AMOR DE ÓDIO, AMOR FELIZ - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: O amor não conhece fronteiras, nem raça, nem sexo. Tudo é possível neste mundo prestes a se tornar um campo de batalha, inevitável se quisermos que o ressurgir da luz e mal pode ser derrotado, mas não definitivamente permanecer dormente por muitos séculos.
1. Declaração à noite

Título: Amor de ódio, amor feliz

Autor: satt

Personagens: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin J, Severo Snape

Casal: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter; Remus Lupin / Severus Snape

Resumo: O amor não conhece fronteiras, nem raça, nem sexo. Tudo é possível neste mundo prestes a se tornar um campo de batalha, inevitável se quisermos que o ressurgir luz e mal pode ser derrotado, mas não definitivamente permanecer dormente por muitos séculos

Harry não podia acreditar que não era o seu pior inimigo Snape apaixonada por ele e seu protetor.

Harry e Draco não serão os únicos que aparecem como casais, outros que amam ir tão profundo quanto esses dois.

Todos terão o que merecem como eles têm se comportado com seus companheiros, nada é deixado ao acaso destino está selado.

Há situações serão comprometidos, brigas, mortes, e um final que vai ...

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC-17

Advertências: Mpreg = Gravidez Masculino, a morte do personagem

Amor Odioso, amor ditoso. Por satt

Personagens: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Já sabe: As personagens não me pertencem a história é sem ânimo de lucro…

**Capítulo I Declaração na noite**

Era uma noite escura quando Harry saiu a passear com sua camada de invisibilidade. Não lhe podia crer. Não podia estar passando, após tantos anos de ódio e insultos, de matador e injurias estava apaixonado. Apaixonado até a medula de seu inimigo mais odiado, Malfoy.

Malfoy, seu pior pesadelo, seu inimigo declarado, o comensal em florescimento, não podia ser verdade, era um pesadelo. Precisava sair ao ar fresco da noite e pôr em claro suas ideias.

Flashback

Sexta-feira a meio dia, a classe de poções tinha sido uma total tortura, Snape, o gorduroso morcego, não tinha parado de molestar. Até que Malfoy, passo a seu lado e com um feitiço não verbal fez que o caldeirão estalara e por suposto Snape lhe tinha castigado após jantar a limpar a sala, sem varinha, baixo a supervisão de seu mais odiado inimigo, Malfoy.

Quando chegou a sala de poções não se podia nem sequer imaginar o que ali se encontrou, a sala estava, limpa, mais que isso imaculada. Um Malfoy sorridente esperava-lhe por trás da classe de Snape.

\- Tem cara de surpresa Potter, não te imagina porque está isto assim verdade.

Harry não podia sair de seu assombro, Malfoy lhe falava sem o mais mínimo assomo de prepotência, sem arrastar as palavras, algo que Harry odiava de maneira especial. A mirada de Malfoy, isso sim que lhe inquietava realmente a Harry, era sincera, sem o mais mínimo ápice de altivez.

Era um convite a fazer as pazes.

\- Que está tramando Malfoy? Pensa que te vou seguir o jogo. Vamos mostra já o que quer.

\- Harry, não oculto nada que possa te fazer dano. -disse Draco se acercando muito devagar para Harry com as mãos levantadas, lhe mostrando assim ao moreno que não ocultava nada.

\- Não se acerque mais a mim e para ti sou somente Potter. -cuspiu o moreno com ódio e também porque não com algo de meio. Eram as palavras suaves de Draco e sobretudo a mirada o que mais medo lhe dava.

\- Harry, deixa que me explique não tenho nenhuma intenção de te fazer dano. Sei que durante muito tempo tenho tratado de te fazer a vida impossível, mas é que não suportava sua indiferença, que não me admitisse em um princípio como seu amigo, e com o passo dos anos como algo mais.

\- Sei que não tivemos um bom começo, mas pensa que desde que tenho uso de razão me inculcaram ódio para sua pessoa por ter derrotado ao Senhor Tenebroso. Mas quando te vi pela primeira vez na loja de túnicas da senhora Malkin, ainda que não sabia que era você, algo em meu interior me disse que era alguém muito especial, que devia conseguir sua amizade.

Harry não podia sair de seu assombro a cada vez entendia menos o que o loiro lhe dizia. À medida que este se acercava mais a Harry, o moreno retrocedia para a parede do fundo da sala. Até que topou diretamente com ela e se sentiu encurralado. As pernas tremiam-lhe, de medo, ou era algo mais.

Algo em seu interior puxava por sair um sentimento oculto que tentava desterrar, mas que como um vírus estava latente esperando a que baixassem as defesas e poder se manifestar.

\- Harry, faz favor! Escuta-me. Sei que esta amanhã estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, com Snape, que estava especialmente antipático contigo, não tento lhe desculpar, mas tinha sérios problemas e o pagava com quem sempre tem sido seu alvo mais fácil. Sinto muito para valer o que te fiz, mas precisava desesperadamente falar contigo.

\- Amanhã não sei se poderei estar aqui, meu pai me reclama para que me una aos seguidores do Lord e temo que não vai passar muito tempo para que me vá de Hogwarts. Por este motivo preciso que saiba que te amo profundamente, me dei conta disso desde o dance de natal do Torneio dos Três Magos.

-Quando me inteirei do que se propunha o Lord cri morrer, não podia me crer, tinha tanto medo de que te pudesse passar algo, que lhe contei a Snape todo o que estava passando. Derrubei-me e contei-lhe meu grande segredo. Amo-te, amo-te com loucura, não quero que te ocorra nada mau. Snape jurou ajudar-me, em meu propósito, que me chegasse a querer em algum dia.

\- Ele já tinha feito uma promessa parecida faz anos, te ajudar e te proteger, se ou devia a sua mãe, já que não chegou a tempo para a salvar a vida, ao menos ele faria com seu filho lhe protegeria de tudo.

Harry agora sim que estava impactado para valer. Snape, o odiado professor de poções, o que o olhava com ódio, o que não lhe permitia nada o protegia? Rapidamente foram a sua mente os momentos em que Snape lhe tinha ajudado:

Quando tentava o professor Quirell lhe atirar da vassoura em primeiro ano, quando em segundo lhe vigiava constantemente na sombra para evitar que fosse uma nova vítima do horror encerrado na Câmera dos segredos, por isso quase faz que lhe expulsem antes de começar o curso junto com seu amigo Ron e assim uma longa sucessão de fatos. Tudo era por uma promessa feita ante o cadáver de sua mãe.

Draco deu um passo mais e plantou-se em frente a Harry, acerco perigosamente sua boca à do moreno e sem que este lhe esperasse lhe deu um beijo, algo tímido ao princípio, mas pouco a pouco foi aprofundando em intensidade.

Subitamente separou-se de Harry e pronunciou um –Eu sinto muito...

\- Sinto muito para valer Harry, mas precisava fazer isto com desespero, sei que tudo isto é muito difícil de entender. Sei que é uma loucura, mas não podia deixar passar em um dia mais sem que você soubesse do amor que sinto por ti e que ainda que não o creia, Snape também te quer e te protege.

Dito isto Draco saiu da sala deixando a Harry com a respiração alterada e a mente confusa. Saiu da sala rumo à noite envolvido em sua capa de invisibilidade.

Fim do Flashback

Não podia ainda lhe crer, Malfoy lhe tinha beijado e não lhe tinha resultado desagradável, ademais lhe tinha declarado seu amor e a proteção que baixo a sombra lhe brindava Snape. Mas o que para valer lhe inquietava é como lhe tremiam suas pernas a cada vez que Malfoy, ou melhor Draco, se aproximava a ele e lhe falava de seu amor.

Um sentimento pugnava por sair de seu interior, amor?

Não, não podia ser verdadeiro, o odiava a Malfoy, gostava das garotas e ademais Snape odiava a sua mãe. Isso o tinha visto no penseira de Dumbledore, a odiava, a chamava sangue sujo.

Isso era, todo era uma cruel broma por parte de Snape e seu protegido Malfoy, no entanto algo no interior de seu coração lhe dizia que não. Que Malfoy era totalmente sincero com ele. Sem dar-se conta, seus passos foram-lhe acercando até o lago, ali no meio da noite viu a uma pessoa que chorava em silêncio…

Continuará

**Nota tradutor:**

**Uma nova fic autorizada pela Satt... é ótima essa fic, garanto que vocês gostaram dessa fic... e sinceramente espero que gostem mesmo! Comentem!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	2. Um novo amor sai à luz

Capítulo 2 Um novo casal sai à luz

Graças a todos pelos comentários.

Devagar, muito devagar foi-se acercando Harry para a pessoa que estava chorando, sozinha, perdida na escuridão. De repente ouviu como falava com alguém. Discretamente acercou-se e viu como Draco estava falando através de um espelho com alguém. Esse espelho era parecido ao que seu padrinho lhe presenteou quando estava em quinto curso.

\- Mãe, não posso mais, hoje lhe confessei meu amor a Harry, sei que a pai se lhe está acabando a paciência, não me fica muito tempo para que me obrigue a tomar a marca. Precisava dizer-lhe todo o que sinto por ele.

\- Filho é seu destino como Malfoy, deve tomar a marca e obedecer cegamente a seu senhor. Sabe que como esposa de um Malfoy e herdeira dos Black não posso permitir essa relação com o inimigo de nosso Senhor, mas como mãe sinto que devo te ajudar em todo o que seja possível para te fazer feliz. Mas essa relação que pretende iniciar não a posso consentir.

Draco chorava a cada vez mais com as palavras tão duras que lhe estava dizendo sua mãe, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia seus verdadeiros sentimentos, a outra era seu querido professor de poções e chefe de sua casa, o temível Severus Snape, e agora o mesmíssimo Harry.

Por que tinha que ser a vida tão complicada? Ele só queria ser um garoto de 16 anos, com os problemas dos garotos de 16, encontrar um amor, estudar, se lavrar um futuro. Mas não, a vida era cruel com o herdeiro de uma família de rançosa linhagem entre os magos proseadora de uma grande fortuna. De que lhe serviria todo seu poder social e seu dinheiro se não podia ter à pessoa que mais queria neste mundo.

\- Draco, está-me escutando – disse a mãe, visivelmente enfadada- não consentirei que arruínes tua vida e a de tua família. Deves-te a teu sobrenome e a teu senhor. Seu pai tem melhores planos para ti que te unir a Potter. Cedo receberá na escola a visita de seu pai para ultimar os detalhes de sua iniciação com o Lord.

\- Sinto muito mãe, não queria te molestar, mas se isto é o que me depara o destino, receber a marca e me submeter aos caprichos de um louco, prefiro morrer mil vezes antes. Não me deixa outra opção. Adeus mãe, não voltarei a te molestar mais.

Nesse mesmo momento Harry compreendeu o que Draco pretendia fazer se tirou rapidamente a capa e lançou um feitiço de desarmamento contra, ao até faz pouco, seu pior inimigo. Draco não esperava que ninguém estivesse a seu lado e muito menos que sua varinha saísse pelos ares. Com a impressão recebida atirou o espelho e fez-se mil pedaços.  
Com a mirada atônita voltou-se para a pessoa que lhe tinha desarmado e sua surpresa foi enorme quando viu uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe olhavam com pena pelo sofrimento refletido em seu rosto e as palavras que acabava de pronunciar.

\- Draco, não posso consentir que te tire a vida, muitos seres queridos têm morrido por minha culpa, não faça que some um mais a minha consciência.

Draco não podia achar que Harry lhe estivesse incluindo entre seus seres queridos. Em seu alienação pensava que se estava debochando dele, o que fez que seus soluços se convertessem em um autêntico torrente de lágrimas e que se encolhesse ocultando seu rosto entre as pernas.

Harry agachou-se junto a Draco e levantou-lhe o rosto, beijou seus olhos limpando as lágrimas de seu formoso rosto e acariciou suas bochechas. Olhando fixamente a seu olho começou a dizer-lhe:

\- Draco, em um primeiro momento pensei que te estava debochando de mim. Estava feito uma bagunça quando me deixou só na sala de poções. Saí a dar uma volta para pensar em tudo o que me tinha dito. Algo em meu interior pugnava por sair, não sabia que era, mas me causava um grande desassossego. Quando me acerquei ao lago vi a uma pessoa oculta entre as sombras, me pareceu que soluçava, minha curiosidade me fez me acercar e reconheci sua voz. Sentia-me mau ao notar como estava sofrendo e não pude evitar ouvir todas suas palavras e as pronunciadas por sua mãe.

Draco não deixava de lhe olhar e tentou lhe dizer algo, mas Harry pôs seus dedos em seus lábios e lhe impediu continuar.

\- Não, me deixa que continue, não diga nada ainda, por fim tenho compreendido que era isso que se me acordava a cada vez que te via ou quando brigávamos. Não era ódio, era amor, eram vontades de te ter perto, ainda que só nos disséssemos insultos ou nos fuzilássemos com a mirada. Era necessidade de ter-te cerca de sentir-te de ouvir-te. Por fim tenho compreendido quando te ouvi falar com sua mãe, que era amor e não odeio o que senti por ti todos estes anos.

\- Harry, amo-te até o desespero, mas não posso te oferecer nada mais que dor, me vou converter em um comensal, sei os planos que tem meu pai preparados para mim. Me entregará ao Lord, não só como seu servente, senão também como seu brinquedo que satisfaça todas suas necessidades. Não quero isso, só me fica um caminho e é me tirar a vida antes que converter em um fantoche em mãos do Senhor Tenebroso e de meus pais.

-Não, Draco, não se vai converter no fantoche de ninguém, já tenho perdido a muitos seres queridos e a ti não penso te perder pelos caprichos de um demente ou por conservar o prestígio de um asqueroso comensal, por muito pai seu que seja.

\- Só confia em uma pessoa eu em outra que ao mesmo tempo confia na sua, vamos falar com Snape e com Dumbledore, eles nos ajudarão.

Harry agarrou a Draco e fez-lhe levantar-se, lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios, o que provocou que Draco voltasse a soluçar e lhe agarrasse com força como se temesse o perder ou que se desvanecesse. O beijou com raiva, com impotência, por não poder lhe dar um amor puro de adolescentes, sem perigo.

O beijo fez-se a cada vez mais intenso, as mãos de Draco começaram a acariciar as costas de Harry. Leste agarrou a nuca de Draco e atraiu lhe ainda mais, se isso era possível. De repente ouviram passos que se aproximavam ao lago e vozes, demasiado conhecidas para ambos. Rapidamente tamparam-se baixo a capa e refugiaram-se por trás de umas rochas.

\- Joguei-te tanto de menos, a cada vez gosto menos das missões que te manda Dumbledore, não estou tranquilo sabendo que em qualquer momento te podem descobrir.

\- Acha que a mim me faz graça, quando corre ao chamado do impossível. Sabe a angústia que sinto quando se demora em voltar. Sempre penso que te descobriram e que nunca mais nos veremos.

\- Não pense nisso, tudo acabará cedo. Esta situação está chegando a seu fim, a batalha final está próxima e por fim poderemos mostrar ao mundo nosso amor.

Harry e Draco estavam impactados, não só pelas palavras escutadas, se não por quem eram ditas.

\- Vamos. -sussurrou Draco ao ouvido do moreno, isto é demasiado íntimo para seguir presenciando-o.

Nesse mesmo instante, Snape prendia a boca de Lupin em um beijo desesperado, um feitiço sem palavras tirou a roupa de ambos. Abraçaram-se fortemente, as mãos de ambos acariciavam as costas do outro.

Severus começou a beijar o pescoço de Remus acompanhado de pequenos mordiscos, baixo até o peito, e deteve-se primeiro em um mamilo, sugando, lambendo até endurecê-lo completamente, quando considero que estava o suficiente, lhe dedico a mesma atenção ao seguinte. Depois seguiu baixando até o umbigo criando um pequeno caminho de beijos, continuo, devagar até a masculinidade do castanho. Ali introduziu-se completamente o pene na boca e começou a sugar, primeiro devagar, depois com mais força.

Remus começou a respirar fortemente, emitia pequenos gritos de prazer com a cada sucção de Severus. Este último começou a seguir a veia do pene até chegar aos testículos do castanho, apanhou um entre seus lábios e o chupou com delicadeza, enquanto com a mão seguia massageando o glande de seu amor. Quando notou que a respiração de Remus se estava voltando em excesso excitada lançou um feitiço de lubrificação em seu pene e no ânus de seu casal.

Deu-lhe a volta e fez que se tumbara sobre suas costas, separo as pernas de Remus e pôs sua túnica baixo os rins desta para poder elevar mais o quadril e que a penetração fosse mais intensa. Passo primeiro um dedo sobre o ânus e viu que tinha a abertura o suficientemente dilatada como para se introduzir pouco a pouco. Entro devagar, quando esteve dentro começou a se mover devagar ao mesmo tempo que Remus se masturbava, pouco a pouco os quadris de ambo começaram a se mover a cada vez com um ritmo mais frenético até que não puderam mais e com um grito enorme de prazer se vieram ambos.

Quando normalizaram suas respirações e baixo seu ritmo cardíaco começaram a se mover devagar. Remus apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno e este os tampou a ambos com sua túnica, enquanto fechava os olhos e dava pequenos beijos nos olhos, a boca e o queixo do castanho, até que um prazeroso sopor fez que se dormissem um em braços do outro.

Enquanto o casal de adolescentes dirigia-se ao castelo, ainda impactada pelo que tinham presenciado.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmm**

**Prazer gostoso hein!**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que gostem... vejo vocês nos próximo capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. Uma sombra nos corredores

Capítulo 3 Uma sombra nos corredores

Chegaram caminhando devagar baixo a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, muito juntos e com as mãos entrelaçadas. Não falavam meditavam sobre o que tinha ocorrido nas últimas horas.

Era demasiado complexo, por um lado Harry ainda estava impactado pelo que tinha presenciado entre Remus e Severus e por outro o protetor anjo da guarda no que se tinha convertido seu odiado professor de poções. Mas o que para valer lhe custava assimilar como em umas horas tinha passado de odiar profundamente a Draco ao amar com loucura.

Draco por outro lado pensava também na relação de Severus e Remus, mas não como algo surpreendente, pois conhecia demasiado bem a seu professor como para saber que Severus estava apaixonado de alguém, pois de vez em quando lhe observava com a mirada ausente e um amago de sorriso que mais bem era um ligeiro torcer de lábio.

Quando chegaram muito próximo, Harry acompanhou a Draco para as masmorras, ainda sem pronunciar palavra. Quando se estavam aproximando aos aposentos do slytherin Draco se parou em seco e empurrou a Harry para uma sala que estava em desuso fazendo que a capa deste caísse ao solo fazendo que uns olhos desde a escuridão olhassem muito assombrados ao casal. Fechou a porta com um cerraportus e olhando fixamente aos olhos ao moreno disse:

\- Não quero que se sinta obrigado a estar comigo pelo que presenciaste antes no lago, é verdadeiro que te amo com loucura e por esse mesmo motivo não posso consentir que esteja com alguém por obrigação, ainda que esse alguém seja eu.

Draco disse isto com firmeza, mas com uma grande tristeza e temor a que Harry efetivamente estivesse com ele só por pena.

O moreno olhou ao slytherin com ternura, uma lágrima deslizou-se por sua bochecha, gesto que Draco interpretou como que tinha razão, que só lhe dava pena e não pôde mais se deu a volta e começou a convulsionar-se pelos soluços que emitia, grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Harry acercou-se pelas costas a Draco e abraçou-lhe ternamente. Começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço do loiro, deu-lhe a volta e fez que apoiasse sua cabeça em seu ombro e começou a acariciar as costas do loiro.

Pouco a pouco os soluços de Draco foram remetendo, Harry não deixava de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, o muito que lhe queria, por fim tinha compreendido que esse ódio que sentia para sua figura não era tal, que era dita, que era amor, que precisava desesperadamente estar com ele, amar a alguém e ser amado.

Harry tinha muito amor que entregar, todo aquele que durante sua infância e pré-adolescência e durante os verões não era capaz de lhe o dar a ninguém. Sua família odiava-lhe e considerava-lhe um ônus e um bicho raro e se ademais inteiravam-se que amava a outro homem nem se imaginava o que lhe podiam fazer ou dizer. Mas isso estava tocando a seu fim, ia ser maior de idade este verão e a proteção que sua mãe lhe brindou se acabaria.

Economicamente era autônomo, tinha um lugar onde viver ainda que lhe recordasse a seu padrinho. Draco e ele poderiam se refugiar ali e evitar que seu amor se convertesse em um comensal.

\- Draco, escuta-me, não estou contigo por pena, te amo como nunca me pude imaginar, nada nem ninguém nos vai separar e você não se vai converter em um comensal. Conhecemos a adultos que nos podem ajudar e se não fosse assim nos temos o um ao outro.

Draco começou outra vez a chorar, Harry beijou esses olhos que tanto amor lhe acordavam e lhe disse:

\- Agora nos vamos tranquilizar e falaremos com Snape e com Remus, eles não nos podem nos negar a ajuda que lhes peçamos e não esqueça que contamos também com a proteção de Dumbledore.

\- Obrigado Harry, estou orgulhoso de ti, como sabe enfrentar os problemas e esse arrojo tão gryffindor que mostra ante a adversidade. Mas sigo estando muito preocupado por meu pai, esse natal vai obrigar-me a tomar a marca e isso me separará definitivamente de ti e não poderia o suportar.

\- Draco não se renda, ninguém te vai pôr a marca e desde depois não te vai tirar a vida. Ouve-me, ninguém nem nada nos separará. Vamos, agora mesmo iremos falar com Dumbledore.

Enquanto nos corredores alguém esperava que o casal saísse da sala para os seguir e saber que estavam tramando, e quiçá porque não, utilizar essa informação.

-Vamos Draco, tampa-te, vamo-nos ao despacho de Dumbledore. O beijou ternamente nos lábios, beijo que foi correspondido por um loiro ainda choroso.

\- Sabe, tem o nariz vermelho do que tem chorado, se vê muito terno.

\- Não te deboche de mim, não sou nenhum bebê. - o disse ainda com um ligeiro soluço, motivo que fez que Harry lhe sorrisse ternamente e lhe desse um beijinho no nariz. Ao que Draco respondeu lhe dando uma palmada no peito com um beicinho nos lábios.

Harry não pôde mais e riu. Com um riso claro cheia de felicidade que provocou que Draco se lançasse sobre o moreno e lhe desse um beijo que fez que as pernas de Harry se dobrassem. A não ser porque Draco lhe sujeitava se tivesse ido ao solo.

O beijo começou a tomar a cada vez mais força e as mãos deslizavam-se com caricias pelas costas de ambos. Quando as respirações começaram a se agitar se separaram. Não queriam que sua primeira vez fosse em um lugar desatrelado e sujo. Draco queria o melhor para Harry e esse aula não o era.

-Vamos amor, falemos com Dumbledore, ainda que não acho que lhe fará muita graça ajudar ao filho de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Equivoca-te, não sei o que te têm inculcado sobre sua pessoa, mas te posso dizer que ele sempre está ao lado da verdade e da justiça e não vai consentir que a um aluno seu, seja filho de quem seja, o convertam em um comensal na contramão de sua vontade.

Harry jogou sobre os ombros de ambos a camada e saíram rumo ao despacho de Dumbledore, enquanto uma sombra lhe seguia discretamente pelos corredores.

Ao outro lado do Castelo, dois adultos chegavam à porta do despacho de Dumbledore, juntaram suas mãos e deram-se um beijo muito terno. Snape disse a contrassenha e a grande gárgula apartou-se para que pudessem passar à escada de caracol que lhes conduziria as estâncias de Diretor.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm**

**Que capitulo hein**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando**

**Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. A Sombra é descoberta pela metade

Capítulo 4 A sombra descobre-se a médias

\- Boas noites meus rapazes, esperava-vos fazer momento, mas claro faz uma noite muito bonita para desperdiça-la em um despacho com um velho. Dumbledore sorria-lhes com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos

Seus protegidos emanavam felicidade, felicidade de um amor correspondido. Ambos tinham sofrido muito, mas por fim se tinham o um ao outro. Era uma pena que a guerra em cernes não lhes deixasse desenvolver plenamente o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro. Mas algo dizia ao velho coração do diretor que muito cedo iam atingir essa paz que ambos precisavam.

\- Bem, que notícias me traz Remus, nos tinha preocupados, se demorou mais do que tínhamos previsto.

\- Sei-o diretor, mas não podia fazer outra coisa, se me ia sem mais Greyback suspeitaria de mim. Precisava ganhar-me sua confiança, ainda que isso não acho que o tenha ninguém ao cem por cem. Não estão dispostos a deixar passar uma oportunidade como a que lhes brinda Voldemort, se unirão a sua luta. Não pensam mais que na destruição dos magos aos que consideram seus inimigos mortais.

\- Severus, que me conta de seus averiguações sobre os vampiros.

\- Por enquanto não têm pensando unir ao senhor tenebroso, a última vez quase lhes trai e preferem manter à margem e, ainda que não são muito de confiar, acho que não se unirão enquanto os homens lobos atuem às ordens dele. Todos sabemos da inimizade que sentem as duas raças.

\- Pelo menos se manterão à margem, é uma boa notícia que nos dá algo de esperança após a que nos trouxe Hagrid sobre os gigantes. Estes sim se unirão a Voldemort.

Enquanto Dumbledore punha ao casal a par das aventuras de Hagrid e Madame Maxime com os gigantes ouviram como uma mão tocava à porta e pedia permissão para poder entrar no despacho do diretor.

\- Adiante Harry pode passar.

Timidamente abriu-se a porta e deixo passar a dois jovens que ficaram assombrados ao observar o coincidido que estava o despacho do diretor a essas horas. Harry, com esse espírito tão Gryffindor correu a abraçar-se a Remus, que fazia mais de dois meses que não via.

Observo o aspecto tão desgastado que tinha, estava bem mais delgado e umas enormes olheiras surcavam seus olhos de mel. A lua não estava próxima, isso queria dizer que devia ter passado muitas calamidades entre os licantropos. Mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de paz e felicidade que só uma pessoa apaixonada que se sabe correspondida é capaz de demonstrar.

\- Meu cachorro, tinha vontade de ver-te. Joguei-te muito de menos. Vejo-te radiante Harry, acho que Hogwarts trata-te muito bem. -disse isto olhando de relance a um loiro que não parava dos observar.

\- A que se deve sua visita Potter – disse Severus em um tom azedo e bastante surpreendido de ver aos dois garotos juntos.

\- Professor não é minha intenção discutir com você. Faz favor peço-lhe que comecemos bem. Gostaria que deixasse de me ver como a de meu pai e que pense que sou só Harry, um aluno de sexto ano que também é filho da que foi sua melhor e, acho que, única amiga para valer que teve aqui quando estudava.

-Rapaz insolente como se atreve…

\- Padrinho, basta já, não temos vindo a ver como se briga com Harry. Temos vindo a pedir ajuda às pessoas que mais importam-nos.

\- Severus, acho que seu afilhado tem razão ao igual que Harry, esquece já esse comportamento infantil que demonstra para ele e se porta como para valer se sente para ele. Não te causará nenhum dano demonstrar ao mundo que tem sentimentos e que meu cachorro para valer importa-te.

\- Acalma, não nos alteremos, acho que todos tendes razão. Faz favor, Severus esquece de seu papel de espião e escuta o que nos vêm a contar.

\- Perdoa Harry, mas têm sido muitos anos protegendo na sombra e resulta-me muito difícil tratar-te com o carinho que te merece. Sei que tenho sido muito cruel contigo, mas não podia me permitir que alguém suspeitasse que te estava ajudando.

\- Obrigado professor, Draco explicou-me qual era sua missão e porque se comportava assim comigo.

\- Bem, bem rapazes, aclarada a situação, nos contem a que têm vindo a meu despacho.

Harry armando-se de valor disse apanhando a mão de Draco suavemente:

-Temos vindo porque precisamos sua ajuda. Draco vai ser obrigado por seu pai a tomar a marca esse natal, ele não quer, mas não sabe como lhe vai a impedir a seu pai.

Remus não podia dar crédito ao que estava ouvindo e vendo. Nunca se imaginou que seu cachorro pudesse amar a um Malfoy e pelo que via que este lhe correspondesse e sobretudo que não lhe estranhasse o mais mínimo a Severus. Teria que lhe dar muitas explicações ou ia ter que dormir ele sozinho uma boa temporada.

\- Bem Draco, não se preocupe se para valer não quer te converter em um comensal nós te protegeremos. Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas deve confiar em nós. -disse amavelmente Dumbledore.

\- Draco, porque não confiou em mim e no entanto agora não se importa que o saiba.

-Sinto muito padrinho, mas achei que se contava-te as intenções de meu pai ia ver-te em um problema se chegava-se a descobrir, sei seu papel tão difícil que tem para a ordem e não queria que te passasse

\- Então, porque conta agora.

\- Acho que o culpado tem sido Harry, a mim me faltava o valor e ele me tem dado. É mais deu-me uma razão pela que lutar e esquecer dos mandatos de meu pai. Quero viver como um garoto de minha idade sem a pressão de ser um Malfoy e ter que demonstrar ao mundo que somos a elite, o poucos sangue puro que ficam entre os magos. Quero ser simplesmente Draco, o que ama com loucura a Harry e do que não quero me separar.

Enquanto dizia tudo isto os olhos de Draco se enchiam de lágrimas, ao igual que os de Harry.

-Draco não se preocupe nada nem ninguém te vai obrigar a tomar a marca. -disse, Dumbledore, com firmeza.

\- A partir deste momento jovem Malfoy está baixo a proteção da ordem, não sairá de Hogwarts se não é acompanhado por algum membro da ordem. Quanto a seu pai não tem nada que teme, já é maior de idade e não poderá te obrigar a ir a vossa casa se você não quer.

\- As férias de Natal estão próximas e já que não pode ir a sua casa acho que terá que as passar aqui no colégio. Mas não estará só, sabe que eu estarei contigo e pelo que sei de outros anos acho que Harry também não te abandonará. -Severus disse isto olhando com carinho a seu afilhado.

\- Obrigado a todos por me ajudar. Sei que tenho sido arrogante e que tenho tratado com desprezo a muita gente, mas prometo que a partir deste momento não voltarei ao fazer. -  
Harry olhou com doçura e amor a Draco e apertou-lhe fortemente a mão indicando com este gesto que nunca mais ia estar sozinho.

\- Bem. -disse Dumbledore. -acho que já é hora de que volte a suas habitações. Remus acompanha a Harry até a torre de Gryffindor e você Severus a Draco até as masmorras. Depois regressem até aqui, pois temos ainda muitas coisas das que falar.

Quando saíram do despacho do Diretor nenhum se percebeu da sombra que estava esperando por trás de uma coluna.

Harry e Draco deram-se um rápido e tímido beijo e foram acompanhados a cada um até seus respectivos dormitórios. A sombra saiu disparada até o corujal e ali escreveu uma mensagem muito rápida.

Tenho descoberto de quem está apaixonado seu filho, vai ser toda uma surpresa, mas esta informação vale muito. Vemo-nos no sábado em Hogsmeade em Cabeça de Javali às 11:00.

_oOo_

Na quarta-feira todos os alunos, salvo os de primeiro, se preparavam para sua última baixada a Hogsmeade antes das férias de Natal. Nesse dia não tinham classe, era a festa local em Hogsmeade e Hogwarts sempre atento às tradições também dava nesse dia a seus habitantes. Dois alunos esperavam ansiosos a que seus colegas e amigos se marchassem para encontrar no lago.

\- Harry está seguro de que não quer baixar ao povo.

\- Para valer que não Ron, prefiro me ficar aqui, quero estar um pouco mais com Remus antes de que volte a se marchar.

\- De acordo Harry vemo-nos à tarde.

Harry dirigiu-se primeiro até as habitações de Remus, queria falar tranquilamente com ele antes de se ver com Draco. Ademais sabia que seu amor também estava fazendo o mesmo com Severus. Mas também precisava saber o que tinha unido a Remus com seu professor de poções.

Eram as 11:30 quando um estudante de Gryffindor entrou no pior bar de Hogsmeade, Cabeça de Javali. Ao fundo da taberna uma figura encapuchada esperava impaciente a que se acercasse.

-Sinto muito, não tenho podido vir antes, não tinha forma de separar de meus colegas, mas já estou aqui.

\- Bem te deixa de desculpas e vamos ao grão. -disse um Lucius molesto pela espera e por estar nesse horrível lugar.

\- Não te direi nada até que não me pague a informação.

\- Insolente, não sei se é certa ou se será o suficientemente interessante como para te pagar o que me pede.

\- Bem, você verá se esta é sua última palavra me irei acho que a outros lhes poderá interessar mais que a ti.

Lucius agarrou o braço da garota que deu um pequeno grito de dor.

\- Baixa a voz, não quero chamar a atenção, me entende. Vamos fora, convocarei um portal que nos leve a um lugar mais tranquilo para poder falar.

Lucius deixou umas moedas na barra e saiu ainda agarrado do braço da garota e dirigindo à parte traseira da taberna disse – Avoco forum

Um portal apareceu adiante deles, Lucius agarrou à garota pela cintura e a empurrou ao mesmo. Apareceram em uma luxuosa habitação, toda decorada de negro e prata. Lucius tirou-se elegantemente a capa e depositou-a em uma cadeira. Acercou-se muito devagar com uma mirada de depredador e tiro-lhe à garota a capa, deixando ao descoberto uma longa cabeleira ruiva que caía solta sobre as costas.

Atraiu-a bruscamente a sua boca e começou a beijar e morder os lábios com paixão, enquanto a garota abria-os com total entrega para o loiro.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Mais quem será essa ruiva traidora?**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**Espero vocês nos reviews e nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. A vingança é um mau conselho

Capítulo 5 A vingança é uma má conselheira.

As mãos de Lucius atiraram com força do cabelo da ruiva que arrancou um grito de dor.

\- Tem sido uma garota muito má, Ginny, não vou consentir que me chantageie dessa maneira.

Agarrou bruscamente à garota do braço e arrastou-a sem compaixão para um cadeirão onde se sentou Lucius e a pôs sobre seus joelhos, levantou a saia da Weasley e começou a lhe dar uns açoites que arrancavam uns gritos de prazer mais que de dor. Quando considerou que já tinha sido suficiente, lhe arrancou as calcinhas e a saia e lhe subiu a camisola até embaixo do peito e com a varinha fez dois buracos ao mesmo provocando que saíssem por ali os seios. Desta guisa, fez que a ruiva se pusesse de joelhos entre as pernas de Lucius e lhe indicou com um gesto o que devia fazer.

Ginny com um sorriso retorcido, que provocou que Lucius lhe desse uma sonora bofetada, que a fez sangrar o lábio, desabrochou o cinto do loiro e lhe baixou as calças e os boxers deixando o pênis ao descoberto, lambeu o glande timidamente com a ponta da língua e se meteu de um só golpe toda a verga em sua boca, sugando avidamente, subindo e baixando a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que massageava suavemente os testículos do homem.

Lucius começava a agitar sua respiração perigosamente, como não queria acabar dessa maneira na boca da garota a apartou de uma patada na tripa que fez que caísse para trás se agarrando de dor e suplicando que a deixasse continuar.

Lucius pôs-se de pé e despiu-se completamente enquanto Ginny punha-se a quatro patas e beijava os pés do loiro. Este estava a cada vez mais excitado pelo que não pôde mais e agarrou à garota e a penetrou fortemente e sem preparar pelo ânus. O que arrancou outro grito de dor da ruiva. Lucius voltou a açoitar o traseiro desta que já começava a tomar um tom carmesim. Com quatro estocadas mais correu-se dentro dela e saiu bruscamente. Ginny sabia que não ia esperar hoje mais desse homem que a voltava louca e teria que masturbar-se se queria chegar ao orgasmo.

Ainda dolorido seu traseiro se levantou da cama e o sêmen, misturado com um pouco de sangue, se escorreu entre suas pernas. Acercou-se a uma cadeira que tinha o respaldo acabado em umas bolas e de uma vez se introduziu uma na vagina ao mesmo tempo que se masturbava. Lucius olhou outra vez com luxuria à ruiva e começou a juntar-se de novo. Antes de que Ginny se corresse a agarrou e a penetrou duramente se correndo de novo dentro dela. Voltou-a a soltar com brusquidão o que fez que voltasse a cair ao solo e se golpeasse a cabeça contra a pata de uma cadeira e fez que lhe brotasse sangue de uma ferida. Levou-se a mão à cabeça e molho um dedo nesse sangue e começou a masturbar-se fortemente até atingir um orgasmo violento.

Lucius apanhou-a em braços, lançou um feitiço que curou todas as feridas da garota e a depositou na cama. Deu-a um beijo suave nos lábios e disse-lhe:

\- Putinha volta-me louco, só você me saca de minhas lacunas.

Ginny acomodou-se no forte peito de Malfoy e ficou em um adormecido muito prazeroso. Lucius observou-a um momento enquanto pensava ao que estava obrigado tudo por obter informação de seu filho, do que não confiava plenamente. Pressentia que lhe ia trair, a cada vez se dava conta que se apartava mais de seus interesses. Já não era o menino dócil que se ia converter no amante de seu Lord, alguém lhe tinha roubado seu coração e faria qualquer coisa por descobrir quem era, até se unir a essa asquerosa filha de um traidor ao sangue e ademais mulher.

Ele se tinha tido que unir a Narcisa, seu pai Abraxas assim lhe tinha ordenado, tinha que dar um herdeiro de uma mulher de sangue pura como era essa Black. Seu pai não teve em conta que estava apaixonado de outra pessoa, de um mestiço, de cabelos e olhos tão negros como a noite. Teve que lhe deixar rompendo dessa maneira o coração dos dois. O caráter de ambos se fez mais azedo e o de Lucius atingiu cotas insuportáveis quando foi recusado por Severus. Nunca voltaria a amar a outra pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher, os utilizaria para seus próprios fins.

Se alguma vez teve coração, este se rompeu com a perda de seu único e verdadeiro amor. Era egoísta e não podia renunciar a toda a fortuna Malfoy, por muito que amasse a Severus, ademais Narcisa também era muito apetecível, mas como bom sangue limpo recatada, mas isso ele não se importava buscaria em outros homens e/ou mulheres o que quisesse, já que sua fortuna lhe abriria muitas portas.

\- Vamos, putinha acorda que me tinha que contar, de quem se apaixonou meu filho.

\- Sabe que só te contestarei se me paga o lembrado.

\- Está bem, quanto quer desta vez?- Disse isto ao mesmo tempo que fazia um gesto para sacar a bolsinha de sua capa.

\- NÃO QUERO DINHEIRO, já te disse a última vez, QUERO QUE ESTEJA SEMPRE COMIGO e que não me deixe.

\- Como se atreve a fedelha insolente. Sabe que nunca deixarei a minha mulher por uma arrastada como você. Me dará a informação que te pedi por bem ou por mal.

Nesse momento Ginny fez um gesto para atingir sua varinha, mas Lucius, como bom comensal que era se adiantou a seus pensamentos e com um accio varinha lhe tirou dentre as mãos.

\- Vinga diz já ou te lançarei um imperius tão forte que não poderá escapar nunca dele.

Por uns instantes Ginny recordou porque tinha-se metido neste bagunça com Malfoy tinha-se sentido recusada por Harry. Ela lhe amava com loucura, de uma maneira doente, quando ele a deixou sentiu como seu mundo se vinha abaixo. Sua mente doente não entendia porque tinha passado isto, culpava mil e uma vez ao filho do que a torturava e lhe dava tanto prazer. Se Harry não podia ser dela não o seria de ninguém por isso urdiu um plano para se encontrar com Malfoy pai e que sua vingança tomasse corpo.

Flashback

_A ocasião brindou-se sozinha quando foi ao Ministério a buscar a seu pai acompanhada de sua mãe. Conhecia as visitas de Malfoy ao ministro Fudge como tinha ouvido tantas vezes aos membros da Ordem._

_-Mamãe enquanto esperamos a papai vou um momento aos serviços._

_\- __Vale__ filha, mas não se demore que teu pai sairá cedo. -Ginny encaminhou-se para o corredor onde viu a Malfoy com o ministro. Escondeu-se por trás de uma coluna e esperou a que terminassem de falar. Quando viu como se despediam e o ministro voltava a meter em seu despacho se acerco a Malfoy e quando o teve defronte lhe disse:_

_\- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy acho que tenho algo interessante que lhe oferecer._

_Lucius ficou olhando à jovenzinha e com um sorriso irônico passou a seu lado quase sem olhá-la. Ginny não se ia dar por vencida tão facilmente._

_\- Tenho algo que lhe pode interessar e fazer que o que não pode ser nomeado lhe tenha ainda mais em conta.  
_  
_\- Garota insolente, como se atreve a me dizer essas coisas._

_Ginny tinha conseguido chamar a atenção do homem e não ia a desaproveitar essa oportunidade._

_\- Você quer a Potter para lhe entregar a seu senhor e eu quero me vingar dele, por um motivo pessoal._

_\- Que passa que seu amiguinho não te quer como amiga ou é que não pode te foder bem e se encontra molesta.  
_  
_\- Estúpido prepotente._

_Malfoy ao sentir-se insultado deu-lhe uma bofetada à garota que fez que se lhe abrisse o lábio e começasse a sangrar. A ruiva em vez de jogar-se a chorar, passou um dedo por seu lábio e lhe chupou sensualmente. Lucius começou a notar como se estava excitando por momentos. Acercou-se a Ginny e esfregou seu entreperna no sexo da menor. Esta não se jogou para trás nem se ruborizou, senão que se esfregou ainda mais sobre o maior._

_-Que quer exatamente. –disse Lucius sem deixar de esfregar contra a garota._

_-Quero vingar-me de Potter e os motivos de porque faço são só meus. Entendido?_

_-Bem, disse Lucius com uma careta de debocha, como me poderás ajudar?_

_\- Me converterei na sombra de Potter e te manterei informado em todo momento, se noto algum ponto frouxo nele te direi, se vejo algum descuido em sua segurança também te direi você lhe dirás a seu senhor e eu cumprirei minha vingança, a mudança me dar prazer e dinheiro se o precisasse._

_\- É toda uma pequena serpente, acho que o chapéu selecionador se equivocou_ _contigo. Tinha que estar em Slytherin. Bem se prazer é o que quer, o terá, mas eu gosto de jogar duro com as putinhas, já que você é, já que também me pede dinheiro.  
_  
_\- Não sou nenhuma putinha, faço movida pela vingança, mas se a ti te da prazer, me chama assim, me dá igual – disse Ginny com um ar de indiferença._

_Malfoy sorriu com uma careta de suficiência e selou o pacto com um beijo e um toque forte no sexo da ruiva.  
_  
Fim do flashback

\- Seu filho anda envolvido com outro homem, e pelo que intuio acho que nunca mais vai seguir suas indicações e não acho que se converta em um comensal como você.

\- Não te creio, meu filho jamais trairia a seu pai e deixaria de obedecer, a não ser que… Espera, ainda não me disse de quem se apaixonou. Só uma pessoa poderia apartar de seu destino. Não me diga é desse MALDITO POTTER de quem se apaixonou. Verdadeiro?

\- Sim, você disse, é mais acho que está pedindo ajuda à ordem, os vi sair do despacho de Dumbledore e a que não sabe algo mais que te poderia ganhar maior consideração se cabe adiante de teu senhor.

\- Vamos acaba de uma vez, não tenho toda a tarde para seguir te escutando, já te fodi e tenho vontade de voltar a minha mansão.

\- Está bem, se não quer me escutar, me vou a Hogsmeade outra vez.

Ginny fez ademão de levantar da cama e Lucius agarro-a forte do cabelo que fez que a ruiva desse um grito de dor e caísse sobre suas costas na cama.

\- Vamos fala de uma vez, não tenho tempo nem vontades de aguentar a uma putinha como você mais momento.

\- Não te direi nada mais até que não se porte com mais delicadeza comigo e me pague a soma que te pedi no outro dia.

Ginny recebeu um bofetada que lhe inchou a bochecha e se pôs a soluçar. Lucius tinha terminado por esgotar sua paciência.

\- Fala de uma vez ou não sairás com vida desta habitação.

Ginny soluçou mais forte e deu-se conta que o jogo tinha terminado, ela tinha tratado de se vingar de Harry e se tinha metido em algo muito perigoso que a superava. Pensava que tinha a Lucius comendo de sua mão e em realidade era ela a que comia da mão dele. Não era mais que um brinquedo em suas mãos e uma fonte de prazer, mas nada mais. Ginny temeu por sua vida e entre soluços conseguiu articular o seguinte.

\- Está bem, mas faz favor não me faça mais dano e me deixa marchar, te prometo que não voltarei a te molestar.

\- Vamos termina de uma vez – e voltou a dar outra bofetada à garota que provocou que seu nariz começasse a sangrar.

\- FALA DE UMA VEZ

Empurrou-a fortemente e caiu ao solo dando com o criado-mudo na cabeça fazendo-se uma brecha que sangrava copiosamente. Não podia se controlar e a cada vez chorava mais forte, seu jogo tinha terminado definitivamente e lhe entrou pânico, sabia que não sairia viva da habitação e que por bem ou más Malfoy ia obter a informação. Em uma tentativa desesperem foi a apanhar sua varinha. Malfoy outra vez foi mais rápido que ela e lhe lançou um crucio que fez que se retorcesse no solo como se mil adagas se fincassem em todo seu corpo.

\- FALA MALDITA PUTA. CRUCIO

Ginny retorcia-se, sua mente doente de dor, de ciúmes, de culpa por ter traído a Harry, por ter cometido essas monstruosidades com Lucius rebelou-se contra seu torturador e em um esforço desesperado levantou-se e arremeteu contra ele. O loiro se riu ante os esforços da ruiva, agarrou-a do cabelo e começou a propinar patadas nas costelas, o ventre que fazia que aflorassem manchas cardinas em seu corpo. Quando não era mais que uma massa sanguinolenta lhe lanço um Avada kedavra e Ginny ficou morta no solo.

Lucius olhou-a com desprezo por última vez, cuspiu sobre seu cadáver. Limpou toda possível impressão que tivesse ficado dele no corpo da garota com um feitiço.

Depois dirigiu-se ao banheiro com total sangue frio como correspondia a um comensal de semelhante laia, se duchou, arranjou e quando estava pronto converteu uma pastilha de sabão em um translador que levaria a Ginny até as mesmíssimas portas de Hogwarts com umas palavras tatuadas em seu ventre.

PUTA

Lucius pensou que seguramente não tinha nada mais que a ruiva lhe tinha que contar, mas seu sexto sentido de comensal lhe dizia que não era assim e que possivelmente tinha perdido uma informação valiosa. Não se importava, buscaria entre as filas de Slytherin algum rapaz, desta vez, que além de amante fosse seu informador. Com uma gargalhada de satisfação ativou o translador. Ginny desapareceu e ele lançou um feitiço para apagar toda impressão de violência e saiu das estâncias para dirigir a sua Mansão.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa... nunca gostei dessa ruiva tosca, mas sinceramente se meter com comensais para se vingar de Harry? Loucura total mesmo!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. A Primeira Vez de Harry

Capítulo 6 A primeira vez de Harry

Tinha amanhecido em uma quinta-feira preciosa com um sol radiante, inclusive a temperatura era perfeita para essa época do ano. Não fazia demasiado frio e Harry pensou que ia passar em um dia maravilhoso com seu Dragão, falariam, passeariam, se beijariam e quem sabe se algo mais.

Com esses pensamentos Harry baixo as escadas para a sala comum para esperar a seus amigos e baixar a tomar café da manha ao grande comedor, quando a professora McGonagall irrompeu na sala com uma cara de preocupação enorme.

\- Potter levantou-se já o senhor Weasley?

\- Sim professora, acho que baixa já.

Nesse mesmo instante fez seu aparecimento Hermione e a seguir Ron que ao ver à professora tão séria lhe interrogou.

\- Ocorre algo grave?

\- Temo-me que sim, senhor Weasley, é melhor que venha comigo e acho que seus amigos deveriam nos acompanhar.

Baixaram até a enfermaria e ali por trás de um biombo aguardava-lhes o diretor, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, Severus e Remus ao redor de uma cama que ocultava a alguém tampado com uma coberta.

\- Adiante. -disse com tristeza o diretor. -O professor Hagrid quando vinha ao colégio para o café da manha se encontrou ao lado da grade um corpo e ao se acercar a ele tem descoberto…

O velho diretor não pôde acabar a frase, nesse momento entravam na enfermaria muito apressados o casal Weasley.

\- Molly, Arthur passem ia neste momento a contar a vosso filho o que tem passado esta manhã. Faz favor, Minerva acerca uma cadeira a Molly para que possa se sentar.

\- Que sucede Albus? -disse Arthur começando a pôr-se nervoso, não gostava de ver a toda essa gente ali e menos não ver a sua pequena.

Ginny tinha tido nos últimos meses um comportamento muito estranho que não passava desapercebido ao pai. Tinha-lhe dito muitas vezes a sua mulher, mas esta lhe restava importância, não cria mais que Ginny, como boa adolescente que era estava apaixonada de algum garoto e por isso tinha esse comportamento, esse ir e vir de corujas, essas saídas…

Agora Albus estava confirmando seus mais íntimos temores, sua menina, sua pequena tinha aparecido morta esta manhã à entrada do colégio e em um estado muito lamentável.

Hermione jogou-se a chorar e abraçava desconsoladamente a um Ron que se tinha ficado paralisado, Harry se levou as mãos à cara e começou a chorar por Ginny à que considerava uma irmã, um amor que não pôde ser, ele só tinha sentimentos de irmão para ela. Por isso sua dor era tão forte como o que podia sentir algum de seus irmãos de sangue.

\- Cedo virão os aurores e levassem-se o corpo de Ginny a St. Mungo para que lhe façam uma autópsia mágica. Este crime não pode ficar impune. Não só pelo fato de que é uma menina, senão porque suspeito que a mão de um comensal está por trás de tudo isto.

\- De acordo Albus, mas compreenderá que como pais de Ginny gostaríamos de estar a sós com ela para nos despedir por última vez dela.

\- Sinto muito Molly, mas não deve abraçar ou beijar a sua filha, pois se poderiam apagar pistas que poderiam servir para esclarecer os fatos.

\- Como você diga, Albus, mas faz favor. -disse entre soluços a mãe. -pelo menos deixa que estejamos sozinhos com ela e lhe digamos quanto a queríamos.

\- Bem, os deixaremos sozinhos até que chegue o translado, volto a recordar encarecidamente que não a toque.

\- Vamos Harry, Hermione, deixemos aos pais e a Ron com ela.

Severus, Remus e Hagrid foram os primeiros em abandonar a enfermaria, Harry e Hermione saíram abraçados e chorosos da enfermaria sem vontades de nada, não podiam compreender como uma menina inocente como era Ginny podia ter tido uma morte tão cruel. Se só por um momento tivessem adivinhado ao que se dedicava Ginny em seus últimos meses de vida, se teriam morrido da impressão.

No momento que saíam da enfermaria, os gêmeos Weasley acompanhados de Charlie, Bill, Fleur e Percy chegavam pressurosos ao lugar para despedir a sua irmã. Albus deu-lhes o pesa-me à cada um dos membros e se dirigiu a seu despacho a esperar aos aurores do ministério que levariam o cadáver de Ginny a St. Mungo para lhe praticar a autópsia mágica.

Ron saiu também e foi por trás de Harry e Hermione, quando chegou a sua altura se abraçou carinhosamente às costas da garota. Harry notou como que estorvava, era muito íntimo o estar com eles dois tão juntos. Ele se sentia mau, tinha querido à ruiva como a uma irmã, agora analisava seus sentimentos e se dava conta que nunca a amou como tinha começado a amar a Draco.

Harry foi-se ficando retardamento e decidiu encaminhar seus passos para a sala do DCAT onde esperava encontrar a Remus e receber um pouco de consolo por sua vez, agora que este se tinha incorporado a seu antigo posto Harry se encontrava mais contente de ter a alguém ao que considerava um familiar mais cerca dele. Quando ia pelos corredores uma figura saiu a seu encontro, era Draco, se tinha inteirado por Severus do ocorrido com a Weasley e do estado de tristeza na que se encontrava Harry.

\- Como está meu amor, Severus me contou o de Ginny e de como Hagrid lhe tinha encontrado. Não se preocupe, encontrarão ao culpado ou culpados. -disse Draco muito suavemente ao mesmo tempo que abria os braços para que Harry se acomodasse neles.

Harry não pôde mais e se enterrou nesses braços que lhe brindavam calor e consolo e começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Draco acariciava lhe a cabeça e dava-lhe beijinhos ao mesmo tempo que lhe sussurrava que se desafogasse, que não se guardasse nada, que expulsasse a dor contida. Draco sabia que não só chorava pela morte da que, Harry, considerava sua irmã, senão também por Sirius, que tão injustamente tinha morrido por mal artes de sua tia Bellatrix.

\- Veem meu amor vamos a um lugar mais íntimo, não está bem que chore no corredor.

Draco apanhou pelos ombros a Harry e levou-lhe até o sétimo andar para a Sala Precisa. Quando traspassaram a porta apareceu ante eles uma habitação com um cálido fogo de uma lareira, um grande sofá, uma mesa com umas canecas fumegantes de chocolate e uma cálida luz que emanava de umas velas.

O loiro empurrou suavemente a Harry entre suas pernas e lhe embalou, enquanto Harry soluçava a cada vez mais baixinho. Draco sacou um lenço e limpou as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto do moreno. Tirou as gafas deste, as depositou na mesa e beijou ternamente seus olhos. Seguiu beijando as bochechas, a comissura dos lábios, o nariz…  
Harry levantou os olhos e viu outras cinzas cheias de amor, perdeu-se nessa mirada que pedia carinho, amor, entendimento, que pedia uma vida juntos, que ia dar muito amor. Primeiro timidamente e depois com decisão o moreno beijo a Draco e com esse gesto entregou-se em uma mirada carregada de tanto amor como o que oferecia o loiro.  
Umas lágrimas escorregaram pelo rosto de Draco, lágrimas de felicidade, de amor, por fim tinha encontrado um amor correspondido, incondicional como o que ele oferecia.

Agarrou com as duas mãos o rosto de Harry e uniu-se a ele em um beijo terno, mas cheio de paixão. Depois começou a acariciar as costas do moreno, que a sua vez fazia o mesmo com a sua.

As mãos de ambos começaram a buscar o contato com a pele nua. Draco lançou um feitiço que fez que a roupa de ambos desaparecesse. A habitação compreendia a necessidade que sentia os dois jovens e automaticamente o sofá se converteu em uma grande cama. Draco posou suavemente a Harry de costas sobre a cama e começou a repartir-lhe pequenos beijos pela comissura dos lábios, baixo pelo pescoço e chegou até os mamilos de Harry, que os sugou até os deixar erguidos. Enquanto acariciava lhe o ventre em pequenos círculos e foi baixando muito devagar sua mão para a entreperna do moreno, mas sem chegar a tocar-lhe o sexo que já estava bastante inchado.

Harry também não podia estar quieto, por isso acariciava também as costas do loiro e baixava até as nádegas duras do loiro e sentia como o pênis de Draco aumentava à cada caricia que Harry lhe dava.

Draco baixo um pouco mais a mão e tocou a pequena entrada de Harry, este deu um respingo ante a tentativa de intrusão. O loiro notou a reação e caiu na conta que Harry seguramente era virgem e que nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de intimidem com um homem ou com uma mulher.

\- Sinto muito Harry não queria te assustar, não faremos nada que você não queiras. -disse isto lhe dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha e separando desse corpo que sentia tão seu.

Harry não queria que seu companheiro parasse, mas se é verdadeiro que lhe dava medo, nunca tinha estado com ninguém, homem ou mulher. Sabia que Draco lhe ia tratar com delicadeza, mas estava realmente assustado.

\- Sinto muito Draco, mas é que nunca tenho mantido relações com ninguém e me dá um pouco de medo.

-Não tema meu amor, te repito que não faremos nada que não queira, te respeito e por ti esperarei o que faça falta. Quiçá agora não seja o melhor momento.

\- Não Draco, para mim é o melhor momento de minha vida, amar e saber que sou amado do mesmo modo. Quero que me faça seu, mas tenho um pouco de medo.

\- Confia em mim, não te farei dano, se vê que te molesta pararei, só farei o que você queira que faça.

\- Confio em ti. -sussurrou Harry acercando à boca de loiro.

Draco voltou a acariciar o peito, o ventre e a entreperna do moreno. Apanhou a base do pênis deste e suavemente acariciou essa zona ao mesmo tempo que começava a baixar a mão para os testículos e os massageava muito devagar em movimentos rotatórios. Quando comprovou que estava o suficientemente excitado se introduziu o pênis em sua boca e começou a sugar, devagar ao princípio e depois com movimentos mais rápidos que fazia que se escapassem gritos de prazer do moreno. Quando considerou que Harry podia estar próximo do orgasmo pressionou a parte de abaixo do pênis o que provocou que lançasse um pequeno som de protesto o moreno.

Draco convocou um frasquinho de lubrificante e molho três dedos nele. Com uma mão voltou a acariciar o pênis de seu companheiro e com a outra começou a introduzir os dedos por seu ânus, primeiro um, depois outro com movimentos circulares e por último um terceiro. Quando considerou que estava o suficientemente dilatado. Untou seu próprio pênis com lubrificante, ante a mirada de desejo de Harry, mas também com um pouquinho de medo pelo que sabia que se ia produzir de maneira iminente.

Draco volteou suavemente a Harry até deixá-lo olhando ao colchão, levantou-lhe os quadris e pôs lhe a quatro patas sobre a cama. Draco separou-lhe com uma mão as nádegas e com a outra introduziu devagar o pênis. Harry se tensou e escapou-lhe um pequeno som de dor. Draco ficou quieto e começou a acariciar o pênis de seu garoto. Ao notar como voltava a lhe crescer o pênis começou a se mover muito devagar entrando e saindo do buraco estreito do moreno muito devagar. Até que em uma das vezes algo tocou do interior do moreno que começou a emitir gritos de prazer.

Draco sabia que tinha tocado a próstata de seu companheiro e começou a se mover mais depressa, ao mesmo tempo que lhe masturbava com uma mão e com a outra lhe empurrava os quadris. O movimento de ambos começou a tomar um ritmo frenético que fez que ambos se corressem ao mesmo tempo, Draco dentro de Harry e este na mão do loiro.

Quando normalizaram a respiração Draco saiu muito devagar do corpo de Harry e o atraiu para si na cama, formando uma meia lua perfeita. Agarrou a roupa da cama e cobriu a ambos, começando a acariciar o cabelo do moreno e sussurrar-lhe palavras de amor.

Harry volteou o rosto e olhando a Draco firmemente aos olhos disse-lhe:

-Amo-te.

\- Eu também te amo e nada nem ninguém nos separará. -enquanto uma lágrima de felicidade corria pelo rosto de Draco.

Assim abraçados começou a embalar o sonho e ficaram dormidos um em braços do outro.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Que gostoso esse final de capitulo hein...**

**Espero que gostem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	7. O Chamado do Lord

Capítulo 7 O chamado do Lord

Enquanto os dois jovens amantes dormiam placidamente, a bastantes quilômetros de ali um aristocrático loiro estava sentado em seu cadeirão preferido em frente à lareira com uma copa de Remy Martin Louis XIII Black Pearl, (um exclusivo conhaque francês de 27.000 € a garrafa) entre as mãos, movendo-a suavemente, enquanto pensava em todo o ocorrido nas últimas horas.

A ruiva tinha-lhe servido como fonte de entretenimento e como não de prazer, além de ser uma fonte de informação de todo o que estava ocorrendo em Hogwarts, mas suas exigências a tinham convertido em um estorvo que tinha que tirar de em médio o quanto antes.

Não se arrependia para nada da decisão de desfazer dela, já encontraria a outro que ocupasse seu posto. Desta vez não ia cair no erro de uma garota, são, para seu gosto, demasiado enamoradas e ao final lhe iam pedir algo mais, o que ele não estava disposto a dar.

Em sua cabeça já tinha madurado o que ia ser o substituto da garota, teria que ser um garoto e ademais que fosse amigo de seu filho, ou tudo o que Draco considerava como tal. Os candidatos não eram muitos e por suposto, ele, Lucius Malfoy, não se ia envolver com qualquer, teria que ser um rapaz atraente, não demasiado inteligente para poder manipular a seu desejo e por suposto sangue limpo.

A lista reduziu-se a dois candidatos Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini. Se decantou por Zabini, atraia lhe ter entre suas cobertas de seda a um garoto de cor. Diziam que tinham o pênis muito grande e que sabiam dar e receber muito prazer. Com um sorriso, marca Malfoy, deu outro gole a sua taça, quando um ardor em seu antebraço direito quase lhe faz derramar o conteúdo da taça. Imediatamente depositou-a na mesinha e foi ao chamado de seu senhor.

_oOo_

Nas masmorras de Hogwarts dois amantes estavam tranquilamente conversando sobre o ocorrido com a pequena dos Weasley, não lhes convencia a primeira versão que tinham dado os medimagos forenses em St. Mungo, que a garota tinha sido violada e morta por um comensal.

Severus por desgraça tinha presenciado muitas violações e mortes como a de Ginny e o rosto das vítimas estava completamente transformado pelo sofrimento e mais se eram tão jovens como ela. Algo raro tinha nessa morte, seu sexto sentido de antigo comensal e atual espião lhe indicava que tinha algo turvo em tudo isto.

Lupin por sua vez não podia achar que Ginny tivesse estado envolvida com um comensal, via nela ainda a uma menina inocente, apaixonada de Harry e nesse momento se lhe fez uma luz em sua mente.

\- Isso é Severus, quiçá não ande tão desencaminhado, Ginny com segurança foi recusada por Harry, e por despeito se uniu a um comensal para poder se vingar de Harry, algo a fez mudar de opinião, ou o comensal se fartou dela e acabou com sua vida.

\- Acha que alguma vez saberemos a verdade?

\- Não o creio Remus, se esse comensal estava com uma traidora ao sangue poderia ter problemas com o improvável, não vai ir pregoando a morte a não ser que se invente alguma história que faça ver aos demais que o fez para obter informação dela ou simplesmente que a violou e a mato como um mero jogo.

\- Não sei, isto é um pouco estranho, ainda que quiçá não ande muito desencaminhado, tentarei averiguar tudo o que possa.

Nesse momento Severus notou um pungente em seu antebraço, acercou-se a Remus, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, disse-lhe um quero-te, voltarei cedo e desapareceu.

Remus deixou escapar umas lágrimas de seus formosos olhos dourados. Não podia suportar que Severus se marchasse à guarida desse psicopata. Temia pela vida de seu amor, era muito o que se jogava, pressentia que em qualquer momento o chamariam para lhe matar porque tinham descoberto seu jogo.

Remus encaminhou-se a suas habitações, não podia fazer outra coisa mais que esperar, decidiu preparar sua próxima classe, isso lhe manteria ocupado o tempo que seu amante estivesse fosse.

_oOo_

Em grande salão da antiga mansão Riddle os comensais reuniam-se em semicírculo ajoelhados em sinal de obediência ao redor de seu senhor. Nagini permanecia alerta ao lado de Voldemort, enroscada e com a cabeça levantada disposta a atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça para o Lord.

\- Comensais reuni-vos porque já é hora de começar a tomar a iniciativa nesta guerra. Não posso consentir que um fedelho se ache que é um rival digno para mim.  
Devemos desbaratar todos os planos que Dumbledore tem pensados na contramão de nós. Somos poderosos mais do que esse velho pensa e seu menino de ouro não é mais que uma pequena moléstia.

\- Já é hora de atuar, devemos começar a minar sua confiança. Dentro de Hogwarts devemos buscar adeptos novos para nossa causa. Assim quando o ataque se concentre no colégio a patética Ordem da Fênix se encontrará entre duas frentes. Os adultos junto com os gigantes e os homens lobos atacaremos desde o exterior e os jovens liderados por Severus desde o interior.

\- Sua missão, -disse com uma mirada que gelaria ao mesmo fogo. -Severus, será começar a recrutar entre as filas do sangue limpo seguidores para nossa causa. Não será difícil os buscar em Slytherin, muitos são filhos dos aqui presentes, por tanto também deverá o fazer desde as outras casas.

\- Meu senhor sabe que não sou muito querido por meus alunos e não demonstram muitas simpatias para minha pessoa.

\- Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo pensado, Vlad, se acerca, ele te ajudará em seu cometido. Este professor é a última aquisição de Dumbledore, traz excelentes referências de Durmstrang e como casualmente vossa querida professora de astronomia se pôs doente ele cobrirá sua praça, em todo momento se verá respaldado por ele e não duvido que entre os dois recrutaremos a mais de um.

Severus não deixou transluzir o pânico que começava se apoderar dele. Dava-se conta que o senhor tenebroso começava a desconfiar de seu papel, senão a troco de quê lhe enviava a outro comensal, para lhe ajudar a recrutar novos adeptos? Ou para ter-lhe vigiado? A partir desse momento teria que ser extremamente escrupuloso com o que fazia, pois não só ele, senão também seu amor poderia se ver fortemente implicado, não estaria seguro entre as filas do licantropo Greyback se a Dumbledore lhe dava por lhe enviar outra vez ali.

\- Está bem meu senhor, como ordene, será um prazer trabalhar ao lado de Vlad e conseguir adeptos a nossa causa, ainda que sejam umas pouco crianças.

\- Bem não se fale mais do assunto. Pode marchar, salvo você Severus e você Lucius.

Quando ficaram sozinhos o Lord lhes fez um gesto para que o acompanhassem até seus aposentos privados. Nagini seguiu lhes fechando a comitiva. Severus não pôde reprimir um calafrio, demasiado bem sabia o que lhe ós esses encontros sentia-se sujo e com um sentimento de culpa por não ter feito nada para o impedir, mas estavam em jogo demasiadas coisas como para se descobrir.

Entraram na habitação do Lord, que estava presidida por uma grande cama, uma lareira e uma banquinho em frente a esta completavam o mobiliário da habitação. Os armários estavam ocultos depois de uns painéis na grande parede situada à direita da habitação, umas grandes janelas flanqueavam a grande cama e uma porta situada à esquerda da cama dava passo a um grande e luxuoso banho de mármore com uma banheira que mais bem parecia uma piscina.

\- Bem, -disse Voldemort. -já sabem ao que tende vindo. -Lentamente Severus situou-se à esquerda da grande cama, despojou-se de sua roupa deixando-se somente a capa e a máscara de comensal. À direita da mesma Lucius com as mesmas prendas que Severus.

\- Comecem a masturbar até que tenham uma ereção enorme e a deixem assomar por sua capa, o demais de vocês não me interessa.

O Lord deu umas palmadas e as portas do banho abriram-se deixando passar a um formoso jovem de ébano. Lucius sorriu embaixo de sua máscara. Após tudo não ia ser muito difícil converter a Zabini em seu informador e amante, uma vez que o Lord o tivesse iniciado essa noite.

\- Impressionam-te essas duas vergas tão erguidas pequeno. Veem para a cama, não te assustes eles somente vão a presenciar como te fode-lo. Gosto de ter testemunhas do que faço a primeira vez com meus neófitos.

\- Vamos não se demores, sobe à cama e se põe a quatro patas que te vou possuir.

O rapaz não podia dizer nada, o Lord lhe tinha lançado um feitiço de silêncio e de submissão no momento que tinha entrado em seus aposentos e enquanto estava com seus comensais o jovem tinha sido atendido pelos elfos domésticos de Voldemort. Tinham-lhe banhado e untado com azeites aromáticos, tinham-lhe posto um edema para que estivesse também limpo por dentro para seu senhor.

Depois tinham-lhe colocado uma túnica transparente de cor negro e uma máscara que também era transparente. Ao Lord gostava de ver o rosto de medo que provocava em seus neófitos.

Blaise não podia se negar aos caprichos do senhor tenebroso, sua mãe lhe tinha entregado em bandeja. Ela tinha todo o dinheiro que queria de seus casais, mas lhe faltava um posto mais elevado entre o sangue limpo e que melhor para o conseguir que entregando a Voldemort a seu filho.

Ela desde depois não tinha demasiados instintos maternais e via a seu filho como um meio para conseguir seus propósitos. O que não sabia é que seu filho por nada do mundo se ia converter em um comensal, odiava todas essas ideias do sangue limpo e de um mundo sem muggles. Ele só queria, ao igual que seu amigo Draco, levar uma vida normal apaixonar de alguma garota ou garoto, acabar seus estudos e formar uma família.

O destino jogou-lhe uma má passada, sua mãe chamou-lhe fingindo que estava doente e quando chegou a sua casa lhe enfeitiçou e caiu em um sono do que acordou já na mansão do Lord e a partir desse momento começou seu pesadelo.

\- Vamos rapaz obedece se não quer que te lance um crucio.

Blaise não pôde fazer nada para o impedir, se subiu à cama e o Lord sem piedade o penetro fazendo que o jovem corpo se estremecesse de dor. Sem importar-lhe o mais mínimo, Voldemort começou a entrar e sair do corpo do menor a cada vez mais rápido até que se derramou nas entranhas deste. Saiu tão bruscamente como tinha entrado provocando outro estremecimento de Blaise.

\- Vamos levanta-te não quero nenhum jovenzinho histérico chorando em minhas habitações, vai ao banheiro, te lava e veem outra vez aqui. Quero ver como te penetram um destes dois, decidirei qual quando venha.

Severus rezava mentalmente para não ter que ser ele, não suportaria fazer sofrer a esse rapaz que o conhecia desde os onze anos. Era seu aluno e um jovem bom, amigo de Draco. Sua única culpa tinha sido ser filho de sua mãe.

Malfoy se relambia só de pensar que a cada vez seus planos estavam mais cerca de se cumprir, o trataria com doçura e lhe lançaria um feitiço para que não sofresse, enquanto lhe contava ao ouvido para que confiasse nele.

Blaise levantou-se como pôde da cama, as pernas mal lhe sujeitavam, lhe começou a escorrer um líquido quente entre suas pernas, era o sêmen do Lord misturado com seu próprio sangue. Uma dor forte subiu-lhe até as costas e as pernas dobraram lhe. Lucius correu a sujeitá-lo e lhe içou entre seus braços.

\- Vejo Lucius que te estás abrandando com os anos, em outro momento o teria deixado cair de bruços no chão. Bom se este é seu desejo leva até o banheiro e faz com ele o que queira. Esta noite não tenho vontade de mais diversão. Retira-te e você Severus veem até mim.

\- Sim meu senhor. -disse este agachando a cabeça em sinal de submissão.

Sua ereção tinha-se perdido por completo ao presenciar a terrível violação de seu aluno. Fato que não tinha passado desapercebido ao Lord, sabia que ia receber um castigo por parte deste.

\- Acerca-te, põe-te de joelhos e limpa com sua língua. -disse isto ao mesmo tempo que se abria grosseiramente de pernas. Severus não pôde reprimir uma náusea que quase o delata, mas graças a que tinha a cabeça agachada e que lhe tampava o cabelo a cara pôs passar desapercebido.

Armando-se de valor acercou sua boca ao membro flácido do Lord e começou a lamber até que ficou limpo todo o pênis. Em sua boca misturou-se sua saliva com o sêmen de tenebroso e o sangue de seu aluno. Não pôde reprimir uma arcada e o Lord lançou uma gargalhada, que mais bem, parecia um apito.

\- Definitivamente nos anos fizeram-te a cada vez mais delicado. Não gosto nada que sintas arcadas quando me tomas com de sua boca. Acho que isso merece um castigo, CRUCIO. -uma descarga que parecia que lhe ia romper todos seus ossos lhe sacudiu fazendo que caísse para atrás e se golpeasse a cabeça contra o solo.

O Lord seguiu rindo-se e quanto mais via sofrer a Severus mais crescia sua ereção. Quando considerou que o outro tinha tido suficiente parou.

\- Não te portaste bem, Severus e te vou castigar, sabe que gosto de ter espectadores quando possuo a um jovenzinho e quero que estes desfrutem tanto como eu ao me ver a mim gozar. Suas ereções não podem se perder como você tem perdido a sua e por suposto, sabe que gosto que acabem se possuindo entre deles.

\- Desta vez entre a debilidade do rapaz, o arranque de cavalerosidade de Malfoy e seus refilos têm acabado com minha diversão, por esse motivo tem que ser castigado e mais quando quase vomita ao se limpar. Essa tem sido uma ofensa que não posso permitir.

-Tira-te a túnica e põe-te de pé ao lado da cama. -O lord lançou um feitiço e umas sensatas ataram as mãos de Severus a um suporte do baldaquino da cama. Fez aparecer um chicote e açoitou as costas do moreno até arrancar-lhe atiras de pele. Este aguentou sem lançar um só grito, o que tivesse provocado que o Lord se ensamarra mais com ele.

Quando Voldemort se cansou de açoitar as costas e as nádegas de Severus o desatou, e este caiu sobre a cama de bruços com as pernas fora da mesma. Ante tão gloriosa visão o Lord lançou-se como um animal sobre o corpo ferido de Severus e o possuiu selvagemente. Quando se veio dentro dele lhe feito a capa por em cima e lhe ordenou que se fosse dali.

\- Vai-te e espero que tenha aprendido a lição, a próxima vez não serei tão magnânimo.

Severus a duras penas levantou-se da cama, limpou-se como pôde o sêmen que lhe corria por suas pernas se vestiu só com as calças, se jogou a capa sobre os ombros e saiu da habitação torpemente, enquanto em sua cabeça retumbava o riso do Lord.

Apareceu um pouco depois em seus aposentos em Hogwarts rezando para que Remus não estivesse ali, não podia suportar que lhe visse nesse penoso estado. Parecia que pelo menos isso lhe ia sair bem, mas seu desejo não se cumpriu, Remus estava lhe esperando não tinha podido suportar o estar em seus aposentos corrigindo enquanto seu amor podia estar em perigo, por esse motivo se foi até as masmorras, sabia que esse seria o primeiro lugar que Severus visitaria quando chegasse ao colégio, quando lhe viu aparecer com o rosto banhado em dor se acercou a ele e ao o abraçar um grito de dor saiu da garganta de Severus e se colapsou no solo.

Remus alarmado tirou-lhe a camada e viu suas costas como um enredar de carne machucadas com sangue seco nos cílios que lhe tinha proporcionado o Lord. Alarmado ante o estado de Severus chamou a Dumbledore pela lareira e a Madame Pomfrey. Ambos foram rapidamente, transportou a Severus com todo cuidado até a cama o depositou ali com muito cuidado e lhe tirou a roupa para que a enfermeira pudesse o cuidar.

Madame Pomfrey fez gala de toda sua destreza e lhe aplicou vários feitiços curativos e de limpeza lhe cobriu as costas e as nádegas com umas gases e lhe deu de beber uma poção calmante para que pudesse descansar.

Na outra habitação Remus e Dumbledore discutiam baixinho para que Severus não pudesse lhes ouvir.

\- Não posso permitir que Severus siga vendo a esse louco engendro, não sabemos o que lhe ocorreu hoje, podia o ter matado e não suportaria que morresse. -disse isto Remus entre lágrimas de dor pelo sofrimento ao que tinha sido submetido seu companheiro.

\- Acalma-te rapaz, Severus agora está bem, é forte sairá desta. Está tranquilo esta tem sido a última vez que tem ido com esse desquiciado.

Madame Pomfrey saiu da habitação de Severus e dirigindo-se a ambos lhes disse que este ia dormir durante umas horas pelos efeitos da poção e que quando acordasse suas feridas estariam praticamente curadas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Enquanto Malfoy tinha levado a Blaise até as habitações de sua mansão onde se encontrava com Ginny anteriormente. Com uma delicadeza impropria dele depositou ao garoto na cama de bruços. Mandou chamar a um elfo para que lhe trouxesse poções e unguentos com os que curar ao jovem ferido.

Sua mente trabalhava a grande velocidade, tinha-se convertido em seu salvador e, este fato, o rapaz não poderia o ignorar, lhe devia muito e lhe faria pagar com cresces.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Lucius não é nada delicado com um varão, muito menos num salvador do garoto… enfim espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	8. Malfoy madura seu plano

**Capítulo 8 Lucius madura seu plano.  
**  
Draco acordou com uma sensação de paz que não tinha sentido em muito tempo, um braço cálido se aferrava a sua cintura. Olhou com amor ao moreno que descansava sobre seu peito, tinha os olhos fechados e umas enormes pestanas sobressaíam de suas pálpebras, não pôde resistir a tentação e os beijou. Timidamente abriram-se ao sentir uns lábios que lhe acariciavam.

\- Bom dia amor, vê-te tão formoso quando dorme que não tenho podido resistir a tentação de beijar-te.

\- Bom dia a ti também é o melhor que me passou em muito tempo. Quero-te

Draco acariciou suavemente o cabelo do moreno e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Harry abraçou com mais força a cintura do loiro e assim quietos sem se dizer nada deixaram que suas magias se misturassem e uma sensação de paz lhes inundasse. Sentiam que nada mau podia lhes passar se estavam juntos.

\- Vamos amor temos que nos levantar e baixar ao Grande Comedor ao café da manha ou todos pensarão que nos ocorreu algo.

\- Está bem, Draco acho que tem razão, mas sabe uma coisa me encantaria poder passar todo o dia contigo, esquecer do mundo, dos perigos que nos rodeiam, da morte de Ginny de…

Harry não pôde seguir falando umas grossas lágrimas inundaram seu rosto, Draco acariciou as bochechas do moreno e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Abraçou com força ao moreno tentando transmitir-lhe calor e consolo. Passados uns minutos de estar abraçados, Harry deixou de chorar alçou a vista para Draco e disse-lhe:

\- Nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a amar desta maneira. Só quando estou contigo sinto uma paz que jamais tinha tido.

\- Amor eu também sinto assim, te quero mais que a minha vida.

\- Acho que é hora de vestir-nos. -ao mesmo tempo que dizia isso, Harry tentou se levantar e sentiu uma pequena pulsada de dor ao final de suas costas que lhe fez mostrar um gesto de dor.

Draco alarmado ficou olhando-lhe e disse-lhe:

\- Que te ocorre meu amor, te lastimei? Oh não! Não me perdoarei, não quis te fazer dano, por fa…

\- Silêncio meu amor não siga se desculpando, foi muito delicado comigo, ainda que foi minha primeira vez mal me doeu, estava assustado, mas conseguiu acordar em mim sensações que nunca tinha tido, foi maravilhoso, me fez seu e assim quero seguir sendo.

\- Obrigado, meu amor, sempre o será e eu o serei seu também, mas isso não tira para que me preocupe por se te fiz dano. Deixa-me ver-te, faz favor, dá-te a volta.  
Draco observou as costas do moreno e viu como um pouco de sangue seca assomava em sua entrada, prova de sua virgindade.

\- Espera meu amor apanharei um pouco de água e umas gasas para limpar-te, não quero o fazer com magia, quero te curar com minhas próprias mãos.

Draco levantou-se para uma porta que tinha aparecido na habitação, como ele pensava era um magnifico banho com um botequim equipado para qualquer classe de cura. Draco apanhou umas gases, um recipiente com água morna, uma toalha e uma pomada que lhe aliviaria o pungente.

Acercou-se à cama e começou a limpar suavemente a entrada de Harry para não lastima-lo mais, lhe secou com a toalha, jogou a pomada e a estendeu com movimentos circulares ao redor do ânus de Harry. Quando viu que estava pronto lhe volteou e lhe deu um beijo, tímido ao princípio, que foi subindo de tom. Provocou que os pênis de ambos fossem em aumento.

Draco não queria voltar a possuir a Harry por temor a lastima-lo mais, suavemente se apartou do moreno e lhe deu um beijo no nariz.

\- Que ocorre Draco, te molestei em algo.

\- Não meu amor o que passa é que não quero te fazer dano, deixe que a pomada atue durante o dia e te prometo que esta noite poderemos voltar a nos amar e te asseguro que não vai sentir mais dor.

\- Está bem, confio em ti, esperarei ansioso a que chegue a noite.

Após um banho rápido vestiram-se e baixaram ao Grande Comedor, não queriam por enquanto que se soubesse de sua relação pelo que lembraram entrar por separado.  
Draco chegou até a mesa de Slytherin uns minutos após que Harry se sentasse entre seus colegas de casa, quem se acercaram a ele a lhe dar o me pesa, pois sabiam da grande amizade que lhe unia à família Weasley.

\- Ainda não tem regressado Zabini de casa de sua mãe? -disse Draco dirigindo-se a Nott.

\- Não e sabe estou preocupado, é muito raro que sua mãe lhe fizesse chamar, já sabe que ela nunca se preocupou muito por ele e de repente o faz a essas horas da noite. Não sei acho que aqui ocorre algo muito raro.

_oOo_

Enquanto Lucius esperava a que o elfo aparecesse com todo o necessário para curar ao jovem Zabini. Assim dormindo, graças à poção que lhe tinha fornecido o loiro, parecia que não lhe tinha passado nada. Mas suas pernas ensanguentadas diziam todo o contrário.

Via-se tão formoso que Lucius não pôde deixar de lhe tocar esse rosto de ébano que descansava com uma careta de dor.

\- Sinto muito deveras rapaz, não me imaginei que o Lord fosse tão brusco com um menino tão inocente, em verdade que era virgem e o te arrebatou sua inocência. É uma pena, pois tivesse gostado de tê-lo feito eu, mas de uma maneira que nunca me pudesse esquecer e te sentisse unido a minha pessoa de por vida. Agora me custará mais conseguir que se apaixone de mim e sirva a meus propósitos.

Lucius apartou-se quando o elfo começou a limpar e a curar ao jovem moreno. Ordenou-lhe ao elfo que o arroupasse bem e que estivesse na habitação até que este começasse a se acordar para ser ele ao primeiro que visse quando recobrasse a consciência e não a um elfo.

Narcisa estava tomando o café da manha no comedor quando Lucius entrou nele. Sua esposa estava já acostumada a suas ausências, também não se importava, não lhe amava e nunca o tinha feito, seu casamento só tinha sido consumado por ter um herdeiro. Sabia das apetências do loiro e nunca umas saia lhe iam voltar louco de amor. A ele só lhe interessavam as calças e a ela a verdade lhe dava igual enquanto pudesse manter seu status e seu nível de vida.

Não lhe interessava para nada seu marido nem as turbas histórias nas que estava metido, ela tinha os amantes que quisesse para poder satisfazer seus apetites carnais. Por isso não lhe perguntou nem lhe recriminou de porque não tinha estado na casa em toda a noite. Simplesmente deu-lhe em uns bons dias muito frios como acostumava desde fazia 17 anos.

Lucius sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa e dispôs-se a tomar café lendo o profeta como todas as manhãs.

\- Vou-me Lucius, passarei neste mês em Paris, quando se vão acercando as festividades natalinas regressarei a casa o tempo que esteja Draco na mansão, depois voltarei a me marchar.

\- Está bem Narcisa, tenta não montar nenhum escândalo, já sabe que devemos guardar muito bem as aparências, por isso se pensa emborrachar-te como a última vez e te passear nua pelo jardim da mansão de Paris perseguida por algum jovenzinho tenta lançar um feitiço de ocultação ou te juro que te encerrarei de por vida na casa.

\- Estúpido, que te creste, nunca tenho feito tal coisa.

\- Isso não é o que me informaram meus agentes.

\- Como se atreves a espiar-me, cretino puxa-saco.

Lucius levantou-se e soltou-lhe uma sonora bofetada que fez mais ruído que dano à altiva loira.

\- Nunca, me ouve, nunca volte a insultar dessa maneira e sabe perfeitamente que não minto, que utiliza a casa de Paris para te montar suas orgias particulares com jovenzinhos. Não me faça que te repudie, porque pode sair muito mau parada de todo este assunto.

Narcisa não disse mais, saiu pela porta, sabia que tinha forçado a situação e que tinha todas as de perder, seu marido era despiedado e enquanto não se metesse em sua vida privada podia seguir fazendo o que lhe dava a vontade desde que não fosse público.

Quando estava a ponto de terminar seu café da manhã o elfo que tinha estado cuidando de Blaise apareceu no comedor.

\- Meu amo o jovem Zabini está-se começando a acordar.

Lucius levantou-se e apareceu nas habitações nas que descansava o adolescente.

\- Vejo que já tem acordado pequeno, silêncio não digas nada, estás a salvo consegui te trazer até aqui e te tenho estado velando todo o momento teu sonho após te ter curado tuas feridas. Vais sentir uma pequena moléstia, mas cedo desaparecerá.

\- Trouxe-te algo de o café da manha, te incorpora devagar na cama, e te apoia nestes almofadões. -Disse-o enquanto colocava às costas do garoto uns suaves almofadões de plumas. Blaise de tentou sentar, mas ainda lhe doía bastante pelo que se pôs de meio lado ajudado por um serviçal Malfoy.

\- Muito obrigado senhor, acho que acabo de viver um terrível pesadelo. Sabia que se importava muito pouco a minha mãe, mas daí a que me vendesse como um brinquedo ao senhor tenebroso, nunca se me passou pela cabeça.

\- Não diga mais precioso e tome o café, tem que repor forças para poder voltar ao colégio e tentar levar uma vida normal.

\- Não sei se poderei alguma vez me comportar como se não tivesse passado nada. Esse monstro tirou-me as vontades de viver. -disse isto enquanto começava a chorar.

Lucius odiava os choros, mas tinha que se aguentar se queria se ganhar a confiança e o amor desse adolescente. De todas formas ao o ver chorar dessa maneira se lhe movia algo em seu interior. Acercou-se ao rapaz e abraçou-lhe como um pai o faria com seu filho que se acaba de fazer dano ao se cair.

Blaise começou a chorar a cada vez mais forte, enquanto Lucius acariciava as costas nuas com ternura. Pouco a pouco seus choros começaram a remeter e ficou mais tranquilo. Lucius levantou sua cara e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios.

\- Vamos precioso, tome, quero que te ponha bem em seguida.

Blaise olhou-lhe com agradecimento e fez o que o maior lhe indicava. Quando acabou de tomar o café da manha sentiu que o sonho lhe começava outra vez a embargar. Eram os efeitos da poção que Lucius tinha posto em seu café da manhã, graças à mesma se recuperaria fisicamente muito rápido, animicamente era já outra questão.

_oOo_

Ao cair a tarde Draco estava realmente preocupado não tinha visto a Severus em todo o dia e para cúmulo seu amigo também não aparecia, já não podia mais iria até as habitações de Severus para saber que estava passando. Não podia apresentar nesse estado adiante de seu Harry.

Quando esteve adiante das estâncias de Snape chamou à porta, Remus abriu devagar e se surpreendeu de ver ali a Draco e não a Madame Pomfrey com a cura para seu companheiro.

\- Adiante Draco que te faz vir por aqui a estas horas.

\- Professor preciso ver Severus, não sei se lhe ocorre algo estou preocupado algo me inquieta e ademais quisesse saber se lhe sucede também algo a Blaise, leva dois dias sem estar no colégio e sua mãe não é precisamente muito amorosa e não lhe aguenta de seguido tanto tempo. É digna amiga de minha mãe.

\- Creio Remus que Draco deve saber toda a verdade.

\- Professor Dumbledore não esperava lhe ver aqui a você também, que lhe passa a meu padrinho, faz favor, não me digam que estava grave.

\- Acalme rapaz, já se encontra melhor, mas ainda está débil.

\- Remus será melhor que lhe sirva um chá quente ao garoto e que lhe conte o que tem ocorrido. É melhor que lhe diga toda a verdade. Madame Pomfrey não demorará já em vir e começará sua cura.

\- De acordo Albus, mas resulta-me muito doloroso e não sei se poderei o contar sem me jogar a chorar. Prefiro que o faça você.

\- Está bem meu rapaz, te senta Draco te contarei todo o que tem passado.

Draco escutava atenciosamente, não se movia nem piscava, seu rosto não deixava transluzir nenhuma emoção. Era a educação que tinha recebido, frio como uma pedra, mas com um vulcão em seu interior. Sabia o desquiciado que estava o Lord e a falta de escrúpulos de seu pai e o papel tão perigoso ao que jogava seu padrinho, mas nem em seus piores pesadelos poderia sonhar que uma mãe entregasse a seu filho dessa maneira e que fosse violado tão cruelmente por esse sádico.

\- Severus após o sucedido esta noite na mansão de Voldemort, não voltará mais a fazer parte de suas filas, acho que suspeita dele, não me estranharia que tivesse lido em sua mente enquanto violava a seu amigo e tenha descoberto seu segredo.

\- Que passou com meu amigo? E com meu pai?

\- Seu pai acompanhou a Zabini ao banheiro das habitações de Voldemort e desapareceu dali. Não sabemos nada mais. Não sei que quer seu pai obter do jovem Zabini, me imagino que nada bom.

\- Suponho que tudo isso te resulta muito duro, não deixa de ser seu pai, mas me crê Draco, as coisas que me contou Severus dele poria os cabelos de ponta até um desquiciado homem lobo como o que me mordeu.

Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey chamou à porta disposta a fazer-lhe a cura a Severus. Apoiado sobre o quício da porta de sua habitação estava um Severus mais pálido do normal tinha ouvido toda a conversa e com um semblante demudado disse aos presentes:

\- Acho que já sou maior para decidir se devo ou não voltar ao chamado do Lord e também não vejo bem tudo o que lhe disseste a Draco. Bastantes problemas tem já para pensar nos de outros. Este garoto precisa um pouco de tranquilidade.

Severus a cada vez sentia-se mais enfadado, não queria que Draco sofresse mais o queria como a um filho, esse que nunca teve nem teria. Queria poupar-lhe todo sofrimento e mais agora que por fim tinha aclarado suas ideias e não queria seguir os passos de seu pai.

O esforço de levantar da cama, os sofrimentos da última noite e a angústia que lhe entrou ao saber que Draco conhecia suas penúrias, unido às poções tão fortes que lhe tinham fornecido que as pernas se lhe dobraram e se não tivesse sido por um Remus que correu rápido para ele se teria caído ao solo.

\- Já meu amor, não te enfades conosco, não podíamos manter a Draco na ignorância. Ele é mais forte do que te pensas, não podemos lhe manter enganado por mais tempo. Tarde ou cedo ia inteirar-se e é melhor que o soubesse por nós que por alguém alheio a sua família, porque assim te considera.

Os olhos de Lupin derrocavam amor e pena ao pensar que Severus estava enfadado com ele, não queria lhe preocupar, precisava muita paz e sossego para repor de suas feridas externas, e sobretudo internas. Empurrou-lhe suavemente para a cama e obrigou-lhe a dar-se a volta para que Madame Pomfrey lhe curasse.

Draco só viu amor nesses olhos negros e dourados, viu um amor maduro, sereno que inundava o ambiente de paz. Isso é o que ele queria para ele e seu Harry. Amor sereno, maduro…

\- Bem Draco é melhor que deixemos a Severus descansar, Remus cuidará muito bem dele.

\- Está bem diretor, será melhor que me vá até as masmorras.

Draco apressou o passo, não se tinha dado conta do tarde que era, lhe ficavam só cinco minutos para se encontrar com Harry tinham ficado ao lado das escadas que lhes conduziriam até o quarto andar. Esta noite não poderiam a passar juntos. Tinha-se inteirado pelos comentários que chegavam desde a mesa de Gryffindor que amanhã seria o enterro da Weasley e Harry se iria junto com Ron a passar a noite na Toca.

\- Olá, meu amor! Faz muito que me espera?

\- Não, acabo de chegar, me tenho que ir em meia hora, por sua mirada enquanto estávamos no Grande Comedor, me dei conta que tinha ouvido a conversa sobre o enterro de Ginny.

\- Assim é, gostaria de poder te acompanhar amanhã nesses momentos, mas acho que não seria prudente por minha parte ir até ali.

\- Não se preocupe, sei que estará pensado em mim e isso me reconforta.

Após dizer isto, Harry se acercou mais a Draco e lhe deu um beijo muito terno nos lábios, este abraçou ao moreno rodeando com seus braços a cintura e lhe atraindo para ele. Após um momento separaram-se e olharam-se aos olhos dizendo com essa mirada o muito que se queriam, que eram um do outro e nada nem ninguém lhes ia separar.

\- Vamos meu amor te acompanharei um pouco até tua sala comum, já fica pouco para que te vá com Ron e Hermione à Toca. Passado amanhã é sábado e poderemos passar todo o dia juntos.

Os dois jovens meteram-se baixo a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e com as mãos entrelaçadas dirigiram-se à torre de Gryffindor.

Enquanto na mansão Malfoy um garoto como o ébano acordava de um sonho e quando abriu os olhos sua mente começou a trabalhar depressa e sentiu medo e dor, muita dor. Mas uns olhos cinzas olhavam-lhe com calidez.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que vai acontecer com Zabini? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos..**

**Ate lá**

**Fui…**


	9. Preparando o Fim de Semana

**Capitulo 9 Preparando o fim de semana  
**  
O trio de ouro apareceu-se no salão da família Weasley, ali uma chorosa Molly recebeu-os com os braços abertos. Toda a família e amigos se encontravam ao redor do caixão da pequena da família. Passaram a noite velando a Ginny e com as primeiras luzes da alva encaminharam-se ao recém inaugurado mausoléu familiar. Depositaram à ruiva que tinha sido transportada pelos gêmeos, Ron e Harry até o oco destinado para seu ataúde.

O patriarca dos Weasley disse umas palavras recordando a sua filha ao igual que seus irmãos, mãe e por suposto Dumbledore. Uma vez acabado o ato dirigiram-se à Toca, onde uma chorosa Molly preparou um pouco de chá quente para os que se encontravam ali.

Harry encontrava-se muito triste ao igual que o resto da família de Ginny, seus pensamentos voavam uma e outra vez para seu loiro, que apesar da distância, o sentia muito próximo. Remus abraçou ao moreno e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

\- Despede-te dos Weasley, devemos voltar ao Colégio, Hermione, Severus, Albus e Minerva nos acompanharão.

\- Senhora Weasley tenho que me marchar já ao colégio, sinto para valer o que tem ocorrido com Ginny, ela era como a irmã que nunca tive.

\- Eu sei carinho, todos sentimos sua perda, só espero encontrar ao que fez isto a minha filha e chegar a saber em algum dia porque o fez.

\- Senhor Weasley, marcho-me espero que nos vejamos cedo.

\- Obrigado Harry por estar conosco nestes momentos tão difíceis para nossa família.

\- Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Billy, Fleur vou-me, nos veremos cedo.

A seguir Remus e o resto do elenco de professores de Hogwarts e Hermione despediram-se dos Weasley deixando à família muito triste em seu lar.

Quando se apareceram muito próximo do Castelo, Remus acompanhou a Harry até o lago, ambos queriam dar um passeio e despejar-se um pouco. Severus ainda um pouco débil tinha preferido ir a suas habitações.

\- Não se importam, verdade? Ainda preciso descansar um pouco até que as poções terminem de me fazer efeito. Nestes dias têm sido muito duros para todos. Antes passarei pela sala comum de Slytherin e avisarei a Draco de que já temos chegado.

\- Obrigado amor, Harry e eu iremos dar um passeio pelo lago nos apetece despejar um pouco nossas mentes antes de voltar à rutina.

\- Está bem, mas não demorem, cedo cairá a tarde e começará a fazer muito frio.

Dito isto Severus beijou ternamente a Remus e abraçou a Harry com muito carinho. A relação entre ele e seu professor tinha mudado muito, não se importava mostrar ao adusto professor que era uma pessoa com sentimentos e que queria muito a Remus e também a Harry. Suas facções eram menos duras quando estava na intimidade de seus seres queridos. Interiormente sentia-se melhor, sem tanto resquemor. Ademais desde que tinha aceitado não voltar a trabalhar como espião se sentia mais ligeiro, já não teria que presenciar mais mortes, nem torturas, nem também não estar à graça de um louco desalmado como era Voldemort.

Remus tinha-lhe mudado sua vida e isso era muito importante para ele, lhe tinha dado uma razão para viver. Ademais estava Harry seu afilhado que também os queria muito e tinha que proteger. Devagar foi-se até a sala comum de sua casa. Quando chegou até ela se encontrou a um Draco ensimesmado olhando uma foto.

\- Senhor Malfoy acompanhe até meu despacho quero informar-lhe de algo.

A Draco quase cai-lhe ao solo a foto, estava tão concentrado olhando-a que não se percebeu de que Severus se acercava a ele. Era uma foto de Draco com seus pais quando tinha 11 anos, foi tomada justo antes de partir para Hogwarts, sempre a tinha tido muito carinho, pois se para a ilusão a vendo de que eram uma família perfeita. Naqueles tempos assim o cria, orgulhoso de pertencer a uma das poucas famílias que eram sangue pura, com dinheiro, prestígio. Que mais podia pedir? Agora se dava conta do que equivocado que estava, lhe faltava o mais importante, carinho de uns pais que nunca teria. Mas não se importava, ele formaria uma família com Harry, ademais tinha a seu padrinho e ao companheiro deste. Já não lhe interessava a pureza do sangue, nem o prestígio social, só lhe interessava Harry e o amor que se davam mutuamente.

Draco levantou-se de seu assento e arrugou a fotografia e atirou-a ao fogo, não voltaria a cair nessa falácia. Construiria seu próprio mundo, não se importava, não estava só. Com essa firme decisão foi depois de seu padrinho.

\- Sucede algo padrinho?

\- Não, Draco, só queria te informar que já temos regressado ao castelo. Harry está com Remus dando um passeio pelo lago. Acho que queria-lhe informar das suspeitas que tinha com respeito à morte de Ginny.

\- Que suspeitas são essas? Sabe algo que nós não? Faz favor conta-me.

\- Não é nada seguro Draco, mas acho que Remus tem razão, suspeita que Ginny não era tão inocente como aparentava, quiçá estava doída por algo e buscou uma maneira de se vingar se unindo a algum comensal. Acho que não há que ser muito pronto para se dar conta de que Ginny queria a Harry, não como a um irmão senão como algo mais.

\- Não quisesse me precipitar, mas estes dois dias que tenho passado muito tempo na cama, me têm dado que pensar. Ainda não lhe contado nada a Remus, mas acho que não me equivocaria muito se dissesse que seu pai não é muito alheio a tudo o que lhe passou à pequena dos Weasley e que agora busca um substituto para que lhe mantenha informado de tudo o que ocorre em Hogwarts e em especial com seu filho e com a fixação de Voldemort, Harry.

\- Sabia que meu pai era um mesquinho, um ser sem escrúpulos, mas que pôde lhe levar a matar à Weasley e deixar nesse estado muito próximo do colégio.

\- Isso me temo Draco que terá que o contar ele. Se para-te a pensar tudo encaixa, senão porque se levou a Blaise e me imagino que o está cuidando, já que a esta alturas teria aparecido morto, estava em um estado muito lamentável quando o Lord o deixou. Em sua casa não acho que este, sua mãe nunca o quis, só lhe interessava o dinheiro que lhe deixou seu pai, se estava convertendo em um estorvo, pois daqui a pouco teria que receber sua herança. Fato que mermaria muito seus arcas.

\- Entregando a Blaise ao Senhor Tenebroso Marian Zabini assegurava-se prestígio entre o sangue limpo e não mermar sua herança. Já sei que tudo isto soa muito cruel para uma mãe, mas tem que reconhecer que é uma mulher demasiado fria e calculadora. É uma autêntica comensal ainda que não tenha a marca.

\- Esperemos que meu pai lhe esteja cuidando e que volte cedo ao castelo. Blaise é a um dos poucos aos que posso chamar amigos e sentiria muito o perder.

\- Se não me equivoco acho que teremos a Blaise muito cedo entre nós. Agora Draco, como amanhã é sábado me imagino que te apetecerá passar um momento com Harry, tenham cuidado de que ninguém os descubra. Amanhã imagino-me que quererá ir a Hogsmeade a passar ao dia.

\- Assim é padrinho, mas acho que pode ser perigoso, qualquer um poderia nos ver e não queremos que saiba ainda o nosso. Harry tem muitos inimigos entre as filas do inominável e meu pai daria muito pela informação.

\- Bom se quer eu os diria que fôsse passar no dia a Culrain, é um lugar muggle muito bonito cerca do lago Ness nas Highlands, conta com um albergue, Carbisdale Castle, relentado por uma família muito agradável, está situado em um bosque e é um lugar muito especial para mim. Ali Remus e eu nos amamos pela primeira vez.

\- Encanta-me a ideia, acha que Dumbledore nos deixará marchar o fim de semana.

\- Deixa isso de minha conta, lhe direi ao diretor que por culpa dos últimos acontecimentos aos quatro nos iria muito bem poder passar um fim de semana fora do mundo mágico, ir a um lugar onde ninguém nos conhecesse e fora de todo perigo.

\- Obrigado padrinho, não sabe como te agradeço. Agora mesmo lhe irei dizer a Harry.

Dito o qual Draco abraçou a seu padrinho suavemente e saiu em busca de seu amor, enquanto Severus se comunicava com o diretor através da lareira.

No lago Remus fazia partícipe a Harry de suas suspeitas, ainda que não era fácil para ele lhe transmitir a seu filhote. Harry estava muito assombrado, não podia dar crédito ao que Remus lhe dizia, mas as evidências eram muitas e afinal de contas não era tão descabelado como em um princípio podia crê.

Draco acercou-se ao lago e um grande sorriso alumiou seu rosto, tinha visto a Harry e ainda que seu semblante era sério já não demonstrava tristeza senão assombro, possivelmente pelo que Remus estava lhe terminando de contar.

\- Harry, professor alegro-me de ver-lhes. Severus propôs-me um plano para o fim de semana no que os quatro nos veríamos envolvidos se estamos todos de acordo.

\- Bem Draco que é o que nos propõe Severus. -disse Remus com um sorriso divertido no rosto que fez que seus olhos brilhassem de emoção.

\- Meu padrinho propôs que fôssemos a Carbisdale Castle em Culrain, ele se encarregaria de falar com o diretor para que autorizasse nossa partida.

A Remus alumiou lhe o rosto, este fim de semana faria 2 anos que ele e Severus estavam juntos após essa noite tão maravilhosa que passaram no Castelo de Carbisdale.

_**Flash Back  
**_  
_\- Obrigado Remus por aceitar meu convite, sabe que me custa muito trabalho exteriorizar meus sentimentos, mas você é o melhor que me passou em muitos anos. Era muito importante para mim que aceitasse o convite._

_\- Não diga mais Severus, você também é o melhor que me passou em muito tempo. Aceitei seu convite porque sabia que era algo muito importante, não só para ti senão também para mim. Eu também te amo e quisesse passar o resto de meus dias junto a ti._

_Severus acercou-se a Remus e lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios, com sua língua demandava entrar em sua boca. Os lábios do castanho abriram-se convidando-lhe a penetrar em sua boca. Enquanto se beijavam começaram a acariciar-se suavemente o um ao outro. Não queriam se precipitar, sabiam que esta primeira vez era muito importante para os dois. Se tudo saía bem criaria umas bases sólidas para seu futuro.  
_  
_Pouco a pouco foram despojando de suas roupas, não tinham pressa, tinham o tempo todo do mundo para se amar. Quando estiveram nus Severus admirou o corpo de seu companheiro, para ele era o mais formoso que tinha tido nunca, apesar das cicatrizes que cobriam seu peito e costas como consequência das transformações sofridas por seu amor a cada lua cheia. Desde esse momento jurou-se buscar uma cura para a licantropia.  
_  
_\- É formoso Remus, jamais pude me imaginar que em algum dia te entregaria a mim, quando éramos adolescentes te via tão inalcançável, sempre rodeado de teus amigos, como ia pensar que te fixaria em um ser amargurado e solitário como era eu._

_\- Não diga isso, a mim me ocorria igual, quantas vezes sonhei com que te acercava a mim e me declarava seu amor, mas claro a um pobre rapaz como era eu perseguido por uma maldição não lhe estava permitido formar casal com alguém como você. Era e é tão perfeito que…  
_  
_\- Não siga, por fim estamos juntos e isso é o único que importa agora. Quero amar-te todo o dia, toda a noite, toda a vida.  
_  
_A seguir Severus abraçou a Remus de uma maneira que parecia que queria se fundir com ele. Apanhou lhe em braços e depositou-lhe suavemente na cama. Começou a beijar-lhe nos lábios e baixo pelo pescoço até chegar a seu peito, onde começou a acariciar seus mamilos com a boca até conseguir que estivessem eretos. Quando conseguiu seu objetivo seguiu marcando uma linha de beijos e se deteve na virilidade do castanho, começou a acariciar seu membro com a boca. Quando sentiu que seu companheiro estava bastante excitado e para evitar que terminasse demasiado cedo, retirou sua boca e começou a acariciar sua entrada, introduziu um de seus dedos e com suaves movimentos circulares começou a dilata-la, depois introduziu outro e depois outro mais, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o pênis deste.  
_  
_\- Severus, preciso-te dentro já, quero ser completamente teu, mas faz favor vê com cuidado, sei que é um pouco triste, mas nunca tenho estado com ninguém, sempre quis que minha primeira vez fosse contigo._

_Severus surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Remus, não podia achar que alguém tão formoso como ele não tivesse sido amado por ninguém. Uma lágrima de emoção correu pela cara do moreno, seu amor tinha-se reservado para ele. Isto era mais do que podia esperar. Deu-lhe um beijo muito terno e com um feitiço sem palavras lubrificou seu pênis e a entrada do castanho e introduziu pouco a pouco seu pênis no corpo de seu casal._

_Remus não pôde evitar um estremecimento de dor quando foi penetrado pela primeira vez, apesar da delicadeza com a que Severus o estava fazendo._

_\- Tranquilo meu amor a dor passará cedo, quando esteja preparado me faz saber e se a dor é muito forte o deixaremos. Por nada do mundo quero te fazer dano.  
_  
_Quando Remus se acostumou à intrusão começou a mover seus quadris. Severus começou a entrar e sair do corpo do castanho. De repente este tinha começado a arquejar de prazer, sua próstata tinha sido tocada pelo moreno.  
_  
_Severus intensificou as investidas ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o pênis de Remus até que ambos se vieram. Quando conseguiram estabilizar suas respirações, Severus saiu do interior de seu companheiro, ao que se lhe escapou um pequeno som de queixa pela perda, e lhe abraçou fazendo que sua cabeça repousasse sobre seu peito e assim placidamente se dormiram  
_  
_**Fim do Flashback  
**_  
\- Parece-me uma ideia maravilhosa, Draco, vou ao castelo a preparar a bagagem, não demoreis rapazes, me imagino que Severus quererá sair o quanto antes.

Draco e Harry agradeceram o gesto de Remus ao deixá-los sozinhos. O loiro atraiu ao moreno para seus lábios e o beijou ternamente.

\- Estranhei-te Harry, não sabe quanto.

\- Eu também a ti, me tivesse encantado que tivesse estado a meu lado, mas senti sua presença em minha mente, sabia que estava pensando em mim ao igual que eu em ti.

\- Vamos meu amor temos todo o fim de semana por diante, devemos preparar também nossa bagagem, já sabe que meu padrinho é muito pouco paciente.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve :D**

**Feliz natal!**


	10. O Regresso de Blaise

**Capítulo 10 O Regresso de Blaise  
**  
Blaise acabava de acordar, levava só em um dia em mãos de Lucius Malfoy, após que fosse ultrajado pelo Lord adiante deste e de seu chefe de casa. O primeiro que viu foram uns olhos cinzas que lhe olhavam com calidez.

\- Olá precioso tem descansado bem? Shh, não diga nada, agora te vais levantar lentamente e se vai dar um bom banho, logo tomara o café da manha e falaremos do que você queira.

Lucius começou a retirar as cobertas ao garoto, quando Blaise se deu conta de que estava nu, Malfoy já lhe tinha visto enquanto era violado por Voldemort e se imaginava que uma vez em casa deste, também, estava tão mau que não se importou, mas agora que se encontrava com forças não lhe apetecia nada que lhe visse assim, não se confiava de tudo de Lucius, tinha muito más referências por parte de seu filho e ademais era um comensal. Agarrou as cobertas tentando cobrir-se. Lucius sorriu-se ante o gesto do rapaz.

\- Tranquilo Blaise, não penso te fazer nada, já te vi nu antes, de todas formas se isso te incomoda não se preocupe, de darei uma bata com a que cobrir seu formoso corpo.

\- Obrigado senhor, dá-me vergonha de que me veja nu, já o passei bastante mau e não quero seguir sofrendo.

\- Não se preocupe, respeito sua intimidade, não quero que se sinta mau por minha culpa, só quero que te encontre a gosto. Nunca, nunca, vai voltar a passar pelo que te fez o Senhor tenebroso. A partir do momento em que te saquei de sua mansão me converti em seu fiel guarda-costas, em seu protetor.

Blaise não sabia para onde Malfoy queria dirigir seus passos, mas lhe resultava muito suspeito, tinha que ter cuidado com essa serpente.

\- Desde faz um tempo sento-me atraído por ti, me agradava e me agrada muito que viesse à mansão Malfoy com meu filho. Não sei, acho que algo se acorda em meu interior quando te vejo.

Malfoy estava-se acercando perigosamente ao rapaz enquanto ia sussurrando essas confidencias, Blaise afastava-se um pouco mais dele, mas sua margem de manobra era pequeno, cedo se deu com o cabeceira da cama. Lucius não pôde mais que rir em seu interior pela afetação de virtude do rapaz. Vá, ia resultar-lhe mais fácil do que pensava apaixonar ao garoto.

Blaise a cada vez estava mais convencido de que Lucius não era de confiar e por fim estava deixando claras suas intenções, lhe tentava seduzir, que queria conseguir com isso era algo que ainda não tinha muito claro, mas se imaginava que precisava ter a alguém no interior do castelo para ter controlado a seu filho e por suposto a Dumbledore.

\- Sinto muito senhor, está-me abrumando com o que me diz, compreenderá que me sinta assustado, acabo de passar por uma experiência muito desagradável e estou bastante confundido, ademais eu sempre lhe vi como ao pai meu melhor amigo e me resulta um pouco difícil assimilar tudo o que me está dizendo nestes momentos.

\- Está bem, precioso, não tenha pena, não te vou impor nem a te forçar a fazer nada do que você não queira, é mais, só quero o melhor para ti. Iremos devagar, prometo-te que com o tempo chegará a sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ti agora.

\- É hora de que tome seu banho, está o tempo todo que considere oportuno, a comida te trarão meus elfos assim que sentam que salgues do banho. Enquanto eu vou pôr em ordem meus assuntos e sinto que te tenha podido sentir mau por minha culpa.

Lucius disse isto com um tom que pretendia fazer culpado a Blaise pela rejeição que lhe transmitia. O garoto sabia que não era mais que uma nova estratagema do loiro para o fazer cair em suas garras. Tinha que jogar muito bem seu ativo se queria sair com bem desta situação que a cada vez lhe parecia mais perigosa. Como boa serpente pensaria com calma enquanto estava no banho como sair airoso da situação e poder chegar a Hogwarts onde sabia que ia receber ajuda.

\- Sinto muito senhor se molestei lhe, para valer que não era minha intenção, só é que estou ainda muito assustado pelo ocorrido nestes dias, se ver vendido por sua mãe, violado e agora se sentindo amado pelo pai de seu melhor amigo.

\- Quero que se ponha em minha situação e pense que pelo menos gostaria que lhe deixassem de um tempo para reflexionar e assimilar todo o ocorrido.

\- De acordo Blaise, não te vou pressionar, só quero que me veja como alguém que é incapaz de te fazer dano, que estou aqui para te proteger de qualquer que quisesse te fazer dano. É mais, para que veja que minhas intenções são boas, uma vez que se tenha banhado e comido, eu mesmo te levarei até o colégio e quando se sinta seguro nos muros do castelo pensa em tudo o que tem passado e se disse e me conteste em uma carta com o que pensa fazer a partir de agora conosco.

Lucius acercou lhe uma bata de seda negra a Blaise que tinha em um armário do dormitório e se deu a volta para que o garoto se pudesse vestir com total intimidade. O gesto foi de seu agrado, quiçá tinha-o julgado mau e…, não, Malfoy era um ser ladino e traiçoeiro, só estava tentado ganhar sua confiança para o utilizar em não sabia que maldito plano. Levantou-se da cama, pôs-se a bata e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Lucius não queria estragar seu plano e por isso a seu pesar saiu da habitação, o jovem bastardo era duro de pelar, não era tão tonto como ele se tinha imaginado, lhe ia custar mais do que se imaginava se ganhar sua confiança. Era digno filho de sua mãe, ainda que mais cândido que ela.

Blaise, tinha vontade de sair dali o quanto antes e voltar a Hogwarts, se Lucius queria jogar ao apaixonado bom, por ele estava bem, se aproveitaria do jogo do maior e assim conseguiria o único que lhe preocupava, voltar aos muros protetores do castelo e uma vez seguro poderia se derrubar e chorar por todo o que lhe tinha passado. Nunca poderia entregar sua inocência à pessoa à que se tinha estado reservando e não sabia se lhe ia querer uma vez que soubesse que já não era virgem, ainda que tivesse perdido essa virgindade pela força e não voluntariamente.

Sua relação com seu namorado estava muito ao princípio e ainda não se tinham proposto se amar, era muito cedo e queriam a manter em segredo, tinha medo que chegasse a ouvidos de sua mãe e lhe proibisse estar com ele ou inclusive lhe sacasse do colégio se compreendia que não poderia unir a seu filho em algum casal vantajoso para aumentar sua fortuna porque este estivesse apaixonado de outra pessoa.  
Tranquilamente, enquanto sua mente dava voltas a estes temas, se banhou esfregando-se de maneira compulsiva tentado tirar de seu corpo o cheiro, já inexistente de Voldemort.

Quando quis se dar conta sua pele queimada e chorou com amargura, estava manchado, não saberia se poderia voltar a se deixar tocar por outro homem ou ser beijado como o fazia seu namorado.

Como se demorava muito em sair, Lucius mandou a um elfo que se acercasse até o banheiro para ver se lhe tinha sucedido algo, não quis o fazer ele mesmo para seguir fingindo que respeitava todas as decisões de Blaise.

\- Amo. -gritou nervoso o elfo, vinga correndo acho que ao jovem senhorito Zabini ocorre-lhe algo mau.

Com um gesto de incomodo, Lucius foi ao chamado do elfo e ali viu um panorama que lhe deixo um pouco mau. Blaise, sentado no chão, chorava agarrando-se as pernas e balançando-se de atrás para adiante. Sua pele luzia vermelha e cheia de aranhões que se tinha feito ao se esfregar energicamente quando se banhava, em alguns lugares, sua pele se tinha levantado e sangrava um pouco.

Lucius correu até o rapaz e lançou lhe um feitiço de cura antes de pôr lhe uma toalha em cima e apanhá-lo em braços e levar até a cama novamente.

\- Calma, não chore mais, sei que atravessa um momento muito difícil, mas já te disse que não te vai voltar a passar nada, está baixo minha proteção. Vamos, tem que comer algo, repõe forças, descansa outro pouco e quando te acorde te levarei até o castelo.

Lucius, enquanto falava a Blaise, acariciava suavemente a cabeça e as costas do rapaz, até que conseguiu que remetessem os soluços. Blaise girou a cabeça sem que Malfoy se desse conta e viu como este estava lhe falando e lhe acariciando sem olhar com um gesto de incomodo no rosto. O que confirmo o que já suspeitava, só o queria para algum plano retorcido.

Voltou a girar a cabeça sem que o maior se desse conta e lhe deu obrigado pelo que estava fazendo por ele, prometia não voltar a chorar, comeria um pouco e depois estaria encantado com que ele lhe acompanhasse até o castelo.

_oOo_

Enquanto em Hogwarts dois adultos e dois jovens preparavam suas malas para ir-se a passar um fim de semana romântico até Carbisdale Castle. Harry como sempre tinha um pequeno caos em sua habitação, não sabia muito bem que roupas se levar, ao final se decidiu por roupa cômoda e de abrigo e também um traje para a noite. Quando já tinha sua mala disposta baixo até sua sala comum a esperar a Remus.

\- Harry onde vai? –perguntou Neville um pouco intrigado.

\- Vou-me com Remus a passar o fim de semana fora, acho que faz-nos falta esquecer-nos um pouco de todo o que tem ocorrido. Ron não acho que volte até o domingo pela noite com Hermione, para esse momento já estarei aqui.

\- Está bem, Harry espero que possa descansar.

Nesse momento aparecia Remus pela porta que dava acesso à sala comum de Gryffindor. Levava posta uma capa de viagem de cor negro que lhe tinha presenteado Severus na mão portava uma mala de fim de semana com tudo o necessário para esses dias. 

\- Vamos Harry já é hora.

Harry apanhou sua mala e encaminhou-se para a porta com Remus, ambos se olharam e sorriram ternamente, iam passar um fim de semana tranquilo, se esquecendo de tudo o que tinha ocorrido nestes dias e do que poderia ocorrer em breve com o maldito Voldemort.

Chegaram até o despacho de Dumbledore onde já lhes estavam esperando Severus e Draco. O diretor dirigiu-se aos quatro desejando-lhes que lhe passassem muito bem e que descansassem, tinham que apanhar forças para o que em breve se tinham que enfrentar. Dumbledore pressentia que a guerra estava próxima.

Os quatro encaminharam-se à lareira e apareceram-se no caldeirão furado, ali apanharam o translador que lhes levaria até Carbisdale Castle em um lugar fora de olhos muggles. Quando aterrissaram, Harry foi agarrado pela cintura por Draco para evitar que caísse de bruços ao chão levantaram a vista e observaram uma paisagem que não esqueceriam nunca. Um entardecer emitia luzes alaranjadas e cinzas sobre um formoso lago, pequeno se comparavam-no com o de Hogwarts, mas igualmente formoso, ao fundo o castelo, mais pequeno que a escola mais com uma formosa torre e um montão de janelas, até 365 como viram nos folhetos do castelo.

Severus tinha-lhes preparada uma grande surpresa, como era novembro tinha podido alugar o castelo só para eles, o tinha todo muito bem planejado, um carro mágico lhes estava esperando a orlas do lago para acercar até as portas. Encantava lhe que vissem o castelo desde o lago, pois era uma vista muito formosa.

\- Vamos nosso carro espera-nos, Remus senta a meu lado, os garotos podem ir no assento traseiro, acomodaremos a bagagem no tronco.

Os outros três ficaram com a boca aberta, o carro, em aparência um Audi A6, estava adaptado para magos, por esse motivo não tinham que o conduzir, não se imaginavam como Severus tinha preparado tudo isto e pensava que o castelo encontrariam mais de uma surpresa.

O castelo era alucinante, mais pequeno que Hogwarts, mas mais acolhedor, sua construção datava de princípios do Século XX e tinha umas vistas maravilhosas do rio Kyle e dos bosques que o circundam. Baixaram do automóvel e uns botões acercou-se até eles para recolher as malas e as pôr em um carrinho. Severus galantemente abriu a porta de Remus para que saísse do carro lhe ajudando ao lhe dar a mão, gesto que ruborizou ao castanho. Draco e Harry olharam divertida a atenção que prestava Severus a seu amor e o rubor do castanho ao se sentir tão mimado.

\- Vamos garotos não vieram passar todo o fim de semana ai dentro.

Draco saiu por sua porta e apressou-se a fazer o mesmo que Severus com seu Harry, este divertido apanhou a mão do loiro e com umas sonoras gargalhadas saíram do carro.

\- Não os tinha dito que era uns autênticos palhaços, é que um não pode ser cortes com seu companheiro, jovenzinhos os fica muito que aprender da galanteria dos maiores.

\- Vamos padrinho, não se ofenda, mas não sabe o que valeria esta informação se a disséssemos em Hogwarts, onde ia ir a parar sua fama de adusto, resmungão e come meninos do temido professor de poções e chefe de casa de Slytherin.

\- Não se os ocorrerá dizer nada disto ou terei graves problemas no que fica de curso.

Agora lhe tocou o turno a Remus de se rir

\- Vamos Sev, não se enfade, não vê que os garotos estão tentando te gastar uma broma, fazia tempo que não os via tão felizes.

Dito isto agarrou a Severus pela cintura, o acercou até ele e lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios. Depois os quatro juntos entraram no Castelo até a recepção.

-Bem-vindos a Carbisdale Castle, esperemos senhor Princes que seu estadia aqui seja do mais prazerosa, durante este fim de semana terão o castelo a sua inteira disposição como assim lembramos, somente ficará o pessoal necessário para fazer mais cômoda sua estância.

\- Se fazem o favor, os botões lhes levará até suas habitações, situadas na segunda planta, sua habitação senhores Princes será a 204 e a de suas afilhados a 214, agora se são tão amáveis podem subir por esse elevador.

A Remus quase cai-lhe a mandíbula ao solo da surpresa de ser chamado senhor Prince e que a Harry lhe considerasse seu afilhado. Desde depois Severus tinha uma mente que não parava de inventar coartadas com tal de preservar sua intimidade e a dos seus ainda que fossem passar um fim de semana em um castelo mágico.

Os botões conduziu-lhes até suas habitações nas que os elfos tinham disposto as roupas nos armários e tinham preparado um cava Gramona Celler Batlle 1999 na cada uma das habitações junto com umas fresas que o cava faria potenciar seu sabor.

As habitações estavam decoradas com uma luz muito tênue, tinham uma grande cama, uma cálida lareira, amplos janelas com vistas ao lago e um banho com uma enorme banheira de hidromassagens na que cabiam duas pessoas muito folgadamente. Os móveis robustos de mogno estavam belamente lavrados, cobriam as camas uns edredons nórdicos completamente brancos que contrastavam com o escuro dos móveis, um cálido tapete repousa ao lado da lareira que estava flanqueada por cômodos sofás e no centro a mesinha com o cava.

Remus voltou-se a Severus e deu-lhe um cálido beijo. –Obrigado meu amor, nunca poderei esquecer nossa primeira noite nesta mesma habitação, ademais hoje faz três anos que estamos juntos, é o melhor presente de aniversário que me pudeste dar. Quero-te tanto que dói.

\- Não diga mais, veem nos dêmos um banho para nos tirar em cansaço da viagem e quem sabe se algo mais.

Remus riu de maneira cantarina e agarrando pela cintura a seu amor dirigiram-se ao banheiro, agarrando a garrafa de cava, as copas e as fresas.

Severus despiu-se e meteu-se na banheira abrindo os braços para que seu amor se aconchegara neles. Remus queria excitar a seu casal, por esse motivo começou a tirar-se lentamente a roupa, com movimentos sensuais que provocaram no moreno que lançasse pequenos gemidos de prazer.

Quando Remus se tirou os boxers deixou ao descoberto uma enorme ereção, o joguinho não só tinha excitado a Severus, senão também a ele. Introduziu-se devagar na banheira e acercou até a boca de Severus uma fresa que este começou a mordiscar ao mesmo tempo que lambia os dedos do castanho, quando terminou com a fresa Remus acercou a copa de cava ao moreno para que desse boa conta dela. Depois tirou-lhe a copa e pôs uma fresa entre seus lábios e acercou-se até a boca de Severus incitando-lhe a que a mordesse.

Severus estava a cada vez mais excitado com o jogo de seu amor, não lhe pensou e comeu a fresa e a boca do castanho, ato seguido começou a acariciar as costas do castanho e o sacou da banheira depositando no solo em cima de umas toalhas que tinha convocado. Depois apanhou as framboesas da tigela e apertou-as contra as mamilos de Remus aplastando e fazendo que o suco que soltavam escorrera sobre o peito deste, o mesmo fez no pênis e esvaziou uma taça de cava no peito e a virilidade de Remus.

Começou a lamber e apanhar entre seus dentes os pedaços de framboesa ao mesmo tempo que dava pequenos mordiscos nos mamilos deste. Quando limpou todo o peito seguiu baixando até o pene e repetiu a operação. Remus não podia mais notava como se ia derramar de uma hora para outra. Severus notou-o e apartou sua boca dele.

\- Não quero que se venha tão cedo, quero que o façamos ao mesmo tempo, mas quero sentir seu interior, quero te fazer o amor, quero que pronuncie meu nome e eu o seu quando cheguemos ao êxtase e que nos percamos um nos olhos do outro.

Remus não podia mais, com essas palavras de seu amor começou a se emocionar e uma lágrima ameaçava com sair de seus olhos, era tão feliz que pensava que não podia durar muito. Tinha sofrido e tinha passado por tantas coisas que o se sentir amado e amar dessa maneira parecia um sonho.

Severus separou com delicadeza as pernas de seu amante e introduziu-se inesperadamente em seu corpo, começaram a mover os quadris a cada vez mais forte até que não puderam mais e se derramaram um no interior do outro e o outro entre ambos ao mesmo tempo que se olhavam aos olhos e a cada um dizia o nome do outro.

Deram-se um beijo terno e Severus separou-se com delicadeza de seu amor, limpou-se e limpou-o com mimo e apanhando lhe nos braços levou-o até a cama onde permaneceram abraçados até a hora do jantar.

_oOo_

Harry e Draco entraram na habitação agarrados da cintura, o loiro convidou a Harry a que se acercasse até a lareira, encheu as taças com cava e lhe propôs um brindes.

\- Por nosso amor que seja eterno, que nada nem ninguém consiga jamais nos separar.

Acercou sua taça aos lábios de Harry e este aos de Draco, beberam até a última gota, Draco acercou uma framboesa à boca de seu namorado, quem abriu sensualmente os lábios para pegar de um só bocado. Draco beijou esses lábios de sabor a framboesas e a cava e saboreou até o último rincão dessa boca tão deliciosa. Acariciou esse cabelo revolto que lhe voltava louco, baixo pela nuca e começou a esfregar com movimentos giratórios as costas de seu amante, lhe despojou da suéter que levava deixando ao descoberto o torso do moreno, uns preciosos mamilos reclamaram a atenção de Draco que se pôs a beija-los e os morder até que estiveram o suficientemente duros.

Harry não ficou atrás e fez o mesmo com a camisa do loiro, com suas mãos beliscou os rosados mamilos até os deixar no mesmo estado que os seus. Roçou seu entreperna com a de Draco e notou como as duas ereções estavam já muito acordas. Draco desabrochou o cinto de seu casal, desabotoou a calça atirou dele até ficar enganchado a seus tornozelos, Harry parecia um reflito de Draco e fez o mesmo com as calças do loiro. Draco terminou de tirar-se suas calças e ajudou a Harry com os seus, quando este lhe ia tirar os boxers, lhe impediu se afastando um pouco dele. O moreno olhou-lhe surpreendido por sua reação.

\- Que te ocorre Draco tenho feito algo mau?

\- Não, quero que te baixes teus boxers muito devagar e que libertes sua virilidade, quero ver como se move. É endiabradamente sexy e preciso contemplar seu corpo em todo seu esplendor.

Harry se ruborizou por este comentário, mas estava tão excitado que não pôde mais que obedecer o desejo de seu amante. Jogando-se um pouco mais para trás deslizou seus polegares entre os boxers e com um movimento, lento e sensual baixou-os deixando ao descoberto seu pênis muito excitado.

Com voz rouca disse a seu companheiro. – Agora te toca a ti.

Draco não se fez esperar baixo seu boxer e com seu virilidade libertada se aproximou a seu casal, lhe tombou no tapete e lhe amou como nunca pôde imaginar que o faria. Penetrou-lhe com delicadeza, Harry ainda tinha um bilhete muito estreito, previamente lhe tinha dilatado a entrada com a ajuda de seus dedos e lhe tinha posto lubrificante que tinha convocado de sua mala.

Quando notou que Harry se relaxava começou a se mover lento ao princípio e depois mais forte até que suas respirações indicaram que não agüentaria mais. Enquanto a Draco vinha-lhe seu orgasmo olhou aos olhos do moreno e lançou lhe um quero-te que provocou em Harry umas lágrimas de emoção e ato seguido se veio entre os dois.

O loiro convocou uma manta e ali aconchegada e quente ao lado do fogo entraram em um sopor muito prazeroso que lhes levou a ficar dormidos até a hora do jantar.

_oOO_

O resto do fim de semana decorreu muito depressa entre passeios pelo lago e os bosques próximos ao castelo e pelas noites amando-se como nunca tivessem imaginado os quatro. No domingo após comer dirigiram-se ao carro que lhes conduziria até o lugar onde iam tomar o translador.

Ao chegar ao castelo despediram-se à entrada e dirigiram-se uns às masmorras e outros à torre de Gryffindor. Quando Draco entrou na sala comum de Slytherin levava um sorriso de felicidade que cedo se viu empenhada quando viu aos outros integrantes do quarteto de prata reunidos em uma esquina da sala.

Continuará…

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Bora para os reviews**

**Feliz ano novo!**

**Ate breve**


	11. Confissões de Amigos

Capítulo 11 As confissões dos amigos

Tinham as caras muito sérias, sabiam que algo tinha ocorrido e não devia ser muito agradável. Com um gesto indicou a seus amigos que se dirigissem a sua habitação para não ser molestados por ninguém. Eram tantos anos de estar juntos, inclusive antes de começar a escola, que com uma mirada de qualquer do grupo entendiam perfeitamente o que queriam se dizer.

Quando se encontraram a sós na habitação dos garotos, Draco se lançou sobre Blaise e o abraçou, este não pôde mais e se jogo a chorar.

\- Vamos Blaise o que seja que te tenha ocorrido já passou, está a salvo conosco, ninguém te vai voltar a fazer dano.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Blaise enfureceu o pranto, recordavam-lhe demasiado ao pai de seu melhor amigo prometendo-lhe que não lhe ia voltar a passar nada.

\- Acalma amigo, já tudo passou. Faz favor! Alguém pode me dizer que lhe ocorreu a Blaise.

-Não o sabemos Draco, ainda não temos tido ocasião de falar com ele, quando apareceu pela sala acabava de chegar, mas pressentíamos que algo mau lhe tinha sucedido pela forma de nos olhar, ademais só consentiu que eu me acercasse a ele, era como se o contato de Theodore lhe queimasse.

Draco não parava de abraçar a seu amigo enquanto falava com Pansy, quando notou que remetia seu pranto o empurrou suavemente até a cama para que se sentasse.

\- Blaise, se está preparado e encontra-te melhor após ter-te desafogado conta-nos o que te passou.

Blaise com a mirada baixa e as mãos cruzadas entre suas pernas começou a relatar-lhes o que lhe tinha ocorrido desde que sua mãe lhe mandou chamar à mansão Zabini.

Não ocultou nenhum detalhe, nem sequer a tortura à que foi submetido por Voldemort e a suposta salvação de Malfoy pai.

Draco à medida que Blaise falava ia apertando mais seus punhos até que suas unhas se fincaram em sua carne e fizeram que lhe brotasse sangue de suas palmas.

\- Maldito bastardo, sabia que era um demente, mas torturar e violar a um adolescente é ainda pior, de sua mãe me podia esperar qualquer coisa, é tão pouco maternal e tão interessada como a minha. Não têm sido mais que meros envases de nossos corpos que lhes proporcionaram prestígio e dinheiro. Mas o que para valer me inquieta é por que meu pai quer te ajudar.

\- Eu também me perguntava enquanto me cuidava, acho que anda tramando algo, não sei se o que quer é ter a um espião dentro do colégio para vigiar a seu filho ou a Dumbledore ou quiçá aos dois.

\- Blaise é melhor que falemos com o chefe de nossa casa, ele saberá que fazer e ademais deveria te ver Madame Pomfrey, não sabemos que atinja pode ter o que te fez o incontável, e se tivesse ficado grávido. Sabe que existe essa possibilidade entre magos e se são sangue pura as probabilidades aumenta em 90%.

Pansy disse tudo isto muito depressa, estava nervosa e comissionada pelo que lhe tinha sucedido a seu amigo, por sua vez Theodore não fazia mais que assentir com a cabeça as recomendações que estava dando Pansy. Seus punhos estavam tão tensos como os de Draco e seu rosto tinha uma careta de dor e de fúria ao pensar por todo o que tinha que tido que passar seu amigo.

\- Estava bem, acho que tem chegado o momento de falar com o professor Snape.

\- Espera Pansy, não tens ouvido quem estava presenciado a violação de Blaise, não te soa quiçá um tal Severus Snape.

Draco soube que era o momento de deixar claro a seus amigos quem era em verdade seu padrinho e por que atuava assim, como um comensal torturador e miserável como o era seu pai.

\- Amigos, já que vejo que este é um momento de confissões vou dizer algo que ao princípio os parecerá difícil de crer. Tende que me perdoar o não ter contado antes, mas prometi a meu padrinho não o dizer, tinha muitos interesses em meio e muitas pessoas que podiam sair prejudicadas.

Draco com toda a tranquilidade que era possível nesse momento, contou a seus amigos quem era em realidade Severus Snape, espião da Ordem da Fênix, fiel protetor de Harry Potter, seu namorado, que daria a vida por ele e amante de Remus Lupin. De como odiava a Voldemort e ao mesmíssimo Lucius Malfoy que antanho foi seu amante. Também não omitiu a violação à que foi objeto seu padrinho a mãos do tenebroso.

Os outros três membros do quarteto de prata ficaram sem palavras, era tanta a informação e também guardada que se lhes fazia um pouco difícil de crer. Mas sabiam que Draco nunca lhes mentiria.

-Bem, Draco, agora nos pode explicar isso de Harry Potter, teu namorado. -disse um sorridente Pansy, com uma mirada de já me imaginava eu.

\- Bom, sabem que faz um par de dias me chegou uma coruja de casa me indicando que daqui a pouco receberia a marca e que me entregariam a Voldemort como seu amante. Antes de que isso ocorresse queria que Harry soubesse a verdade, que o amava como a ninguém neste mundo. Após confessar-lhe meu amor e contar-lhe que meu padrinho lhe protegia e lhe queria, lhe dei um beijo e me fui correndo até o lago onde me comuniquei com minha mãe.

-Que vou contar, já sabe como é e me disse que antes de mais nada era um Malfoy e não ia consentir esse amor por Potter o inimigo mortal de seu senhor, como não via solução ao problema e ao me crer recusado por Harry cheguei à conclusão que era melhor me tirar a vida, pelo menos não me veria convertido no brinquedo de Voldemort.

\- Harry estava perto e impediu que me tirasse a vida, a partir daí tudo foi a melhor com ele e quero os dizer que este fim de semana tenho estado em Carbisdale Castle com ele.

\- Como tem podido deixar o colégio, talvez Dumbledore o sabia? -Perguntou um estranhado Theodore.

\- Agora sim que os ide surpreender para valer, foi Severus o que preparou o fim de semana, era seu aniversário com Remus e suspeito que de alguma maneira queria reconciliar-se com Harry e lhe dar uma espécie de compensação por estes seis anos de lhe o fazer passar mau.

-Ja, esta sim que é boa. - disse um divertido Blaise, que pouco a pouco começava a sentir mais tranquilo e com uma perspectiva de futuro melhor desde que estava com seus amigos outra vez e compreendia que teria todo o apoio do chefe de sua casa.

\- É melhor que vamos falar com o professor Snape.

\- Você sempre tão prático e direto Theodore, não é verdadeiro?

\- Claro que sim Pansy, para que vamos perder mais tempo, ademais me imagino que Blaise estará cansado e intranquilo até não saber se a violação não trará alguma consequência desagradável.

\- Obrigado amigos, não sei que teria sido de mim senão fosse por vocês.

-Venha tontinho não se ponha sentimental ou teu namorado não vai ter demasiados recursos para recolher todo o xarope que destilas e perderá tua fama de frio slytherin.

\- Como se atreves pequena descarada, e daí é isso de meu namorado.

-Que crie, que sou só uma guapa e loira slytherin que não tem mais que serragem em sua cabeça, ou é que pensas que não me dou conta das miradas que jogais desde faz um tempo no comedor, nas classes, etc. Etc.

Pansy dizia tudo isto com desenfado e com uma grande confiança e intencionalmente que a seu grande amigo lhe alegraria saber que também nisto seria apoiada por ela e pelos restantes membros do quarteto de prata. Precisava transmitir-lhe um pouco de calor e de amor que tanto se lhe tinha negado nestes últimos dias.

\- É uma pícara, isso não se faz a seus amigos, eu os tinha contado o que sentia por Harry e vocês dois os cala algo tão importante.

-Venha Draco, se esses dois persistem em manter seu segredo não lhe contarei o meu. Dito o qual Theodore lhe piscou um olho a seu loiro amigo.

\- Eh, eh que é isso de que você tem também um segredo, ao fim as serpentes se mostram tal e como são taimadas até com suas melhores amigos.

-Não se ofenda bruxinha, mas acho que eles têm razão, não lhes contámos o nosso e se comportam como meninos pequenos, fala me enfado e não te ajunto –disse isto Blaise com um gesto de debocha sacando a língua a seus amigos.

Recebeu uma travesseirada de Theodore que provocou que os quatro começassem uma guerra de travesseiros como quando eram mais pequenos. Assim entre risos passaram um momento, quando estavam já realmente cansados, Theodore, o mais prático do grupo, lhes convidou a dirigir até as habitações do chefe da casa. Mais tarde já teriam tempo de se contar seus segredos, o mais importante agora era a segurança e a saúde de Blaise.

Draco chamou à porta e Severus dirigiu-se a ela, quando viu quem estava detrás ficou um pouco surpreendido e um pouco envergonhado ao ver a Blaise, esperava a Remus e não aos garotos.

-Passem, que os traz até aqui a estas horas, ainda que não é difícil imaginar vendo ao senhor Zabini entre vocês.

\- Padrinho, não se esforce em parecer o que não é, meus amigos estão ao tanto de todo o ocorrido. Vimos a pedir-te ajuda e que nos aconselhes do que deve fazer Blaise no caso de que tivesse ficado grávido.

\- A ajuda ten-la já de nossa parte e de toda a Ordem da Fênix encabeçada pelo professor Dumbledore.

Todos se voltaram ao escutar a voz de Remus que fazia um instante que estava na habitação e tinha escutado a petição dos alunos. Remus acercou-se tranquilamente até Severus e situou-se a seu lado.

\- Jovem Zabini, não tenha pena ao pensar que Voldemort te pôde deixar grávido, seu corpo e sua mente estão tão corrompidos que não é capaz de engendrar vida, só de tirar. Para que ele pudesse deixar grávido a alguém teria que submeter a um feitiço forte propagador de fertilidade e estar acompanhado da ingesta de várias poções. A magia escura que pratica lhe passou fatura a seu corpo e lhe deixou estéril.

\- Agora chamarei ao diretor pela lareira para que venha até aqui e nos contes que fez Lucius quando desapareceu contigo da guarida de Voldemort.

\- Albus.

\- Sim Severus que ocorre.

\- O senhor Zabini e seus três slytherins inseparáveis, estão em minhas habitações e têm que nos comunicar algo importante.

\- Está bem irei para ali em um instante.

Ao momento o diretor saiu da lareira de Severus e tomando assento adiante dos garotos começou a interrogar a Blaise sobre o ocorrido e o que pensava fazer. O rapaz contou-lhes todo o que tinha passado com Malfoy e as suspeitas que tinha sobre as intenções do maior dos Malfoy.

\- Não está desencaminhado jovem Zabini, mas acho que Severus tem algo que dizer sobre o de te ter como espião meu. Severus, faz favor conta a estes jovens o que sabe sobre o novo professor de duelos.

\- No mesmo dia que o senhor Zabini foi entregue ao tenebroso tivemos uma reunião com ele onde nos expunha que ia mandar a um espião para que me ajudasse em minha tarefa de ter vigiado ao diretor. Acho que mais bem lhe mandava para que nos vigiasse aos dois. De modo que suas suposições sobre Lucius Malfoy bem podiam ser verdadeiras, além de ter vigiado a seu filho por se tentava se safar de seus planos, algo que já estava começando a suspeitar, me teria duplamente vigiado a mim e se a Vlad se lhe escapava algo, você também um poderia descobrir e assim ganhar mais pontos adiante do tenebroso.

\- Que é o que devo fazer, não quero entrar em seu jogo, me dá medo, não sei do que poderia chegar a fazer comigo se descobre o duplo jogo. Não terei valor para me enfrentar a alguém tão cruel e despiedado. Sinto muito Draco, sei que é seu pai, mas me dá calafrios só de pensar em sua mirada quando ele achava que não o observava.

\- Não tem por que o fazer, se seu propósito é firme, não voltará a cair mais em suas garras. Pensa que em uns poucos dias será maior de idade e sua mãe também não terá nenhum poder sobre ti ou sua fortuna. De modo que jovenzinhos vão tranquilos até seus aposentos. Severus os acompanhará, enquanto o professor Lupin e eu pomos em antecedentes aos membros da Ordem da Fênix sobre as intenções de Lucius. A partir deste momento conta com a ajuda de toda a Ordem e suas saídas do castelo serão vigiadas para que nada mau te ocorra. Se querei-lo vocês dois, - se dirigindo a Theodore e a Pansy – também receberam a mesma ajuda, já que Draco já a tem e o senhor Zabini a partir deste mesmo instante.

\- Obrigado Diretor –disseram ao mesmo tempo os aludidos. - estaríamos encantados de tê-la.

Uma vez nas habitações de Slytherin, os amigos juntaram-se uma vez mais para terminar de confessar seus segredos, Blaise estava nervoso, não sabia como lhe iam a tomar quando lhes contasse quem era seu namorado.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Agora fiquei curiosíssimo para saber que é o namoradinho de Blaise!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Ate o próximo capitulo!**


	12. A Chegada do novo professor de duelo

Capítulo 12 Chega o novo professor de duelo

Enquanto ocorria isto com os Slytherins Harry era acompanhado por Remus até sua sala comum na torre de Gryffindor.

\- Bom meu filhote tudo bom tem-te passado. - dizia-lhe Remus enquanto passava-lhe um braço pelos ombros do rapaz.

\- Sabe Remus é uma de melhores coisas que me sucederam nestes últimos anos, após reencontrar a minha família, ainda que não nos unissem laços de sangue, Sirius, você e agora Severus que o considero como tal e encomio seu labor, tantos anos fingindo que me odiava e em realidade me protegia pelo amor que sentiu por minha mãe e agora o verdadeiro amor que tenho encontrado com Draco.

\- Que mais posso pedir? Só falta uma coisa para completar nossa felicidade e é que esta guerra termine cedo e que a luz volte a brilhar tanto no mundo mágico como no muggle e que nunca jamais volte a se repetir algo tão cruel como o que nos ocorre a mãos de Voldemort.

\- Tem razão pequeno, a vida fez-te madurar a marchar forçadas, daqui a pouco será maior de idade e a penas tem podido desfrutar de uma infância como a de qualquer garoto normal. Mas tudo isto já terminou. Tem-nos a nós e por nada do mundo consentiremos que volte a cair nas garras dos Dursley.

\- Venha descansa esta noite, amanhã temo-me que Albus notificará ao resto da escola o sucedido com Ginny e virão seus pais para a homenagem que prepara o diretor. - lhe deu um beijo na testa e abandonou no alto das escadas quando comprovou que Harry entrava na sala comum de sua casa.

_oOo_

Enquanto nas habitações dos Slytherin Blaise já mais acalmado começou a contar a seus amigos quem era seu namorado. Todos ficaram um pouco surpreendidos, exceto Pansy, que já tinha adivinhado quem era.

-Não te imagino com esse garoto Blaise, são demasiado diferentes, você tão sério, tão altivo, tão "sangue puro" em aparência e ele tão, digamos, Gryffindor, tão impulsivo e às vezes carente de modos por não dizer de seu status.

\- Venha Draco, você me recrimina essa paixão, que me diz de seu namorado, que te fez mudar de ideia com Potter.

\- Acho que já o tínhamos falado, no fundo sempre o quis, esse ódio que lhe demonstrava não eram mais que vontades de chamar sua atenção, ainda que fossem insultos pelo menos se dirigia a mim. Quando no Torneio dos Três Magos achava que ia morrer na primeira das provas saiu a flutue meu amor por ele e desde esse mesmo instante me disse que tentaria por todos os meios lhe confessar meu amor, mas me falta esse valor que só os Gryffindor têm e só quando vi que jamais poderia lhe confessar meu amor me armei de valor e lhe disse.

\- Mas você Blaise como foi que se apaixonaste dele.

\- Não poderia o dizer, é verdadeiro que o primeiro que vi nele foi seu físico, a cada ano que passava se punha mais imponente. Esses maravilhosos olhos, sua altura e corpulência e esse cabelo que me volta louco.

\- Para Blaise, que temos uma senhorita diante, não siga ou Pansy se porá vermelha como um tomate ou teria que dizer como o cabelo de teu noivo.

\- Theo, não sejas tão empertigado agora, sabe que eu também tenho namorado e que sempre tenho estado conosco, logo seus comentários não me tomam por surpresa.

\- Bom garotos, Ron é o melhor amigo de teu namorado, seu coração deve ser grande como o dele, e por tanto acho que entenderá que tudo o que te passou não tem sido culpa sua e se para valer te ama não se importará que não seja virgem. Isso poderia o entender de magos maiores, mas acho que a estas alturas não lhe damos tanta importância a esse fato, se não ao amor verdadeiro que une a um casal.

\- Não o tenho muito claro, todos os que estamos aqui temos sido educados em que a virgindade só deve entregar à pessoa que ama e que pensa que se converterá em seu companheiro.

\- De acordo, Blaise, mas como já te disse Draco, isso não podemos o ter em conta já, ademais Ron vem de uma família que ainda que são sangue pura sempre se regeu por outros valores, são amigos de muggles ou como diriam nossos pais traidores ao sangue.

\- Não sei Theo, Ron tem um grande coração, mas levamos tão pouco tempo juntos que não sei se isso poderá afetar nossa relação futura.

\- Olha Blaise não lhe dê mais voltas, se Ron não aceita com dignidade o que te sucedeu e te recusa não merece que seja mais seu namorado e te prometo que os que estamos aqui presentes lhe faremos pagar muito caro, ninguém te vai desprezar por algo do que você não teve culpa.

Pansy a cada vez indignava-se mais de pensar que Ron não aceitasse a dor de seu grande amigo, e se lhe custava se enfadar com Draco, porque Ron era o melhor amigo de seu namorado, lhe faria saber e lutaria porque Blaise fosse de novo feliz.

\- Pansy, se não me equivoco sei o que está pensando. Quero muitíssimo a Harry, mas Blaise também é meu amigo da alma, é como meu irmão e desde depois o apoiarei em tudo e se isto me leva a discutir com Harry o farei, mas acho que meu namorado tem bom coração e não é tão impulsivo como a doninha.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Enquanto seguiam dando palavras de fôlego a Blaise na sala de Gryffindor respirava-se tristeza no ambiente. Ron sentia-se abatido pela morte de sua irmã, e muito preocupado por Blaise, desde que soube que sua mãe lhe tinha chamado. Em sua mente rondavam muitas possibilidades de porque tinha sido chamado. Que fora a se casar de novo e tivesse que estar um tempo fora de Hogwarts, que lhe levasse ante o inesperável para receber a marca ou o que era pior que tivesse marcado um casal mais vantajoso para seu filho e lhe apartasse definitivamente dele.

Isso sim que era algo terrível, se veria apartado para sempre de Blaise e de todo o que implicava o estar junto a ele. Esse garoto tinha-lhe calado muito fundo e não suportava que ninguém mais lhe pusesse as mãos em cima. Mataria por ele se alguém ousava se acercar demasiado íntimo a seu garoto. Não podia o evitar, mas Ron era excessivamente possesivo.

Sentia ciúmes por tudo, não só por seu namorado, senão também por seus irmãos e amigos, ele sempre tinha tido a desgraça de ser um dos pequenos de uma família numerosa e escassa de recursos. Sempre herdando a roupa e as posses de seus irmãos maiores, sempre à sombra das proezas de Charlie ou de Billy, nunca tão divertido como seus irmãos gêmeos, nem tão popular como seu amigo ou tão inteligente como Hermione, sempre tinha que estar à sombra de alguém e por fim quando se sentia querido por alguém que era formoso e além de boa posição social e econômica parecia que também o ia perder ao igual que perdeu a sua irmã.

\- Vamos Ron, subamos ao dormitório, pressinto que amanhã será um dia duro para todos. Nós também sentimos muitíssimo a morte de Ginny, era como uma irmã para mim e uma das melhores amigas que tinha Hermione. Venha irmão subamos. - Harry jogou um braço pelo ombro de seu amigo para conduzir até o dormitório.

Ron apartou o braço que lhe brindava Harry e subiu depressa as escadas, se tombou na cama sem desvestir-se e correu o dossel da cama para que ninguém lhe molestasse. Harry por sua vez ficou estupefato ante a reação de Ron, não se imaginava essa atitude de seu amigo. Olhou a Hermione perguntando-se que tinha podido fazer mau

\- Não se preocupe Harry tem estado muito agressivo todos estes dias é compreensível após o ocorrido com sua irmã, ademais há algo que tinha que te ter dito antes, mas queria que Ron te dissesse antes.

\- Faz uns quinze dias quando saía da biblioteca me dirigia para a sala de poções para perguntar ao professor Snape umas dúvidas que tinha com um de seus trabalhos quando surpreendi a Ron com um garoto, estavam muito juntos e Ron o abraçava e beijava apaixonadamente, não podia fazer nada, tanto se me dava a volta como se me aproximava ao despacho do professor seria vista por eles, de modo que decidi me dar a notar. Ron se volteou e pôs-se muito vermelho, enquanto Blaise –a Harry a boca abriu-lhe da surpresa, não se imaginava que seu melhor amigo estivesse com o melhor amigo de seu namorado, no fundo se alegrou enormemente. - agachava a cabeça em um sinal de timidez.

\- Acho que a reação do slytherin indicava que Ron era o primeiro namorado que tinha tido. Como fiquei os olhando fixamente, ainda atónita pela surpresa, Ron me confessou que levavam muito pouco tempo saindo e que por isso não lhe tinham dito a ninguém e preferiam o manter em segredo até encontrar o momento adequado.

\- Já sabe que a Blaise lhe chamou sua mãe e não sabe nada dele desde a quinta-feira, no mesmo dia que Ginny apareceu morta. Perdoa-lhe acho que tudo é fruto da ansiedade e da pena.

\- O terei em conta Mione, eu também quero te dizer algo, em uns dias antes do acontecimento ocorrido com Ginny um garoto me declarou seu amor e eu –Harry baixou um pouco a vista envergonhado pelo que ia dizer. - o aceitei.

\- Não tenha pena por amar a um garoto, se ambos os querem é o melhor que te pôde passar, já era hora de que você também fosse feliz.

\- Não sinto pena nem vergonha por querer a um garoto se não por te dizer quem é, já que não sei se o vai aceitar.

\- Harry parece mentira que pense isso, sabe que sempre tenho respeitado suas decisões, te poderei ter aconselhado quando algo me parecia que te ia prejudicar, mas mesmo assim sempre te apoiei. Ademais não acho que seja nenhuma surpresa, tenho visto as miradas que jogava verdadeiro loiro e você, e já sabe o que diz esse dito muggle, amores probabilidades os mais queridos.

\- Para valer, Mione que não se importa que me tenha apaixonado de meu pior inimigo.

-Por suposto que não, acho que Draco e você formai um casal muito lindo. Imagino-me que ele não é como seu pai e desde depois não se converterá em nenhum comensal.

\- Suas deduções como sempre são do mais acertadas e já que estamos de confidencias e sei que é uma boa amiga que sabe guardar segredos, te contarei tudo o que me passou com Draco nestes dias e com alguém mais que nem sequer te imagina, Severus Snape.

A partir desse momento Harry relatou a seu amigo todo o acontecido. Quanto terminou de contar a história eram mais das duas da madrugada. Despediram-se com um beijo de amigos e subiram a suas habitações respectivas para descansar.

À manhã seguinte quando todos os alunos tinham tomado o café da manha e antes de que pudessem se levantar para ir às classes o diretor começou a falar.

\- Queridos alunos, hoje tereis notado uma ausência na mesa de Gryffindor, a senhorita Ginevra Weasley não voltará a se sentar mais entre seus colegas. Desgraçadamente a quinta-feira foi encontrada nas portas do castelo, nosso guarda-bosques e professor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid encontrou à senhorita morta em umas condições muito lamentáveis, tinha sido torturada e violada, imediatamente foi levada a St. Mungo onde lhe praticaram a autópsia e confirmaram nossas suspeitas.

A sexta-feira foi enterrada em sua mausoléu familiar, os pais não quiseram que se dissesse nada até completar as exéquias. O colégio vai render uma homenagem a Ginevra Weasley esta tarde, virão o resto de seus irmãos e os pais, durante dois dias declaramos o luto no colégio e se suspenderão as classes.

Ron sentiu-se observado e olhou para a mesa de Slytherin, Blaise olhava a seu namorado com tristeza, não achava que este fosse o melhor momento para lhe contar o que lhe tinha sucedido, mas por outro lado sabia que se não o fazia cedo nunca teria forças para o fazer e sua relação se basearia em uma mentira. Sua educação era muito rígida e por muito que dissessem seus amigos a ele lhe preocupava muito não poder lhe oferecer seu virgindade.

O gesto de Blaise foi interpretado por Ron como de pena e isso era algo pelo que Ron não estava disposto a passar. Que seu namorado sentisse pena por ele, seguro que sua mãe lhe tinha encontrado um melhor partido e estava pensando em se tirar do meio a um pobretão que o único que podia lhe oferecer era seu amor.

Levantou-se com fúria quando todos os demais alunos se dirigiam com pesar a outro lugar e se dirigiu à mesa das serpentes, Blaise estava flanqueado por Nott e Malfoy, Pansy estava enfrente dele, Crabbe e Goyle a ambos lados da garota.

\- Que passava Zabini, sabe algo que teus amigos comensais te tenham dito sobre a morte de minha irmã ou bem sua mamãe te prometeu a algum rico herdeiro e assim possa incrementar mais sua fortuna ganhada pela morte de outros.

Draco saltou acima da mesa como um raio e propinou um golpe a Ron que lhe fez tropeçar, devido a sua corpulência se recuperou rapidamente e lhe lançou um gancho ao loiro que lhe partiu a sobrancelha. Harry em matéria de segundos tentou agarrar a seu amigo, mas foi demasiado tarde, já tinha partido a sobrancelha a Draco. Ron deu um empurrão que provocou que Harry caísse, tinha menos corpulência que seu amigo e estava totalmente desprevenido, não esperava que seu amigo fosse atuar dessa maneira. Ao cair sobre a mesa deu-se com a cabeça no borde e perdeu o conhecimento.

Draco praticamente voou acima de Ron sem importar-lhe que sua sobrancelha sangrara copiosamente, agarrou a Harry e começou a suplicar-lhe sem lhe importar que todo o comedor estivesse lhe observando

\- Harry, acorda meu amor, não me faça isto, não pode te passar nada mau, faz favor acorda –dizia isto enquanto grossas lágrimas misturadas com sangue escorregavam por seu rosto. Voltou-se a Ron e gritou-lhe

-OLHE ESTÚPIDA DONINHA COMO LHE PASSE ALGO A HARRY OU A RON POR SUA CULPA TE LANÇAREI UMA MALDIÇÃO DA QUE TE ARREPENDERÁ TODA SUA VIDA.

Como sempre Nott pôs o ponto de calma na discussão, era demasiado cerebral e para valer que seu amigo estava muito apaixonado de Potter, nunca lhe tinha visto perder os estribos dessa maneira.

\- Vamos Draco, não merece sua ira esta personagem, será melhor que vamos à enfermaria e você doninha, nem se te ocorra voltar a te dirigir a Blaise se antes não lhe pediu perdão. É um imprudente e impulsivo, sua dor é grande pela perda de sua irmã, mas nem em seus mais escuros pensamentos podes-te imaginar o que lhe passou a Blaise.

Ron apontava com sua varinha a Nott, quando um braço forte lhe deteve.

\- Já está bem senhor Weasley acho que seu comportamento não é o mais adequado acompanhe até o despacho do diretor, você senhor Malfoy será melhor que vá até a enfermaria o professor Snape lhe acompanhará.

\- Professora McGonagall não posso me ir e deixar a Harry neste estado.

\- Não se preocupe o professor Lupin irá também com vocês, improvisaremos uma cama para o transportar até ali e Madame Pomfrey valorizará se com um enervate será suficiente para o acordar.

Já na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey clamava pelo que tinha passado no Grande Comedor, após a morte da aluna e no mesmo dia do luto chegavam até a enfermaria um assíduo da mesma, Harry Potter e seu pior inimigo em um mau estado os dois. Lupin com um sorriso entre divertida e preocupada olhou à enfermeira e comunicou-lhe o que tinha passado.

\- Por Merlin bendito, nunca imaginei que estes dois pudessem chegar a se converter em namorados e que fossem agredidos pelo senhor Weasley, aonde iremos parar.

Quando Madame Pomfrey comprovou que os danos de Harry se deviam só ao golpe e não tinha nenhuma outra lesão lhe acordou com um enervate, Draco ainda ensanguentado se dirigiu a Harry.

\- Amor, tinha-me muito preocupado esse bruto de seu amigo quase mata-te.

\- Eu também não esperava essa reação, não sei que lhe ocorre, mas suspeito que é algo mais que a morte de sua irmã. É como se se sentisse traído por Blaise e o pobre é inocente. Ron é muito teimoso e vai custar convencer-lhe de que não tem tido nada que ver com a morte de sua irmã e que ele tem sofrido bastante.

Os adultos retiraram-se deixando privacidade aos garotos para que pudessem falar com calma, enquanto eles punham a par da relação dos dois supostos inimigos.

\- Harry se já te encontra bem e Madame Pomfrey nos autoriza gostaria que déssemos de um passeio pelo lago antes das exéquias de Ginny, te tenho preparada uma surpresa. - Sorriu picaramente o loiro.

\- Parece-me genial, mas antes deveria curar-te essa brecha, amor, ainda te sangra um pouco.

\- Madame Pomfrey, se dá-nos sua permissão gostaríamos de retirar-nos.

Poppy ainda estava um pouco impactada com as declarações dos dois professores, por isso demorou em reagir.

–Está bem podem marchar. Espero que não vos metam em nenhuma briga mais.

\- Poppy, não acha que se te esquece algo.

\- Assim perdoa Remus, mas ainda estou digerindo todo o que me contaste.

\- Vêem aqui rapaz parece que sua ferida não se cura só pondo umas gases, é melhor que te aplique um feitiço sanador. Conserto frontem.

Ao instante a testa de Draco deixou de sangrar e a pele começou a tomar uma cor rosado onde tinha estado a brecha.

–Toma filho bebe esta poção só se sente dor e você Harry se não tomada o mais leve mareio ou algo estranho não duvide em voltar por aqui, esses golpes na cabeça não são nada bons.

\- Obrigado senhora Pomfrey, virei se noto alguma moléstia.

\- Onde iram estar Draco?

\- Daremos um passeio pelo lago padrinho, estaremos de volta em Hogwarts para as exéquias.

\- Não os afastem muito ou a Remus lhe dará algo de pensar que a Harry lhe pôde passar algo e não estava cerca de seu filhote.

\- Tonto –disse-lhe o castanho a seu companheiro. - Não sei por que diz isso se preocupa tanto ou mais que isso por estes dois.

Madame Pomfrey sentiu que estorvava um pouco ante a conversa que mantinham esses quatro. Alegrou-se por seus colegas, mereciam-se ser felizes como o estavam demonstrando neste momento e também pelos jovens, tanto um como outro tinham sofrido bastante e ainda lhes ficava que passar muitas penúrias se esta guerra em cernes não terminava cedo.

Os garotos saíram da enfermaria Harry agarrou a mão, Draco e este se soltou, o gesto foi interpretado pelo moreno como que não queria que os vissem juntos dessa maneira se separou dele e lhe olhou muito triste.

\- Porque põe essa cara?

-Você me perguntas, se solta de mim como se te envergonhasse.

\- Oh! Não meu amor não me mal interprete te soltei a mão porque queria agarrar do ombro e que apoiasse sua cabeça nele, estás ainda um pouco mareado e não quero que se volte a cair. Se acha que envergonho-me de estar contigo se equivoca. Agora mesmo voltamos ao Grande Comedor ou à biblioteca e no meio de todo mundo te beijarei.

\- Não seja tonto –disse risonho e lisonjeado pelas palavras de seu namorado – perdoa se te mal interpretei, mas é que te quero tanto que temo te perder.

Draco parou-se, olhou a Harry aos olhos e no meio do corredor o encurralou entre seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo tão intenso que cortou a respiração do moreno. Não se importou que nesse momento um ruidoso grupinho de garotas de Hufflepuff passasse a seu lado e arreceiam seus risos e cochichos. Não se importava nada quando tinha a Harry entre seus braços o mundo se parava.

\- Jovenzinhos, acho que este não é o lugar mais adequado para estas demonstrações, é melhor que deixem do fazer ou terei que amonestar.

\- Quem é você para imiscuir-se. - quase cuspiu Draco à personagem que tinha adiante dele.

Era muito alto, mediria uns dois metros, o cabelo negro e liso caía-lhe até os ombros um franja tampava lhe o lado esquerdo da cara, levava um vestuário completamente negro e um abrigo longo de couro também negro, pendurado do pescoço levava uma cruz ansata e tinha uns incríveis olhos azuis com uma mirada penetrante que provocou que os alunos que passavam por ali suspirassem ao o ver. Apesar de seu aspecto intimatório, Draco plantou lhe cara desafiando com a mirada.

\- Quem sou e o que faço aqui é assunto meu, mas se não quer se ver em problemas em um futuro muito próximo será melhor que se contenha.

-Draco, deixa-o já, acho que tem razão o corredor não é o melhor lugar para o que estávamos fazendo, vamos. - Harry lhe agarrou suavemente do braço e atirou dele para o exterior.

Nesse momento e alertado pelo alboroto Severus e Remus saíram da enfermaria, o moreno, ainda que seu rosto era uma máscara insoldável, ficou quieto ao observar à personagem que tinha adiante dele.

-Não te esperávamos tão cedo no Castelo.

\- O diretor mandou-me chamar, pelo visto tem ocorrido um incidente desagradável com um de seus alunos e quer que se recobre a normalidade nas classes o quanto antes, acho que hoje tendes suspendidas as mesmas por umas exéquias, de modo que aproveitarei para pôr ao dia em minhas tarefas.

O recém chegado ficou olhando a Remus de acima abaixo de maneira descarada, gesto que envergonhou ao castanho e pôs furioso a Snape.

\- Olá, teu colega não me apresentou sou Vlad Vasíliev, o novo professor de duelo.

\- Muito gosto, eu sou Remus Lupin, professor de DCAT.

\- Se permitem-me, irei ver ao diretor acho que vai-se por ali a seu despacho, é verdadeiro, Severus?

\- Sim não tem perda, me imagino que terá posto um detector à gárgula que abre a escada que sobe a seu despacho, não terá que dizer nenhuma contrassenha, nos veremos depois.

Vlad tomou o rumo que lhe marcou Snape e com um sorriso irônico se despediu de ambos, se não estava muito equivocado, por Merlin que estes dois eram casal e o que sentiu seu colega comensal eram ciúmes. Vá com Snape, não lhe imaginava nenhuma relação estável e menos com alguém tão atraente como o castanho, ainda que emanava um aura que apesar do aspecto doce podia ser muito perigoso. Já averiguaria que era.

-Sev, porque está enfadado, são ciúmes isso que tenho sentido.

\- Não diga tolices Remus, o que passa é que não me confio desse tipo e bom sim, senti ciúmes quando te olhou dessa maneira, te analisava e acho que se imaginava como te veria nu. Não gosto entende.

\- Vale, ainda temos um par de horas, te convido a um chá, ou algo mais se está de humor, em minhas habitações.

Assim juntos se dirigiram às habitações do professor de DCAT em silêncio, Remus pensando nesse algo mais que lhe ia oferecer a seu companheiro e Severus nas mil e uma forma de retorcer o pescoço do cretino que tinha ousado olhar assim a seu Rem.

Harry e Draco chegaram até o lago, como a tarde era frite não tinha nada em suas imediações. Acalma-a era total, o lago tinha as águas quietas e só se ouvia o sussurro do vento entre as árvores, alguma coruja ululava ao longe e um hipogrifo se elevava na lonjura do bosque proibido. Nessa época do ano não tinha flores e a vegetação era um podo escassa, nas zonas onde não dava o sol o gelo campava a suas largas. Draco apanhou da mão a Harry para que não se caísse em um gesto de cavalheirismo, que lisonjeou muito ao moreno.

\- Veem meu amor, a surpresa está próxima, agora te tamparei os olhos, não faças armadilhas de acordo, me promete que não vê nada, não se preocupe que não cairá.  
Draco pôs a gravata de Harry a modo de venda nos olhos do moreno e passou a mão pela cara para comprovar que não via nada.

\- Vamos, agora apartarei os ramos que tem visto antes, entraremos em meu refúgio e te tirarei a gravata para que possa ver. Não diga nada.

Quando Harry ficou livre de estorvos piscou um pouco e se pôs os óculos que Draco lhe tinha tirado ao enfocar seus olhos viu uma imagem que não lhe defraudou, muito refinada do mais puro estilo Malfoy. Era uma gruta que se tinha aumentado magicamente, no centro da estância um grande sofá de couro branco com uma mesinha de mogno ao lado convidava a se sentar ou a algo mais, ao lado em uma das paredes uma estante cheia de livros, uma lareira com um agradável fogo caldeava a estância e no solo um formoso tapete negro bordada com fios de prata e verde formavam um intrincado desenho com uma serpente e um leão em tons vermelhos e amarelos. Harry ficou com a boca aberta o lugar era maravilhoso, um autêntico ninho de amor.

\- Como descobriu o lugar Draco?

\- Já te comentei que me encanta passear pelo lago, em um dia em particular melancólico vi umas formosas flores de um vermelho intenso, que se me antojaram tão bonitas como você, fui apanhar uma e a conservar magicamente para que não se murchasse e descobri a entrada a esta gruta. A partir desse momento utilizei-a como refúgio e pouco a pouco fui decorando-a, minha última aquisição foi este tapete que mandei tecer aos anões da selva negra junto com a mesa de mogno, a cada pata simboliza nosso amor, se te fixa é um leão e uma serpente entrelaçados como o desenho do tapete.

\- Oh Draco, tem feito tudo isto por mim – A Harry se lhe escaparam umas lágrimas de felicidade, ultimamente estava muito sensível.

\- Vamos pequeno, não chores temos vindo aqui para estar juntos umas horas, ninguém pode entrar neste lugar lhe dotei de proteção só tu e eu podemos o fazer.

Draco acercou-se mais a Harry e com um feitiço tirou a roupa do moreno deixando-lhe só a camisa, lhe desabotoou os últimos botões da camisa provocando que a ereção deste saísse entre o oco, com outro feitiço lhe imobilizou as mãos às costas com uma fita de seda para evitar que se tocasse ou lhe pudesse tocar a ele.

-Quero que te esteja quieto e que me olhe, ainda que seu desejo seja muito forte quero que prolonguemos o prazer um bom momento. De modo que tranquilo meu temperamental Gryffindor.

Draco começou a tirar-se muito devagar sua roupa de maneira sensual, deixou a camada no solo, tirou-se a camisola e a gravata que caiu como uma serpente verde e prata entre essas roupas, depois lhe tocou o turno as calças, meias e sapatos, que foram depositados longe do tapete, depois introduziu os polegares entre seus boxers e os deslizou lentamente ao mesmo tempo que se ia tocando de maneira muito sexy sua pele até se desprender totalmente deles. Sua ereção mostrou-se grandiosa com umas pequenas gotinhas que brilhavam em sua glande. Harry emitiu um gritinho de prazer e tentou libertar suas mãos das ataduras, mas não pôde, o feitiço as tinha imobilizado muito bem. A camisa de Draco deslizou-se até seus ombros deixando ao descoberto um peito branco e bem formado com uns mamilos suculentos que convidavam a ser mordidos.

Draco aproximou-se ao moreno e apertou as mãos nos ombros do moreno para obrigá-lo a ajoelhar-se, depois introduziu lhe o pene em sua boca. Harry começou a saboreá-lo como se fosse o melhor doce de chocolate que vendiam em Honeydukes, quando sentiu que podia se vir cedo obrigou a Harry a retirar sua cabeça. Por fim Draco se apiedou do moreno e retirou-lhe as ataduras, depois desabotoou completamente a camisa do moreno e começou-lhe a beliscar, beijar e lamber esses mamilos que lhe voltavam louco, com a outra mão lhe massageava os testículos e introduzia um dedo pela abertura do glande lubrificando toda a ponta. Com outro feitiço silencioso convocou um frasquinho de lubrificante que levava em um bolso de sua túnica. Com voz rouca sussurrou ao moreno que se arrimara ao sofá lhe pôs a quatro patas, o peito apoiado no sofá lhe separou as pernas que descansavam sobre o tapete e começou a massagear a entrada com o lubrificante enquanto obrigava a Harry a ter a cabeça volteada para que observasse o que fazia com sua traseiro.

Depois untou generosamente seu glande e se posicionou na entrada de seu companheiro, este separou seus nádegas para que se aumentasse um pouco mais sua abertura e lhe fosse a Draco mais fácil o penetrar, sua atividade sexual fazia que não fosse necessária a dilatação prévia, mas sim o lubrifica-la. Quando esteve completamente dentro do moreno começou a mover seus quadris ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava pequenas cachetadas nas nádegas para provocar que Harry se movesse à vê que ele.

Draco com a mão que lhe ficava livre tomou a de Harry e a dirigiu para o pene deste para entre os dois massageá-lo. Quando começaram a notar um formiguejo em suas colunas intensificaram seus movimentos e em um grito forte se vieram ambos pronunciando o nome um do outro.

Com cuidado Draco saiu do corpo tão delicioso do moreno e lhe aconchegou entre seus braços, encho-lhe a cara de beijos, Harry ainda arquejante, respondeu aos beijos, o sêmen escorria entre as pernas do moreno e as mãos de ambos. Draco tão prático como sempre pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza e tumbo a Harry junto a ele no sofá se tamparam com uma manta suave e ligeira e ficaram placidamente dormidos em seguida de se dizer um te quero por parte de ambos.

Continuará…

A cruz ansata é a que empregavam os egípcios para simbolizar a vida que lhes proporcionava o rio Nilo, o braço longo era o rio e a parte superior da cruz de forma abombada era o delta dador de vida. Esta cruz empregam-na também as tribos urbanas dos góticos como símbolo do vampirismo, após que utilizasse esta cruz no filme A Ânsia interpretada por David Bowie, é um filme de culto sobre vampiros dos anos 80. Não sê se se podem subir imagens nos fic por isso vos faço esta descrição. Imagino-me que a conhecereis, se não é assim pôr em google ou em qualquer outro buscador em imagens cruz ansata e vos sairá.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos! Comentem!**

**Ate breve**


	13. Reconciliação

Capítulo 13 A Reconciliação

\- Senhor Weasley acho que seu comportamento não tem sido o mais adequado, sei que está passando por um muito mau momento com todo o ocorrido em sua família, mas compreenderá que isso não lhe exime de maltratar a seus amigos e que não vá receber um justo castigo. A professora McGonagall como chefe de sua casa lho imporá.

\- E agora Minerva é melhor que acompanhe a este jovenzinho até a enfermaria para que Madame Pomfrey lhe forneça alguma poção que lhe acalme um pouco.

\- Algo mais, Senhor Weasley o Senhor Potter é um de seus melhores amigos, me atreveria a dizer, o melhor de todos, por esse motivo lhe aconselho que se não quer perder sua amizade não lhe ponha a prova com o amor que sente pelo Senhor Malfoy, compreendo que lhe possa resultar estranho, mas se amam para valer. Por outro lado, se eu não me inteirei mau, essa animadversão que sente ante o Senhor Zabini está totalmente infundada; esse jovem não é um comensal e desde depois não tem nem idéia de por o que tem passado nestes dias.

\- Se tem ocasião fale com ele, escute o que lhe tem que dizer, reflexione e depois atue em conseqüência, acho que todos sairão ganhando com isto. Agora se me desculpam tenho que atender ao novo professor de duelo.

\- Sinto muito senhor não voltará a ocorrer um comportamento como o de hoje, mas têm sido tantas coisas que me ultrapassei e o paguei com quem acho que menos culpa tem. Aceitarei o castigo que me imponham e desde depois que pedirei desculpas a Harry e se este o considera oportuno também a Malfoy. Com respeito a Zabini, não sei se seus amigos me deixarão me acercar a ele, mas eu tentarei. Obrigado professor e para valer que eu sinto.

Ron segundo ia pedindo desculpas ao diretor dava-se conta que realmente se tinha comportado como um débio mental, totalmente impulsivo, sem se parar a pensar, mas lhe dava tanto medo que seu Blaise pudesse se converter em um comensal ou que se visse relacionado com outro que se lhe partia a alma e se lhe ofuscava a razão, teria que pedir conselho a sua grande amiga Hermione para que lhe ajudasse a controlar esses sentimentos tão negativos.

A professora McGonagall viu verdadeiro arrependimento nas palavras e gestos do garoto Weasley, pelo que decidiu não ser muito dura com o castigo que lhe imporia e por suposto faria todo o possível para que pudesse falar com Zabini. Em silêncio dirigiram-se ao despacho da professora e quando se encontraram em seu interior lhe convidou a se sentar, fez aparecer umas canecas de chá e umas bolachas de tritões doces. Estimou que por enquanto não era necessário que Poppy lhe fornecesse nenhuma poção, quiçá o único que precisasse era se desafogar primeiro com um adulto.

\- Senhor Weasley pode-se saber porque saltou dessa maneira a atacar ao Senhor Zabini.

\- Achei que a mirada que me jogava era de pena, mas não pela morte de minha irmã senão porque quiçá sua mãe tinha encontrado a alguém melhor para ele que o pobre filho de uns traidores ao sangue e eu professora lhe juro que amo a Blaise muitíssimo, ainda que levemos pouco tempo juntos.

Enquanto confessava-se a alma ia-lhe rompendo em pedaços dava-se conta de que tinha sido um estúpido por pensar mau de Blaise, se tinha convertido em comensal ou se tinha comprometido com outro homem ou mulher não tinha sido por vontade própria, a harpia de sua mãe assim lhe teria imposto, mas se parava a analisar essa profunda pena de Blaise tinha que ser por algo mais grave, mas que podia ser.

\- Sinto muito para valer, a única vez que tenho amado e que me amaram e acho que o joguei tudo a perder por culpa de minha impulsividade.

\- Bem Senhor Weasley sua ação já não se pode mudar, mas sim o arranjar tudo e sair da dúvida do que lhe ocorreu ao Senhor Zabini. Não se preocupe eu marcarei uma cita com ele antes de que sejam as exéquias por sua irmã. De seu castigo já falaremos em outro momento no que todos estejamos mais acalmados. Agora se espera um momento chamarei ao professor Snape para que o busque e o acompanhe até aqui para que possam falar, se o Senhor Zabini está de acordo poderão o fazer na sala de transfigurações para que tenham um pouco mais de privacidade.

\- Obrigado professora, para mim é muito importante poder pedir perdão a Blaise por meu comportamento e aclarar de uma vez por todas o sucedido nestes dias. – Agachou a cabeça e levou-se as mãos a sua cara e começou a chorar desconsoladamente.

A professora comoveu-se ante o pranto de seu aluno e abraçou-lhe como só uma mãe é capaz do fazer, quando sentiu que estava mais acalmado se acercou à lareira para se pôr em contato com seu colega.

\- Severus, faz favor! Tem que buscar ao senhor Zabini, acho que o Senhor Weasley lhe deve uma explicação por seu comportamento. Gostaria que de todo este assunto se pudesse aclarar antes das exéquias de sua irmã.

Severus olhava com gesto tosco à professora, não estava muito de acordo com que esse bruto gryffindor pudesse estar a sós com o já de por sim maltratado Zabini, não lhe fazia graça que esses dois pudessem estar sozinhos e assim lhe fez saber a sua colega.

\- Vamos Severus, se o Senhor Zabini não quer estar a sós com o Senhor Weasley nós estaremos presentes, mas não acho que seu aluno vá sofrer nenhum dano por parte do meu. Tem confiança nos garotos têm passado muito e acho que para valer amam-se.

\- Sim se o seu diz e o Senhor Zabini consente iremos em breve até seu despacho.

Quando se cortou a comunicação, Remus olhou a Severus muito seriamente, não gostava nada que de seu companheiro fosse tão pouco compreensiva, parecia mentira que fosse tão doce e terno com ele e os seus e tão cruel às vezes com os que não lhe caíam demasiado bem, sobretudo se esses eram de uma casa que lhe recordava demasiado as injurias e infantilidades que lhe tinham feito padecer quando era um adolescente uns gryffindor convencidos.

\- Vamos Sev dá uma oportunidade a Ron, ele é o melhor amigo de Harry e Blaise o de Draco, se esses dois podem arranjar sua situação, nossos filhotes se porão muito contentes, senão terão um novo motivo mais de sofrimento. – Com um sorriso e uma mirada que lhe lançou Severus se derreteu ante a petição de seu amado e no fundo sabia que uma vez mais tinha razão, mas eram tantos anos de atuar como um autêntico intolerante que lhe custava reagir de outra maneira.

\- Como sempre Rem tem razão, irei buscar a Blaise e se consente lhe levarei ante o troglodita de Weasley. A mudança espero uma compensação por sua parte esta noite. – Sorriu-lhe pícaramente e saiu em busca do senhor Zabini.

Uma vez na Sala Comum de Slytherin chamou ao Senhor Zabini para que lhe acompanhasse, a Senhorita Parkinson se levantou para acompanhar a seu amigo mais Snape lho impediu.

-Temo-me senhorita, que só lhe disse ao Senhor Zabini que me acompanhasse, não lhe sucederá nada mau.

\- Mas Senhor, não se encontra muito bem após o destes dias e o ocorrido faz um momento no Grande Comedor. Não me apetece que esteja sozinho.

\- Não vai estar, acho que alguém lhe deve uma explicação, se ele consente falará com o Senhor Weasley que está desejoso de lhe pedir desculpas, o poderá fazer a sós ou bem acompanhado da professora McGonagall e eu mesmo.

\- Faz favor! Querem deixar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. Irei gostosamente a falar com Ron e não acho que seja necessário que estejam presentes, não sou nenhuma dama indefesa e sei me defender bem se me encontro em igualdade de oportunidades e com todas minhas faculdades intactas. Obrigado de todas formas pela ajudam que me brindam. Estou desejoso de acabar com esta situação tão desagradável, tanto se arranja-se o meu com Ron como se rompemos definitivamente.

Severus ficou fascinado ante a segurança que demonstrava o rapaz, era mais forte do que se tinha imaginado, tinha uma determinação e uma forma de enfrentar as coisas que no fundo lhe assustava, quiçá não estaria a mais o ter vigiado por se talvez rompia ele e o garoto Weasley, não descartava que lhe pudessem dar idéia suicidas. Demasiado sereno para seu gosto e isso não era bom.

\- De acordo, iremos até o despacho da professora McGonagall e ali poderão falar com total tranqüilidade no lugar que tenha considerado oportuno para vocês dois.

\- Bem Senhor Zabini, vejo que tem decidido vir a falar com o Senhor Weasley, como já lhe terá explicado o Chefe de sua Casa poderão o fazer a sós ou com testemunhas, se assim se sente mais seguro.

\- Muito obrigado Senhora, mas preferiria estar a sós com Ron senão é muita moléstia por sua vez.

\- Não se preocupe, já lhe tinha dito ao Senhor Weasley que se assim o desejavam podiam estar a sós na sala de Transfigurações, ninguém lhes molestará. - abriu a porta e com um gesto de sua mão lhes convidou a entrar.

Uma vez a sós Ron acercou-se a Blaise e pondo-se de joelhos lhe suplicou perdão pelo comportamento que tinha tido no Grande Comedor, estava passando por um momento familiar muito mau e ademais tinha essa grande incerteza sobre o que podia lhe ter estado passando desde que sua mãe lhe mandou chamar.

Blaise escutava atenciosamente as palavras do ruivo e a cada vez estava mais convencido de que devia lhe dizer todo o acontecido nestes dias, sem ocultar o mais mínimo detalhe. Já não podia o guardar por mais tempo, se para valer lhe amava o compreenderá, como lhe tinham dito seus amigos.

\- Ron quero que me escute sem me interromper, senão não sei se terei o valor de continuar, o que me sucedeu tem sido muito penoso. Já sabe que tenho tido uma educação muito rígida como um membro do sangue puro. Você tem tido a sorte de que sua família te inculcara outros valores mais conformes com nossos tempos pró esse me custa tanto assimilar o que me ocorreu, pois não sei as repercussões que poderão ter para nossa futura relação. Já não posso mais te tenho que contar, aceitarei o que você decida, não te montarei nenhum numero se após isto decide acabar com nossa relação.

Pouco a pouco e uma vez que se tiveram sentado Blaise começou a relatar a Ron suas penúrias desde o dia que sua mãe lhe fez chamar. Ao igual, que antes seus amigos, Ron apertava os punhos com fúria, lhe tivesse encantado ter entre suas mãos a essa miserável serpente traiçoeira que era o inominável, a empatia que sentia por Blaise nesse momento lhe provocou que grossas lágrimas se deslizassem por seu rosto.

\- Ron, nunca tinha estado com nenhum garoto ou garota, reservava minha virgindade para meu verdadeiro amor e esse é você, mas já não posso ta oferecer, ma têm arrancado da maneira mais cruel, me dá medo de que me toque, me sinto sujo, não posso esquecer do contato de sua carne em meu corpo, tenho pesadelos e estou realmente assustado de que pudesse me ocorrer outra vez.

-Meus amigos levaram-me a pedir ajuda ao chefe de minha casa e ao diretor, que gostosamente me brindaram junto com toda a Ordem da Fênix. Jamais me converterei em um comensal, não me unirei a ninguém que não seja por amor.

\- Não te peço uma contestação agora do que pensa fazer com nossa relação, mas se decide a manter terá que ser muito paciente comigo, esta violação me marcou muito e não sei se poderei suportar que me toque.

\- Blaise juro-te pelo mais sagrado que farei pagar a esse maldito todo o que te fez e me escuta bem, para mim e para todo mundo que se aprecie é o ser mais puro que jamais ninguém tenha podido desejar. Quero-te e sei que sua alma é virgem e não me importo que seu corpo tenha sido possuído por essa serpente, quando você esteja preparado o faremos como se merece e não me importarei em absoluto que já não seja virgem fisicamente. Isso é algo do passado, quando os costumes rígidos se impunham sobre o verdadeiro amor.

Ron acercou-se timidamente e pediu-lhe permissão com os olhos para poder dar-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios e selar com este ato que todo o que lhe tinha dito era verdade. Blaise não pôde evitar sentir um calafrio ao ser tocado por seu namorado, não era de prazer senão de medo.

Ron notou-o e retirou-se rapidamente, não queria que sentisse medo, tinha o tempo todo do mundo para lhe ajudar a sair do poço negro no que se tinha caído.

\- Vamos, meu amor não tema, não voltarei a beijar até que você não esteja seguro de que não te vai passar nada mau. Estar contigo simplesmente perto me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo e quanto ao ocorrido com Malfoy e com Harry também o vou solucionar em seguida. Meu amigo deve-se uma desculpa por minha parte e acho que seu namorado também, lhe ama para valer e isso é algo muito grande para Harry que sempre tem tido tanto sofrimento em sua vida e tanta falta de carinho. Ademais se Harry apaixonou-se do furão é que não será tão má pessoa como aparenta ser.

Blaise sorriu ante o comentário de seu namorado, os tontos motes que se tinham posto parecia que nunca os iam esquecer, nem Draco, nem seu Ron. Isto tomava um boa aparência, por fim um raio de esperança se instalava em seu coração, quiçá sim poderia ser feliz o resto de sua vida com seu grande amor.

\- Obrigado Ron, devolveu-me a alegria de viver, mas ainda estou preocupado com o que pode passar com Lucius Malfoy, tenho pendente lhe escrever uma carta para que lhe diga que vai ser de minha relação com ele. Por um lado sinto-me obrigado com a Ordem e prestar-lhes toda a ajuda necessária para saber que está tramando o pai de Draco, mas por outro me dá um medo atroz, é um ser desapiedado, tinha referências dele por meu amigo, mas quando me teve nas habitações secretas do que suspeito é sua mansão me demonstrou o teimado que pode chegar a ser e é mais creio, mas isto não lho tenho dito a ninguém que não me estranharia que estivesse implicado na morte de sua irmã.

\- Não te parece estranho que quando ela parece morta sinta muito interesse por um aluno de Hogwarts que ademais é amigo da infância de seu filho e suspeito que algo deve saber da relação de Draco com Harry.

\- Ron sei que isto que te vou dizer pode chegar a te molestar, mas não quero ter nenhum segredo contigo, gosto de ser sincero com a gente à que quero. Acho que sua irmã foi a informadora de Malfoy e agora o que busca é um descuido de Harry para o levar ante seu senhor e poder emendar a promessa de não poder entregar a seu filho como amante do Lord, se isto não ocorre cedo se verá em sérias dificuldades. Por isso me quer converter em seu amante, pelo que fosse Ginny deveu deixar de lhe dar o que o precisava e se desfez dela.

-Os motivos pelos que se acercou a Malfoy não os tenho muito claros ainda, mas pode ser que Ginny compreendesse que Harry não a amava e por despeito tentou se aliar com alguém que lhe pudesse dar um escarmento, mas se lhe escapou das mãos. Malfoy é o ser mais cruel e desapiedado que existe entre os comensais, após o próprio inominável.

Algo no interior de Ron lhe dizia que as pesquisas de seu namorado não estavam muito desencaminhadas, seu pai já lhe tinha dito que Ginny se comportava ultimamente de maneira muito estranha, já não era a menina doce que tinha a todos os Weasley comendo de sua mão, se estava voltando fria e calculista e até às vezes cruel.

\- Não sei Blaise acho que quiçá tenha razão, mas me pareceria tão retorcido é como se minha irmã nos tivesse tido a todos enganados ou o amor não correspondido por Harry a fez enlouquecer, é muito duro amar e não ser correspondido, mas chegar a essa situação denota que não é uma pessoa muito equilibrada.

\- Minha irmã sempre esteve muito mimada por todos, era a única garota e se fazia querer, sempre conseguia o que se propunha. Não sei, mas seria melhor que meus pais não chegassem a se inteirar nunca disto, pelo menos que lhes fique a doce lembrança de sua menina.

\- Eu te ajudarei em tudo o que possa com o assunto de Malfoy e baixo nenhum conceito estará mais com ele, acho que a nós não nos corresponde essa responsabilidade, acho que a Ordem da Fênix tem recursos suficientes como para lhe ter o suficientemente vigiado.

\- Vamos faz-nos tarde e minha família estará já ao chegar tenho que me reunir com eles. Gostaria que estivesses a de meu lado nestes momentos. Mas isso é algo que você deve decidir livremente.

\- Se você o deseja assim será me sentarei a seu lado e ao igual que a Draco não se importou que todo mundo se inteirasse de seu amor por Harry eu também não me importo que todo mundo saiba que te amo.

Blaise vencendo seu medo acercou-se a Ron e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios, que foi correspondido com doçura pelo ruivo. Foi um ato que lhe agradou muito, pois sentia que seu garoto de ébano começava a recuperar a confiança nele e em seu amor.

Saíram da sala de transfigurações e se adentraram no despacho da professora. Ao vê-los sair com uns rostos que denotavam paz os adultos compreenderam que se tinham reconciliado e aclarado todas as dúvidas que pudessem sentir. Coisa da que se alegraram enormemente ainda que não dissessem nada.

Os quatro encaminharam-se já ao Grande Comedor onde se iam oferecer as exéquias por Genebra Weasley

_oOo_

Ao mesmo tempo que isto ocorria na sala de transfigurações, Vlad Vasíliev entrava no despacho do diretor.

\- Já era hora, estava ansioso por sua chegada, meu rapaz. - disse Dumbledore lhe dando um forte abraço ao recém chegado.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Adorei o capitulo,espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	14. As Origens de Vlad

Capítulo 14 As origens de Vlad

\- Pai, quanto te estranhei, levou sem ver-nos tanto tempo que temia não poder o fazer mais…

\- Filho meu, não sabe quanto sofro por ter nesse lugar, após te ter encontrado se me faz muito difícil não te ter comigo todos os dias.

Flashback

Grindelwald Gellert tinha sido o grande amor de sua vida, quando foi a viver com sua tia avó Bathilda Bagshot, mudou sua vida para sempre se apaixonou perdidamente dele e este amor foi correspondido pelo outro, sua relação a cada vez que passavam os dias foi mais intensa, até que culminou com a espera de um filho de ambos, Albus nunca conheceu este fato até muitos anos depois.

Quando ele e seu grande amor Gellert se separaram inevitavelmente após que este lançasse a maldição cruciatus a Aberfoth após que lhe recriminasse que não podiam se marchar em busca das Relíquias da Morte e tentar criar uma Nova Ordem Mágica e levar a sua irmã Ariana a essa busca insensata, se envolveram em uma briga que acabou, por desgraça, com a morte acidental de Ariana por um feitiço mal dirigido.  
Grindelwald fugiu ao dia seguinte de casa de sua tia e foi-se -ainda não sabia de seu estado- a cumprir seus loucos e insensatos planos que lhe levaram a converter em um mago tão malvado como Voldemort. O fato de sentir-se culpado pela morte da irmã de seu grande amor, só e grávido fez que a cada vez buscasse mais refúgio na magia escura.

Seu filho nasceu, era formoso e com uns bonitos olhos como o de seu outro pai, ele não podia o cuidar, não devia demasiado bem sentia que se estava convertendo a cada vez mais em um ser malvado, por esse motivo decidiu deixar ao cuidado dos Vasíliev, família de magos russos com boa posição social que se encarregaria da educação de seu filho. Prometeu-lhes que não lhe diriam quem eram seus pais até que este não fosse maior de idade e só se o estimava oportuno.

O garoto quando cumpriu a idade de ingressar na escola mágica foi levado ao Instituto Durmstrang, ali perigosamente se interessou muitíssimo pelas artes escuras, seu talento era excepcional, como era o de seus pais. Cedo começou a entrar em contato com filhos de comensais ou simpatizantes da causa de Voldemort. Quando teve a idade suficiente fez parte de suas filas, mas uma coisa era crer em uns ideais e outra muito diferente era o que para valer pretendia esse louco bastardo de Voldemort, exterminar a todo aquele que não estivesse a sua altura, para o Lord todos eram bastardos que não merecia sequer beijar por onde ele calcava.

Algo no interior de Vlad lhe indicava que tinha errado seu caminho, com essa angústia se dirigiu a seus pais adotivos e lhes expôs suas cotas. Estes se apiedaram dele, sua vida não estava indo por bom termo e deveria mudar. Seu pai contou-lhe toda a verdade sobre suas origens, quem tinham sido seus verdadeiros pais, o motivo da separação porque o pai que lhe levou dentro não disse nada de sua existência ao que o engendrou.  
Vasili, pai adotivo de Vlad, recomendou-lhe que buscasse a seu outro pai, que lhe contasse sua situação e sua arrependimento. Vasili não conhecia em pessoa a Dumbledore, mas sabia de sua sabedoria e grandeza e por suposto o que tinha amado a seu outro pai, como não ia acolher a seu filho, se era o mais maravilhoso que uma pessoa pode desejar um filho nascido do verdadeiro amor.

Vlad dirigiu-se a Hogsmeade e solicitou uma cita secreta a Dumbledore, que melhor lugar para que ninguém lhes molestasse que Cabeça de Porco, a taberna executada por seu tio Aberfoth, que irônico, lhes ia facilitar seu encontro a pessoa que tinha separado a seus pais. Espero um par de dias até que Albus Dumbledore foi a cita, ao o ver ficou impactado, era a viva imagem de seu Gellert, mas com o cabelo escuro e os olhos como os dele. Não fez falta que Vlad lhe contasse quem era suas magias se reconheceu ao instante.

A partir desse instante pai e filho puseram-se a par de todas suas andanças, Vlad suplicou a seu pai ajuda, queria deixar a esse louco demente, mas também sabia que podia brindar uma ajuda inestimável à Ordem da Fênix que dirigia seu pai. Por este motivo seguiu trabalhando na sombra tentando pedir o maior número possível de informação, seguiu presenciadas mortes, torturas e as mil e uma barbaridades que ao tenebroso e a seus seguidores se lhe ocorriam, era necessário para que o bando da luz triunfasse que tivesse o maior número de espiões.

Vlad não conhecia a existência dos outros espiões era melhor para todos, por isso quando descobriu a Severus Snape trabalhando em Hogwarts se levou uma grande impressão e não pôde mais que lhe dizer a seu pai.

Fim do Flashback

\- Pai encanta-me dizer esta palavra dirigida a ti, tenho que te comunicar algo importante, tenho visto que um dos comensais mais chegados a Voldemort trabalha aqui no castelo e isso pode ser muito perigoso.

\- Meu rapaz, não se preocupe, se te refere à Severus Snape, tenho que te dizer que ele trabalha para a Ordem faz muitos anos, que lhe ocorreu o que a ti, se deu conta do louco e malvado que é Voldemort e ao se sentir traído em carne própria por ele decidiu, ao igual que você, me pedir perdão, ajuda e ingressar na Ordem.

\- Apesar de seu caráter, em aparência, adusto e sua frialdade é uma pessoa da que te pode confiar se é capaz de atravessar seu coração e que dará a vida, se é preciso, pelas pessoas às que ama.

\- Como a esse castanho de olhos de mel que ia com ele.

\- Referes-te a seu companheiro Remus Lupin, que também é membro da Ordem e por desgraça também joga um papel como espião para a Ordem.

-Ja, imaginei-me que era seu companheiro, a verdade é que me assombrou que Snape pudesse estar com alguém, à maneira de me olhar quando me fixe em Remus Lupin tivesse congelado até o fogo, me demonstra que além de amar também pode chegar a ser sobre protetor.

\- Assim é filho, eles têm passado muito e por fim têm encontrado um ao outro a paz necessária para seguir adiante neste mundo desapiedado que nos tocou viver por culpa de um louco.

\- Bom, acho que já é hora que faça as apresentações formais ao claustro de Hogwarts antes que comecem as exéquias por nossa aluna. Imagino-me que você não saberá nada de qual de seus colegas comensais pôde fazer algo assim a uma menina inocente.

\- Não pai, mas acho que deve ser alguém tão desapiedado como o próprio Lord, sem escrúpulos e com umas grandes ânsias de poder.

\- Não é muito difícil nos imaginar quem tem podido ser, as possibilidades não são muitas e menos os que têm muito que ganhar com ter espiões dentro do colégio ainda que tenha tão pouca idade, esses são os mais válidos para ter vigiado a um de seus mais odiados inimigos, o outro se pode imaginar que sou eu, mas para isso o tem mais fácil, "conta" com Severus, mas ultimamente se lhe deve antojar que não cumpre demasiado bem seu papel e têm suspeitas de que faz um duplo jogo e por esse motivo te envia a ti.

\- Em sua mente retorcida não entra a palavra amor e se imagina que você como o filho que nunca quis reconhecer, sim não me olhe assim, suspeito que quando matou a seu outro pai na prisão de Nurmengard e lhe arrebatou a varinha de saúco, tinha a mente tão debilitada pelos anos passados em prisão se arrependendo de seus maus atos, lhe fez legeremência e descobriu nossa relação, seu nascimento e o que foi de ti.

\- Acho que este foi o motivo de que ascendesses tão rapidamente em suas filas e que te dissesse quem tinham sido teus pais, como eu mande a seu outro pai à prisão e tergiverso as coisas para que achasse que eu sempre tinha sabido de sua existência e que me tinha desentendido de ti porque não te queria, ainda bem que seu pai adotivo te tinha posto em antecedentes e sabia que tudo era uma treta mais de Voldemort para conseguir seus propósitos.

\- Desta maneira pensou que ia ter dentro de Hogwarts o espião mais eficaz para seus planos, um filho rejeitado e sedento de vingança por um pai que nunca o quis, não fazia mais que projetar em ti o ódio que sentia por seu pai muggle, que esse sim que nunca o quis. Em sua mente doente trama que você poderia me matar como ele o fez com seu pai por pura vingança, mas não o que não se imagina é que você não é ele, você não está corrompido, não tem a alma rompida em pedaços e desde depois seu pai sim te ama, o que ocorre que não sabia de sua existência até que não te apresentaste ante ele e que jamais, me ouve, jamais te abandonarei.

\- Pai jamais tem duvidado de seu amor desde o pouco tempo que nos conhecemos e nunca te vou a defraudar, espero que tudo isto acabe cedo e que a vida nos dê uma resposta justa a nossos atos.

Dito o qual pai e filho se abraçaram fraternalmente, as lágrimas de felicidade, amor e entendimento correram pelo rosto de ambos.

\- Vamos Vlad já é hora de sua apresentação em sociedade neste Castelo, ah, se me esquecia, não enfureça a Severus com o tema de seu companheiro, não gostaria que se pudessem enfadar por de sua culpa.

\- Descuida pai, não tenho o mais mínimo interesse em romper nenhuma relação, ademais já sabe que meu coração não está nestes momentos aberto a nenhum tipo de relação, que não lhe meramente familiar.

Na sala de professores do Castelo, os membros do claustro esperavam a chegada do Diretor para dirigirem-se todos juntos a oferecer as exéquias pela aluna falecida. Em muito pouco tempo a porta abriu-se deixando passo a Dumbledore acompanhado por um atraente homem que fez suspirar a mais de um dos professores do plantel.

\- Tenho o gosto de apresentar-lhes a Vlad Vasíliev o novo professor de duelo, que em um princípio vinha para substituir a Aurora Sinistra professora de Astronomia, mas como felizmente já se encontra recuperada de sua doença e como, por desgraça todos sabemos que a guerra está próxima, tenho decidido incrementar os recursos para que nossos alunos se defendam dando de novo classes de duelo, das que Vlad será o titular da matéria.

\- Terá que trabalhar muito estreitamente com o professor de DCAT Remus Lupin e com o professor de poções Severus Snape, são, e não por isso ninguém se vá sentir ofendidos, os melhores nas matérias de feitiços e contra feitiços que podem ter nossos alunos.

\- Bem se não têm nada mais que dizer vamos até o Grande Salão para começar com as exéquias.

_ou_

\- Albus, não sei que pretendes permitindo a entrada desse comensal no claustro de Hogwarts, já te disse que é um dos mais ferventes seguidores do tenebroso e um dos mais próximos a seu meio.

\- Bom rapaz é melhor que Remus e você por fim tenha uma conversa esclarecedora sobre os motivos que me fizeram admitir a este _"comensal"_ em nosso colégio. -Albus contou-lhes toda a história de Vlad, quem era como tinha conhecido de sua existência e do papel tão perigoso que jogava entre as filas do Lord, o mesmo que eles tinham jogado até faz muito pouco.

\- Se já ficou claro de que nada tende que temer dele, é melhor que lhe faça passar e possa começar a formar uma estratégia para ajudar melhor a nossos alunos e, sobretudo que Harry Potter receba o treinamento mais exaustivo, não só em Defesa, senão também em Duelo e em Oclumência e Poções. Muito me temo que a última batalha a tenha que livrar ele sozinho em frente a esse desquiciado.

\- Como me imagino que o Senhor Malfoy quererá estar sempre ajudando a Harry é melhor que essas classes especiais as recebam os dois. Você Severus tem o tempere e a experiência necessária para coordenar todas estas classes e te peço encarecidamente que se em algum momento te pudeste sentir molesto por Vlad não o tenha em conta. Seu coração está demasiado doído para tentar tirar-lhe o companheiro a ninguém.

\- De acordo? Sem rancores.

\- De acordo Albus, sempre tenho confiado em ti e em seu bom julgamento.

_oOo_

Após as classes os alunos de quinto, sexto e sétimo dirigiram-se para a aula de duelos, ali o novo professor respaldado pelo de DCAT ia dar-lhes umas classes extras sobre feitiços e contra feitiços. Todos foram emocionados ante o reforço de seus conhecimentos e como não movidos pela curiosidade, o novo professor que lhes apresentou Dumbledore dantes do jantar da noite anterior se lhes antojava muito interessante e muito apetecível, tanto para garotos como para garotas.

A atuação de Vlad não defraudou a ninguém, todos os alunos sem exceção aproveitaram ao máximo o tempo da classe, Snape e Lupin ficaram assombrados da maestria que tinha e da elegância com a que dava as instruções a seus alunos. Apesar de seu aspecto imponente, nenhum aluno sentiu-se amedrontado com o novo professor. Seus movimentos eram muito precisos, demasiado para alguns alunos de Slytherin que descobriram tristemente que se assemelhavam demasiado aos métodos que seus pais utilizavam métodos que só se podiam ter aprendido desde as filas do inominável. O quarteto de prata lançava-se olhadas de entendimento, demasiadas vezes tinham visto os efeitos de determinados feitiços, tinham a cada vez mais claro que o novo professor era uma ameaça para os que estavam ali, não se imaginavam como Voldemort tinha podido colar este gol a Dumbledore.

Quando finalizou a classe e uma vez que o resto dos alunos tinha abandonado a sala Draco se acercou a seu padrinho, devia lhe contar suas suspeitas, ainda que se imaginasse que este já se tinha dado conta da procedência do novo professor.

-Padrinho posso falar contigo, é algo importante.

\- Diga Draco que te sucede?

\- Acho que já te terá dado conta, mas acho que o novo professor é parceiro de fadigas de meu pai.

Vlad tinha-se acercado ao casal e não tinha podido evitar a conversa que tinham esses dois, pelo que com um gesto de cinismo, muito típico nele após tantos anos de prepotência e de pertencer às filas de magos escuros, que não pôde evitar espetou a ambos:

\- Severus acho que deveria fazer as apresentações formais com o jovem Malfoy.

Draco se sobressaltou um pouco, ainda que, como sempre, não deixou transluzir o mais mínimo de seus sentimentos e se voltou para o novo professor com uma mirada também carregada de cinismo marca Malfoy desafiando com a mirada a espera das apresentações.

-Draco apresento-te a Vlad Vasíliev, ou melhor, dito Vlad Dumbledore Grindelwald, a partir de agora e até nova ordem ele junto com Remus e comigo se encarregará de dá-los a ti e a Harry classes especiais de defesa e duelo combinadas com os ensinos de Remus e das minhas próprias.

Ao loiro quase se lhe desencaixa a mandíbula da surpresa, gesto ao que se lhe uniu Harry, pois nesse mesmo momento Remus lhe estava dizendo o mesmo. Albus Dumbledore apareceu na sala no mesmo instante que Draco ia replicar.

-Bom pelas caras de assombro do senhor Malfoy o senhor Potter suponho que o professor Snape e o professor Lupin já lhes comunicaram quem é Vlad. Espero que aproveitem muito bem estas classes tão especiais, pois sobre elas recaem uma parte do sucesso de vencer a Voldemort.

\- Senhor, nunca nos tinha mencionado que tivesse um filho.

\- É verdadeiro Harry, mas até faz muito pouco nem eu mesmo o sabia e como tende podido imaginar, ele é um espião ao igual que Severus e Remus entre as filas de Voldemort, por isso quanto menos gente o saiba melhor para todos. Não é necessário que os diga que esta informação tão valiosa a mantenha em segredo.

\- Feita os esclarecimentos oportunos só tenho que os dizer uma coisa mais, me chegou uma carta via coruja de teu pai Draco me indicando que gostaria de ver-te amanhã a isso das cinco no colégio. Disse-me que se trata de um assunto familiar que não pode esperar às férias de natal.

\- Senhor acho que já sei o que quer meu pai, que me una o quanto antes às filas do senhor tenebroso. - Draco disse isto com uma profunda tristeza, seu pai tinha muitos recursos e quiçá lhe sacasse pela força do castelo e lhe entregasse ao Lord lhe afastando definitivamente de Harry.

\- Não tenha medo Draco, não estará só com ele em nenhum momento, não vou permitir que te leve ante o Lord, se isso é o que teme. Já me buscarei uma desculpa para estar presente.

Enquanto dizia isto Severus endurecia sua mirada tentando transmitir a Draco confiança, nunca consentiria que seu afilhado fosse convertido no brinquedo desses desquiciado.

Vlad sentiu como seu antebraço esquerdo lhe queimava o Lord lhe estava chamando, Severus se tocou seu antebraço, a ele também lhe chamava. Olhou a Remus para despedir-se dele, mas o castanho não permitiu que abandonasse o colégio, lhe tirou a varinha e com a mirada enfurecida lhe convidou a que ficasse.

-Ouve-me bem Severus Snape, por que não te vou a repetir mais vezes, não vai voltar à presença desses desquiciado. Faz-se a menor tentativa de marchar-te juro-te que te encadearei nas masmorras pelo resto de seus dias.

Severus ficou pálido nunca tinha visto a seu companheiro tão furioso como o estava neste momento, no fundo se sentiu lisonjeado, não lhe deixava que se marchasse lhe amava acima de todas as coisas e não queria que lhe passasse nada, uma vez mais Remus lhe demonstrava o muito que lhe queria.

\- Severus, Remus tem razão, não pode voltar à guarida desses desquiciado, sabe que se vai ali não voltará com vida. Meu filho pode-te confirmar.

\- Voldemort não perdoa no outro dia lhe defraudou com o garoto Zabini, me contou em um ataque de confidencialidade que teve comigo, me disse que no próximo dia que te chamasse seria para que tivesse com ele a diversão final, se cansou de ti e suspeita que não lhe seja muito fiel.

\- Agora me está chamando pára que lhe informe sobre sua atividade. Tenho que lhe dizer toda a verdade e desde depois sua cabeça a partir deste momento correrá um grave perigo. É melhor que faça caso a seu companheiro e ao que meu pai te diz. Tenho-me que marchar já ou Voldemort suspeitará de que ocorre algo raro.

_ou_

-Por que te demorou tanto?

Com a cabeça abaixada e uma dos joelhos fincada no solo contestou ao tenebroso tentando transmitir um grande respeito e temor como é próprio de um escravo com seu amo.

\- Meu senhor, se saía correndo a seu chamado poderia ter posto em perigo minha missão, estava dando classes ao odioso de Potter sobre feitiços e como se defender. Tal e como o estúpido de meu pai me tinha recomendado.

\- Vejo que segue tendo em grande estima a seu progenitor, isso é bom para meus propósitos – Soltou uma gargalhada que gelou o sangue até ao mesmíssimo Malfoy que estava presenciado a cena.

\- Vlad, amanhã Lucius se acercará a Hogwarts com a desculpa de ver a seu filho e tentará deixar uma armadilha que poderá abrir as portas do colégio a meus comensais para abrir uma frente desde o interior combinado com um desde o exterior no momento que eu considere adequado o ataque.

\- Este artefato precisa um tempo para poder fazer-se o suficientemente poderosos para impedir que ninguém o destrua, por isso é muito importante que sua missão se mantenha em segredo e já que só nós três sabemos de sua existência, se chega a fracassar quererá dizer que ou bem Malfoy é um inútil ou algum de vocês dois são um traidor.

\- Meu senhor, sabe que eu nunca te trairia que minha missão se cumprirá segundo o previsto e se posso trarei a meu filho a sua presença em seguida para te oferecer tal e como tinha prometido.

\- Deixa-te já de palavras vãs e cumpre com o prometido, o rapaz Zabini não me satisfez e preciso carne jovem com a que saciar meus apetites, se é tão bom e dócil como seu pai terá uma boa recompensa, se mostra hostil a minha pessoa o castigo que receberá não o esquecerá na curta vida que o espera.

\- Agora te marcha, tenho ainda assuntos que tratar a sós com Vlad.

\- Como deseje meu senhor. -Ato seguido o loiro se marchou da sala lançando uma mirada de rancor ao moreno que lhe sorriu cinicamente.

-Vá, vejo que a Malfoy lhe come um pouco a inveja a se ver excluído desta conversa e bem que tem podido averiguar sobre Snape e Potter.

\- Tal e como suspeitava Snape não é mais que um sujo espião de Dumbledore e protege ao encrenqueiro de Potter lhe tentando educar sua magia para que te vença em um duelo.

\- Ja, sempre imaginei que Severus estava perturbado desde o momento em que me rogou que não acabasse com a vida da sangue suja da mãe de Potter. Que patético, é instinto paternal para cuidar a Potter ou é que lhe quer beneficiar.

\- Não meu senhor, ele já tem a quem se beneficiar.

-Quem tem roubado o coração de meu patético comensal. Algum terno jovenzinho ou é algum colega seu.

\- Não te imagina, alguém que não só um mago, senão também um sujo licantropo, Remus Lupin.

\- É que vou estar sempre rodeado de sujos espiões, esse esteve campando a suas largas adiante do cretino de Greyback e nem sequer se deu conta de que estava espiando e portanto a mim. Esse estúpido homem lobo vai ter seu merecido. Não são mais que escoria, quando estabeleça minha ordem os exterminarei a todos.

\- Farei muito bem meu senhor, não devem ficar nem sangue sujo nem engendros como licantropos, vampiros, ou demais seres inferiores se não são para servi-los como é devido.

\- Não sei que faria sem Nagini e sem ti Vlad, a cada dia me demonstra sua lealdade trazendo informação muito importante para meus planos. Pode retirar-te e tenta que ninguém descubra seu segredo.

\- Obrigado senhor, estarei sempre a sua disposição.

_oOo_

Uma vez no castelo e após ter informado a seu pai dirigiu-se a suas habitações, ali lhe esperava uma grata surpresa.

-Que faz aqui, não te esperava até dentro de um mês.

-Os planos têm mudado, permitiram-me ficar-me em uns dias na Inglaterra antes de incorporar a meu trabalho. Tenho pensado que talvez gostasse de compartilhar comigo umas horas antes que me marche de novo à Bulgária.

\- Não estaria nada mau, mas como te permitiram chegar até aqui.

\- É fácil, não tive mais que falar com o diretor e gostosamente me acompanhou até suas habitações.

\- Velho fofoqueiro, vai escutar-me. - Vlad disse isto em um tom divertido, e agradecendo no fundo de que seu pai fosse um pouco intrometido nos assuntos de casal se com isso podia favorecer o encontro de duas pessoas que a seu julgamento se amavam.

Vlad, não o tinha ainda muito claro se o que sentia pelo outro era amor ou simplesmente atração física, sua vida era tão complicada que lhe assustava o poder chegar a se comprometer em sério com alguém. Mas este garoto acordava nele sensações que nunca antes tinha experimentado.

\- Vêem aqui, vês-te muito apetecível esta noite, se dispões de pouco tempo é melhor que o aproveitemos o quanto antes.

Começou a despojar de roupa a seu amante e quando o tinha nu diante sua o tombou na cama de costas e lhe obrigou a que abrisse as pernas lhe deixando totalmente exposto a suas caricias. Com um feitiço silencio despojou-se das suas e situou-se em cima do outro beijando com paixão os lábios carnosos que convidavam a ser mordidos, resiguio a linha do pescoço e começou a lamber e chupar, provocando algum que outro hematoma.

Quando chegou aos mamilos do garoto as lambeu e sugou até as deixar totalmente eretas, soprou os mamilos provocando calafrios em seu companheiro, seguiu propinando beijos e pequenos mordiscos em seu ventre e se parou no umbigo penetrando com sua língua, quando notou que a ereção do que tinha embaixo começava a se inchar perigosamente agarrou a base do pene impedindo que pudesse se correr demasiado cedo.

Convocou um bote de lubrificante e untou generosamente o ânus do outro moreno e seu pene e de uma sozinha estocada introduziu-se no bilhete estreito, arrancando um grito mistura de prazer e dor. Voltou a sair bruscamente e volteou a seu companheiro até pô-lo a quatro patas sobre a cama, deu-lhe um par de tapas e voltou a fincar e com um ritmo desenfreado penetrou-lhe em um vaivém enquanto com uma mão lhe masturbava, cedo os gemidos de prazer de ambos retumbavam pela habitação até que uns últimos gritos ambos se vieram.

Tinha sido um ato rude, como eram eles, pouco dados a sentimentalismos, mas com uma entrega total, no fundo se amavam ainda que nunca se tivessem atrevido a lhe o dizer um ao outro. Só após ter culminado seu desejo se permitiram abraçar em um gesto de carinho. Beijaram-se ternamente, Vlad vestiu a seu companheiro e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.  
-Descansa, amanhã terá que partir para Bulgária e não nos poderemos ver em um tempo.

\- Vlad quando amanhã me marche abre esta carta que quero que leia quando esteja sem mim. Façam-me esse favor e não a abra antes. Boa noite. – Dito isto fechou os olhos e se abraçou fortemente a seu companheiro esperando o sonho que lhe envolvia placidamente.

Vlad olhou-lhe ternamente e pensou na sorte que tinha por ter a alguém tão maravilhoso entre seus braços, mas também sentiu pena, sua vida era tão complicada que não podia lhe oferecer nada mais que esses momentos de prazer, se merecia algo mais, alguém que lhe dessa estabilidade, que não fora tão rude, que…

Não pôde seguir pensando ou se jogaria a chorar e isso não lhe podia permitir, não nesses momentos, tinha que ser forte. A guerra estava próxima e não podia deixar que seus sentimentos pudessem chegar a ser conhecidos pelo desquiciado do Lord. Fechou os olhos e acompanhado pela respiração de seu companheiro conciliou o sono.

Continuará…

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Finalmente descobrimos as origens de Vlad!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	15. Malfoy castiga seu filho

**Capítulo 15 Malfoy castiga a seu filho**

Quando Vlad acordou notou frio em a cama, seu companheiro se tinha marchado cedo, tinha que se ir cedo, ao lado do criado-mudo estava o pergaminho com a nota que lhe tinha deixado.

_Não tinha o valor suficiente para te dizer à cara o que sinto por ti. Te amo desde o primeiro momento que te vi em Durmstrang, eu só era um aluno de último ano e você vinha a ver a teus antigos professores, algo se rompeu em meu interior. Descobri o amor em seus olhos em seu cabelo em seu sorriso. Mas a vida é dura, muito dura a ti te tratou ferozmente, mas acho que por fim tem atingido estabilidade, por fim conhece a seu verdadeiro pai e sabe qual é o caminho que deve seguir em sua vida._

_Eu não quero converter em uma marca para seus planos, amanhã volto com minha seleção a Bulgária, durante um tempo não poderei voltar a jogar, de modo que não te estranhe, os médicos me têm impedido, dizem que não é bom para minha saúde._

Nesse momento da carta Vlad parou de ler sua mente começou a funcionar a uma velocidade endiabrada, estava doente e não tinha sido capaz de lhe dizer nada. Pediria permissão a Dumbledore e se personalidade na mesma Bulgária e lhe diria quatro coisas ao desconsiderado de seu companheiro, como se atrevia a lhe ocultar que estava doente. Seu treinamento como comensal lhe impedia se precipitar, pelo que decidiu seguir lendo.

_Também não é para a de nosso filho, não tenho querido te dizer nada não quero que te sinta atado nem obrigado a nada comigo, mas acho que deve o saber. Não quero cometer o erro que fizeram contigo no passado. Nosso filho crescerá orgulhoso sabendo sempre quem são seus pais._

_Não quero que se sinta obrigado a me buscar, ainda que o filho é dos dois, eu tenho decidido seguir adiante com a gravidez, é um menino fruto do amor, pelo menos por minha parte. _

_Te quero Viktor Krum_

Agora sim que não ia parar até chegar a Bulgária e trazer a Inglaterra a esse moreno que lhe tinha comido a moral. Amava-lhe, por fim dava-se conta disso, e o que é mais, iam ter um filho e baixo nenhum conceito esse cabeção de Viktor o criaria sozinho. Ao estar em solidão permitiu-se derramar lágrimas de felicidade, quando se recompôs se foi até as habitações de seu pai para lhe dizer o que ia fazer.

_oOo_

Lucius tinha chegado ao castelo e estava falando com o diretor quando Vlad irrompeu em as estâncias de seu pai.

\- Adiante senhor Vasíliev apresento-lhe a Lucius Malfoy, membro de nosso Conselho Escolar e pai de Draco Malfoy. Ele é nossa nova aquisição para o Colégio, o professor de duelo, seu currículo é muito bom, estudou em Durmstrang e está altamente qualificado para ensinar a nossos alunos.

-Já vejo que tem muito boas referências, senhor…

-Vasíliev. É melhor que volte em outro momento diretor quando não esteja ocupado.

-Oh! Não se preocupe o senhor Malfoy estava acabando já, vinha a solicitar uma visita especial com seu filho. Bom Lucius, já sabe que é muito irregular poder ver aos filhos fora dos dias de visita, mas já que é um problema de índole familiar o que te traz até aqui farei chamar a seu filho para que o encontre.

-Como me imagino que quererá estar a sós lhe direi ao chefe de sua casa que os deixe seu escritório.

\- De acordo Albus, irei até as masmorras a esperar a meu filho. Senhor Vasíliev tem sido um prazer, espero que possamos ver em outra ocasião cedo.

\- Adeus senhor…

-Malfoy, mas pode chamar-me Lucius.

\- Como queira Lucius. –esse último o disse arrastando as palavras e com um sorriso de meio lado. Parecia-lhe muito ridículo o joguinho que se trazia Malfoy com ele. Sempre tentando lhe levar a sua cama, pelo mero fato de poder pavonear-se ante seus colegas comensais que se tinha deitado com um dos preferidos de Voldemort, o homem de gelo como lhe chamavam seus colegas comensais.

Malfoy saiu do escritório do diretor, discretamente colocou o dispositivo que abriria as portas de Hogwarts aos lacaios do Lord por trás das asas da gárgula, a ocultou com um feitiço para que não fosse descoberta. No momento adequado começaria a funcionar e convocaria um portal por onde se colariam as hordas do tenebroso.

Enquanto baixava às masmorras sua mente voava para Vlad, a cada dia via-se mais apetecível, de uma forma ou outra acabaria em suas garras, não tinha nada, que ele Lucius Malfoy, não se propusesse e não conseguisse. Já era hora de que esse moreno russo se abrisse de pernas para ele, o faria gritar de prazer até o deixar rouco e depois o humilharia como tinha feito com tantos amantes que se lhe tinham resistido. O teria comendo de sua mão em breve.

-Pai, tenho-me que ir imediatamente a Bulgária, Viktor tem saído para lá essa madrugada e me deixou uma carta me contando que está grávido e que como não quer ser um ônus para ninguém tem decidido o ter sozinho. Não quero que ocorra com meu filho o que me passou a mim, quero que se crie em um lar com seus verdadeiros pais.

-Por suposto, não perca mais tempo, te abrirei as defesas para que te possas aparecer agora mesmo ao lado de Viktor, o traz o quanto antes aqui. Hogwarts será mais seguro que nenhum outro lugar em breve e diga a esse cabeção moreno seu que não é nenhum ônus para ninguém. Filho não sabe quanto me alegro por vocês dois, bom cedo será três.

Albus abraçou a seu filho fraternalmente, deu-lhe um par de beijos e lançou um feitiço para que Vlad pudesse ser aparecido em Bulgária ao lado de seu companheiro.

_oOo_

Draco e Harry estavam em uma sala de aula vazia ao lado da sala aula de poções, tinham terminado a classe de poções e tinham uma hora livre dantes de ir a DCAT, pensavam aproveitar muito bem o tempo que tinham dantes de retomar sua jornada quotidiana.

Draco tinha puxado a Harry e tinha-o aplastado contra a parede, estava-lhe beijando com tantas vontades que parecia que lhe ia perfurar a garganta com sua língua. Tinha muita urgência do corpo de Harry, por isso não se molestou em lhe tirar a roupa, lançou um feitiço e lhe deixou nu completamente, com outro fez o próprio com seu corpo e começou a esfregar energicamente seu pênis com o do moreno, umas gotas de sêmen lubrificavam sua glande a cada vez mais duro. Começou a acariciar os mamilos de Harry com pequenos beliscos que arrancaram uma queixa, se tinha passado e tinha doído.

-Bruto, que quer te combinar com meus mamilos em seus dedos.

-Não exagere, se me foi só um pouquinho a mão.

-Um pouquinho diz, se quase não os sinto do belisco.

-Não seja tonto, veem aqui.

Deu-lhe a volta ao moreno e o pôs o peito apoiado em um banco da sala deixando o cu do moreno totalmente exposto à vista de Draco, deu-lhe um par de tapas que voltaram a arrancar outra queixa de Harry.

-Mas bom Draco, propôs hoje decorar-me o traseiro com suas lindas mãos, isso doeu um pouco.

Apesar de suas queixas, Draco sabia que lhe estava gostando a seu companheiro, sua ereção assim o indicava, gotejava perigosamente. Não queria que Harry se corresse em seguida, lhe pôs um anel em a base do pene para evitar a ejaculação. Harry protestou de novo e Draco deu-lhe outra tapa que lhe deixo o cu vermelho, estava muito excitado e precisava o possuir já, convocou lubrificante e untou generosamente seu pene e a entrada do moreno, lhe investiu com rudeza e começou um ritmo frenético até que se veio dentro, tão brusco como tinha entrado saiu, lhe volteou e tumbou em cima da mesa, tirou o anel que impedia a Harry se correr e se sentou montados em cima dele empalando-se de um só golpe começou a se mover em breve Harry lançou um grito correndo no interior do loiro.

-Guau, Draco isso tem sido muito forte, não sabia que gostava tão de duro. Me deixou assombrado, mas gostei, espero que o repitamos de alguma vez mais quando meu traseiro se reponha de seus tapas.

\- Sinto muito se te machuquei, mas estava muito precisado de ti, tenho muita tensão acumulada e queria a soltar o quanto antes. Acho que fiz uma tolice empalando-me dessa maneira, não tinha sido penetrado em muito tempo e acho que me machuquei um pouco.

Draco levantou-se provocando em seu traseiro uma dor, por suas pernas corria o sêmen de Harry misturado com um pouco de seu sangue. Harry assustou-se e convocou umas gazes e água para limpar-lhe.

-Espera amor, sou um tonto, há um feitiço curativo muito singelo, me aplicarei e desaparecerá a dor, ainda que será melhor que me sente de lado durante uns dias.

Draco disse isso sorrindo para restar importância à tolice tão grande que acabava de cometer, mas é que Harry lhe voltava louco e ademais pressentia que hoje algo mau lhe depararia no dia. Não sabia que, mas era essa sensação prévia a uma tormenta e se imaginava que seu pai não estava bem longe do epicentro do furacão.

Uma vez limpos e vestidos se beijaram ternamente, Harry notou como algo fora do habitual lhe sucedia a seu companheiro.

-Draco que te inquieta? Você não é tão brusco, sempre fazemos o amor e hoje a verdade é que temos fodemos como pequenos animais.

-Não sei Harry é como se algo mau fosse a suceder, meu sexto sentido me diz que meu pai não está bem longe daqui e já sabe que meu pai é sinónimo de problemas. Sinto muito se tenho sido muito brusco, gosto de fazer-te o amor e não te foder, não me diga mais me sinto envergonhado.

-Está bem, não te voltarei a dizer, mas sabe uma coisa, não me tem desagradado nada esse lado selvagem e escuro.

-Vá com o recatado Gryffindor, gosta de jogar duro leãozinho. Em outro dia que tenhamos mais tempo continuaremos com este jogo.

Com um grande sorriso abandonaram a sala de aula caminho da próxima classe, um elfo doméstico apareceu-se adiante do companheiro.

-Senhor Malfoy, o diretor manda-lhe chamar ao escritório do chefe de sua casa, seu pai está-lhe esperando ali.

Draco ficou pálido, sabia que tinha que ver com seu pai era inevitável, não lhe apetecia nada, a partir desta entrevista romperia do todo sua relação com sua Malfoy não ia permitir que lhe voltasse a manipular mais, queria a Harry e jamais lhe abandonaria para fazer parte das filas dos comensais.

Harry abraçou a Draco e lhe infundiu valor. –Não está só, recorda toda a Ordem te protege, irei contigo e enfrentaremos a seu pai entre os dois.

-Não meu amor, isso tenho que fazer eu só, não quero que te veja, é um louco e não sei como vai reagir, ele te odeia a morte, só se contém porque é a presa de seu amo. Se não já te teria lançado uma imperdoável.

-Vá sua aula, após comer nos vemos no lago.

Draco beijou ternamente a seu companheiro e foi-se até o escritório de seu padrinho. Era um Malfoy e tinham-lhe preparado desde pequeno para enfrentar qualquer situação, não se ia deixar intimidar por seu pai. Com resolução chamou à porta do escritório de Severus.

-Adiante, Draco

-Olá pai, não te esperava tão cedo pelo colégio, achava que não nos veríamos até o natal.

Lucius acercou-se a seu filho e lhe deu um golpe que lhe rompeu o lábio e lhe fez tropeçar dando com a cabeça em a parede.

\- A que jogo acha que está jogando. Informaram-me que te anda abrindo de pernas adiante desse Potter. Toda sua educação e preparação atirada ao lixo. Bastardo, não te merece me chamar pai, você tinha sido educado para servir ao Senhor Tenebroso, converter em seu amante e se vai envolver como um sujo com o doentio de Potter. - Voltou a dar outro golpe no estômago que lhe fez cair de joelhos, ato que aproveitou Lucius para chutar as costelas.

-Suplica como uma zorra, isso é o que é, te vou sacar a golpes essa obsessão pelo maldito menino que viveu e quando acabe contigo vai lamentar o te ter aberto de pernas para esse mequetrefe. Quer que te fodem verdade, te morre por um bom pênis, se isso é o que quer o vai ter, te levarei ante meus colegas e te possuirão até te fazer gritar, até que seu ânus te escusa que te queira arrancar. Não te vão voltar a te ficar vontade de te abrir de pernas adiante de ninguém que não seja o Lord, menino insolente.

Malfoy estava enlouquecido, seu filho ia pagar muito caro seu ato de desobediência ao juntar-se com Potter, ele era única e exclusivamente para Voldemort, se o que queria era que o fodesse ele lhe ia a brindar em bandeja, importar muito pouco que fosse seu filho, era um mero acidente biológico, nunca o quis mais que como um meio para conseguir seus planos, se converter na mão direita do Lord, seu lugar Tenente.

Draco retorcia-se no chão de dor, seu pai tinha-lhe lançado um feitiço que lhe impedia se mover e lhe estava propinando uma boa surra quando se abriu a porta do escritório, um Severus Snape enlouquecido deu um golpe a Malfoy que o tumbou, por trás dele Remus apontava com sua varinha ao comensal loiro, Dumbledore surgiu por trás deles e com a mirada furibunda encarou a Lucius.

-Sabia que era um mago retorcido e tenebroso, seguidor de Voldemort, mas nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a tentar matar a seu próprio filho a golpes, sabíamos de seus planos para lhe entregar como amante ao desquiciado de Voldemort, mas se atrever a fazer o que pensava aqui no colégio demonstra que sua sensatez está falhando, se tinha achado que teu filho ia estar desprotegido.

-Está louco idoso por intrometer em meus assuntos, meu filho é meu e posso fazer como pai o que queira com ele. Tem-me desobedecido e vai pagar por sua falta, agora mesmo vai abandonar o colégio se volta comigo a minha mansão.

-Acima de meu cadáver Lucius, Draco fica aqui no colégio, como padrinho seu não vou consentir que te leve e lhe entregue ao tenebroso.

-Vá por fim o espião descobre-se, fez-te muito danifico o Lord em o outro dia que veio correndo ante Dumbledore e se curasse suas feridas. Oh não já vejo, te curou e lambeu esse sujo lobo que tem como amante.

\- Que baixo tem caído Severus, você e eu podíamos ter sido um grande companheiro, mas vejo que te vão os engendro. Por fim descobre seu duplo jogo, o Lord não estava desencaminhado é um espião deste louco chifrado.

Severus estava começando a perder a compostura, uma coisa era que se metesse com ele e outra muito diferente que insultasse a seu amor e que maltratasse a seu afilhado, quando ia lançar um feitiço que lhe podia custar a liberdade, Remus lhe sujeitou o braço da varinha.

-Vamos Severus, não vê que te está provocando, se sente encurralado e tenta mostrar os dentes, nós somos mais fortes que ele, o deixa é patético.

-Malfoy saia deste colégio e não volte mais por aqui, se ursa pôr um pé em o castelo te juro que como diretor do mesmo não cessarei até que dê com seus ossos em Azkaban, não se te ocorra voltar a fazer dano a Draco, desde este momento se esquece de que tem um filho, se quer um amante para Voldemort te entrega a si mesmo. Agora fora daqui.

Albus convocou um portal pelo que arrojou a Malfoy de Hogwarts lhe deixando em as imediações de Hogsmeade. Malfoy arranjou-se a roupa e jurou vingar-se do trio que lhe tinha jogado do castelo e seu filho se converteria no amante do Lord.

\- Vamos Draco, te levarei até a enfermaria, por favor Remus me acerca uma manta para lhe tampar um pouco, Albus avisa a Harry que me levo a Draco, não quero que se inteire por nenhuma fofoca.

\- Padrinho, por favor, não lhe diga nada a Harry, se preocupará de maneira desnecessária.

-Não diga tolice Draco, Harry tem que o saber ou que acha que não se vai dar conta de que algo te passou. É melhor que não lhe oculte nada, é um Gryffindor e não gostam das mentiras. –Enquanto dizia isso olhava a Remus, bem sabia ele que mentir a um Gryffindor não é mais que se buscar problemas e mais quando ao mentir estavam ocultados que sua integridade tinha corrido perigo.

Quando Draco entrou no escritório de Severus todos os feitiços de proteção que levava o loiro se ativaram, tanto os que lhe tinham posto Severus, Remus e Albus como os de Harry, imediatamente, soaram os alarmes e os quatro saíram correndo a proteger ao loiro, graças a isso evitaram que Draco tivesse saído pior parado das mãos ou melhor dito dos pés de seu pai.

Harry chegou arquejando no momento em que Severus levantava a Draco do chão para transportar à enfermaria. Não tinha podido chegar antes, quando corria rumo às masmorras se teve que parar umas arcadas lhe obrigaram a esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago, um suor frio lhe corria por todo o corpo, se teve que sujeitar à parede ao sentir como sua vista se nublava. Quando se recuperou do mareio seguiu correndo até o escritório de Snape.

-Draco quem te fez isso, por que está sangrando, alguém me pode explicar.

-Acalma Harry, já tem passado tudo, foi Lucius, veio a ver a seu filho entre outras coisas, suspeito que algo mais lhe fez vir até aqui. É um desquiciado, mas não acho que tanto como para vir só por isto.

\- A que se refere Albus, te disse ou fez algo que te faça suspeitar dele.

\- Não Remus, mas sei que essa trama algo mais, terei que ativar todos os alarmes do castelo, não sei se não nos terá deixado alguma surpresa desagradável.

Harry acompanhava a Severus e a Draco, o maior transportava ao ferido entre seus braços, Harry era mais pequeno que Draco e não aguentaria seu peso, além de que ultimamente se lhe via mais desgastado que nunca e umas olheiras cobriam seus olhos. Uma vez a sós Severus se dirigiu a Harry muito seriamente.

\- Harry quando Madame Pomfrey se ocupe de Draco é melhor que te olhe a ti também, não gosto do aspecto que tem. Se encontra mau ultimamente, vejo-te muito desgastado.

\- A verdade é que ultimamente me encontro um pouco débil, devem ser os nervos pelo que se aproxima, não consigo reter muita comida no estômago, mas faz favor não lhe diga nada a Draco, bastante tem já como para que se preocupe também por mim.

Severus olhou a Harry inquisitivamente suspeitava que o mal-estar de Harry tinha uma origem muito diferente ao que o jovem pensava, mas não disse nada mais.

\- Bom jovenzinho, o Senhor Malfoy já está descansando se reporá cedo, lhe dei uma poção para que descanse. Agora nós vamos ocupar de ti, que é o que me disse Severus, que tem um estômago que não retém nada vejamos que pode ser.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será a suspeita de Severus?**


	16. De volta a casa

**Capítulo 16 De volta a casa**

Quando Vlad se apareceu no salão da casa de Viktor não esperava ouvir como este vomitava no banheiro. Correu até onde estava seu companheiro e lhe agarrou a testa e com a outra mão lhe sujeitou por embaixo dos ombros. Viktor esvaziou todo o conteúdo de seu estômago, que era bastante pouco e com a testa perlada de suor e os olhos inundados de lágrimas olhou a seu único amor.

-Por que tem vindo? Não tem porquê se sentir obrigado pela carta que te deixei.

\- Se pensa que o fiz por obrigação é que me conhece pouco, o fiz porque te quero com loucura e não consentirei que tenha a nosso filho sozinho. Como você tem escrito na carta não cometeremos o mesmo erro que meus pais.

\- Venho a buscar-te e me acompanhará a Hogwarts queira ou não meu pequeno cabeção. –Lhe beijou ternamente a ponta do nariz provocando-lhe cócegas.

Viktor se aconchegou nos braços de seu amor escondendo a cabeça em seu forte peito e lançando um suspiro de alívio. Entre esses braços fortes encontrava-se protegido, querido, feliz. Vlad beijou lentamente a cabeça de seu garoto e acariciou-lhe as costas. Os hormônios de Viktor jogaram-lhe uma má passada e começou a chorar suave umedecendo a camisa de Vlad.

\- Vamos pequeno não chore, nunca nos separaremos, vamos criar a nosso filho e lhe vamos dar todo nosso amor. Como pudesse pensar se quer em se afastar de mim. Sabe que removeria o universo inteiro até te encontrar. Veem ao salão e descansa um pouco enquanto preparo-te uma poção que acalme esse estômago tão inquieto, depois nós iremos a Hogwarts, não se preocupe por sua bagagem mandarei a uns elfos a que o preparem e nos levem.

Viktor sentou-se em o sofá e tampou-se com uma manta até que chegou Vlad com a poção, a bebeu devagar, não queria tentar à sorte e voltar a vomitar. Quando esteve seguro de que seu estômago se tinha assentado olhou a seu companheiro com amor e lhe beijou os lábios.

Vlad notou como sua virilidade acordava ante o beijo de seu garoto que começou a cada vez a ser mais apaixonado.

– Te amo como nunca pensei que pudesse fazer, quero te fazer o amor até o esgotamento.

Começou a acariciar as costas e o peito de Viktor despojando de sua camisa, os mamilos estavam tão sensíveis pela gravidez que quando Vlad os roçou com o nó de seus dedos acordaram um calafrio nele que lhe fez tremer. Isso lhe excitou ainda mais e lhe tirou as calças com delicadeza, apanhou sua ereção e começou a saboreá-la muito devagar como se se tratasse de um caramelo, quando considerou que o outro estava bastante excitado lhe acariciou os testículos e lhe introduziu um a um em a boca enquanto seguia acariciando seu peito.

Levantou-se do sofá e tirou-se suas calças e seus boxers, desabotoou sua camisa e deixou ao descoberto seu varonil peito sobre o que pendurava sua cruz ansata, vestido só com esta voltou a se ocupar da ereção de Viktor. Abriu-lhe as pernas e começou a acariciar sua virilha, redigiu a cara interna das coxas com a língua e voltou a aproximar-se à entreperna de seu casal, subiu muito devagar pelo corpo do pene até chegar à glande que o pegou guloso entre seus lábios.

Com um feitiço silencioso lubrificou sua entrada e começou a acariciá-la para estimulá-la, sua pene também lubrificado brilhava com força, lhe separou mais as pernas deixando bem à vista sua entrada, apoiou as pernas de Viktor em seus fortes ombros e se introduziu de uma sozinha vez em o corpo do moreno. Começou um vaivém muito sensual acompanhado de uns prazerosos sons por parte de ambos. Vlad começou a masturbar a Krum que se movia a cada vez mais rápido, seus quadris chocavam e produziam uma melodia muito sensual para os ouvidos de ambos. Quando os movimentos assolam ambos se vieram olhando aos olhos, se perdendo um no outro como tanto gostavam.

Vlad beijou ternamente os lábios de Viktor e saiu muito devagar para não o machucar.

Viktor queixou-se ante a perda e agarrou-se à cintura de seu casal, quando normalizaram suas respirações voltaram a beijar-se e se disseram um te quero ao mesmo tempo que soou como uma das melodias mais bonitas para seus ouvidos.

Uma vez asseados, vestiram-se o um ao outro e dispuseram-se a regressar ao castelo, Vlad dantes de sair do apartamento do búlgaro chamou a dois elfos de Hogwarts para que fizessem a bagagem e lhe enviassem ali.

_oOo_

Estava já bem avançada a tarde quando Draco acordou, o primeiro que viu foram uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe olhavam com muito amor e um pouco de pena. Notou como seu companheiro estava um pouco intranquilo.

\- Que te ocorre? Não tenha pena Madame Pomfrey fez um bom trabalho me encontro bastante bem, mal me doem os golpes que me deu meu pai.

-Não me engane Draco, não quero que me minta, se te encontra mau lhe diremos à enfermeira e que te forneça um calmante de novo.

\- Para valer que não, me dá um beijo, essa será minha melhor cura.

Harry beijou ternamente os lábios de Draco, umas lágrimas começaram a deslizar por suas bochechas, Draco apanhou com ambas mãos ao rosto do moreno e lhe olhando fixamente lhe disse:

-Vai contar-me por que chora agora. Estou bem te prometo, ou é que te ocorre algo mais.

Nesse momento Severus e Remus faziam seu aparecimento na enfermaria.

-Como se encontra Draco, se te vê mais descansado, mal se te notam as marcas, Poppy tem feito um bom trabalho.

-Obrigado padrinho encontro-me melhor, mas não sei que lhe ocorre a este cabeção, que não me crê quando lhe digo que me encontro melhor e se põe a chorar.

-Harry ainda não lhe disse nada a Draco, acho que já está demorando.

-Que passa Remus, que me tem que contar. Harry responde de uma vez.

-Remus é melhor que lhe deixemos sozinhos, assim lhe será menos penoso a Harry lhe dizer.

Remus e Severus foram-se para as dependências de Poppy para dar privacidade aos adolescentes, Remus olhou com carinho a Harry tentando dar-lhe ânimos. Severus apertou sua mão e voltou-se para onde estava Poppy.

\- Draco, quando te trouxemos aqui Severus me obrigou a que Madame Pomfrey me fizesse um reconhecimento, levo em uns dias que meu estômago não é capaz de reter nada, me mareio de repente e me dão suores frios, eu culpava aos nervos e a ansiedade pela guerra que se aproxima. Seu padrinho não estava muito de acordo com meu diagnóstico e por isso acedi a que a enfermeira me revisasse.

-Que é o que tem Harry, não te demore mais em me dizer esta espera me está matando.

-Não se enfade, por favor, eu não sabia que isso podia passar, já sabe que me criei entre muggles e isso não é normal entre eles. Draco, eu, não sei como o dizer, mas Madame Pomfrey me assegurou que isto é normal entre magos. Estou grávido.

Draco abriu muito os olhos, desde depois a notícia tinha-lhe pegado por surpresa. –Mas Harry não pôs os meios para evitar a gravidez.

-Draco, -soluçava enquanto dizia-lhe. - eu não sabia que os homens podiam ficar grávidos, é impossível entre os muggles, ninguém me tinha falado desta possibilidade e desde depois desconheço que meios posso empregar para o evitar.

\- Não podemos ter esse menino agora, temos uma guerra, meu pai me persegue para me entregar a Voldemort – Draco falava desde a desesperança, não queria que Harry sofresse, não podia ser permitido o luxo de que o menino viesse a um mundo desquiciado, não pensava o que estava dizendo, lhe saía de dentro.

Harry começou a sentir-se mal, Draco estava recusando a seu filho, não lhe apoiaria nisso, ele não queria ser desfeito do menino, era fruto de seu amor por Draco. Madame Pomfrey tinha-o confirmado, além de ser mago precisava amar profundamente a seu companheiro para que o milagre da vida se confirmasse.

\- Não se preocupe Draco, não vai ter que carregar com ninguém, não te precisamos, meu filho e eu poderemos sair adiante sozinhos que estar com o outro pai só por obrigação.

Harry saiu correndo da enfermaria deixando a Draco atônito, nesse momento o loiro reagiu dando-se conta do que lhe tinha dito a Harry, se jogou a chorar e se precipitou fora da cama atrás de Harry.

O moreno corria desesperado até fora do castelo, nem sequer parou-se quando tropeçou com Pansy que vinha muito animada conversando com Theodore.

-Vá, que lhe terá picado a este para ir com essas pressas.

\- Talvez é que tem de _combinar_ com Draco e chega tarde a seu encontro, não crie rubeta.

-Pois parece-me que não é assim, olha quem baixa pelas escadas.

-Olá Draco, vá cara que traz, te enfadou com Harry.

-Isso não te importa Pansy, estou lhe buscando.

-Vale, vale, não tenha tão mau humor, nós não temos a culpa de seus enfados com teu namorado.

-Sinto muito garotos, é que acho que tenho metido a pata até o fundo com Harry, tenho que lhe encontrar e lhe pedir desculpas.

-Tem saído correndo acho que pelo caminho que tem tomado se dirigia para o lago.

-Obrigado Theo, depois te contarei.

Draco correu como uma exalação, em busca de Harry. Imaginava-se que tinha ido para a gruta no que se tinham amado. Tinha que lhe fazer entender a Harry que suas palavras tinham sido fruto do desespero que lhe amava profundamente e que jamais lhe obrigaria a perder a seu filho.

Quando estava próximo da gruta notou como um hipogrifo baixava até se parar adiante dele, montado sobre o animal estava seu pai. Harry ao ouvir o bater das asas parou-se antes de entrar na gruta e viu com desespero como Lucius mandava um feitiço a Draco e lhe aturdia lhe subindo à grupa da besta. Remontou o voo e perdeu-se em o firmamento, Harry sofreu um desmaio da impressão.

-Harry, acorda que te ocorreu.

-Theo, acabam de sequestrar a Draco, seu pai tem levado em um hipogrifo.

Harry chorava, não podia ser verdadeiro, primeiro Draco recusava a seu filho e a seguir seu pai lhe levava para lhe entregar ao tenebroso. Seu mundo derrubava-se, um mundo que tinha começado a crer maravilhoso se tinha derrubado como um castelo de naipes.

-Venha Harry levanta, temos que informar em o colégio do sucedido. Não sei o que ocorreu, mas te asseguro que Draco me preocupou te buscava desesperado, queria te pedir desculpas por algo que te tinha dito e pelo tom em que o contava estava para valer arrependido. Conheço-lhe como um irmão pode conhecer a outro e te asseguro que apesar do que te tenha dito te quer até o desespero.

Uma vez em o castelo correram até as dependências de Severus, estavam convencidos de que este saberia que fazer. Sem chamar entraram o escritório do professor e encontraram-se a Remus e Severus que estavam mantendo uma conversa séria pela expressão de seus rostos.

-Severus espero que Harry e Draco tenham arranjado sua situação, não gostei de nada como saía meu filhote da enfermaria chorando e como Draco demoro uns minutos em sair, me imagino que por trás dele.

\- Conheço o bastante a Draco como para te dizer que a notícia lhe teve que impactar bastante, mas quem podia ser imaginado que Harry não estava a par do que lhe podia suceder se não tomava as precauções necessárias.

\- Severus, Remus tendes que ajudar a Draco, acaba de ser sequestrado por seu pai, lhe lançou um feitiço aturdidor e lhe levou montado em um hipogrifo

Harry quase cuspiu as palavras do depressa que as disse deixando impactada ao casal, estavam tão metidos em sua conversa que não ouviram como entravam no escritório e o que nem sequer tinha passado por sua mente era a possibilidade de que Lucius Malfoy voltasse outra vez ao castelo e sequestrasse a seu próprio filho.

\- Harry devemos avisar imediatamente a Albus e que comece a mobilizar a toda a Ordem, conheço demasiado bem ao pai de Draco para saber que não demorará em levar a cabo seu plano, brindar em bandeja a seu filho ao tenebroso.

Severus acercou-se à lareira para comunicar-se com Dumbledore, o diretor não perdeu tempo e mandou mensagens a todos os membros da Ordem que se encontravam em Grã-Bretanha para que se reunissem em seguida no castelo. Empregou tanto às corujas do colégio como aos antigos diretores de Hogwarts que estavam em os quadros para agilizar o processo.

Em menos em meia hora estavam todos reunidos em o escritório do diretor, que teve que aumentar magicamente para dar cabida a tantas pessoas. Vlad, depois de deixar a Viktor descansando em suas habitações, também se uniu à reunião. Foi apresentado ao resto dos membros da Ordem não só como espião às ordens de Albus, senão também como filho deste.

A notícia impactou e alegrou à maioria, não só por que Dumbledore tinha um filho que tinha recuperado, senão também porque era uma fonte de informação muito valiosa.

\- Mandei chamar porque um fato muito grave acaba de ocorrer nos terrenos de Hogwarts faz escassamente uma hora que Lucius Malfoy, após ter sido expulso do Castelo por ter maltratado a seu filho, até o ponto de que Madame Pomfrey tem tido que lhe curar, o sequestrou para lhe entregar a Voldemort.

\- Que quer dizer com lhe entregar a Voldemort.

\- Arthur está muito claro o que pretende uma mente tão retorcida como a de Lucius, lhe entregar para o converter, não só em comensal, senão também no amante desse desquiciado. Faz algo mais de um mês que Draco Malfoy mostrou sua vontade de não seguir os passos de seu pai, pediu minha ajuda e eu por suposto que lhe dei. A minha e a de toda a Ordem.

\- Como é possível que te tenha podido confiar desse garoto quando sempre se comportou como um comensal em cernes.

\- George Weasley recordo-te que faz pelo menos dois anos que não está no colégio e que as pessoas podem chegar a mudar se madura e se dá conta de que o que seus pais lhes inculcam desde que nascem não tem por que ser a verdade absoluta. A parte de que conheço o suficiente a meu afilhado como para saber que a ajuda que pedia era para valer e não uma mera treta para infiltrar-se como espião entre nossas filas.

\- Sigo sem tê-lo muito claro, acho que meu irmão tem suficientes razões como para duvidar de sua integridade.

\- Não são justos com o que está dizendo de Draco, ele não nos mentiu.

\- Desde quando é Draco para ti Harry.

\- Desde que ele e eu somos namorados, George, e te asseguro que não é nenhum espião de Voldemort e muito menos de seu pai. Eu tenho presenciado como o sequestrava no lago e tenho visto como ficou após que seu pai lhe deu uma surra quando se inteirou de que éramos companheiros.

\- Se presenciou como o sequestrava seu pai porquê não fez nada Harry.

\- Acho que isso é algo que não lhe incumbe senhor Weasley.

\- Está bem Severus, se George quer saber os motivos lhe direi e assim o resto terá também uma ideia clara do que está passando e desde depois que Draco é tão comensal como o possa ser eu ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem.

\- Draco e eu tínhamos tido um mal-entendido quando acordou na enfermaria, era um assunto muito pessoal que compreenderão que não lhe vou revelar agora. Eu saí correndo dali e me fui até o lago, precisava estar sozinho e reflexionar sobre o que nos tinha ocorrido.

-Notei um ruído de alguém que vinha correndo muito depressa, me voltei, pois me imaginava que era Draco, ninguém mais conhecia o lugar para o que eu me dirigia, quando o fiz ouvi como umas asas poderosas se batiam para tentar aterrissar, quando me dei conta que era um hipogrifo dirigido por Lucius Malfoy notei como minhas forças, já bastante minguadas nesses momentos, começavam a falhar, tinha a vista um pouco nublada e notei como começava a marear-me até o ponto que me ia desmaiar. Minha reação foi lenta antes de que pudesse sacar a varinha para defender a Draco seu pai já tinha lançado o feitiço e estava remontando o voo com ele. Draco também não estava em seu melhor momento, acabava de repor da surra que lhe tinha dado seu pai e também foi lento, não pôde ser defendido. Depois perdi o conhecimento e o seguinte que recordo é a Theodore Nott me acordando.

\- Tudo isto está muito claro, mas por que te desmaiaste e porquê Nott estava ali.

\- Já está bem George os motivos do desmaio de Harry ou porquê Nott estava ali são privados, ele não te vai a dizer senão a estima oportuna.

-Compreenderá Remus que se está pedindo a ajuda de toda a Ordem para salvar ao filho de um comensal, que também pode o ser precisaríamos saber toda a informação.

\- Senhores aqui não se está discutindo a integridade do Senhor Malfoy, nem a saúde do Senhor Potter, senão que como chefe de toda a Ordem lhes peço que coletem toda a informação possível sobre o paradeiro de Draco Malfoy para poder o sacar von bem do sequestro ao que se vê submetido por seu pai. Tenho dado minha palavra de que o protegeri que vamos fazer.

\- Amanhã temos uma reunião na guarida de Voldemort, ali me juntarei com Lucius e tentarei adular. Ademais acho que deveríamos falar com o Senhor Zabini, por se recorda algo de onde pôde estar quando Malfoy lhe levou e o cuidou após ter estado com Voldemort.

-Uma última questão, não lhe conheço praticamente a nenhum dos que estão aqui, mas me parece que ao Senhor George Weasley não lhe agrada muito a relação que têm Harry e Draco. Devemos saber algo que o Senhor Weasley sabe e os demais não? Porque se não é assim, acho que essa suspeita está injustificada ou bem se sente zeloso dessa relação.

\- Porque seja filho de Dumbledore não te ache que nos pode julgar dessa maneira, ademais acho que você também não é muito de confiar.

\- Não me interessa sua opinião sobre se sou digno de confiança ou não por seu pai, me basta como saber que meu pai sim confia em mim. Não vou discutir com um menininho zeloso, porque ou muito me equivoco ou o que está demonstrando são ciúmes da relação de Potter com Malfoy.

-Como te atreve a intrometer em meus assuntos.

-O mesmo que você estava fazendo uns instantes antes com o que lhe ocorre a Potter e Malfoy. Será melhor que deixe de comporta-te como um menino mau criado e que preste atenção ao que te disseram. A Ordem precisa toda a informação possível para localizar o paradeiro de Malfoy, se não está interessado em fazer nada é melhor que o diga já, te aparte desta missão e deixe ao demais trabalhar.

Vlad a cada vez sentia-se mais molesto com a atitude do gêmeo, estava claro que algo sucedia com este. Ciúmes desde depois não lhe pareciam, mas se tinha dado em seguida conta que esse garoto era facilmente manipulável e que à mínima saltaria. Encantava lhe meter-se com o menino e ver como perdia os papéis ia com sua natureza crispar um pouco os ânimos das pessoas e desde depois

\- Não sou nenhum menino malcriado, mas quero deixar clara uma coisa, Harry é muito querido para toda nossa família, aparte de Remus não tem a ninguém mais, quero que entendam meu interesse por saber que lhe ocorre. Dá-me medo que Malfoy o esteja utilizando para poder lhe entregar a Voldemort, que tudo seja um engano.

-George, irmão asseguro-te que Harry e Draco se querem para valer, ainda que me custe o reconhecer, o furão é sincero com ele. Acho que antes se mataria que o entregar a Voldemort.

\- Como estão tão seguros de tudo isto Ron, que provas tem para nos mostrar.

\- Tenho a palavra de meu namorado, é um de seus melhores amigos, ademais acho que tem chegado o momento de que por fim se aclarem determinados temas com todo mundo.

Ron começou a contar aos presentes, de sua relação com Blaise Zabini, fato que impactou a sua família que não sabia nada ao respeito, de como o quarteto de prata tinha pedido ajuda à Ordem, que renegavam de todo o que estivesse relacionado com Voldemort e seus comensais e chegados a este ponto Hermione desvelou o segredo melhor guardado.

\- Já que estamos sendo sinceros, é melhor que chamemos aos amigos de Draco, que também o são de Ron e eu e que participem desta reunião por se eles podem contribuir algo mais. Eu também tenho que lhe dizer que desde faz algo menos de um ano estou saindo com Theodore Nott, o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy desde a infância e tem compartilhado conosco todos os temores que tinha sobre as intenções de seu pai e o grande amor que sentia por Harry.

Isso sim que impactou aos presentes, Harry olhou a Hermione um pouco molesto, sua amiga sabia o que Draco sentia por ele e não lhe tinha dito nada. Nesse mesmo instante caiu na conta de que se o tivesse feito assim não a teria crido e seguramente teria recusado a relação de sua amiga com o Slytherin.

Fred Weasley adiantou-se para que todos pudessem lhe escutar bem. –Parece que esta reunião está servindo para transmitir ao resto relações secretas, eu não quero ser menos sincero que os demais e tenho que dizer ao respeito, que mais ou menos quando Hermione e Theodore começaram a sair eu também o fiz com uma amiga deste, Pansy Parkinson e lhes posso assegurar que nenhum dos Slytherin que se mencionaram aqui são espiões, que não querem saber nada de Voldemort e também não de suas famílias comensais.

\- Que bem o tinha calado irmão, como é possível que chegasse a ter uma relação sem que eu me chegasse a inteirar.

\- Bom George é melhor que isso te conte em outro momento, o importante é poder encontrar o quanto antes a Draco, o tempo joga em nosso contra. Se a estima oportuna chamemos aos Slytherin e para saber se podem contribuir-nos algo mais.

Por meio de um elfo os três garotos foram avisados e conduzidos ao escritório do diretor, ao entrar ficaram um pouco impactados ao ver tanta gente, imaginaram-se qual era o motivo da reunião e se sentiram um pouco mais reconfortados, mais ainda quando Ron, Fred e Hermione se acercaram a seus respectivos companheiros e lhes agarraram a mão, não se tinham posto de acordo para o fazer, mas algo lhe empurrava em seu interior a demonstrar a todo mundo, incluídos os Slytherin, que não se envergonhavam de sua relação e que em todo momento iam estar com eles para o bom e o mau.

\- Bom, acho que é melhor que ponhamos ao tanto do que temos estado falando a estes garotos que se acabam de incorporar. Dumbledore convidou com A mirada aos recém-chegados e a seus casais que se sentassem.

Ao cabo de uma hora mais ou menos, os garotos estiveram a par de todo o que se tinha falado, Blaise lhe contou como era o lugar onde lhe tinha tido Lucius após ter saído da guarida de Voldemort. Nem Severus nem Theo tinham constância dessas habitações ainda que suspeitavam que deviam de estar ocultas na mansão e possivelmente ali estaria escondido Draco. Vlad comprometeu-se a que ao dia seguinte teria um encontro com Lucius Malfoy um pouco mais pessoal para tentar adular informação.

Quando se deu por limpada a reunião, todos se foram com as ideias claras do que tinham que fazer, Harry estava muito agitado com o sucedido, Remus não quis que fosse até suas habitações na torre de Gryffindor e lhe levo com ele e com Severus até suas habitações.

Uma vez só no dormitório que lhe tinham preparado, se tumbou na cama e começou a chorar desconsoladamente, queria tanto a Draco que doía o perder, mas também lhe doía muito o que tinha passado com ele e com seu filho. Jurou-se a si mesmo que passasse o que passasse lutaria por conservar essa vida que levava dentro fruto de seu amor, não se importava se Draco não o queria, ele sim e isso era suficiente. Vencido pelo cansaço sumiu-se em um sonho pregado de pesadelos, onde via a Draco convertido em um comensal e no companheiro de Voldemort, que era apresado por este e que Draco presenciava como Voldemort arrebatava a vida de seu filho não nascido e foi tão forte a dor que se acordou de novo chorando.

Remus foi ao dormitório de Harry e lhe aconchegou entre seus braços dando-lhe consolo, Severus forneceu-lhe uma poção que lhe fez dormir sem sonhos toda a noite.

**Continuasse…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente esse Lucius! O que será que vai acontecer nisso**


	17. Lucius recebe seu castigo

**Capítulo 17 Lucius recebe seu castigo**

Quando Draco acordou estava ainda um pouco confuso, rapidamente ao focar seus olhos se deu conta de que se encontrava em umas habitações decoradas por seu pai, estava demasiado presente o gosto e o estilo dos Malfoy. Suspeitava que se encontrava nas habitações ocultas da mansão onde seu pai levava a suas conquistas. Estavam fortemente protegidas por encantamentos, ninguém podia entrar nem sair delas se seu pai não o permitia.

Por fim sua sorte tinha terminado, só uma coisa lhe inquietava, não ter podido pedir perdão a Harry por seu comportamento, tivesse gostado de gostado o mal-entendido entre os dois. Amava profundamente a seu companheiro e ao fruto de seu amor, que nunca ia conhecer, antes de cair nas garras de Voldemort e se converter em um comensal e, portanto, em inimigo de Harry se tiraria a vida. Não era um ato de covardia, era um ato de amor, não queria que Harry lhe revisse como a seu inimigo, antes morrer que o fazer sofrer desnecessariamente, mas se jurou assim mesmo que ao morrer tentaria se levar por diante ao Lord e se fosse preciso também a seu pai.

-Vá já vejo que meu pequeno traidor já se acordou, Draco se comportou muito mal, desobedeceu minhas ordens, se envolveu com nosso pior inimigo ainda por cima recusa a levar a marca. É um Malfoy, deve a suas obrigações e por bem ou por mal vai converter-te no amante do Lord.

\- Pai, sabe que nunca o farei voluntariamente, minha decisão é firme, me cansei de te obedecer cegamente, me mata se quer, mas nunca me entregarei a esse bastardo.

Lucius acercou-se a seu filho e lhe deu um golpe que lhe rompeu o lábio lhe fazendo sangrar. - Não se te ocorra voltar a me contradizer, fará o que te disse queira ou não. Se não te mostra voluntário a acatar minhas ordens, quiçá com um Imperius o faça. Não me vai envergonhar adiante de nosso senhor, te asseguro que se arrependerá e a essa bicharada de amante que tem o pagará muito caro, lhe farei sofrer toda a vergonha e humilhações que me provocou adiante de nosso senhor nesses anos.

\- Não me ameace e muito menos se atreva ao fazer a Harry, sei que não sairei com vida desta, mas te asseguro que a Harry não vai poder lhe fazer nada está muito bem protegido e ainda que não o creia é um mago extremamente poderoso, se arrependerá do que está fazendo.

\- Não seja patético Draco, nem você nem todos os amigos de Potter poderão sequer acercar a nosso senhor. Agora tenho que fazer coisas mais importantes que estar falando contigo, pensa bem o que quer fazer com sua vida.

Lucius subiu até suas habitações, preparou-se para a reunião com seu Senhor, se banhou e vestiu com umas roupas muito elegantes, queria impressionar a todo mundo, bom o pensando melhor, só a um com uns formosos olhos azuis e um cabelo negro até os ombros. Marchou-se para a guarida de Voldemort, tinham uma reunião com o Lord para ir ultimando os detalhes do ataque final a Hogwarts.

\- Lucius, adiante estava-te esperando, Vlad tem-se adiantado esta tarde, estava-me contando o ousado que tem sido levando a seu filho do castelo montado em um hipogrifo, adiante dos mesmíssimos narizes de Dumbledore.

-Obrigado, meu senhor, pelo elogio, mas já tinha chegado a hora de que meu filho cumprisse com seu dever como bom Malfoy, fica pouco para sua iniciação e precisa umas últimas lições dantes de que lhe entregue como amante e fiel comensal.

\- Gosto o empenho que põe em seus cometidos e por suposto que me anteponha ao que seu filho. Inteirei-me de que ultimamente anda envolvido com Potter e isso não gosto nada. Não me olhe estranhado Lucius, sei perfeitamente o que seu filho tem estado fazendo. Que pensava que ia fazer o que quisesse, que se ia unir a meu inimigo e ia resultar impune. Tenho muitos informantes, não só Snape, ainda que se demonstrou um traidor, Vlad me informa muito bem do que está ocorrendo no castelo, ainda que esta informação não me tem trazido ele, já me tinham informado.

\- Não entendo, meu senhor, quem lhe pôde informar do que estava ocorrendo, Snape se descobriu como um traidor, Vlad não tem chegado a tempo, quem mais está no castelo informando.

-Vá parece que seus neurônios estão muito abrandados desde que te encaprichou de Zabini. PENSA UM POUCO, CRUCIO.

Lucius não se esperava o ataque de seu senhor e menos a informação que lhe estava dando, tinha que fazer algo ou não sairia vivo dali. Voldemort parou de lançar lhe a imperdoável, baixo sua varinha e acercou-se a Malfoy com Nagini enrolada em seu pescoço, a serpente deslizou-se de seu amo e posou-se ao lado do loiro olhando-lhe fixamente.

\- Não se dá conta de que tenho filhos de fiéis comensais em Hogwarts, colegas de casa de seu filho. Não te dizem nada os nomes de Crabbe e Goyle, eles também me informam do que ocorre ali. A que estava esperando Lucius para me dizer que seu filho se abre de pernas adiante de Potter e que seus patéticos amigos estão também envolvidos com estúpidos Gryffindor. CRUCIO

Malfoy sentia-se desfalecer este último crucio tinha sido mais forte que o anterior, não sabia quanto ia poder aguentar sem lançar gritos de dor. Vlad dava-se conta da situação desesperada do loiro, se permitia que Voldemort lhe lançasse outra imperdoável não sabia se ia sair com vida, precisava que Lucius lhe dissesse o paradeiro de Draco

\- Meu senhor acho que Malfoy se deu conta tarde do que estava fazendo seu filho e assim que se lhe tem apresentado a ocasião lhe sacou do castelo. Presencie como tinha ficado o menor após que seu pai lhe infringisse um castigo quando se inteirou de que andava envolvido com Potter, foi expulso do castelo por Dumbledore e regressou para lhe levar.

\- Não entendo nada Vlad, esse repentino interesse por defender a Malfoy a que se deve. - Voldemort entrecerrava os olhos já de por si pequenos enquanto lhe dizia isso a Vlad.

\- É uma pena que um bom mago e bom comensal fiel a seu senhor morra por um erro do que ele não tem tido culpa e do que assim que se deu conta o tentou emendar. Esse é meu único interesse em que cesse o castigo. Daqui a pouco vamos acabar com o mandato de Dumbledore e precisaremos todos os magos e bruxas adeptos a nossa causa.

-Vejo que segue falando com sensatez e sangue frio como corresponde a um comensal, mas não volte a ousar interromper em um castigo quando estou desfrutando dele. Presta-me um bom serviço e nunca tem cometido nenhum erro, espero que siga assim ou não terei piedade. Não consentirei nenhum descuido mais por parte de nenhum comensal mais, por muito mão direita minha que os considere. Entendido.

Vlad ajudou a Lucius a levantar do chão, o loiro lançou lhe uma mirada de agradecimento e com muito esforço levantou-se do chão chegando até uma cadeira, Vlad sentou-se a seu lado, Voldemort em à cabeceira da mesa envio um chamado para que todos os comensais mais chegados a ele se sentassem em à mesa para começar a contar seu plano de ataque ao castelo e tomada do ministério de magia.

Uma vez aclarados os detalhes e a data dos ataques simultâneos despediu a seus seguidores, queria estar a sós, por hoje tinha tido entretenimento suficiente, tinha desfrutado em grande estilo tendo ao orgulhoso Malfoy prostrado a seus pés retorcendo-se de dor e isso lhe tinha posto com tesão para valer.

\- Preciosa Nagini acho que preciso um pouco de desafogo com algum cu firme, desta vez acho que prescindir dos homens apetece-me alguma mulher para variar, acho que chamarei a minha mais fiel seguidora.

Com um golpe de varinha chamou a Bellatrix, que se apareceu rapidamente nos aposentos de seu senhor. Com a mirada repleta de felicidade, fazia muito que não a chamava para meter em sua cama, se acercou até seu senhor. De sobra sabia o que tinha que fazer, sabia até os mais mínimos caprichos do Lord, que o fazia enlouquecer e gritar de prazer.

Acercou-se devagar para a poltrona onde estava e lhe levantou a túnica, sacou seu pênis e começou a chupa-lo lhe metendo em sua boca até a garganta, primeiro devagar, depois a cada vez mais rápido, quando sentiu que podia chegar a se correr se levantou suas saias e se empalou pelo ânus com o pene de seu senhor. Sabia que gostava de duro, a ela também, não se importava com o dor que sentia ao subir e baixar rapidamente, a seu amo lhe encantava e a ela lhe bastava. Quando e Lord se veio no interior da comensal a levantou com um feitiço e a fez que ficasse a quatro patas no chão com a roupa levantada deixando exposto seu traseiro.

Nagini acercou-se até Bellatrix e começou a lamber o sêmen e o sangue que corria pelas pernas desta Bela começou a gemer de prazer, lhe encantava que a serpente lhe lambesse, sabia que após isso seria penetrada pelo rabo da serpente adiante de sua Lord e isso a excitava muitíssimo. Para ela não existia melhor prazer que sentir a mirada de luxúria de seu senhor posada sobre ela, ser penetrada por Nagini era ao máximo que podia ser conformado, seu senhor nunca consentiria em lhe fazer algo mais que essa dura penetração.

_oOo_

Vlad acompanhou a Malfoy até fora da guarida de Voldemort, ofereceu-se a acompanhar até sua mansão, não podia desaproveitar a ocasião de tirar informação sobre o paradeiro do rapaz, teria muita sorte se se encontrava em a casa, ainda que isto último o duvidava um pouco.

-Não faz falta que venha comigo Vlad, acho que me encontro melhor.

\- Não me importo Lucius, não tenho nada melhor que fazer nesses momentos. Como não sabia o que íamos demorar disse no colégio que me tomava a tarde livre, tinha que compra umas coisas em o Beco Diagonal e já que como amanhã é fim de semana aproveitaria para o passar em Londres.

\- Nesse caso, está bem me acompanha e te convidarei a tomar algo e quem sabe se a algo mais.

Vlad lançou um sorriso de meio lado, o loiro pensava-se que o estava seduzindo e não estava mais que caindo em sua própria armadilha, era tão convencido que nem sequer podia ser imaginado que Vlad o estava o manipulando para lhe levar a seu terreno. Se Draco encontrava-se na mansão o resgataria e lhe levaria a Hogwarts, tinha toda a informação que precisava, se Lucius tinha que morrer não se importaria com a missão era mais importante.

Vlad era dificilmente impressionável, mas a mansão era extremamente luxuosa, o refinamento e o bom gosto estavam presentes em a cada um dos rincões do lugar pelo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que o reconhecer adiante de Malfoy.

\- Vá vejo que sua fama de sibarita está altamente justificada, tem uma mansão muito formosa, com muito bom gosto.

-Sou um Malfoy e só tenho o melhor quando algo gosto não conserto de em despesas nem em esforços até que o consigo. - Lançou um olhar mais que comprometedora ao moreno enquanto lhe dizia.

Lucius fez sentar a seu convidado em um cômodo cadeirão adiante da lareira, ofereceu-lhe uma taça de seu luxuoso brandy e sentou-se em frente a ele. Vlad sabia dos olhares de desejo que lhe estava lançando o loiro. Tinha que jogar muito bem suas cartas, se se ia deitar com o loiro, traindo a seu amor, pelo menos teria que lhe servir para conseguir toda a informação possível sobre Draco.

Vlad saboreou o brandy de uma maneira muito sensual, mexeu a taça entre seus lábios e depositou-a em uma mesinha que tinha a sua direita, se desabotoou um par de botões de sua camisa deixando entrever seu peito e uma parte da cruz ansata da que nunca se separava.

Lucius comia-lhe com os olhos, um calor começava a acordar em seu entreperna, de uma hora para outra ia perder o controle e isso não era bom para seus planos, tinha que ter ao moreno comendo de sua mão e não ao revés, mas seu plano se estava convertendo em algo muito difícil. Esse moreno voltava-lhe louco.

\- Vamos Lucius, não se reprima, sei que me deseja, seus olhos te traem, que é o que quer de me foder? Nunca tenho sido o passivo em uma relação, se deseja meu corpo te darei, mas você será o possuído. Gosto de ir direto ao grão, não gosto os joguinhos. Você se morre porque te foderei agora mesmo e acho que gosta de duro.

\- Veem aqui, vai me chupar. - Vlad se desabotoou o cinto, abaixou suas calças e seus boxers e deixou à vista do loiro um enorme pênis.

Lucius estava como hipnotizado olhando ao atrativo moreno que tinha em frente dele. Não lhe podia crer era como um íman que o atraísse, mais bem como se lhe tivessem lançado um Imperius. Aproximou-se para Vlad e lhe desabotoou a camisa deslizando-lhe pelos ombros, sugou os mamilos uma a uma, quando estiveram o suficientemente duras abaixou até o pênis do moreno e começou a sugar devagar, ao moreno lhe apetecia que não fosse tão delicado precisava só sexo, não queria que lhe fizessem o amor, para isso já tinha a seu companheiro.

Agarrou a cabeça de Lucius e obrigou-lhe a manter um ritmo mais rápido, empurrava-lhe a cada vez mais dentro provocando umas arcadas no loiro. Vlad se riu turvamente e empurrou-lhe para atrás, não queria que vomitasse.

Levantou-se do cadeirão e com um feitiço silencioso despiu ao loiro, Vlad observo-o a verdade que tinha um corpo formoso que convidava ao possuir, o único mal que tinha é que era Lucius Malfoy, cruel comensal, despiedado e traiçoeiro, o possuiria até que se derreteria em seus braços, lhe faria gozar como nunca ninguém o tinha feito antes. Era necessário para executar seu plano precisava encontrar a Draco e livrar da tortura que Voldemort lhe proporcionaria por ter estado com Potter.

-Veem aqui Lucius, vou dar-te tanto prazer que gritará pedindo mais, me imagino que gosta de duro, você é e se ouvem histórias de ti com seus amantes, não se conforma com pouco, sempre quer o melhor e se não te satisfazem ou te cansa deles os deixam sem mais após lhes ter dado uns quantos golpes que às vezes acabam com suas vidas.

\- Porquê olhas-me assim? Talvez estou equivocado? Pensava que suas andanças iam ficar no anonimato. Eu também sei jogar a seu jogo.

-Veem põe-te a quatro patas vou possuir-te como ninguém antes fez.

Vlad pôs uma voz melosa, mas que soava perigosa e muito excitante aos ouvidos de Lucius, gostava desse homem, realmente era duro, tinha um corpo de escândalo e desde depois não o ia tratar como a uma linda donzela, isso sim que não o suportaria.

Decidiu seguir-lhe o jogo, ia mostrar-se submisso, queria ver até onde chegaria o jogo. Pôs-se sobre o tapete em frente da lareira e abriu-se de pernas deixando expostas suas nádegas. Vlad ajoelhou-se junto a ele e lhe deu uns açoites com as mãos nuas que puseram as nádegas nacaradas um tanto vermelhas. Lucius a cada vez estava mais excitado, seu pênis exalava e começou a ter uma necessidade urgente de acariciar-se o pênis, quando o ia fazer Vlad lhe deteve a mão.

-Nem se ocorra fazer o que está pensando, ou terei que te lançar um feitiço imobilizante, agora é meu escravo e fará só o que eu te ordene.

Sussurrou essas palavras bem perto do pescoço do loiro, eram como uma caricia que lhe fizeram pôr a carne de galinha. Um calafrio, fruto da excitação percorreu a coluna do loiro. Ao sentir esta reação, Vlad compreendeu que era um dos que gostava que lhe dissessem de coisas fortes enquanto jogavam. Ia ser mais fácil do que se imaginava em um princípio.

Seguiu a linha da coluna com sua língua ao mesmo tempo que dava pequenos golpes provocando que Malfoy lhe dessem calafrios de prazer. Quando chegou à base da coluna separou as nádegas com as duas mãos dilatando um pouco sua entrada, que começou a beijar e lamber, quando considerou que estava lubrificada com a saliva começou a massagear com os dedos sua entrada. Malfoy não podia mais e voltou a tentar acariciar seu pênis, mas Vlad lhe tinha advertido se o tentava de novo ficaria imobilizado e a sua graça.

Vlad riu ante a tentativa do loiro. – Que passou Lucius, suas mãos não chegam a seu pênis, está muito precisada de caricias, mas não quero que se corra tão cedo, seja um pouco paciente. – Vlad levantou-se e convocou um frasco de lubrificante que se jogou pelo pênis ante os olhos de Malfoy que a cada vez estavam mais nublados pela excitação que sentia. Vlad sabendo o que estava provocando no loiro o fez mais devagar, quando considerou que já se tinha demorado bastante fez o próprio com o ânus do loiro e de um só golpe se introduziu no corpo do outro.

Começou um vaivém a cada vez mais rápido, Malfoy gemia embaixo dele e pedia a gritos que lhe deixasse apanhar seu pênis a cada vez mais inchado. Vlad considerou que já tinha tido bastante tortura o loiro, raivas suas acometidas e se correu dentro dele. Quando se tranquilizou seu coração saiu tão brusco como tinha entrado. O loiro estava desesperado precisava aliviar-se ainda por cima o outro tinha saído dele deixando com uma sensação de vazio grande.

Vlad se sentou no cadeirão e obrigou a Lucius a levantar-se sem ainda se poder tocar, lhe mandou tombar no cadeirão e lhe pôs as pernas sobre as suas e começou a acariciar o pênis do loiro, lhe introduziu na boca e quando notou o sabor salgado do líquido pré-seminal o tirou de sua boca e começou a masturbar e ao mesmo tempo que lhe acariciava a entrada já de por si dilatada lhe introduzindo quatro dedos. O loiro não pôde mais e com um grito se veio na mão do moreno.

Vlad lhe beijo os lábios e mordeu os mamilos provocando um calafrio de prazer no loiro, com os olhos fechados e o corpo totalmente relaxado permaneceu um bom momento descansando. O moreno acariciava-lhe o cabelo que era tão sedoso como se imaginava.

-Vlad fazia tempo que não me passava tão bem, estava um pouco farto de jovenzinhos inexperientes, gosto da maneira em que me levou, mas a próxima vez não se demore tanto em me atender, me estava voltando louco.

\- Que te faz supor que vai ter uma segunda vez.

-Porque acho que a ti também não te desagrado, tenho visto como me olhava quando me despiu e tenho visto paixão em seu olhar.

\- Quiçá sim pequeno presuntuoso, mas gosto de saber com quem estou me deitando.

\- Não te entendo, acho que sabemos o suficiente um do outro para que me venha agora com isso.

\- Sabemos o que temos querido mostrar, mas eu sei que guarda um grande segredo nessa cabeça, como é possível que um pai entregue a seu próprio filho ao Lord quando sabe que o vai torturar possivelmente até a morte por se ter envolvido com seu pior inimigo.

\- Nunca tenho querido a esse fedelho, não gosto dos meninos, meu filho não tem sido nada mais que um veículo para meus próprios planos, primeiro me facilitou que toda a herança dos Malfoy passasse a minhas mãos. Meu pai Abraxas pôs como condição um herdeiro varão para que eu pudesse dispor livremente da fortuna e depois sua beleza provocou o desejo no Lord e se lhe entregava me consideraria sua mão direita sem nenhum tipo de reticencias.

\- Não sou nenhuma pessoa escrupulosa, se meu filho é um meio para conseguir toda a consideração do Lord lhe entregarei em bandeja.

\- E sua mãe não tem nada que dizer ao respeito.

\- A ela lhe interessa ainda menos que a mim, só quer manter seu status, que não lhe falte dinheiro para seus caprichos e seus amantes.

\- Bonito casal que os juntou, não me estranha que seu filho se refugiasse nos braços do primeiro desgraçado que lhe brindou um pouco de carinho. Não me importo o mais mínimo o que lhe possa suceder e pelo que vejo a ti também não, de modo que não estaria nada mau que antes de que lhe entregasse ao Lord nos divertíssemos um pouco com ele, já sabe de que maneira.

\- Não se me tinha ocorrido, mas já que como me imagino que já não é virgem o Lord não se inteirasse de se tem sido possuído só por Potter ou por alguém mais.

\- É um pervertido sabe, mas encanta-me ter espectadores quando estou violando a alguém.

\- Vlad sabia que era um tipo duro, mas não te imaginava tão pervertido, já isso sim que é bom, Draco receberá o castigo que se merece, se sentirá humilhado, se lhe baixassem essas fumaças tão arrogantes.

\- Tão Malfoy mais bem quererá dizer.

\- Bom chama-o como queira. Estava pensando em um castigo instância antes de entregar-lhe a nosso senhor, não queria que lhe deixasse marcas físicas, seu corpo é perfeito e assim deve seguir para ele. Mas sua mente deve ficar rotacional e sua vontade curvada, que sofra por ter desobedecido aos mandatos de seu pai.

\- Só de pensar no que vou fazer com ele me excita sobremaneira, espero que não esteja bem longe daqui, não gostaria de perder tempo no trajeto.

\- Te confessarei um segredo, tenho uma parte de minha mansão que só eu tenho acesso a ela, está protegida por feitiços e ninguém pode entrar ou sair a não ser que eu o permita. Ali costumo levar a meus amantes, não sabem onde estão e também não podem vir se eu não o desejo.

\- Imagino-me que ali é onde tem a seu filho, verdadeiro?

\- Assim é, se eu te levo ali que me dará em troca.

\- Acho que isso já tinha ficado claro, lhe darei o castigo que estava buscando e eu possuirei a seu filho igual que te possuí a ti, com uma diferença, que serei implacável e você me estará observando.

\- Encanta-me o que me está propondo, tomemos antes uma taça de minha melhor cava, enquanto nos damos um banho.

Ambos se dirigiram ao banheiro de Lucius e entre a taça e o banho as caricias começaram a subir de tom até que voltaram a consumar o ato. Uma vez asseados e vestidos dirigiram-se à parte da mansão onde Lucius tinha a seu filho. Quando iam entrar Vlad agarrou a Malfoy e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

-Para dar mais emoção ao assunto deixa-me que eu entre primeiro, lhe irei atemorizando um pouco e depois entrará você. O espetáculo que te espera te vai surpreender enormemente. Deixa-me de margem cinco minutos, com isso será suficiente para o ter totalmente dominado.

\- É um autêntico comensal, encantam-me seus métodos, só há um pequeno trâmite a cumprir, ninguém pode entrar nessas habitações com varinha, salvo, está claro, eu. Se não se importa entrega-me sua varinha, a guardarei na minha túnica e depois te darei quando saia.

\- Sábia decisão por sua parte, tem tudo bem atado, não se preocupe a toma, mas espero que a cuide bem, se algo lhe chega a passar te lados comigo loiro.

Vlad deu-lhe um beijo possesivo ao loiro enquanto agarrava-lhe os testículos massageando-os, Lucius emitiu um gemido e seu pênis começou a inchar-se.

-Isso é para que entre totalmente juntado, não se demore em cinco minutos te espero.

Malfoy pronunciou a senha que dava acesso a suas habitações privadas situadas por trás de um quadro de seu imponente pai. Vlad penetrou em os aposentos e o primeiro que fez foi buscar ao adolescente. Draco estava tombado na cama com a mirada ausente, sem molestar-se em olhar a seu captor disse as seguintes palavras:

\- Vejo que já está preparado para me levar ante o asqueroso de teu amo, pai.

-Silencio rapaz, não temos tempo que perder, seu pai em cinco minutos estará aqui esperando como te tenho totalmente dominado e a ponto de te violar, não tenho varinha, segundo seu pai ninguém pode entrar aqui com ela salvo ele.

Draco rapidamente voltou-se ao escutar essa voz que não era a de seu pai, não se esperava encontrar ao novo professor de duelo.

-Agora não tenho tempo de te explicar nada, só te peço que confie em mim, tenho vindo para te tirar daqui e te pôr a salvo. Os demais membros da Ordem esperam ansiosos sua volta e em especial um moreno de olhos verdes.

-Agora não temos muito tempo se quer se salvar te situa por trás de mim, teu pai não se espera nenhum ataque por minha parte. Este é o plano assim que notemos que a porta se abre nos lançaremos sobre ele, empurrando ao exterior da estância e lhe desarmando, temos que sair os três ao mesmo tempo ou ficaremos presos no interior.

\- Não vai ser fácil, seu pai é um comensal e sempre está alerta, o que não sabe é que na última taça última que nós tomámos lhe acrescentei uma substância que lhe embota um pouco os sentidos, o suficiente para que nos dê tempo a manobrar e que ele não sinta que está drogado.

-Agora Draco, te põe detrás, seu pai está abrindo a porta.

A Lucius não lhe deu tempo a reagir, Vlad com sua corpulência se jogou em cima do loiro empurrando ao exterior da habitação e com a outra mão que lhe ficava livre apanhou a Draco, os três caíram ao solo do corredor. Malfoy, como Vlad esperava, se remexeu para tentar livrar do ataque, o moreno foi mais rápido e lhe golpeou com um punho no estômago que lhe fez se dobrar. Vlad aproveitou para tirar-lhe a varinha de ambos, arrojo a de Lucius a seu filho.

-Vamos Malfoy levanta do solo ou será o último que faças se me desobedeces e agora me vais acompanhar até o castelo e ali serás entregue aos aurores para que te levem a Azkaban.

-Estás louco se pensas sair com vida desta. Sua rata traiçoeira, sabia que não podia confiar de ti, algo em meu interior me dizia que nos trairias.

\- No entanto teu entreperna mandou sobre tua cabeça, não Malfoy, te podia o orgulho e o desejo, sabia que me querias foder, mas te fodi eu a ti em todos os sentidos. Dei-te pelo cu e agora desbarato todos seus planos, não vai entregar a seu filho ao Lord e te vai ver privado de sua liberdade.

-Isso nunca suja rata, você e seu pai não tem nada que fazer contra o exército do Lord, toda sua patética Ordem sucumbirá ante nossas mãos. Implantaremos uma nova ordem no mundo mágico e acabaremos com o sangue sujo, submeteremos aos muggles e…

-Cala-te já, louco demente, em seus dias de grandeza têm terminado é um sujo bastardo que só pensa em si mesmo, não tem duvidado nem por um momento em entregar a seu filho, sangue de seu sangue e carne de sua carne. Nesse mundo ou em outro pagará por todos seus pecados.

Malfoy em uma tentativa desesperada arremeteu contra Vlad, o moreno ágil como um tigre se apartou da investida do loiro, com tal má sorte que Malfoy se golpeou a cabeça com a base de uma estátua que estava no corredor e caiu morto no ato.

Draco ao notar como seu pai não se movia se acercou até ele, lhe deu a volta e comprovou como seu pulso e seu coração tinham deixado de bater.

-Acho que tem morrido, não merece que derrame nem uma só lágrima por ele, ao final tem tido o que se buscou durante toda sua vida, morrer desta maneira.

\- Chamarei aos elfos para que avisem a um medimago e certifique sua morte, não vai ter grandes exéquias, será incinerado e suas cinzas ficarão em o crematório. Não merece nada mais, enviarei uma nota a minha mãe, a dizendo que por fim está livre para seguir puteando com seus amantes.

\- Se permite me irei recolher umas poucas coisas de minha habitação. Outra coisa se não se importa convoca minha varinha, não sei onde a guardava meu pai.

Vlad ficou impressionado pela frialdade que demonstrava Draco, seu pai tinha morrido e não mostrava o mais mínimo sinal de dor. A educação recebida aflorava nesses instantes. Imaginava-se que o rapaz estava impactado, seria o melhor se ir o quanto antes ao colégio, não estava muito seguro de que ali não corressem perigo.

Draco demorou mal dez minutos em se recolher suas coisas e ordenar aos elfos se encarregar de tudo, estava desejando voltar ao castelo e se encontrar com Harry com seu padrinho. Uma nova etapa de sua vida começava e desde depois Harry e seu filho jogavam um papel muito importante na mesma.

Vlad sacou um translador de seu bolso e ambos se apareceram em as portas de Hogwarts, penetraram pela grade e se foram diretos ao despacho do Dumbledore. Ali estavam Severus e Remus falando com Albus, estavam ansiosos por receber notícias de Vlad, quando ele e Draco entraram em as estâncias de Dumbledore, Severus perdeu toda sua rigidez e se lançou sobre seu afilhado lhe abraçando e lhe tocando buscando alguma lesão. Quando comprovou que estava intacto umas grossas lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

Vlad relatou aos presentes como tinha conseguido tirar a Draco da mansão, ignorando por suposto os detalhes escabrosos com o loiro, essa informação a tinha que saber só seu companheiro, se era capaz de lhe perdoar se sentiria o homem mais ditoso do mundo. Jurou-se assim mesmo que nunca mais trairia a seu amor, mas a vida de Draco estava em jogo e não queria que nenhum inocente morresse mais se ele podia o evitar.

\- Bem Draco, acho que tem feito o correto, me imagino que sua mãe por cobrir as aparências virá desde Paris, e por suposto a tomar a parte da herança que lhe corresponde. É melhor que você siga no castelo. Ainda que tenho reforçado as defesas e ninguém poderá entrar também não pelo ar, não me confio. Acho que seu pai nos deixou alguma surpresa desagradável no dia que te sequestro e temo um ataque iminente.

-Pai, está no verdadeiro, o ataque é iminente tentarão tomar ao mesmo tempo Hogwarts e o Ministério de Magia, Voldemort já sabe que conta com a ajuda dos gigantes e dos licantropos. Os vampiros se mostrarão neutros nessa luta, não querem saber nada de seus inimigos mortais, os licantropos.

\- Por que está tão seguro.

-Severus, tenho muito boas relações com eles, acho que deve saber algo, que meu pai também desconhece. Um dos muitos motivos pelos que me apartei do Lord além dos que já conhece foi o me sentir traído por essa serpente rastejante quando lhe disse que não matasse a Vasya Ivanov ele era meu amante desde a escola, nunca quis ser feito seguidor do Lord, ainda que alguns membros de seu clã o tinham feito ao igual que eu. Eu lhe amava profundamente e me dava igual que fosse um vampiro ou que não quisesse seguir ao Lord. Quando Voldemort capturou ao grupo dissidente de seu clã eu lhe pedi que lhe perdoasse a vida, se riu em minha cara e após me lançar vários crucio por meu atrevimento lhe fincou uma estaca no coração que lhe lançou com um feitiço, caiu morto ao instante e se desfez entre minhas mãos, tinha terminado sua estância nesse mundo após 300 anos de permanência nele. Só conservo esta cruz ansata dele.

\- O resto dos vampiros de seu clã que se tinham salvado das garras deste demente se inteiraram da morte de Vasya e de como eu tinha tentado lhe salvar, me buscaram para agradecer meu ato e me juraram que se se lhes brindava a ocasião se uniriam na contramão do Lord.

\- Acho que este é o momento, devo partir rapidamente para Rússia para lhes comunicar suas intenções e que se unam a nossa causa.

-Filho não sabia nada de tudo isso.

-Pai são tantas as coisas que ignoramos um do outro e também não o tempo do que dispomos que até que não finalize esta guerra sem sentido não poderemos nos conhecer mais. Agora se me desculpa me vou a Rússia. Peço-vos faz favor que cuide muito bem de Viktor, me despedirei agora dele. Vemo-nos em breve.

-Padrinho, Remus, Diretor se me permitem quisesse ver a Harry, devo-lhe uma explicação.

\- O encontrará na torre de Gryffindor nesses momentos, Remus te acompanhará até ali e lhe chamará para que possa falar, como me imagino que precisará um lugar tranquilo acho que as habitações de seu padrinho serão um bom lugar para o fazer.

\- Obrigado Diretor, estou-lhe muito agradecido. Padrinho te verei depois.

\- Draco, seja forte, Harry está passando muito mal, soluciona o problema que tende entre os dois, não quero que sofra mais.

\- Assim eu farei padrinho.

Draco foi-se até as habitações de Severus e Remus foi até a torre de Gryffindor para buscar a Harry, tinham lembrado que era o melhor, Remus sabia como convencer a seu filhote e se lhe via tão nervoso a Draco que era melhor que se tranquilizasse até que chegasse Harry.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capítulo... espero que gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Bora para os reviews?!**


	18. A partida de Vlad

**Capítulo 18 A partida de Vlad**

Harry estava com o olhar ausente apoiado no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório, tinha o queixo apoiado em seus joelhos e sujeitava-se as pernas com os braços. Umas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, pensava como tinha podido ser sua vida junto a Draco e seu filho. Agora já dava igual, Draco tinha sido sequestrado por seu pai e a estas alturas estaria já em mãos do Lord, convertido em seu amante e comensal ou morto pelas torturas do tenebroso.

Se repetiria a história, seu filho não contaria com um de seus pais e ele não sabia quanto tempo ia durar com vida. A guerra, pressentia que estava próxima, quiçá com um pouco de sorte poderia dar à luz a seu filho e depois isso. Que seria da criatura, ele ao menos tinha a seus horríveis tios, lhe brindaram uma oportunidade de criar em uma casa e não em um orfanato. Não sabia quantos das pessoas mais chegadas a ele sobreviveriam a esta despiedada guerra, mas quereriam ser feitos cargo de seu bebê?

Isso era o que possivelmente lhe tentasse dizer Draco, seu Draco. Novamente jogou-se a chorar, já não eram umas lágrimas silenciosas era um pranto rasgado, o vazio, a angústia e a solidão se apoderavam de sua alma. Se não tivesse sido tão impulsivo e não tivesse corrido ao lago talvez Lucius não se teria apoderado de seu amor. Nesses momentos estariam juntos fazendo planos para o futuro, incerto sim, mas um futuro junto, ainda que fosse por pouco tempo.

Tinha sido um estúpido, não sabia se poderia viver com a culpa tão grande que o embargava, ele e só ele tinha sido o causante de que Draco fosse sequestrado por seu pai. Não merecia viver, só uma coisa lhe impedia se tirar a vida. Seu filho que se estava gestando, ainda que não tivesse a seus pais merecia uma oportunidade. Sabia que com que só um de seus amigos ou seres queridos combinassem com vida se fariam cargo de seu pequeno. Ou não? Estava feito uma bagunça para valer.

Não merecia viver, mas seu filho sim. Prometeu-se assim mesmo que se sobrevivia até o momento do alumbramento poria fim a sua vida para reunir com seu amor. Seu bebê estaria melhor com algum ser querido que com um pai culpado pela morte do outro, só e amargurado.

Abaixou a cabeça enterrando entre suas pernas e chorou até que não pôde mais. Seus soluços acompanhavam-se de lamentos a cada vez mais desgarradores. Nesse estado encontrou-lhe Remus quando entrou para a habitação.

-Meu filho não chore mais, que tem meu menino.

-O perdi Remus, foi por minha culpa, não quis o escutar, estava tão entusiasmado com a ideia de nosso filho que não interpretei o que Draco queria me dizer, do risco que corríamos e do futuro que podia ter nosso bebê. Corri desesperado até o lago e ali foi quando Lucius o capturou e agora estará morto ou convertido em uma concubina.

Harry começou a chorar desconsoladamente sobre o ombro do castanho. Remus acariciava a cabeça e as costas do menor e dava-lhe pequenos beijos na cabeça.

-Não chore meu céu, tudo passou já, veem comigo tenho uma grande e grata surpresa para ti, mas antes te lava um pouco essa carinha. Não lhe faz bem ao bebê que esteja tão triste. Vamos meu pequeno.

Harry estava flutuando não entendia bem as palavras que Remus lhe estava dizendo; como um atomata se encaminhou para o banheiro e deixou que Remus lhe lavasse a cara, depois saíram das habitações, uma Hermione muito preocupada olhava a ambos. Harry tinha posto um feitiço na porta de seu dormitório que impedia que qualquer entrasse no dormitório. Remus teve que jogar mão a sua perícia como mago para romper o encantamento.

-Remus aonde leva a Harry

-Não se preocupe Hermione, Harry se vai pôr bem em seguida, lhe levo até as habitações de Severus, alguém lhe está esperando ali.

A Hermione iluminou o rosto e um grande sorriso de entendimento assomou a seu rosto, parecia que Draco tinha sido por fim libertado de seu cativeiro e se iam até as habitações do professor de poções é que se encontrava bem. Ron como sempre um pouco mais lento em reagir não se deu conta do que ocorria até que Hermione lhe fez partícipe de suas suspeitas.

-Ron vamos reunir-nos com Theo e com Blaise, quiçá eles já estejam inteirados e se não é assim se levarão uma grata surpresa.

_oOo_

Remus disse a senha e a porta das habitações privadas de Severus abriram-se ante eles. Adiante da lareira Severus estava sentado em um cadeirão e escutava a Draco, que nervoso passeava pela estância, sobre o ocorrido estes dois dias na mansão de seus pais.

Quando notaram que a porta se abria ambos dirigiram sua mirada para os recém-chegados. Harry ao ver a Draco, vivo e em bom estado teve-se que sujeitar a Remus, um mareio fruto da impressão lhe fez cambalear-se e perder o conhecimento.

Draco não tinha corrido tão veloz nunca, antes de que Harry desse com seus ossos no chão estava já sujeito pelo loiro que lhe abraçou com delicadeza içando-o para levar até um cadeirão. Harry ao notar esse cheiro tão querido abriu os olhos e perdeu-se em um mar cinza, cheio de preocupação e dor.

Severus e Remus abandonaram a sala quando se deram conta de que Harry recobrava o conhecimento, queriam dar privacidade que aclarassem seu mal-entendido e que sua relação tomasse os canais que tinham antes de tão desafortunado incidente.

-Harry, meu amor, encontra-te bem. Estou aqui, prometi-te que nada nem ninguém nos ia separar tenho voltado graças à ajuda de Vlad.

Harry pouco a pouco foi voltando em si e o primeiro que viu foram uns formosos olhos cinzas que lhe olhavam com preocupação e o primeiro que sentiu foram uns braços que lhe abraçavam firmes, mas com ternura.

Harry não podia, não queria esquecer como Draco tinha tentado que se desfizesse de seu filho e como ele tinha podido ser o culpado da entrega de Draco a Voldemort ou o que tivesse sido pior o culpado indiretamente de sua morte. A pena e a culpa fizeram que se soltasse do abraço que lhe dava o loiro. Saiu diretamente para a porta sem permitir que Draco lhe dissesse nada.

O loiro não ia permitir que Harry saísse fugindo outra vez sem deixar que se explicasse, desta vez lhe ouviria quisesse ou não, depois a decisão ficava em mãos de Harry, já não dependia dele.

-Petrificus Totalis. Agora me vai escutar queira ou não.

Draco agarrou a Harry para evitar que pudesse ser caído e levou até o dormitório de Severus tombando na cama. Ele se colocou a seu lado com o cotovelo apoiado na cama e dado a volta para Harry e começou a lhe contar tudo o que tinha passado por sua cabeça quando Harry lhe comunicou que estava grávido.

\- Harry já te tenho dito antes, só quero que me escute, te prometo que o que te vou dizer é verdadeiro, mas se dúvida introduz em minha mente e verá que tudo o que te digo é verdade. Eu sim quero a nosso filho, como não ia querer a uma criatura engendrada por amor e que, portanto, a leva você em seu interior, mas me assusta muitíssimo o que possamos oferecer a este menino, um mundo desquiciado pela guerra iminente, não sabemos se vamos poder sobreviver à guerra, felizmente tenho uma preocupação menos, meu pai já não me persegue e não poderá me entregar ao desquiciado de Voldemort, mas mesmo assim me dá medo o que possamos lhe oferecer.

\- Não quero que te desfaça dele, quero que o tenhamos, mas também quero que entenda que me pegou por surpresa, somos muito jovens e se me esquece que tem sido educado por muggles e para eles é impensável que um homem possa ficar grávido e por tanto ninguém te falou de que isso pudesse ocorrer. Sinto muito fui um tonto não pensei sequer nisso.

-Agora vou desfazer o feitiço, não te peço que me diz nada, não se enfade comigo pelo que te fiz, mas não tinha forma de que me escutasse. Amor é tão cabeção que me obriga a fazer coisas que não quero. Por favor! Pensa bem o que vai dizer o futuro de que nós três estejamos juntos depende de ti nesses momentos.

-Finite Encantatem.

\- Draco não gosto o que acaba de fazer de comigo, mas reconheço que era a única maneira de que te escutasse, me conheces demasiado bem.

\- Estou muito apenado por tudo o que tem ocorrido, foi minha culpa que seu pai te sequestrasse, se me tivesse parado a te escutar nos tivesse poupado muitos sofrimentos, mas sei que as coisas não saem sempre como desejamos, quiçá esta situação tenha servido para deixar clara nossa situação. Tem razão Draco, somos demasiado jovens para ter que formar uma família, não se preocupe, eu criarei só a nosso filho. O único que te peço é que se me chegasse a ocorrer algo que não deixe que o levem a um orfanato, lhe encontra uma família que lhe dê muito amor. Você não tem porquê carregar com os erros ou torpeza de ninguém, como tem sido meu caso.

-Mas Harry, que tolice está dizendo. É que não me escutou, eu não quero que perca ao menino, nem quero que o crie sozinho. Se te lancei um feitiço era para que me escutasse, que o que te disse foi fruto do desespero e da surpresa, que gostaria que de nosso filho pudesse nascer em um mundo melhor, sem guerra, sem comensais que nos persigam, que sejamos uma família normal dedicada a nós já nosso filho.

Harry estava muito doído com o ocorrido no outro dia, mas ainda mais apenado com o que lhe podia ter passado a Draco e por esse motivo não escutava como devia a seu companheiro e não assimilava que Draco lhe estava dizendo que não se separaria dele nem de seu filho.

Draco começava a dar-se conta do que lhe estava passando a Harry por sua cabeça, a pressão destes dias tinha que lhe ter afetado realmente e em seu estado, tinha todos os hormônios revolucionados e os sentimentos alterados. Por esse motivo Draco pensou que tinha que atuar com todo o tacto do mundo se queria que seu companheiro cabeção entrasse em razão e se esquecesse dessa absurda ideia de ter a seu filho ele só.

-Veem aqui meu pequeno cabeção, não vai ter esse filho sozinho e não nos vamos separar jamais.

Draco começou a dar pequenos beijos na cara de Harry e secava-lhe as lágrimas com seus lábios enquanto acariciava-lhe a cabeça. O moreno soluçava baixinho e se aconchegava entre os fortes braços do loiro.

-Nunca, me ouve, nunca volte a pensar sequer que te vou deixar porque esteja grávido, te amo mais que a minha vida e esse menino tem sido concebido com amor.

-Dá-me muita pena Draco, pensei que não o queria e depois me senti tão mal ao me saber culpado de que fosse sequestrado por seu pai, que pensei que não me ia perdoar, por isso e pelo de me ficar grávido. Em minha pena se me nublou a razão e achei que sua pensavas que tinha sido uma treta por minha parte para te ter atado.

-Não se te ocorra pensar mais nisso, não quero que te atormente mais, não lhe faz nenhum bem ao bebê que esteja assim e por suposto a ti. Agora acho que deveria descansar, chorar não te faz nenhum bem, e eu a verdade que preciso descansar a seu lado. Severus disse-me que poderemos passar a noite juntos nessa habitação. Isso se foram às de Remus.

Harry olhou com profundo amor a seu companheiro e lhe beijou ternamente os lábios, assim abraçados acabaram dormindo pouco a pouco aconchegados por suas respirações.

Em outra parte do castelo, Vlad estava em suas habitações dando-se uma ducha após ter feito o amor a seu companheiro, Viktor descansava na cama com os olhos fechados, tinha uma expressão de doçura e paz que Vlad não se atrevia a romper nesses momentos. Sabia que sua atitude era muito covarde, mas agora devia partir rapidamente ao Cáucaso a encontrar com o clã dos Ivanov e lhes pôr em antecedentes do iminente da guerra. Não sabia como ia ser recebido, afinal de contas Vasya tinha morrido a mãos do Lord e ele era um comensal, ainda que renegado.

**Flashback**

_Vasya era o irmão pequeno e mais querido de Seryoga o maior do clã, seu companheiro Dasha tinha-o protegido como ao filho que nunca poderia ter com sua condição de vampiresca, por isso quando se inteiraram de sua relação com o mago tentaram o apartar, lhe disseram que nada bom podia lhe trazer ao estar com um mortal, mas Vasya amava profundamente a Vlad e este ao vampiro._

_Quando pôr fim a relação foi aceitada por seu irmão e seu companheiro e que tudo parecia que ia ir bem, Voldemort o matou, o tenebroso não consentia que os vampiros se tivessem rebelado e não quisessem estar com ele em sua luta, conhecia a relação que lhe unia com um de suas comensais, queria que servisse de escarmento ao resto, só com a crueldade e o medo evitaria mais deserções._

_Vlad suplicou que não o fizesse, que tomasse sua vida dantes da Vasya, o Lord se riu em sua cara e após lhe lançar uma série de crucios que lhe deixaram impossibilitado para se mover em uma semana e que acabaram com a vida do filho que levava dentro, matou ao vampiro._

_Voldemort disse-lhe a Vlad que nunca jamais voltasse a imiscuir-se em seus planos, que não voltasse a desobedecer-lhe e que todos seus seguidores lhe deviam obediência cega, se não tinha aprendido bem a lição e mostrava a mais mínima debilidade por outro homem ou mulher, vampiro, mago ou muggle voltariam a correr a mesma sorte que o menor dos Ivanov, os vampiros não eram sangues puras e por tanto eram facilmente descartáveis em seu mundo._

_A partir desse momento, Vlad urdiu seu plano, esperaria pacientemente até ter a ocasião de acabar com a vida dessa serpente rastreira de Voldemort, que até esse mesmo instante tinha sido um exemplo a seguir, se deu conta do erro em o que tinha convertido sua vida e decidiu o emendar. A partir daí começou a busca de suas verdadeiras origens, encontrou a seu pai e pôs-se ao serviço da Ordem, após que Voldemort fosse vencido por um terno menino de um ano de idade. _

_Vlad sabia que Voldemort era muito poderoso e que não teria morrido sem mais, estaria como um espírito vagando até que se fizesse forte e voltasse a renascer, seu verdadeiro pai compartilhava o mesmo pensamento, ao igual que Snape. Seguiria sendo um comensal aos olhos dos outros, tinham que ter atado e vigiada a essa serpente para quando voltasse e por suposto tentar que a Harry Potter não lhe ocorresse nada._

_Era um ser triste, amargurado, tinha perdido o amor de sua vida até que conheceu a Viktor, era mais jovem que ele, mas o amava profundamente, era um amor mais tranquilo, mais sereno que o de Vasya, e por nada do mundo queria também não o perder, não sabia como lhe ia dizer o que tinha feito com Lucius, agora estava em um mau momento, tinha que se enfrentar ao os Ivanov para lhes pedir ajuda e talvez não voltava com vida. Prometeu-se assim mesmo que em o momento que regressasse de sua missão lhe contaria a Viktor todo o ocorrido, se não queria o perdoar o entenderia, mas não o ia abandonar a ele e a seu filho, os protegeria desde as sombras._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Viktor, meu amor tenho que sair a uma missão, como te encontra? Tratam-te bem?

-Estou melhor, mas não gosto que te marche tão cedo mal tem chegado e tem que voltar a sair. Preciso-te, precisamos-te –Viktor dizia isto enquanto passava a mão por seu ventre ainda liso.

-Já o sei meu pequeno, mas sabe que temos uma guerra próxima e precisamos buscar ajuda em todas as partes. Prometo-te que virei cedo e falaremos tranquilamente sobre o ocorrido nesses últimos dias.

-Está bem, como sempre tem razão, mas antes de te ir não terá um momento quero te pedir algo.

-Ainda me fica uma hora antes de partir, que deseja pequeno.

-Quero que me faça o amor, te preciso dentro de mim, te estranho tanto quando não está que sinto um vazio muito difícil de encher.

Vlad notou um puxão forte em sua entreperna, as palavras de Viktor tinham-lhe posto muito quente, seu garoto nunca lhe dizia tão claramente que o possuísse, lhe insinuava com gestos ou com palavras veladas, mas nunca tão abertamente, desde depois que a gravidez lhe estava alterando os hormônios, isso lhe agradava enormemente.

-Veem aqui meu pequeno moreno, vou fazer-te o amor como se fosse a primeira vez. Que tem essa cabecinha que me pede tão descaradamente? Não será que te está convertendo em um garoto mau? –Dizia isso enquanto sorria ternamente a seu moreno.

-Não me diz isso que me envergonha, sabe que me custa muito to dizer tão às claras, mas acho que este pequeno habitante que tenho em meu interior me acorda a libido e não posso evitar que o desejo me nuble os sentidos quando te tenho diante. –Abaixou os olhos em um gesto de vergonha que enterneceu a Vlad, após tanto tempo juntos seu pequeno ainda se ruborizava.

Vlad apanhou a Viktor entre seus braços e começou-lhe a beijar ternamente jogando-lhe a cabeça para atrás e deixando-lhe exposto o pescoço. Viktor estava tumbado comodamente em a cama com as pernas em cima das de Vlad. Este começou a beijar o pescoço e lhe dar pequenos mordiscos que deixaria marcas imperceptíveis, isso era algo que adorava o maior fazer, quando seu outro companheiro lhe fazia e lhe arranhava com suas presas sua excitação crescia até pontos alarmantes, às vezes as caricias se faziam um pouco mais fortes e sangrava, provocando que Vasya lambesse com gosto dessa fonte de vida.

Um calafrio percorreu as costas de Vlad, não estava bem o que estava passando por sua cabeça, era Viktor com quem estava, Vasya tinha morrido e nunca mais estaria com ele, não podia trair mais seu pequeno ainda que fosse com o pensamento. Deixou de morder o pescoço de Viktor e baixo até o bem formado peito do jogador. Mordeu-lhe e chupou os mamilos acima da roupa do pijama de seda que levava posto. Começou a desabrochar a jaqueta e retirou só até os ombros a teia para que não lhe estorvasse mais. Precisava sentir o contato dessa pele cálida, o batido do coração. Viktor estava vivo, Vasya não, nunca sentiu seu coração, nem essa calidez, era um não morto e ele estava vivo, seu companheiro estava viva. Não queria pensar mais nele sua viagem ao Cáucaso lhe estava transtornando, lhe trazia demasiadas lembranças. Pôs uma barreira em sua mente e concentrou-se em seu amor.

Beijou, lambeu, cheirou essa pele que tanto adorava, ele seguiu a linha de seu ventre e chegou até a ereção que começou a lamber e a introduzir em sua boca subindo e baixando até que notou como umas pequenas gotas salgadas saía da ponta da glande, baixou até os testículos e lhe introduziu um a cada vez em sua boca chupando e beijando muito devagar, sabia que Viktor era muito sensível em essa zona e não queria machucar.

Passou sua mão pela entrada e acariciou suavemente o ânus com a ponta de seu dedo coração, pouco a pouco introduziu-o movendo-o circularmente, ainda que não era necessário dilatar a entrada de Viktor a seu garoto gostava que lhe desse esses mimos. Em seguida acompanhou-lhe um segundo dedo e depois um terceiro. A respiração do que estava sendo mimado tão ternamente começou a subir de intensidade. Vlad convocou um lubrificante e untou generosamente seu pene e o ânus de seu casal, massageou as nádegas provocando calafrios em o búlgaro.

\- Amor quero penetrar-te enquanto olho-te aos olhos, não te ponhas de costas, te colocarei as pernas sobre meus ombros e te penetrarei devagar como você gosta.

Viktor sorria, encantava que Vlad lhe dissesse essas coisas, sua pêlo se arrepiou pressentindo o prazer que ia receber ao instante. Vlad subiu as pernas de seu casal e penetrou-lhe de uma sozinha estocada, Viktor deu um ligeiro respingo, não era isso o que lhe tinha dito, mas lhe encantava que lhe surpreendesse dessa maneira. Vlad conhecia muito bem a seu casal e sorriu divertido ao ver como Viktor tremia com um calafrio de prazer.

Começou um dance sensual acompanhado com os gemidos de prazer de ambos, Viktor apertava as fortes nádegas de Vlad para que aumentasse o ritmo, enquanto seu pene friccionava com o púbis do outro, com a cada movimento de ambos crescia o prazer, o clímax estava próximo. Vlad agarrou o pene de Viktor e começou a bombeá-lo rápido ao igual que suas investidas, um calafrio de prazer subiu desde sua próstata até os testículos sentindo como seu sêmen corria até o exterior inundando o corpo de seu casal, Viktor contraiu seu ânus pelos espasmos de prazer que lhe provocaram seu próprio clímax. Em vez de fechar seus olhos como costumava o fazer os abriu os fincando em os de Vlad, se perdeu em eles, mas sentiu que algo lhe ocorria, não era uma mirada totalmente tranquila, cheia de prazer. Algo passava devia o saber dantes de que se marchar #se a sua missão.

Quando estiveram relaxados e Vlad tinha saído do interior de Viktor lançou um feitiço de limpeza e se aconchegou entre os fortes braços de Vlad. Começou a jogar com a cruz ansata apanhando com seu dedo índice e dando-a voltas, olhou aos olhos ao moreno e disse-lhe:

\- Que te preocupa, quando cheguei ao clímax me quis perder em seus olhos, mas vi neles preocupação, que te inquieta.

\- Nada meu pequeno, é que te quero tanto que não suportaria te perder, quero que entenda que as missões às que estou obrigado a cumprir não são muito agradáveis e às vezes tenho que fazer coisas que me repugnam, mas são necessárias se queremos que isso termine cedo e bem.

\- Que tem passado ou que vai passar, que me oculta. Não quero que te marche sem que me diz o que te inquieta.

-Sei que te vai ir ao Cáucaso a estar com os Ivanov, ali é bem recebido segundo creio por tanto o motivo de sua inquietude se deve a sua última missão. Que sucedeu me vai a contar, se não o faz é que não confia em mim tanto como me diz.

\- Não queria te dizer nada até meu regresso, mas se é teu desejo te contarei o que passou, mas por favor para mim não significou nada, era necessário fazer o que fiz se queria resgatar a Draco.

\- Fala já, Vlad não gosto do giro que está tomando isto.

\- Eu sei pequeno, por isso não queria te dizer nada, não é tonto e acho que começa a compreender que tive que fazer certas coisas com Lucius para me ganhar sua confiança e poder chegar até seu filho.

Vlad começou a contar-lhe a Viktor tudo o que tinha ocorrido em a mansão Malfoy sem ignorar nenhum detalhe, a cara de seu casal passava do assombro à indignação, não gostava nada de ter que o compartilhar com de ninguém, ainda que fosse obrigado pelas circunstâncias e pelas obrigações da ordem. Ele era seu e de ninguém mais, não suportava que tocasse ou fora tocado por outro que não fosse ele. Sabia que Lucius não tinha significado nada para ele, mas Viktor era zeloso e em seu estado atual se sentia ainda mais possesivo.

A tormenta estava a ponto de estoirar e Vlad sabia que ia ser difícil capear o temporal, seu casal era muito visceral e lhe ia custar um grande esforço o acalmar.

-Viktor, por favor, não se enoje em seu estado não está bem, o menino e você não tende porquê sofrer desnecessariamente.

-NÃO ME DIGA O QUE TENHO QUE FAZER. TE ODEIO. À MENOR OCASIÃO TE ACOSTA COM OUTRO E ESPERA QUE TE PERDOE, NÃO TE QUERO VER MAIS. VAI-TE

Viktor levantou-se da cama e começou a lançar lhe objetos a Vlad que esquivava rapidamente, a pontaria de Viktor não era muito boa quando estava enfadado, ainda bem, senão Vlad teria que ter ido à enfermaria. Vlad saltou agilmente e agarrou-lhe os braços para que deixasse de lhe lançar coisas.

-Escuta-me, não seja tonto, te repito que Lucius não significou nada para mim. Estive obrigado a fazê-lo, agora me tenho que me ir enfrentar a uma missão que não me agrada. Só me importo com você, não quero a ninguém mais e não vou por aí buscando cus alheios. De modo que deixa de comportar-te como um histérico e entra em razão.

-Não quis te dizer nada até que não voltasse de minha missão, você me obrigou a te contar, precisava estar muito sereno para me enfrentar ao que ali me espera, são as sombras de meu passado e não sei se poderei sair indemne do lugar, você sabe de sobra o que Vasya foi para mim o que significou, meu coração sempre reservará uma parte dele e do filho que não pudemos ter. Ele está morto e você está vivo e leva nosso filho em seu interior, só te quero a ti, mas se faz questão de ter esses ciúmes loucos eu não posso fazer nada. Pensa no que me disse, agora não posso me ficar mais, o tempo aperta, espero poder estar de volta cedo e que nossa situação se aclare. Recorda bem o que te disse, só te quero a ti e a ninguém mais.

Vlad vestiu-se e saiu da habitação ia-se com o coração partido, Viktor pressionava-lhe muito, seus ciúmes estavam-lhe fazendo que a relação se enturvara e tinha medo de perder. Não dependia dele, já não, só dependia de Viktor.

Krum atirou contra a porta, quando esta se fechou, um candelabro que fez um buraco na mesma. Pôs-se a chorar de raiva, uma vez mais seus ciúmes tinham-lhe superado, era um imbecil, Vlad precisava todo seu amor e apoio e lhe tinha deixado marchar dessa maneira. Jurou-se que em o momento que voltasse poria fim a esses comportamentos e se engoliria os ciúmes. Vlad queria-lhe e não se merecia o que lhe tinha feito.

**Continuasse…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puta merda esse capítulo foi fodaaaaa, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Espero vocês nos reviews!**


	19. Os vampiros se unem

**Capítulo 19 Os vampiros unem-se à Ordem**

\- Draco quero-te, quero seguir junto a ti toda minha vida, perdoa pelo comportamento tão infantil que tenho tido, te prometo te escutar, não se separe mais de meu. Promete?

-Huuummmm, não sei, mas me parece que essa promessa merece algo em troca. -Draco sorriu predatoriamente e lançou-se ansioso à boca de Harry.

-Ups, deixa-me sem respiração, mas sabe encanta-me que o faça. –Um sorriso sincero apareceu no rosto de Harry enquanto olhava a seu loiro.

Começaram a beijar-se e justo quando se iam meter de cheio em uma situação bastante íntima, Severus chamou à porta.

-Rapazes acho que é hora já de que vingam comigo até o despacho de Dumbledore, sinto ter que os interromper, mas o diretor tem algo importante que comunicar.

Harry e Draco olharam-se com frustração, tinham-lhes deixado no que prometia ser uma boa relação, não importava tinham o tempo todo do mundo para se amar. Seguramente que era muito importante. Arranjaram-se um pouco o cabelo e as roupas e dirigiram-se com Severus até o despacho do diretor.

-Alegro-me de que novamente estejam juntos, vou precisar que prestem atenção ao que lhes vou dizer, Draco após a morte de seu pai passa a ser o herdeiro dos Malfoy, seu pai que era muito calculador tinha tudo previsto, se algo lhe ocorria sua mãe só disporia da parte da herança que tinha deixado no testamento e você passaria a ser o herdeiro do resto. Em sua soberba não entendia que lhe fosse trair e que não seguisse os mandatos do Lord.

-Isso quer dizer senhor, que disponho de toda a fortuna e posse dos Malfoy.

-Estás em o correto, mas compreenderá que agora mais que nunca estará nos radares de todos os comensais, se pretende de ti que siga os passos de seu pai, quando compreendam a realidade sua vida não valerá muito, tentarão cair sobre ti por ter traído os ideais de seu pai.

-Bom, isso não muda para nada a situação que já tinha, terei que seguir baixo a atenta proteção da Ordem. –Draco pronunciou isso com raiva, se tinha feito à ideia de que a partir de agora seria livre de estar com Harry, morto seu pai já não teria por que preocupar das loucuras e intrigas dos comensais.

-Não se desanime Draco, eu também estou baixo a proteção da Ordem, às vezes me sinto como um menino pequeno, acho que essa situação não mudará até que Voldemort seja destruído. Ao final acostumas-te a não poder levar uma vida normal, não é o pior que nos pode passar.

\- Pensa que temos a Severus e a Remus no castelo, agora eles são nossa família, o professor Dumbledore também nos cuida e temos a nossos amigos que também não permitirão que nos passe nada mau. Entre todos conseguiremos sair com bem desta situação tão perigosa.

-Vejo Harry que por fim fala com maturidade, parece que o filho que espera te fez entrar em razão.

-Assim é Severus e o grande amor que sinto por Draco e o me sentir cuidado e querido por todos vocês, temos que unir nossas forças para acabar o quanto antes e poder viver em paz.

\- Então todos de acordo, deverei dobrar vosso treinamento, Harry deve ser extremamente cuidadoso com os feitiços que te lancem, reforçasse os feitiços defensivos, não queremos que lhe ocorra nada a esse menino que leva dentro.

-Assim eu farei senhor, não suportaria que lhe pudesse passar algo.

-Antes de que se marchem tende pensado em regularizar vossa situação, não gostaria que desse menino viesse ao mundo com uns pais solteiros.

-Remus não é minha intenção que meu filho nasça assim, já que Harry não tem a ninguém mais que a ti como família nesse mundo te quero pedir sua mão, mas estava esperando primeiro lhe pedir a ele e se me aceitava te dizer.

-Sinto muito Harry, Remus estragou-me a surpresa que queria te dar esta noite. Não sabia que podia chegar a ser tão sobre protetor contigo.

-É meu filhote e meus instintos de lobo fazem que me sinta assim com os que considero de minha manada. Harry é agora meu filho.

Draco ajoelhou-se adiante de Harry e sem importar-lhe o mais mínimo que era observado pelos maiores lhe pediu que se queria ser casado com ele. O moreno sentiu como seu rosto se punha vermelho pela vergonha, era muito tímido e apesar de ter começado a querer a Severus ainda lhe intimidava.

Seu silêncio pôs nervoso a Draco, achava que ainda não lhe tinha perdoado de todo e que lhe ia dizer que não, nesse mesmo instante, quando Draco lhe ia dizer que não se sentisse obrigado a nada Harry balbuciou umas palavras:

-Draco, te amo e quero estar toda a vida junto a ti, por suposto que me quero casar contigo.

Draco levantou-se e beijou a Harry ternamente ao mesmo tempo que lhe deslizava em o anular da mão esquerda uma aliança de ouro branco com um dragão gravado em o exterior e com uma inscrição em o interior que dizia _juntos para toda a eternidade._

\- Se parece bem, Remus e eu faremos de padrinhos na cerimônia e Dumbledore lhe casará, seus amigos serão as testemunhas do casamento. A data não deve ser demorada muito, o quanto antes o façam melhor. Seu pai deixou escrito em seu testamento que para poder exercer de todos seus direitos como herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy deve estar casado e esperando um herdeiro em um prazo inferior a um ano desde o momento da tomada de posse.

-Por que conhece tantos detalhes sobre meu testamento Severus.

\- Faz tempo seu pai confiava em mim, não queria que sua mãe soubesse de sua existência, de modo que me nomeou testemunha ante um notário mágico do conteúdo do mesmo. Esse testamento está depositado no Ministério de Magia, e não acho que demorem em te fazer chegar a notificação de sua leitura, dadas suas circunstâncias se fará aqui no colégio e não no Ministério como é costume.

-Bom se a Harry parece bem gostaria que da cerimônia se oficiara no sábado desta semana, nos ficam ainda três dias para ultimar os preparativos. Tivesse gosto que fosse de um casamento por todo o alto como se merece, mas as circunstâncias nos obrigam a algo mais íntimo.

-Não se preocupe Draco, acho que é melhor assim, não gosto de sentir-me o centro de atenção de ninguém e menos de uma multidão, prefiro algo íntimo, com pouca gente.

-Pois se todos estamos de acordo, amanhã farei chamar ao notário mágico para que leia o testamento em meu despacho adiante de testemunhas. Imagino-me Draco que quererá que seu padrinho seja um deles.

-Por suposto, ao igual que Remus e Harry e por suposto você.

-Bem, não se fale mais, agora acho que já é hora de que a cada um volte a suas obrigações. Senhor Malfoy seus amigos estão muito ansiosos esperando notícias suas, acho que hoje seu chefe de casa lhe dará permissão para não assistir às classes e quanto a ti, Harry pode lhe acompanhar não sem antes avisar a seus amigos, que pelo que intuo, também são agora do senhor Malfoy para que se reúnam todos juntos em a Sala dos Requerimentos.

-Obrigado senhor, estamos-lhe muito agradecidos por seu apoio e pelas oportunidades que nos brinda.

-Não há de que Senhor Malfoy, tudo seja por uma boa causa.

Albus sorriu aos rapazes e enquanto ficava só em seu escritório se acercou a acariciar a Fawkes e deixou voar seus pensamentos para seu filho. Tinha uma missão muito difícil que cumprir. Não porque os vampiros lhe fossem propor sérios problemas ou tentassem o matar, senão por tudo o que faria recordar a Vlad sobre sua outra vida junto a seu falecido companheiro.

_oOo_

Vlad com o coração encolhido pelas palavras tidas com Viktor, marchou-se para o Cáucaso a reunir com o clã dos Ivanov. Chegou por médio de um translador até as mesmas portas do castelo Ivanov situado em o Estado de Geórgia a orlas do Mar Negro.

Vlad ao contemplar o castelo recordou o imponente que podia chegar a ser, não como Hogwarts tão majestoso e alegre. Esse é um castelo totalmente com caráter guerreiro, sombrio e rude como são essas terras. Com fortes muros e torres altas que apontam como agulhas a um céu nesses momentos tormentosos e escuros, ao fundo podia ouvir o repiqueto das ondas sobre os alcantilados, a paisagem de ao redor a penas podia ser visto, a noite era muito escura, sem lua nem estrelas.

Chamou à porta e um servente foi presto a abrir-lhe as portas.

-Adiante senhor, meu amo estava-lhe esperando, passe até o salgou principal. Se é tão amável me dê sua capa de viagem e a deixarei em suas habitações.

-Obrigado Sasha, alegra-me ver que após tanto tempo siga também como sempre.

-Oh, é muito amável por sua vez, agora se me desculpa seguirei com minhas obrigações.

Vlad encaminhou-se para o salão em o que tantos dias tinha estado com Vasya e sua família, ainda podia ouvir o riso de seu companheiro quando brincava com o menino que tinha adotado como filho. Seus pais tinham morrido depois de sofrer um acidente, Vasya tinha-o recolhido quando mal era um bebê, o tinha levado até a mansão e tinha proposto a Vlad que o criassem como ao filho que nunca poderiam ter pela condição de vampiro.

Era um bebê formoso que tinha cativado o coração dos dois, cedo o quiseram como se tivesse sido carne de sua carne e sangue de seu sangue. Vasya brincava sempre com ele, acordava seus risos e a Vlad aquilo lhe enchia a alma.

Seus sonhos de formar uma família, ainda que atípica, tinham-se visto truncados no dia que Voldemort matou a Vasya e a seu pequeno ao não querer ser unido a suas filas. Grossas lágrimas correram por seu rosto ao recordar o corpinho sem vida de seu pequeno Vitya ao lado dos restos convertidos em pó de seu Vasya. Demasiadas lembranças se agolpearam em seu interior. Jogou-se uma mão ao peito, a dor era tão grande que cria morrer nesse momento.

Seryoga notava a presença de Vlad por trás da porta e a dor que inundava todo seu ser, se apiedou do único humano que para valer tinha querido, era doloroso sentir essa pena tão profunda.

-Vlad irmão, não sofra mais. Onde queira que Vasya e o pequeno Vitya estejam te estarão observando e sofrerão ao sentir sua dor, não podes desfalecer. Sei que é muito duro por todo o que está passando nesses momentos. Não deveria ter voltado à mansão, mas sei que agora são momentos de necessidade seu mundo está novamente em perigo e precisas nossa ajuda.

-Dasha veem ajuda-me, Vlad está a ponto de desplumar-se, seu coração sofre muitíssimo.

Dasha, a formosa vampira companheira de Seryoga correu presta a ajudar a seu amante para incorporar a Vlad e levá-lo até um cômodo cadeirão do salão junto ao fogo que tinham acendido pensando em as necessidades do humano.

-Querido fraternizo acalma-te, sua dor inunda-nos e traz-nos lembranças amargas, mas a hora da vingança está próxima. Temos reunido a todos os membros do clã daqui a pouco estarão aqui e juntos forjaremos um plano para derrocar a esses infames.

Vlad pouco a pouco foi recobrando a serenidade, olhou agradecido aos que eram o único vínculo que mantinha vivo com seu grande amor. Sempre se maravilhou da lealdade que mostravam com seus aliados, apesar de ser criaturas da noite, eram fiéis com quem lhe mereciam.

Os magos não tinham sido muito do agrado dos vampiros, mas quando conheceram a Vlad se deram conta de que tinham julgado a todos por uns quantos que se sentiam melhores que o resto dos habitantes do planeta, mágicos, escuros ou não só pelo fato de ser magos ou bruxas. Sabiam que não só os comensais entravam em essa categoria, outros magos denominados da luz também o viam assim. Consideravam-nos criaturas inferiores, asquerosos híbridos.

Agora não importava, só importava acabar com o reinado de terror que Voldemort e seus seguidores queriam impor. Eles iam colaborar em a derrota desse monstro, em troca pediriam que se lhes tratasse com a consideração e o respeito que mereciam em este mundo. O planeta precisava de criaturas de luz e de sombras, do bem e do mal ou como diziam os orientais do yin e do yang, para equilibrar forças.

Quando a reunião dos vampiros terminou e ficaram novamente a sozinhas Vlad com os Ivanov, o humano lhes contou tudo o que lhe tinha passado em estes últimos anos desde que se encontrou com seu pai, lhe falou também de Viktor, que ironia seu companheiro se chamava igual que seu pequeno Vitya, de como estava grávido e de como sua vida em comum em um futuro próximo pendia de um fio.

\- Vlad isso que fez com seu companheiro por meu obrigado que te sentisse a isso para conseguir devolver com vida a um inocente não justifica o que te deitasse com uma rata rastreira como era Lucius, é normal que se sinta mal e que não te queira rever.

-Eu sei Dasha e não sei como poder o arranjar, lhe quero muito, e também ao filho que leva dentro. Ele é muito paciente comigo, sabe que nunca poderei lhe entregar meu coração por completo, uma parte será sempre para Vasya e nosso pequeno. Sabe e aceita, ele é capaz de suportar tudo isto, e eu sou um desagradecido e lhe pago dessa maneira. Compreende que tinha que lhe dizer.

-É verdadeiro Vlad tem feito com honradez, é melhor que o saiba a que lhe tenhas vivendo uma mentira que tarde ou cedo poderia explodir em tua cara, coincido com Dasha em o que te disse. Viktor te perdoará, sabe que és um coração atormentado, um ex comensal, que tens cometido atos ignóbeis, mas que agora tens emendado teu caminho. Dá-lhe tempo, não lhe pressione, segue lhe pedindo perdão, te ama e o fará.

-Porquê está tão seguro Seryoga, Viktor é muito cabeção e ademais desta vez tem toda a razão, mas não suportaria também os perder a eles.

\- Acho que tem chegado o momento de que abandonemos a mansão e ponhamos rumo a Hogwarts, te devemos muito Vlad e te sinto como a um irmão, quando cheguemos ao castelo falaremos com teu companheiro e intercederemos por ti.

\- Obrigado irmãos, antes de marchar-me gostaria de acercar-me à habitação que compartilhávamos os três e recolher algumas coisas pessoais, são lembranças muito importantes para mim e alguns gostaria que de nosso filho tivesse.

Uma vez que estiveram prontos os três se apareceram em as portas de Hogwarts, Vlad pediu permissão para entrar e seu pai levantou as barreiras para que entrassem no castelo. Afinal de contas os Ivanov eram criaturas perigosas e os feitiços que pôs Dumbledore lhes fechavam o passo.

Deram-se pressa em chegar até as habitações que Albus lhes tinha preparado para as masmorras, o sol começava a despontar e podia acabar com a vida dos Ivanov. Quando chegaram até elas, Albus lhes estava esperando.

-Obrigado pela ajuda que brinda à Ordem e os peço desculpas em nome de todos aqueles que os tenham podido ofender. Sei que vocês não tendem elegido os converter em vampiros, ao igual que nós em magos, nascemos ou nos fazem ser assim. Mas sim depende de nós o saber lutar pelo bem comum.

-A título pessoal tenho que vos dar também o obrigado por tudo o que tende feito com meu único filho. A dor de Vlad é grande pela perda de vosso irmão, compartilho-o como pai, é duro perder à pessoa que mais ama em esse mundo.

-Albus sabíamos de sua sabedoria e prudência, ainda que sejamos vampiros preocupamo-nos por todo o que ocorre em o mundo mágico e muggle e conhecemos tudo o que tem feito e segue fazendo por acabar com o reinado de terror que tenta impor Voldemort, se tivesse mais magos como você, esse mundo teria mais harmonia da que existe nesse momento.

-Volto a dar-te obrigado Seryoga por suas palavras, mas não estou só em esta luta, muitos magos e bruxas pensam como eu, são os integrantes da Ordem, alguns vivem em este castelo e têm passado por muitas penúrias, mas têm esperança e isso é muito importante.

-Também me imagino que são cientes da profecia, só pode ficar um com vida, Harry ou Voldemort, todos nossos esforços se somam em ajudar ao rapaz a vencer a esse tirano. Mas temos uma complicação acrescentada, Harry como fruto de seu amor pelo filho de Lucius Malfoy espera um bebê, pode ser algo que desequilibrará a balança.

-Ele ainda não o sabe, mas esse menino que leva em seu interior o pode converter em mais forte, somar a seus poderes que já são muitos os seus e que vencer ao tirano seja um labor insignificante ou lhe restar força e que morra em a tentativa.

-Quando saberemos isso Albus.

-Isso minha querida Dasha não poderemos saber até o momento do confronto, ninguém sabe deste ponto, só os que estamos em esta habitação, eu ouvi toda a profecia que Cassandra Trelawney augurou e falou desse filho que Harry levaria em seu ventre no momento do confronto, também disse que esse menino fruto do amor de dois homens desequilibraria a balança e que só o amor verdadeiro e puro poderia acabar com o reinado do mal, mas que o outro pai deveria estar junto a ele em o momento do confronto e que se se sacrificava pela vida de seu filho e de seu casal o mau seria vencido.

-Queres dizer-nos, pai, que para que Voldemort morra, Draco deve morrer. Isso acabará com a sensatez de Harry, o preço será tão alto que não acho que sobreviva.

-Meu filho, para isso também não tenho resposta, não sei se implica que Draco tente os salvar e com seu gesto também se salve ele ou efetivamente deve morrer para que o outro sucumba.

\- Os garotos amam-se para valer, faz mal umas horas Draco se engoliu o orgulho Malfoy e se ajoelhou adiante de Harry lhe pedindo em casamento adiante de mim de Severus e de Remus. Harry se ruborizou como uma menina e aceitou. O casamento vai celebrar-se em seguida, me encantaria que quisesse assistir ao evento em qualidade de minha família.

-Honras-nos em grande maneira Albus e damos-te o obrigado por considerar-nos membros de sua família.

-O sois desde o momento em que vocês assim vos sentistes de Vlad. A hora do amanhecer está próxima e devem descansar, quando seja de noite de novo os apresentarei aos membros da Ordem que estão no castelo, só os peço faz favor que como ide precisar os alimentar o vocês façam fora do castelo, não o fara com nossos alunos. Sei que as ânsias de sangue são grandes e quando esta sedento e se os nublam os sentidos, tenho lançado um feitiço sobre vocês para que as portas de Hogwarts sempre estejam abertas para vocês, podem irem e entrar quando queiram.

-Obrigado por seu entendimento Albus, respeitaremos seus desejos, não tem por que se preocupar.

Albus e seu filho abandonaram as habitações dos Ivanov e puseram rumo ao Grande Salão, ao chegar muito próximo Vlad deixou a seu pai e dirigiu-se a tentar falar com Viktor.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Puxa vida...**


	20. O enlace

**Capitulo 20 O Enlace**

Vlad entrou decidido a suas habitações disposto a obter a toda costa o perdão de Viktor. A cena que encontrou lhe deixo desolado. O búlgaro tinha recolhidas seus pertences em um baú ao lado da cama, descansava sentado à beira da cama com uma foto de Viktor e dele tomada após um partido de Quidditch de sua seleção, se estavam beijando em os vestuários, um colega do jogador a tinha tomado e lhe tinha entregado a ambos. Em esse mesmo dia Vlad tinha-lhe dito a Viktor que se fossem viver juntos. Era o começo de sua vida em comum, Viktor tinha postas grandes esperanças em essa relação, sabia que Vlad era um comensal da morte, espião da Ordem e com um coração dividido por seu amor e pelo companheiro e o filho que perdeu. Mas não se importava com lhe amava com loucura, ele lhe faria restelar as feridas e voltaria a ser uma pessoa feliz a seu lado e quem sabe se em um futuro não muito longínquo poderiam ter um filho.

Esse momento tinha chegado, Viktor esperava um menino, mas sua relação estava rompida, Vlad tinha-se ido em uma missão incerta, não sabia se voltaria com bem da mesma, ainda que sabia que os Ivanov lhe consideravam um membro de sua família, não assim o resto dos vampiros. Ele lhe tinha deixado marchar sem dantes aclarar a situação, já dava igual, se voltava não podia lhe perdoar, lhe tinha doído muito o que tinha feito com essa serpente rastreira de Malfoy ainda que tivesse sido por uma boa causa. Era muito cabeçudo e zeloso e não gostava de ter que compartilhar a seu companheiro com ninguém, bastante era o que tinha que competir com um fantasma como também para o fazer com um vivo.

Viktor chorava sem deixar de olhar a foto, sua decisão estava tomada, permaneceria no castelo, precisava a proteção da Ordem, quando a guerra estourasse, e isso seria muito cedo, e se descobrisse a traição de Vlad os comensais da morte iriam a por ele e a pôr seu filho. Quando se ia levantar para marchar da habitação se topo com a massa imponente de Vlad que lhe observava em silêncio.

-Que significa isto, Viktor? Pensas abandonar-me? Vejo teu baú feito e noto suas intenções de deixar-me. Nunca antes tinha feito isso, mas é demasiado importante para mim como para que não o faça. - Vlad se ajoelhou e olhando aos olhos abriu seu coração.

-Sei que tenho sido um mesquinho, que me deitei com outro e talvez teria podido obter os mesmos resultados com outros métodos. Mas não sou perfeito, e sabe, são muitos anos me comportando teimosamente, atuando sem me importar os meios para conseguir um fim, muitos anos de maldade não se apagam de repente. Às vezes atuo por instinto não me paro a pensar nas consequências ou a quem danificarei. Peço-te humildemente perdão.

-Não me abandone Viktor nesse momento, te preciso mais que a nada nesse mundo a ti e a esse filho que leva dentro.

-Sinto muito Vlad, mas tenho tomado uma decisão firme, não posso perdoar o que tem feito te perdoei muitas vezes, mas isso tem sido já a gota que tem derramado o copo de minha paciência, preciso tempo para pensar em tudo o que temos feito, preciso paz e tranquilidade em minha vida, nosso filho lhe merece. Está-se gestando e a pena é muito grande em meu interior, não quero o danificar mais.

-Estou consciente de que corro perigo fosse do castelo, permanecerei nele até que essa cruel guerra termine, enquanto te peço tempo para que aclare minhas ideias. Alegro-me muito de que tenha regressado bem de sua missão, não suportaria que te passasse nada.

Vlad estava realmente à beira do desespero, sabia perfeitamente que Viktor tinha tomado uma decisão e de que estava era irrevocável, era um cabeção e o amava também por isso, mas não se ia render tão facilmente.

-Está bem Viktor se o que quere é me abandonar, pode fazer, mas que saiba que não me vou separar de ti, você poderá ir a outras habitações, mas ali onde você for eu irei. Serei sua sombra, se não consente que esteja vivo contigo o farei morto, me tirarei a vida e serei seu fantasma particular.

-Deixa de dizer estupidezes Vlad, não te vai tirar a vida e deixa de me fazer chantagem moral, não vai conseguir com isso que mude de opinião. Ademais morto não te precisamos seu filho e eu, te precisamos vivo. - Viktor dizia isso chorando e de repente se deu conta de que tinha sucumbido à treta de Vlad, lhe estava pedindo que não lhe deixasse que o queria vivo e junto a eles.

Vlad acercou-se com um formoso sorriso no rosto e apanhou entre suas grandes mãos ao rosto do búlgaro e o beijou com doçura secando as lágrimas com seus lábios, acariciou ternamente a cabeça, adorava esse cabelo tão curto que lhe pinchava quase quando lhe passava sua palma da mão.

Viktor tratou de se soltar da caricia do russo, mas estava tão precisado de carinho de seu companheiro que mal opôs resistência. Vlad notou como pouco a pouco Viktor cedia a seus beijos e se entregava novamente a ele. Sentia-se muito ditoso e muito mesquinho ao mesmo tempo, tinha-lhe feito passar tantos maus momentos e ao final sempre lhe perdoava. Jurou-se nesse mesmo instante que nunca mais lhe faria passar por isso.

Tombou a seu companheiro devagarinho na cama, e começou a desabrochar a camisa deixando ao descoberto esse peito forte e moreno que tanto adorava, beijo com doçura os peitorais e lhe acariciou muito devagar os mamilos, sabia que as tinha muito sensíveis por causa da gravidez, foi muito terno, sabia que precisava muita paciência e tacto se queria para valer arranjar todo este assunto.

-Viktor chegaremos até onde você queira, por ti e por nosso filho estou disposto a tudo, se não quer seguir compartilhando habitação comigo eu entenderei, mas quero que saiba, que nunca, me ouve, nunca voltarei a te trair. Tenho pensado muito no sucedido e não vale a pena. Devo mudar minha forma de pensar, não voltarei a antepor nossa felicidade a nenhuma missão, jamais voltarei a trair com ninguém. Só te peço que me deixe te cuidar a ti e a nosso filho.

-Vlad sabe que te amo mais que a nada nesse mundo, não posso suportar nem uma vez mais me sentir traído, te quero para mim, quero que esqueça seu treinamento de comensal da morte e te mostre como o que para valer é, uma grande pessoa. Abandona essa frialdade, não seja tão maquiavélico, vive como o grande homem que é. Faça por nós, por seu filho e por mim e também por Vasya e pelo pequeno Vitya eles também te estão observando e querem isso de ti.

Vlad sentiu um estremecimento muito grande ante as palavras de Viktor, sabia que tinha razão, se queria ser feliz a seu lado essa era sua última oportunidade. Seria o que Viktor queria, ou pelo menos ele tentaria de coração, nunca mais faria como um comensal da morte, agora estava no bando da luz.

Lançou-se sobre ele e com um feitiço não verbal lhe despiu e começou a lhe acariciar seu formoso corpo que já começava a mostrar uma pequena curva em seu ventre. Beijou com delicadeza essa zona e começou a ocupar-se da incipiente ereção do búlgaro. Introduziu todo o pênis em sua boca provocando gemidos de prazer no moreno que jazia derretido como manteiga entre seus braços, acariciou enquanto lhe sugava o pênis o cara interior das coxas fortes e os testículos, dois atos que Viktor adorava.

Vlad separou-se dele para se tirar a roupa que lhe estorvava deixando ao descoberto um formoso corpo, só desfigurado por uma horrível marca em seu antebraço esquerdo, que sempre que podia tentava apartar da vista de seu garoto, a cada vez estava menos orgulhoso dela. Ao agachar-se sobre ele de novo a cruz ansata golpeou em seu peito e Vlad se deu conta de que também tinha chegado o momento de deixar descansar aos mortos e lhe tirou com respeito deixando sobre o criado-mudo. Viktor ficou surpreendido por esse gesto, não disse nada, mas lhe agradou, por fim Vlad começava a enterrar os fantasmas de seu passado. Era um bom começo.

-Viktor hoje quero entregar-me cegamente a ti, nunca antes o tinha feito com ninguém, nem sequer com Vitya, quero ser seu, quero que me possua. Hoje começa uma nova vida para mim e você tem sido o artífice da mesma.

Vlad se tombou na cama e pôs-se de costas a seu companheiro a quatro patas, oferecendo-lhe ao búlgaro uma visão muito sexy de seu amado. Esse corpo imponente estava-lhe oferecendo com total entrega. Viktor tinha possuído antes a outros ombros, mas nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos imaginou-se que Vlad alguma vez se deixasse possuir.

-Está seguro do que me pede, sei que sempre gostou de ser dominante e eu te quero tanto que nunca me importou.

-Quero que nossa entrega seja total quero ser completamente seu como você é meu e isso não será assim até que não me possua de tudo. Tenho que te advertir, que sou virgem, sei pela experiência que tenho tido com outros homens que pode chegar a ser muito doloroso, mas também sei que você nunca me machucaria.

Aquilo foi suficiente para que Viktor se desse conta de que para valer Vlad estava arrependido e que para valer queria uma nova vida junto a ele. O búlgaro começou a beijar o pescoço de seu amor com pequenos mordiscos que depois beijava em intento de lhe curar as feridas imaginárias. Soprava e provoca calafrios em o corpo do maior. Baixo pela coluna lambendo-a muito devagar até chegar a suas nádegas, que separou com delicadeza.

Viktor não era uma pessoa rude apesar de sua aparência, era muito considerado e mais agora com sua gravidez. Começou a beijar sua entrada lubricando o exterior com saliva, apanhou dois dedos e introduziu lhe na boca a Vlad para que os chupasse. Este o fez muito devagar e sensualmente sabia por que queria que o fizesse, sua imaginação e a de Viktor voaram bem longe provocando que suas ereções já de pôr sim inchadas crescessem algo mais se isto era possível.

Quando Viktor considerou que estavam bastante úmidos, retirou os dedos da boca e introduziu um muito devagar em o interior do ânus e com movimentos circulares começou a dilatar a entrada, quando notou como Vlad se relaxava lhe penetrou com um segundo dedo, os movimentos já não eram circulares senão que movia os dedos em tesoura provocando pequenos fundas de prazer e dor. Ao sentir de novo que começava a se relaxar apanhou o pênis e começou a bombear, queria lhe distrair do que ia vir a seguir. Convocou em silêncio um feitiço de lubrificação em o interior do russo e impregnou seu pênis em o mesmo líquido, separou as pernas de Vlad para deixar bem à vista sua entrada, com uma mão separou as nádegas e com a que lhe ficava livre guiou seu pênis para o interior de seu companheiro. Deu um respingo quando sentiu a invasão, aquilo doía para valer, um pungente se apoderou dele e sua ereção baixou até ficar inexistente.

Viktor esperou a que se relaxasse um pouco e começou a beijar devagar as costas e a lhe soprar provocando calafrios que tanto gostava ao outro moreno. Apanhou seu pênis e começou a bombear, de novo começou a aumentar e umas pequenas gotas de líquido lubrificaram sua glande, suas costas relaxou-se e Viktor começou a mover-se muito devagar, em uma dessas arremetidas golpeou a próstata de Vlad e começou a mover-se depressa, Viktor acelerou o ritmo de seus quadris e de sua mão sobre o pênis do outro. O ritmo começou a ser desenfreado, Vlad não pôde mais e se derramou em as mãos de Viktor, que ao sentir como os músculos do outro se contraíam e aprisionavam mais seu pênis, se veio em seu interior ao mesmo tempo que lançava um te quero.

Ao normalizar sua respiração, saiu devagar do interior de Vlad, que gemeu ao se sentir vazio, o sêmen e um pouco de sangue escorreu dentre suas pernas, prova de sua virgindade. Não lhe tinha mentido, jamais tinha sido possuído por ninguém. Viktor lhe aconchegou entre seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo muito terno nos lábios. –Quero-te Vlad como nunca tinha querido a ninguém. Sei o que isso tem significado para ti e para mim. A partir de agora esqueceremos nosso passado e faremos uma vida juntos sem sombras nem fantasmas do passado.

-Só te peço uma coisa mais, que essa experiência que temos tido possa ser repetido alguma vez mais, mas eu gosto de sentir-te em meu interior e agora também quero ser seu.

Vlad sorriu ante o que seu pequeno cabeção lhe propunha, acendendo de novo seu desejo, mas ao tentar se mover uma pequena pulsada de dor lhe sacudiu em à parte final de suas costas. Vá seu chocho tinha um pênis para nada depreciável e seu interior o sentia bastante.

Esquecendo-se desse pequeno inconveniente, Vlad amou a Viktor como se fosse sua primeira vez, com ternura, delicadeza e uma entrega que acabou com os dois chorando por amor, por se sentir queridos, por ser o um do outro. Nunca se tinham sentido tão felizes. Abraçados e exaustos dormiram-se, Viktor com sua cabeça apoiada em o peito de Vlad e sentindo-se agarrado por sua cintura em um gesto protetor que sempre Vlad lhe brindava

_oOo_

Ao outro lado do castelo, em a torre de Griffyndor Harry estava-se dando uma ducha, seus pensamentos perderam-se em verdadeiro loiro de olhos azuis, hoje ia ser em um grande dia para ambos. Iam unir-se em o sagrado laço do companheiro, por fim seriam uma família, seu filho teria um lar com dois pais que o amariam como ninguém tem amado a um filho. Eles melhor que ninguém sabia o não se sentir amado por seus pais ou pelas pessoas a seu cargo. Seu menino seria o mais mimado e querido de todos.

A guerra terminaria cedo e tudo ia sair bem, tinha que sair bem, ele e Draco eram demasiados jovens e já tinham sofrido bastante. Não era justo, sua sorte tinha que mudar. Harry afastou esses pensamentos, tinha ainda muitas coisas que fazer e só lhe ficavam cinco horas até o momento em que Dumbledore lhes unisse, Remus e Severus iam ser seus padrinhos, seus amigos as testemunhas Ron e Blaise, Pansy e Fred, Hermione e Theodore e os convidados ao casamento, o resto dos Weasley, Vlad Vasíliev e seu companheiro Viktor Krum, Seryoga e Dasha Ivanov, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick e por suposto Rubeus Hagrid e Madame Maxime.

A cerimônia se oficiaria na Sala dos Requerimentos dado o caráter íntimo da mesma e da presença dos vampiros, que por enquanto queria manter em segredo, eram uma arma muito importante para a guerra como para que alguém pudesse lhe notificar ao tenebroso.

-Harry, irmão se não sai cedo da ducha te vai ficar arrugado como uma passa, leva quase uma hora no banho. Passa-te algo, te encontra mau?

Harry reagiu ante as palavras de Ron, tinha-lhe ido o santo ao céu pensando no casamento e nos convidados, apagou o grifo e envolvendo em uma toalha abriu a porta a seu amigo.

-Sinto muito Ron, mas pus-me a pensar na cerimônia e não me dei conta do tempo que levava aqui.

-Não passa nada, mas pensei que te ocorria algo. Normalmente não se demora tanto no banho, mas é que Hermione já se estava começando a pôr nervosa. Está na sala comum esperando a que acabe de se banhar para ultimar contigo uns detalhes sobre a roupa e o que deve fazer na cerimônia, ela e Pansy estão totalmente histéricas, Blaise acaba de me dizer que ou se vão já para a Sala dos Requerimentos a terminar de preparar tudo ou as lança um feitiço que as deixe totalmente mudas. De modo que pelo bem de todos não tarde fraternizo.

Harry riu-se ante as palavras de Ron, vestiu-se rapidamente e ainda se secando o cabelo com uma toalha desceu as escadas par ver a Hermione.

-Por fim desceu Harry, já era hora, não sabe ainda o montão de coisas que ficam por fazer e você tão tranquilo na ducha. Homens! São todos iguais, tem que dizer de uma vez pela cor das flores e das toalhas de mesa, das velas e…

-Basta, Hermi não tenho nem ideia de que é o que melhor vai com isso ou com aquilo, faz favor não me torture mais, acho que Pansy e você tende muito bom gosto e o irá deixar realmente bonito. Sim?

-Não ponha esses bicos Harry, é um chantagista, a cada vez te parece mais a Draco, isso mesmo lhe disse seu loiro a Pansy. Se depois não gosta não se queixe.

Harry deu um beijo a sua amiga e com um grande sorriso indicou-lhe que tudo o que elas decidissem estaria bem. Ato seguido Harry voltou a sua habitação e pôs-se a descansar um pouco na cama, tinha-se sentido um pouco mareado, após falar com Hermi, seu pequeno estava um pouco inquieto, ainda não sentia que se movesse, mas podia notar como sua magia fluía em seu interior e se Harry estava nervoso recebia pequenas descargas, se Harry estava tranquilo era como uma suave corrente de um rio que se deslizasse sem preocupações por um pendente.

Como demorava em descer e já quase era a hora da comida Ron subiu a lhe buscar, ao ver que Harry estava na cama com os olhos fechados pensou que dormia e lhe foi acordar.

-Harry já é hora de que comamos algo, se não quer ir ao Grande Salão chamarei a Dobby para nos traga algo até aqui.

-Agradeço-te Ron, não me apetece muito ir até o Salão a conversa com Hermi, os preparativos e os acontecimentos dos últimos dias me deixaram um pouco esgotado e quisesse estar descansado para a cerimônia. Ademais meu pequeno estava um pouco inquieto e também precisava um pouco de paz.

-Para valer, encontras-te bem, se não é assim chamarei a Madame Pomfrey para que te vinga a visitar.

-Não, em sério, só precisava descansar um pouco e a verdade é que me encontro faminto, é melhor que chame a Dobby.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Draco por sua vez estava com seu padrinho ultimando os preparativos que as garotas lhe tinham deixado, os anéis que tanto tempo levava guardado nas habitações de Severus estavam já preparados em uma caixa que portaria o maior, sua túnica de casamento impecável repousava sobre a cama. Só estavam esperando a que Remus chegasse para começar a comer. Harry tinha decidido ficar na Torre de Griffyndor até uma hora antes da cerimônia que iria até as habitações de Remus para se vestir, Hermione e Pansy também lhe tinham depositado ali a túnica cerimonial.

-Olá garotos, que boa pinta tem a comida, acabo de deixar às garotas parece que se vão casar elas, estão muito nervosas e alteram a todo o que têm a seu ao redor. Hermione dizia algo de que se não gosta a decoração é de melhor que não diga nem uma palavra, que se já tinham que o pensar tudo elas, que se isso que se aquilo. Rapazes é melhor escutar ao velho fantasma de Binns em suas classes de história da magia que a elas.

Severus e Draco riram com vontades, sabiam que as garotas podiam ser um autêntico pesadelo quanto a preparativos se tratasse, mas que o faziam com todo o empenho e carinho que podiam. Draco em aparência parecia tranquilo, mas em seu interior era um mar de nervos. O momento mais feliz e importante de sua vida estava próximo, por fim formaria uma autêntica família.

Comeram tranquilamente e conversaram sobre episódios que tanto Harry como Draco tinham protagonizado no colégio, de algumas Draco não se sentia muito feliz pelo comportamento tão estúpido que tinham tido e de outras acordavam só doçura e amor.

Harry já estava nas habitações de Remus, o mais velho lhe estava ajudando a abotoar a túnica de cerimônia, se via magnífico, a cor do traje era de cor branco rompido que contratava com a gravata cinza pérola a jogo com a túnica, que levava um pescoço de lareira e se abrochava com uns botões que simbolizavam um dragão e um leão unidos pela fila e as cabeças formando um todo único.

O cabelo, difícil de dominar tinha sido penteado com um feitiço e sujeitado com uma coleta baixa, os olhos luziam formosos, mais que nunca desde que tinha deixado de usar esses óculos que tão pouco lhe favoreciam. Agora não as precisava para ver, sua gravidez tinha fortalecido seu corpo e tinha recuperado totalmente a visão.

-Quanto gostaria que de seus pais e Sirius pudessem estar presentes nesse dia tão importante para ti, mas ainda que não o estejam em corpo, estou convencido que seus espíritos estarão conosco nesses momentos.

Umas lágrimas começaram a assomar pelo rosto de Harry e o de Remus, ambos se abraçaram tentando se dar consolo. Quando a emoção cedeu se recompuseram os rostos e com passo firme se dirigiram através da lareira, que Dumbledore tinha habilitado diretamente à Sala dos Requerimentos.

Os convidados já estavam dispostos em seus assentos, enquanto um Draco em aparência tranquila esperava junto a Severus no estrado a que Harry chegasse acompanhado de Remus. O loiro luzia um soberbo traje de cor negro ao igual que a camisa e uma gravata prata a jogo com sua túnica, que luzia uns botões idênticos aos de Harry, este tinha sido um detalhe preparado pelas garotas.

Estava imponente, era a viva imagem de um anjo. Harry entrou pela porta acompanhado de Remus e deu-lhe um viro o coração ao ver a seu Draco tão formoso, olhou-lhe aos olhos e viu nos do loiro o mesmo sentimento que estava tendo com ele.

Harry colocou-se ao lado de Draco e Severus e Remus ao lado de ambos, Dumbledore começou a oficiar a cerimônia.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre esses dois homens que voluntária e amorosamente têm decidido viver juntos até o fim de seus dias. Seu compromisso vai para além de todo o material, se amam e têm decidido formar uma família. Os votos que vão pronunciar unirão suas magias formando um vínculo sagrado que não poderão romper até que um dos dois abandone esse mundo.

Albus levantou a vista para os contraentes e com um gesto indicou-lhes que começassem a recitar seus votos, como tinham lembrado nos preparativos da cerimônia. O loiro começou olhando a Harry com respeito e muito amor.

-Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy tomo como esposo com um vínculo mágico que só a morte pode romper a Harry James Potter. Juro amá-lo e proteger com minha vida até o fim de meus dias. Nossas vidas a partir deste sagrado momento não são nada se não estão juntas. Toma minha mão e minha magia como símbolo da união de nossas vidas até para além desse mundo. Encomendo-te minha vida e minha morte, e confio ambas a seu cuidado. Serei um escudo para ti, e você para mim.

-Eu, Harry James Potter recebo a Draco Lucius Malfoy como esposo em união com um vínculo mágico que só a morte romperá. Juro que o amarei e protegerei como ele acaba de me o jurar até o fim de meus dias. Reafirmo-me no fato de que nossas vidas não são nada se não estão juntas. Apanho-te sua mão e sua magia e entrego-te minha mão e minha magia como símbolo de nossas vidas para além desse mundo. Eu também te encomendo minha vida e minha morte e confio ambas a seu cuidado. Serei um escudo para ti e você para mim.

No momento em que Harry terminou de pronunciar seus votos um fluxo de magia correu desde sua mão até a de Draco e da deste para o moreno. As duas torrentes de magia se entrelaçaram e formaram uma latada que lhes envolveu a ambos derramando uma luz verde e vermelha, ouro e prata que dava voltadas ao redor deles. As luzes giraram três vezes e apagaram-se, em esse momento a cerimônia do companheiro mágico vinculante tinha terminado, já nada poderia os separar, salvo a morte.

Os presentes prorromperam em aplausos e alguns soluços por parte da matriarca dos Weasley, Harry e Draco se beijaram docemente irradiando uma dita e emoção que envolveu aos presentes. Via tão felizes que nada parecia que pudesse lhes ocorrer.

Os convidados foram acercando ao companheiro a dar-lhes a parabéns. Quando chegou o turno de Remus, não pôde mais que soltar umas lágrimas, seu filhote se tinha convertido em todo um homem casado com um vínculo mágico sagrado e ademais esperava um bebê, se lhe via tão feliz que não podia aguentar mais as lágrimas. Harry, já de por si sensível se pôs também a chorar.

-Vamos Rem, Harry deixem de chorar ou vão pensar que em vez de ter celebrado um casamento estamos celebrando um enterro.

-Sev, você sempre tão estraga prazeres, não nos importamos derramar lágrimas de felicidade, este é o momento mais importante para Harry e a ocasião bem merece estas lágrimas de felicidade.

-Griffyndor. - disse Severus rodando os olhos e dando-se a volta para seu afilhado que lhes olhava divertido aos três.

-Vamos padrinho, deixa que se desafoguem um pouco, tanta tensão não é boa e para eles é melhor que deixem aflorar seus sentimentos. No fundo sei que gosta que sejam assim, são tão de ternos e leais, tão sentimentais que te engancham de uma maneira que é difícil de soltar.

-Tem razão Draco, mas no fundo gosto pinchar de um pouco a Remus e a Harry, já sabe, me sai a veia Slytherin, não o posso evitar. -Draco riu-se com vontades pelo que seu padrinho estava dizendo em o fundo Severus não podia evitar o sarcasmo, ainda que o empregasse com seus seres queridos.

Depois da cerimônia ofereceu-se um banquete aos presentes seguido de um dance que abriu o companheiro de recém-casados, Draco guiou a Harry em uma Valsa Muggle de Johann Strauss os Bosques de Viena. O moreno estava em uma nuvem, nunca se tinha sentido tão ditoso, Draco lhe levava de maneira espetacular a seu lado não se sentia pastoso, nem ridículo, junto a ele tudo era possível.

Todos os convidados se divertiram bastante e algumas dos casais que estavam ali pensaram que seu casamento teria que ser pelo menos tão bonita como esta. Se todo acabava bem mais de um casamento se celebraria com tanto amor como o que acabavam de demonstrar os recém-casados.

Dumbledore tinha pensado em tudo e tinha disposto que quando todos os convidados se marchassem a Sala dos Requerimentos se convertesse em um ninho de amor para o companheiro. O momento tinha chegado, o velho diretor compreendia que era o momento de que deixassem aos garotos sozinhos.

-Bom tenho que lhes agradecer em nome dos recém-casados sua presença em esta cerimônia, mas acho que a noite envelhece e eu já me sento algo cansado, me imagino que ao resto também lhes ocorre o mesmo de modo que acho que o momento de que nos retiremos a nossos respectivos lugares tem chegado.

Os convidados foram despedindo do companheiro e quando o último teve abandonado o recinto a habitação mudou até se converter em um formoso dormitório. Uma grande cama presidia a estância flanqueada por umas enormes janelas enfeitados com umas formosas cortinas de seda branca e cortinas de encaixe. A cama luzia um grande edredom de plumas forrado de cetim branco. A ambos lados da cama uns grandes tapetes, também brancas protegiam os pés do frio solo de mármore.

A um lado da estância uma mesa com dois cômodos cadeirões luzia umas bonitas #copa para tomar cava ao lado de uma cubital que continha uma garrafa de Alta Alella Privat Opus Evolutium. Ao fundo da habitação uma porta dava passo a um banho tudo de mármore branco, no meio da estância, mais que uma banheira uma pequena piscina com uns grifos de prata e ouro com a figura de um dragão e um leão convidava aos jovens esposos a se dar um banho. Draco apanhou as copas e a garrafa de cava com a cubital e depositou-o à beira da banheira.

Ajudou a Harry a tirar-se a roupa, enquanto dava-lhe beijos por todas as zonas que pouco a pouco ia despojando de roupa. Quando o teve completamente nu, se tirou a sua e com muita delicadeza lhe apanhou da mão e lhe introduziu em a banheira, lhe fez sentar entre suas pernas e lhe rodeou a cintura que a cada dia se via mais arredondada. Tomou uma copa e enchendo-a de cava ofereceu-lhe a seu companheiro ambos brindaram por seu amor.

Harry recostou sua cabeça contra o peito de Draco e com os olhos fechados notou como seu corpo se relaxava por completo, era muito feliz, se sentia cuidado e protegido, nada mal podia lhes passar se estavam juntos. Draco beijou a cabeça do moreno e rodeou com ambos braços o peito de seu companheiro, baixou até seu pescoço e começou a prodigar-lhe pequenos beijos que provocaram calafrios em a sensível pele do moreno.

-Quero-te Harry, sou o homem mais feliz desse planeta, nunca pensei que a felicidade tivesse um nome, e que fosse o seu.

-Draco, me abruma, é você o que faz que eu seja feliz, te amo para além do impensável, se alguém me tivesse dito que estaríamos assim por um par de anos lhe teria chamado de louco. A vida dá muitas voltas, mas por fim parou-se em o momento e em o lugar adequado, já era hora de que por fim pudéssemos ser nós também felizes. –Harry se aconchegou mais entre os braços que com tanto amor lhe protegiam.

Draco baixo uma mão até o ventre do moreno, ainda era muito cedo para notar a seu pequeno, mas uma pequena curva ainda imperceptível baixo a roupa, começava a assomar. Draco se maravilhava de que uma nova vida fruto do amor de ambos estivesse crescendo em o interior de seu amor.

Ambos estavam tão relaxados que Draco teve que fazer um esforço para que não ficassem dormidos na água. – Vamos, meu amor saiamos da banheira ou vamos parecer umas velhas passas, todas arrugadas.

Draco ajudou ao moreno a sair e puseram-se um albornoz, agarrou a Harry pela cintura e cercou-lhe até a cama, despojou-lhe de bata-a e lhe tombou sobre o edredom, tirou-se o também o albornoz e se pôs em cima do moreno lhe dando beijos por toda a superfície de seu corpo, pequenos beijos de amor que provocavam calafrios e sensações prazenteiras no moreno.

Harry estava tão relaxado que deixou a Draco todo tipo de atividade, se não tivesse sido pelos pequenos estremecimentos que de vez em quando assaltavam ao moreno, Draco se teria pensado que se tinha dormido. Sorriu pensando em como de uma hora para outra o ia ter se retorcendo de prazer embaixo dele. Vá que o ia sacar desse trance em o que se encontrava.

Começou a introduzir-se a ereção de Harry em a boca até o fundo entrando e saindo a cada vez mais forte, o moreno começou a aferrar-se ao edredom e a ter estremecimentos a cada vez mais fortes que iam acompanhados de sonoros gemidos de prazer. Draco levantou a vista e quase corre-se ao ver o rosto de Harry convertido em um espelho de prazer, com os olhos entreabertos e passando a língua pelos lábios muito devagar como se estivesse saboreando a mesmíssima ereção de Draco.

O loiro apanhou os mamilos de Harry e começou a belisca-las até pôr ainda mais duros os sensíveis mamilos. Harry notou que cedo se viria e gritou ao loiro que lhe possuísse já, o precisava dentro. Draco convocou um lubrificante e untou a entrada e seu pênis e de um só golpe se introduziu em o interior. Ele estava à beira do êxtase, não ia aguentar muitas investidas mais. Harry era tão estreito que seu membro estava gratamente comprimido, as contrações de Harry ao acontecer o orgasmo provocaram que Draco se derramassem no interior de seu companheiro com um grande gemido de prazer. Seu coração bateu muito depressa, o orgasmo tinha sido um dos mais fortes que recordava, demorou um momento em normalizar-se saindo do interior de Harry, lançou um feitiço de limpeza a ambos e se tamparam com o edredom agarrando muito forte ao moreno.

-Quero-te Harry, é o melhor que me passou em minha vida, nunca me cansarei de te o dizer.

-Eu também te quero e você também é o melhor que me passou a mim. - Harry fechou os olhos e se aconchegou no peito de Draco e acompanhado pelos batidos de seu coração dormiu-se docemente com um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

Draco ainda esteve um tempo acordo vigiando como seu esposo dormia placidamente se sentindo seguro entre seus braços. Que feliz era, tinha tudo o que podia querer, se jurou assim mesmo que nenhum malnascido ia apagar esse sorriso de felicidade dos lábios de seu amor.

Pouco a pouco o sono foi-lhe vencendo também a ele e entrou em um doce sonho onde se via junto a seu companheiro e a um formoso menino que lhes sorria desde os braços do moreno. De repente uma luz cegadora estourou a seu redor desperdiçando a seu filho e a seu esposo, rompidos pelo chão, um horrível riso sacudia seus ouvidos:

_Por fim, que te tinha crido, que te ia livrar de mim, que ia ser feliz ao lado desse azarado. É meu seu pai me entregou sua pessoa quando nasceu. Você e só você é o culpado da morte desse desgraçado e de vosso filho. Será meu a partir de agora, não é dono de ti mesmo me pertence._

_-Nunca serei teu me tirarei a vida, não faz sentido sem Harry não sou nada, sem meu filho também não, nunca serei sua suja serpente rastreira, mas dantes de me tirar a vida acabarei com a tua._

_Uns fortes braços sujeitavam-lhe, se enroscavam em seus braços e em suas pernas impediam-lhe todo movimento, a cara de serpente de Voldemort se acercava perigosamente até seu rosto._

_Serás meu e sofrerás pelo cada momento de rebeldia que tens tido, ninguém se debocha de mim, insignificante verme._

_NÃO TE ACERQUES TE VAI, NUNCA SEREI TEU, NUNCA._

-Draco acorda, que te passa tem um pesadelo, acorda. -O loiro abriu os olhos, estava empapado em suor e lágrimas, a visão de Harry e de seu filho nonato feito pedaços em o chão superou.

-Tem sido um mau sonho Harry, não se preocupe, nem sequer me lembro com o que sonhava, está bem, dorme já não me lembro.

-Não me parece que seja assim Draco, mas recorda era só um sonho e nada mais. Temo-nos o um ao outro e nada nos vai passar- Harry beijou ternamente os lábios de seu esposo e lhe abraçou, agora era Draco o que se aconchegava no peito do moreno, voltou a dormir e não voltou a ter mais pesadelos. A magia de Harry envolvia-o e evitou que voltasse a ter mais pesadelos, o moreno se imaginava o que tinha visto e sentido Draco em sonhos. Era algo muito provável que Voldemort acabasse com sua vida, mas não queria que Draco sofresse até chegado esse momento. Com este último pensamento Harry dormiu-se também.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Agora só nos resta mais quatro capítulos!**

**Vamos bora para os reviews?**

**Até breve**


	21. A Guerra está proxima

**Capítulo 21 A Guerra está próxima**

À manhã seguinte do casamento os amigos do casal de recém-casados tinham-se reunido em torno do lago para comentar o casamento. A manhã era muito ensolarado e apesar de ser inverno em o dia apresentava uma agradável temperatura.

Blaise estava apoiado em as pernas de Ron e este descansava suas costas para o grosso tronco de um roble, tinha as mãos apoiadas em os ombros de seu companheiro e lhe acariciava ternamente os mesmos, inclinou um pouco sua cabeça e lhe deu um beijo terno na bochecha. –Sabe, enquanto Harry e Draco pronunciavam seus votos imaginava-me que os que estavam ali éramos você e eu oxalá pudéssemos nos unir o quanto antes, quero passar toda minha vida junto a ti.

-Eu também o desejo Ron, mas me dá medo o futuro tão incerto que nos espera, sinto em meu interior que a guerra está próxima e não sei que é o que pode nos ocorrer. Mas por outro lado penso que se a guerra pudesse acabar com a vida de algum de nós não me perdoaria o não poder ter estado contigo.

Blaise voltou sua cabeça e beijo a Ron com uma paixão imprópria dele, era muito tímido e como bom Slytherin lhe custava mostrar seus sentimentos em público. Fato que seu loiro amigo aproveitou para se meter um pouco com ele.

-Vá vejo que o estar com um Griffyndor te fez mostrar seu lado mais terno e não se importa beijar em público com seu namorado.

-Oh cale já Pansy, isso é inveja que o seu não está aqui para fazer o mesmo.

-Se não fosse ser meu futuro cunhado te juro que te lançaria um feitiço que a cada vez que quisesses beijar a seu namorado te desse uma picada no traseiro.

-Vá de que vocês riem tão divertidos garotos.

-Das palhaçadas que diz nossa querida Pansy, Hermi.

Hermione e Theodore acabavam de unir-se ao trio e rapidamente Hermione e Pansy começaram a comentar a bonita que tinha sido a cerimônia e o bonito que luziam os noivos. Se em algum dia casavam-se queriam que pelo menos sua cerimônia fosse a metade de bonita que tinha sido a de seus amigos.

Blaise se aconchegou ainda mais entre os fortes braços de seu namorado e seu coraçãozinho se ia derretendo se imaginando como seria o dia de seu casamento com Ron, de repente não lhe parecia tão descabelada a ideia que lhe tinha proposto o ruivo. Quiçá quando estivessem a sós retomaria a questão…

_oOo_

-Olá, meu pequeno cabeção, já acordaste-Enquanto dizia isto Vlad aconchegava a seu moreno e lhe dava beijos na cabeça.

-Sim, é que se estava tão ao gosto entre seus braços, que não queria me levantar. Sabe? Estava sonhando com o casamento de Harry e de Draco, pareceram-me tão bonitos os votos que fizeram, que até em sonhos chorava de emoção. Gostaria de dizer-te algo, mas é que me dá um pouco de vergonha…

-Que me quer dizer? Meu pequeno. -Vlad dizia com um sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, imaginava-se o que estava passando pela cabeça de seu companheiro, mas deixaria que o outro falasse. Tinha-lhe preparada uma surpresa, mas queria fazer-lhe de rabiar um pouco.

-Verá, tenho pensado que quiçá em algum dia nós poderíamos também ter, é que, não posso me dá vergonha.

-Vamos ver se posso-te ajudar um pouco com o que me quer dizer. - Se riu Vlad torcendo um pouco a boca e pondo olhar depredadora.

-Talvez está pensando em que seria muito bonito que nós em um futuro próximo pudéssemos pronunciar uns votos como os que se disseram ontem. Verdadeiro? Meu pequeno cabeção.

-Não se ria, me dá muita vergonha, não me atrevia a te o dizer e para mim é algo muito importante. - Disse Viktor pondo um bico e começando a chorar.

-Eh, eh, vamos não chore, não pretendia me rir de ti para mim também é muito sério o que acabo de dizer, simplesmente queria saber se era capaz de vencer essa timidez que mostras às vezes, como se não tivesse a suficiente confiança posta em nossa relação ou no que eu posso pensar.

Vlad beija a Viktor e passava-lhe a mão pelas costas em círculos consolando-lhe, sabia que estava muito sensível por causa da gravidez e não queria que se desagradasse mais, por esse motivo lhe levantou o rosto e lhe obrigando a olhar na cara lhe disse:

-Viktor é o melhor que me passou em muito tempo e quero que ambos formemos uma família, quer te casar comigo? - Enquanto propunha-lhe em casamento fundiu seu olhar de um azul profundo com o negro desses olhos que estavam inundados em lágrimas e que tanto amava.

-Eu, claro que sim que quero, não pensei que você também quisesse o fazer, sabe que sou tímido e me dava muita vergonha te propor.

-Eu sei meu pequeno, mas levo muito tempo pensando qual seria o melhor momento para te pedir e ademais quero que nosso filho nasça dentro do vínculo do casamento. Por isso gostaria que de nossa união pudesse ser levado a cabo o quanto antes.

Vlad esticou um de seus fortes braços para a gaveta do criado-mudo e sacou uma pequena caixa de cor verde enfeitada com um águia bicéfala dourada, sabia que a Viktor lhe encantava o escudo de sua antiga escola, Durmstrang. No interior tinha um anel com um dragão alado na parte superior, estava realizado em ouro branco e os olhos do dragão eram rubis vermelhos como o fogo, a fila era a base do anel e as asas se despregavam apoiadas na fila.

-Dá-me sua mão –apanhou o dedo anular da mão esquerda de seu pequeno e pondo o anel voltou-lhe a dizer:

-Quer casar-te comigo? Quer ser meu esposo até para além desta vida?

Viktor jogou-se a chorar e acercando sua boca à de Vlad disse-lhe um sim quero que rapidamente foi silenciado pelos beijos do outro.

Vlad fez o amor a essa boca introduzindo sua língua na mesma e saboreando a cada um de seus rincões, deslizava suas mãos pelas costas de seu pequeno lhe tirando as calças do pijama e deixando ao descoberto uma ereção nada depreciável.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do búlgaro separando com delicadeza e começou uma trilha de beijos desde a frente, passando pela boca, o pescoço e detendo-se em esses formosos mamilos, tão sensíveis que o só roce dos lábios provocava estremecimentos nesse corpo que tinha embaixo de si.

Seguiu baixando pelo ventre, já um pouco incipiente e beijou com muita delicadeza a zona tentando sentir uma pulsação de vida, que estava seguro que Viktor já notava. A seguir apanhou as mãos e esticou os braços acima de sua cabeça e começou a devorar novamente sua boca enquanto esfregava seu púbis com o de Viktor fazendo que as ereções de ambos se esfregassem com força.

Vlad sentiu que sua própria calça era um estorvo que lhe impedia notar com maior intensidade a outra pele, com um feitiço lançado em silêncio se despojou de sua roupa e já livre de toda trava intensificou o roce. Ao sentir como Viktor gemia a cada vez mais descompassadamente e não querendo que se viesse tão cedo, parou em seu movimento e convocou um lubrificante que untou generosamente em seu pene e em a entrada do outro. Ainda não queria o penetrar, lhe faria sofrer um pouco mais, massageou seu entreperna e se pôs de pé ao lado da cama. Viktor ao notar como se levantava e lhe desatendia se médio incorporou da cama e ficou estupefato com o espetáculo que Vlad lhe oferecia.

De pé e muito erguido olhava com olhos carregados de desejo a Viktor, enquanto acariciava-se seus peitorais, dando-se pequenos beliscos em seus mamilos conseguindo que se pusessem muito erguidos. Deslizava suas mãos lenta e sensualmente com movimentos circulares sobre seu ventre e custados. Quando chegou a seu pênis evitou o tocar e cruzando suas mãos sobre sua entreperna começou a se acariciar os testículos, já muito avultados. Muito devagar subiu sobre seu pene até pegar sua glande com suas fortes mãos e começou a bombeá-lo.

Viktor a cada vez estava mais excitado e quando foi a jogar mão a seu próprio pênis se deu conta de que Vlad lhe tinha imobilizado as mãos com um feitiço não verbal e não podia ser aliviado de jeito nenhum. O russo ao dar-se conta da intentona frustrada de Viktor sorriu-se ladeando a boca. Esse gesto carregado de um pouco de petulância sabia que punha a seu pequeno bastante, pelo que começou a masturbar-se com mais avidez. Quando notou que cedo lhe chegaria o orgasmo e que Viktor a cada vez estava mais excitado cessou com seu auto complacência e se acercou às pernas do búlgaro as levantou sobre seus ombros e com um movimento certeiro lhe penetrou. Viktor quase salta da cama ao sentir-se cheio de repente, notou como suas mãos se libertavam e se aferrou às cobertas em uma tentativa de se agarrar a algo, sabia que Vlad não lhe ia permitir se tocar, ao moreno de olhos azuis gostava de ser o que tocasse seu pene, lhe dava tanto prazer como recebia de seu pequeno.

Vlad entrava e saía de seu interior com movimentos fortes e profundos, seus golpes eram certeiros davam diretamente em sua próstata e faziam-lhe ver luzes de cores. Seus arquejos, a cada vez mais fortes inundaram a habitação, ambos se fundiram em um coro de sussurros e gritos de prazer.

-Viktor, olha aos olhos quero perder nesses poços negros quando te venha, quero que você se perca nos meus quando o faça eu, não pare, segue te movendo. Dança comigo nessa dança de amor.

-Vlad não acho que tolero mais, sinto como um calafrio percorre minha coluna, me venho.

Umas fortes sacudidas contraíram as paredes do interior de Viktor comprimindo o pênis de Vlad que aceleraram seu orgasmo, quase a um tempo se derramaram ambos se olhando a cada um aos olhos do outro velado pelo prazer e o amor que sentiam mutuamente.

-Quero-te a cada vez mais, meu pequeno. Você e o filho que leva em teu interior é tudo o que preciso para ser feliz e ditoso. Você me devolveu a alegria de viver, tem dado sentido a minha vida e ademais contigo tenho compreendido o que é o amor incondicional, aquele que sabe perdoar e que espera pacientemente a que essa mente atormentada se acalme. Quero-te, quero-te, quero-te.

Lágrimas abundantes corriam por seu rosto, não eram de pena eram de felicidade, por fim essa cruel vida lhe dava uma trégua, um punho em o que se agarrar, o que sacar sua humanidade longamente escondida, era hora de abandonar essa máscara de frialdade e de cinismo. Viktor bem merecia tudo isto e mais.

\- Eu também te quero, sou o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ter a meu lado. -Se aconchegou no forte peito de Vlad e tentou repor do prazer que lhe tinha feito perder a força na cada uma de suas articulações, na cada um de seus músculos. Sempre lhe dava prazer, se preocupava por que o conseguisse e desta vez se tinha superado.

Após que ambos descansassem se encaminharam para o banho, se deram uma ducha que cedo se converteu em algo mais. Voltaram a amar-se já de uma maneira mais repousada e se prepararam para tomar café da manhã. Como já era um pouco tarde para descer ao salão chamaram a uns elfos que solícitos lhes levaram um estupendo café da manhã. Uma vez satisfeitos baixaram até o lago para dar um passeio. Ali viram como os amigos dos recém-casados estavam caçoando com o casal que já se tinha unido ao resto.

-Olá garotos tudo bom estão, imagino-me que estarei comentando os acontecimentos recentes.

-Assim é professor, Draco e eu queríamos lhe dar o obrigado por tudo o que tem feito por nós, não se pode nem imaginar o agoniado que estive até que Draco foi liberto de seu pai, nunca poderei pagar o suficiente pelo que fez por ele.

-Não foi para tanto Harry, mas me alegro que todo tenha saído bem, vocês merecem, bom todos nós merecemos ter esses momentos de felicidade. Oxalá que nossas vidas tivessem sido menos difíceis, mas ante isso nós não podemos eleger. Por este motivo é preferível desfrutar do que temos que nos amargurar pensado em o que pudéssemos ter tido se nossas vidas tivessem sido outras.

-Professor suas palavras são muito bonitas e todos estamos muito agradecidos com o que fez nos trazendo a Draco de volta.

-Obrigado, senhorita Parkinson, mas não fiz mais que cumprir com meu dever e agora se nos desculpam seguiremos com nosso passeio.

Vlad e Viktor afastaram-se dos jovens, o búlgaro apanhou a mão de seu companheiro e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro deste.

-Não te disse tudo o que te quero ainda.

-Acho que um milhão de vezes Viktor, mas não me canso de te escutar dizer.

-Tuas palavras impressionaram-me, demonstram muita sabedoria por sua parte.

-Não é sabedoria Viktor, é simplesmente que a vida me deu muitos paus e preciso viver o momento, não pensar em para além ou no que pôde ser, pois dessa maneira não vivemos o presente e nos perdemos todo o maravilhoso que nos rodeia e isso meu amor o aprendi a teu lado.

Vlad agachou sua cabeça até os suculentos lábios de Viktor e lhe beijou com grande ternura e amor. O búlgaro, não o podia evitar se derretia entre os braços de seu grande amor. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz, bem valia a pena o ter perdoado por seu deslize com essa serpente loira. Também sabia que nunca mais ia voltar ao enganar.

Afastaram-se do lago para as imediações do bosque proibido, não queriam penetrar muito em ele, mas Vlad tinha que ver como se estava acondicionando a guarida dos vampiros que cedo chegariam até ali para ajudar em a luta. Pela noite quando os Ivanov acordassem iria com eles, a Viktor o deixaria em o castelo, não queria que corresse riscos desnecessários, um jovem tão atraente como o búlgaro e ademais grávido era uma tentação muito grande para alguns destes seres da noite.

_oOo_

Os membros da Ordem reuniram-se em o castelo, seus informadores tinham-lhes anunciado de um ataque iminente por parte dos comensais, temiam que Lucius Malfoy em sua última visita tivesse deixado algum artefato que permitisse a entra desses indesejáveis ao lugar.

Dumbledore organizou por casais aos combatentes do bem para que buscassem em todos os rincões algo que se saísse do normal. Também chamou aos fantasmas para que lhes auxiliassem em essa árdua tarefa.

Não estava disposto a que seus alunos pudessem ser preocupados desnecessariamente e menos os mais pequenos. Por esse motivo pediu-lhes discrição na medida que lhes fosse possível. Dentro de duas horas voltariam a reunir-se.

-Severus, você e Remus deveria ir buscar aos garotos, acho que estão no lago com seus amigos, deveriam vir todos, hoje começarão a intensificar seu treinamento. Vlad e Viktor estão vendo o refúgio que preparamos para os vampiros, não demorarão, cedo se unirão ao treinamento, podem fazer no salão de duelos.

_oOo_

-Vlad, Viktor vamos começar a reforçar determinados feitiços que lhes podem fazer falta. Será melhor que nos ponhamos por casais com eles. A senhorita Granger e o senhor Nott estarão com o professor Lupin, a senhorita Parkinson e o senhor Weasley, que tem preferido estar aqui com sua namorada, estarão com o senhor Krum, o outro senhor Weasley e o senhor Zabini com o professor Vasíliev e o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Malfoy estarão comigo. -Quando nomeou ao último casal, Severus lançou um olhar a Harry e este se ruborizou, gostava como soava o de senhor Malfoy e agarrou a mão de Draco com força. Este não lhe esperava

A classe começou em seguida, os garotos se esforçavam por dominar todos os feitiços e contrafeitiços que lhes estavam ensinando. Harry elevava seus níveis de magia quando Draco e ele combinavam esforços, parecia que seu pequeno lhes ajudava a criar esse vínculo tão especial.

Severus notou como a magia do filho de sua querida amiga a cada vez era mais potente, a sentia fluir desde o bebê que levava e como ligava com a de Draco, estava seguro que com seu poder e com o que lhe estavam ensinando quiçá tivesse uma possibilidade de sair com bem da batalha final, mas em seu interior se sentia inquieto, Voldemort era muito poderoso e ademais estava a profecia, ainda que Harry pudesse ser salvo não sabia se seu afilhado o faria e isso acabaria com as vontades de viver de Harry, ao final ainda que pudesse vencer ao tenebroso o faria pagando um preço muito alto. Agora não podia ser permitido o luxo de pensar nisso, tinha que se esforçar ao máximo nos treinos, ele daria sua vida por eles se fosse necessário. Eles já tinham passado bastante não podiam morrer.

Após uma hora de duro treinamento, Harry começou a mostrar sinais de cansaço ao igual que Viktor, a gravidez lhes restava energias. Seus casais deram-se conta dos sintomas de esgotamento que apresentavam e pediram parar.

-Acho que é melhor que descansemos todos, iremos a nossas habitações e após uma ducha jantaremos algo. Severus e eu iremos ao despacho do Diretor para saber se as investigações avançam ou não.

-De acordo Remus, eu tenho um encontro no bosque proibido, já tem anoitecido e acho que nossos convidados começassem a chegar. Viktor é melhor que vá a nossas habitações e me espere ali.

-Vlad gostaria de ir contigo a essa reunião.

-Acho que já temos falado disso, penso que não é o melhor momento nem lugar para insistir sobre o tema.

\- Tranquilo Vlad eu acompanharei ao grupo junto com Remus e Severus, se não se importam atrasar a visita ao despacho, assim poderão seguir falando.

-Obrigado Fred, eu irei com Viktor até nossas habitações e depois me acercarei até o bosque.

-Não sei por que não me deixa que te acompanhe.

-Viktor, não seja cabeção, sabe de sobra que é uma presa muito cobiçada para os vampiros, os homens grávidos acordam sua luxúria e suas ânsias de sangue. Não quero que te exponha desnecessariamente.

-Já tenho estado adiante de vampiros e não tem passado nada.

-Eram os Ivanov, eles nunca te vão fazer dano, recorda que eu estou em meio, me consideram de sua família e, portanto, a ti também, mas os demais não. De modo que faz favor não discutamos mais e me façam caso. Vá à habitação e descansa eu me reunirei cedo contigo.

Quando por fim Vlad convenceu a Viktor de que ficasse ali e após lhe dar um beijo e lhe prometer que estaria cedo de volta foi para as habitações dos Ivanov e juntos se dirigiram ao bosque proibido a se reunir com os outros clãs.

-Vá, vá, a quem temos aqui, nada mais nem nada menos que ao mortal que conquistou o coração de Vasya Ivanov.

-Eu também me alegro de te ver Yuri Kruchenko.

-Não esperava menos de ti querido.

O vampiro que falava com dureza e ironia a Vlad era imponente, desde seus quase dois metros de altura, seu cabelo loiro escuro caía em cascata até seus ombros, seus olhos verdes como o jade olhavam inquisitivamente a Vlad, nunca lhe perdoaria que Vasya se tivesse apaixonado dele e o tivesse recusado. O outro vampiro teria que ter sido seu e não desse mortal que só tinha provocado sua morte a mãos de um mago desquiciado. Sua dor era forte e sua raiva louca. Os Ivanov sabiam que podia causar problemas, se não conseguiam lhe convencer de que esquecesse seus rancores possivelmente abandonaria esta frágil aliança com os magos e quem sabe se não cairiam nas redes escuras de Voldemort.

Sergei e Dasha aproximaram-se aos Kruchenko e pediram calma. O primeiro em falar foi Sergei sua voz denotava autoridade, não em vão se tinha convertido em líder de muitos dos clãs de vampiros do este de Europa.

-Yuri, nós melhor que ninguém sentimos a morte e ausência de Vasya mais que ninguém nesse mundo, te pedimos que reflexione, Vlad não tem sido o causante da morte de meu irmão, nem também não o que lhe obrigou a se unir a Voldemort. Hoje chamámos-vos porque queremos pôr fim, ajudando aos magos, a acabar com essa serpente traiçoeira assassina de vampiros que é Voldemort.

-Irmãos se esta dispostos ajudar-nos acho que este o momento em o que conseguiremos acabar com esse reinado de terror e voltar a restabelecer o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mau.

-De acordo Sergei, mas entende que me afetou muito a morte de Vasya era como um irmão para mim, pressenti quando se uniu a Vlad que essa relação lhe ia trazer complicações, me custou muito assumir sua morte e de alguma maneira canalizei minha ira e meu rancor nesse humano.

O vampiro loiro começava a ceder seu rancor para Vlad, tinha penetrado no instante que apareceu na reunião em sua mente e tinha comprovado que não era causante de nada do que ele supunha sobre a sorte aquecida por Vasya. Vlad ao notar a intromissão em seu cérebro cedeu, não queria complicar mais as coisas sabia que Yuri não lhe ia danificar, só queria saber o que para valer tinha ocorrido e por isso lhe deixou o caminho expedito em sua mente.

-Yuri gostaria que não falasse de mim como se não estivesse presente.

-Sinto muito, Vlad, mas quando te olho não posso evitar me lembrar de meu querido irmão, são anos de tristeza, não me faço à ideia de que não poderemos contar mais com sua presença.

-Ninguém melhor que eu o sinto falta até o desespero, mas a vida me ensinou que devo viver o presente, nunca mais me vou atormentar pelo que pôde ser e não foi e te pediria Yuri que fizesse igual. Eu tenho podido refazer minha vida e nesses momentos meu companheiro espera um filho fruto de nosso amor.

-Alegro-me sinceramente por ti e te peço desculpas por meu comportamento, sinto se me intrometi em sua mente, mas era a única forma de estar seguro que você não teve nada que ver com a morte de Vasya nem o que ele se convertesse em um seguidor do escuro.

Sergei tomou a palavra e colocando no meio de seus irmãos começou a contar-lhes o que os magos esperavam deles. Todos os presentes estiveram de acordo em se unir para acabar com o reinado de terror dessa louca e rastreira serpente que à longa também lhes ia prejudicar. Essas ideias de pureza do sangue, de ser os melhores não eram mais que os desvarios de um louco, parecia que a história se repetia, teve em um tempo um louco muggle que também proclamava a pureza do sangue, a submissão das raças inferiores que terminou com uma grande guerra que assolou Europa, naquela ocasião os vampiros não fizeram nada, ninguém lhes tinha chamado e eles já tinham bastantes problemas como para se buscar algum mais. Crasso erro, de alguma maneira também se viram prejudicados por essa loucura e prometeram que nunca mais iam ceder ou se sentir indiferentes ante as proclamas de um louco, muggle ou mago.

Uma vez terminada a reunião Yuri pediu conhecer ao companheiro de Vlad e junto com os Ivanov dirigiram-se ao castelo. Vlad estava um pouco inquieto, não pelo fato de que Yuri fosse a conhecer a Viktor, senão porque algo no ambiente lhe indicava que o perigo espreitava.

Em outra parte de Hogwarts Harry começou a sentir-se inquieto umas cócegas em sua magia anunciavam que algo ia suceder, Draco a cada vez mais unido em corpo, alma e magia a Harry notou o mesmo, ambos se olharam e compreenderam, o ataque ia ser iminente.

Remus e Severus que descansavam placidamente nos braços um do outro após se ter feito o amor até o esgotamento se acordaram ao mesmo tempo sobressaltados, algo não ia bem. Dumbledore removeu-se inquieto e saltou de sua cama, uns gritos tinham-lhe acordado.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor**

**Gente gente... nossa!**


	22. A batalha coemça

**Capítulo 22 A Batalha Começa**

Os membros da Ordem da Fênix que se tinham ficado vigiando os corredores e buscando em todos e a cada um dos cantos de Hogwarts não tinham encontrado nada, ainda assim decidiram montar guarda pelos corredores em grupos de dois, algo lhes inquietava era como se pressentissem que o mau estava perto e ia romper as barreiras que tão cuidadosamente Albus Dumbledore tinha colocado no castelo.

Ninguém se esperava que um grande portal se fosse abrir na mesmíssima entrada das estâncias de Dumbledore, o artefato que Lucius Malfoy tinha colocado escondido na gárgula que dava passo ao despacho do diretor se ativou no momento correto que tinha enfeitiçado o falecido loiro.

Entraram em tropel pelo portal um montão de comensais acompanhados por homens lobo encabeçados por Fenrir Greyback o malvado homem lobo que tinha infectado a Remus é sua terna infância. Era cruel e despiedado, a arma perfeita para semear o caos. Os comensais correram em todas as direções para semear o caos. Nesse mesmo instante apareciam Vlad, os Ivanov e Yuri, este último fazendo gala de uma rapidez incrível se transformou em morcego e foi voando até o bosque proibido a alertar a seus congêneres, rapidamente se transformaram todos em morcegos e saíram voando o mais rápido que podiam para o castelo.

Hagrid alertado pelo estrondo das asas dos vampiros ao passar voando para perto de sua cabana imaginou-se o que estava ocorrendo, saiu presto ao castelo ao mesmo tempo que chamava a seu meio irmão para que lhes fosse ajudar.

O caos reinava por todos os lados nos corredores do colégio, os professores tinham saído rapidamente alertados pelos ruídos dos feitiços que lançava Vlad ao que rapidamente se lhe tinham unido Remus, Severus e o resto dos membros da Ordem que patrulhavam. Dumbledore uniu-se também à luta, as maldições voavam por todas partes, Viktor se uniu aos defensores, Vlad assim que o viu correu a seu lado para o proteger.

-Vamos Viktor não quero que te exponha desnecessariamente prefiro que vá ajudar a pôr a salvo aos mais pequenos a que esteja aqui em primeira linha de batalha.

-Não quero ser um covarde que foge de suas obrigações.

-Não é, mas pensa um pouco em seu filho, não quero que os passe nada a nenhum dos dois

Nesse mesmo instante uma maldição impacto bem perto da cabeça de Viktor. Vlad com sua agilidade de comensal voltou-se rapidamente e deixou fora de jogo ao inimigo. A segunda maldição que lhe lançaram não pôde esquiva-la tão depressa, pois tentava apartar a Viktor do palco, lhe impacto em o braço e lhe provocou uma grande queimadura.

Seus antigos colegas cedo deram-se conta de sua traição e se atacam com ele cruelmente, sempre tinha acordado muitas invejas e agora lhe ia fazer pagar todas as invejas acumuladas. Voldemort ia ter essa noite uma tripla diversão, acabaria com dois traidores e com o menino que sobreviveu.

Vlad dava-se conta do difícil que ia ser sair com bem desta briga, sabia que um passado não muito longínquo tinha suscitado muitas invejas entre os comensais, teria que brigar duro se não queria deixar órfão a seu filho dantes de nascer e a um viúvo dantes de se casar. Deixou-se de tolices e começou a lançar feitiços a cada vez mais poderosos.

Em outra parte do castelo os alunos pequenos eram levados até um lugar seguro acompanhados por alguns professores e membros da Ordem. Os alunos de sexto e sétimo entre os que se encontravam Harry, Draco e seus amigos correram prestos a ajudar ao claustro de Hogwarts, estavam em jogo muitas coisas e não podiam ser permitidos desfalecer em esses momentos, tinham que arrinconar seus medos e combater como adultos ainda que não o fossem ainda.

Ron e Blaise estavam muito sincronizados, ao igual que Theo e Hermione, Pansy estava sem seu companheiro, mas sabia que Fred iria rápido até onde se encontravam. A loira não se equivocou, ao longe viu como Fred corria até eles esquivando maldições, se uniu a eles e os seis começaram a lançar os feitiços combinados como lhes tinham ensinado em duelo, formavam um grupo compacto e poderoso, os comensais se deram conta de que aqueles não eram simples adolescentes jogando a ser maiores, eram magos e bruxas bem treinados que punham em sérios apuros suas defesas.

No exterior Hagrid ajudado por seu irmão Grawp repelia o ataque dos comensais que desde o exterior tinham rompido as barreiras de Dumbledore e tentavam a seus colegas do interior do castelo. Cedo uniram-se às forças do mal os licantropos liderados por Fenrir Greyback que começaram a transformar à luz da lua. Voltaram-se sumamente perigosos, Hagrid se não recebia ajuda cedo sucumbiria ao ataque dos homens lobos.

A ajuda chegou de repente desde o céu os inimigos mortais dos licantropos aterrissaram rodeando a Hagrid e transformaram-se em vampiros, deixaram a um lado seu aspecto humano e transformaram-se em os seres perigosos que em realidade eram, grandes morcegos antropomorfos com enormes asas semelhante a couro e dentes como sabres capazes de traspassar e despedaçar as peles dos lobos.

O espetáculo era farto cruel, mordiam e lançavam-se os uns com os outros, os vampiros sabiam que só arrancando a cabeça dos homens lobos teriam alguma oportunidade, o sangue começou a colorir o chão, os desgarrones mordiscos e zarpados se voltavam a cada vez mais ferozes. Grawp não entendia muito bem o que estava sucedendo, mas sua curta mente entendeu que devia proteger a toda costa a seu irmão que tanto lhe queria, por isso começou a colar tapas aos licantropos que tentavam atacar a Hagrid ou aos seres que baixaram voando e tinham rodeado a seu irmão quando estava a ponto de sucumbir em mãos dessas bestas.

Os gigantes que se tinham unido a Voldemort começaram a chegar, mas eram tão torpes como grandes, os feitiços que lançavam alguns membros da Ordem que saíram a proteger a entrada ao castelo lhes deixavam em seguida fora de combate.

Em o interior a luta a cada vez era mais encarniçada, Dumbledore tinha-se unido a seu filho e juntos formavam um duelo letal que os comensais tentavam evitar. Severus e Remus lutavam amargamente, mas Remus notava a cada vez mais a influência da lua cheia e não podia evitar que assim que lhe desse um raio de lua se transformaria, essa noite não lhe tinha dado tempo a tomar a poção mata lobos e temia no que podia ser convertido. Tanto sangue e luta lhe converteriam em um ser despiedado como os outros licantropos.

Severus adivinhou o que lhe ocorria a Remus e lhe obrigou a que se marchasse às masmorras a ajudar a proteger aos meninos, ali não lhe atingiriam os raios de lua.

-Vamos marcha-te daqui, abaixo será mais útil, aqui corre perigo e põe-nos também aos demais em um sério apresso se chega a te converter em um licantropo.

-Sinto muito Sev para valer, mas tens razão, por favor, se cuide, te amo. Não suportaria que te passasse nada.

Remus saiu correndo e lançando feitiços para as masmorras, ajudaria aos pequenos e evitaria pôr em perigo a ninguém mais. O que não se esperava que ao torcer um corredor se encontrasse com o mesmíssimo Voldemort. O tenebroso lançou lhe um feitiço que lhe deixou aturdido, depois com um conjuro de magia negra evitou que a lua lhe atingisse, lhe queria vivo e com todas suas faculdades humanas intactas, sabia que era o amante de Snape e lhe ia fazer pagar cara sua traição, lhe tinha reservada uma surpresa ao moreno. Voldemort riu-se cruelmente com um riso que gelaria e deixaria tremendo ao mais valente.

Voldemort era escoltado por seus fiéis comensais, os pais de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, o casal Lestrange e os filhos dos dois primeiros que já tinham recebido a marca e se sentiam muito orgulhosos dela.

Quando Voldemort e seu séquito se acercou até onde a luta estava cobrando maior intensidade viu com satisfação como Severus se encontrava ali, sempre perto e vigilante desses dois fedelhos, Potter e Malfoy.

-Severus, que surpresa eu também te tenho deparada uma, olha a quem te trago.

Com um gesto levantou o corpo de Remus que ainda estava inconsciente, Severus sentiu como se lhe gelava o sangue, seu Remus podia estar morto ou só enfeitiçado, mas o que se estava claro que Voldemort lhe ia utilizar como uma arma na contramão dele.

Não podia permitir, bastante gente tinha morrido já por sua culpa como para que também seu amante o fizesse.

-Deixe, ele não te fez nada, é a mim a quem quer.

-Ja, que nobre por sua parte Snape, sempre pensando nos demais, primeiro em seu querido sangue sujo Lily e agora este engendro de licantropo que nem sequer é capaz de assumir sua natureza. Greyback teria que o ter matado quando o mordeu.

-Crê muito poderoso jogando com os inocentes, mas te prometo que hoje será seu último dia, o deixa já.

-Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens, asqueroso mestiço traidor. CRUCIO.

A maldição foi lançada com tanta força que atirou a Severus contra a parede se golpeando a cabeça e perdendo o conhecimento, ainda assim as sacudidas da maldição eram tão fortes que cedo acabariam com a vida de Severus se alguém não punha fim à mesma. O sangue emanava da cabeça, o nariz e os ouvidos de Severus, estava-lhe rebentando por dentro.

Dumbledore deu-se conta do que passava e correu a auxiliar a seu rapaz.

-Solta-o Tom, já se divertiu bastante –Enquanto falava lançou um feitiço que evitou que a maldição do Voldemort seguisse tocando a Severus.

Dumbledore deu-se conta de que Severus ou era levado à enfermaria rapidamente ou morreria ali mesmo, mentalmente lançou um feitiço que translado a Severus até onde estava Poppy e depois se dedicou a brigar com Voldemort em uma tentativa de libertar a Remus.

Voldemort não era tonto precisamente e sabia da manobra de Dumbledore, isso era o que precisava que o velho estivesse entretendo tentando salvar a seus patéticos rapazes e desta maneira seus comensais localizariam a seu troféu, Potter.

Dumbledore estava tão preocupado tentado salvar a Remus das sacudidas que Bellatrix lhe estava propinando ao castanho que não se deu conta quando uma maldição impactou em seu corpo e caiu ao chão totalmente desmaiado. Vlad correu até onde estava seu pai com um olhar frio e cruel que fez tremer aos que se encontravam com ele a seu passo.

Derrubo a uns quantos comensais e sem pensá-lo nem dar sintomas de piedade lançou um Avada à Lestrange que morreu no ato. Remus caiu ao chão com um duro golpe, que lhe devolveu o sentido. Estava aturdido, por isso não pôde esquivar outra maldição que lhe lançou Nott, e fez que começasse a sangrar pela cada um de seus poros. Vlad com um Finite Encantatem pôs termo à tortura de Remus, mas deixou-lhe tão debilitado que era incapaz de se mover. Ao igual que seu pai antes comando a Remus à enfermaria e com passo firme se dirigiu atrás de Voldemort que se tinha marchado rapidamente ao receber a notícia de onde se encontravam os dois fedelhos. Sua magia fluía a seu redor em um alarde poder, que junto a seu porte e seu olhar tão frite, fazia que todos se apartassem de seu lado, amigos e inimigos.

Na entrada ao Grande Salão os amigos de Harry e Draco lutavam com estes a seu lado, estavam tão bem sincronizados que era muito difícil romper suas barreiras. Viktor não tinha podido estar inativo em ajudando às defesas dos pequenos, tinha demasiada gente o fazendo e ele sabia que seu lugar estava junto a seu companheiro e aos garotos que tinham estado treinando por isso se uniu ao grupo e resultou ser um apoio muito poderoso.

Harry notava como sua magia a cada vez se descontrolava mais, seu pequeno não sabia o que passava, mas sentia que tinham que unir sua magia à de seu progenitor se sentiam em perigo, isto provocou que Harry sofresse sacudidas que às vezes lhe deixavam por uns momentos preciosos indefesos. Draco não entendia o que lhe estava sucedendo a seu companheiro, mas sim era consciente de que não podia o deixar indefeso. Preocupou-se mais da segurança de Harry que da sua própria.

Voldemort quando se aproximou ao grupo se deu rapidamente conta de tudo o que estava passando, da força dos seis amigos do casal que combinavam estupendamente as forças e que não tinha que o subestimar, de como o filho de Lucius Malfoy estava pondo em perigo sua própria segurança por proteger a Potter. Esse era o momento que estava esperando, ademais o velho de Dumbledore, tão caritativo como sempre tinha ido a ajudar a seus rapazes e não estava ali para proteger a ninguém mais, Vlad ainda que o sentia próximo também não estava. Aproveitou a ocasião de ouro que se lhe brindava e lançou um Avada para Harry quando notou que sua magia flutuava perigosamente, errática sem saber o que fazer.

Draco viu de relance como o raio verde saía da varinha de Voldemort e ia direto para Harry, se lançou adiante dele em uma tentativa desesperada pelo proteger, Harry lançou um grito, ao sentir como a maldição impactava de cheio em Draco

-NÃOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad apareceu correndo pelo corredor, Dumbledore saía pelo outro lado os amigos de Harry se voltaram ao casal. Voldemort riam cruelmente e Nagini começou uma dança ao redor de seu amo, uma dança cruel de satisfação, seu amo estava contente e ela também. Cedo teria a alguém para jantar e esse alguém bem podia ser um moreno que estava a ponto de receber o segundo Avada lançado por seu amo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**E agora será que Harry vai ficar sozinho? **

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**


	23. A guerra chega ao fim

**Capítulo 23 A Guerra chega a seu fim**

_Luzes de nácar nublam minha visão, uma dor lacerante introduz-se por minhas costas, sinto que o fim está perto, não m e importa morro por lhes salvar. Só peço que lhe dê tempo a se proteger._

_Uma nova sacudida expulsa de meu interior essa gélida garra que me paralisa, uma magia que não reconheço, espera sim … a reconheço, me envolve, cálida como o calor do sol em um frio dia de inverno, me levanta, me reconforta, enche meus pulmões de ar, minha magia a reconhece, as reconhece uma grande e outra pequenina, quase como um pulso, mas poderosa como a outra, se une a elas, se fundem. Somos um, nos protegemos os três, atacamos, um raio, uma explosão, tudo termina por fim._

No momento em que Harry lançava um não desgarrador sua magia saiu de seu corpo em um potente jato, a magia de seu bebê se uniu à sua e penetraram no corpo de Draco expulsando a maldição pelo mesmo lugar no que lhe tinha impactado. Draco respirou expulsando o ar e a dor, sua magia uniu-se à de seu companheiro e seu filho formando uma cúpula cegadora que lhes protegia das maldições, ao mesmo tempo da cúpula saiu um raio que impactou diretamente em Voldemort provocando que estourasse em mil pedaços, tão forte foi o impacto que tombou aos que tinha ao redor.

Dumbledore nunca tinha visto uma magia tão poderosa, sabia que Harry se tinha salvado pelo amor de sua mãe, e esse amor que o moreno sentia por seu companheiro, unido ao do filho não nato que amava a seus pais conseguiu expulsar a maldição e devolver a vida que se escapava por segundos do loiro. O estalido de luz deixou-lhes cegados por uns instantes, demoraram uns segundos em reagir os que estavam lutando nesses momentos.

Os comensais como se se tratassem de um corpo que tinha perdido a cabeça deixaram de lutar e atiraram suas varinhas ao chão, os gigantes e os licantropos, os poucos que os vampiros tinham deixado com vida, fugiram despavoridos ao bosque proibido. Não lhes deram trégua, vampiros, magos e bruxas correram atrás deles para terminar com os últimos contatos de resistência.

No castelo os professores, os alunos maiores e os aurores que tinham ido ao chamado de auxílio enviada por Dumbledore se ocupavam dos vencidos e ajudavam aos feridos, os mais leves eram enviados à enfermaria do colégio, os mais graves os transladavam a St Mungo e aos que já nada podiam fazer por eles os cobriam com mantas e os iam depositando em uma maca improvisado em o Grande Salão.

Na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey era ajudada por enfermeiras e algum medimago vindos de St Mungo, Severus acordou e sentindo-se um pouco recuperado começou a ajudar à enfermeira após ter visto como Remus descansava placidamente após as poções que lhe tinham fornecido. Pôs-se a trabalhar em novas poções dando instruções aos alunos que se encontravam bem e tinham ido a ajudar. Quando comprovou que tudo estava em ordem saiu correndo em busca de Dumbledore ou de alguém que lhe desse mais informação.

Tudo era muito confuso, por um lado lhe diziam que Draco tinha morrido e por outro que milagrosamente se tinha recuperado e junto com Harry tinham acabado com o tirano. Precisava vê-lo, quando chegou ao Grande Salão se encontrou com uma imagem que não poderia esquecer ainda que vivesse mil anos.

Harry ao lado de Draco abraçavam-se como se a vida fosse nisso, a seu redor uma cúpula que emitia flashs de nácar os envolvia e impedia que ninguém se acercasse a eles. O espetáculo era grandioso, a luz com seus flashs irisados evolvia-lhes e embalava isolando do mundo. Os dois abraçavam-se e olhavam aos olhos, Harry chorava como se a vida lhe fosse nisso e Draco não ficava atrás eram lágrimas de felicidade, por fim tudo tinha terminado. Nunca mais viveriam baixo a ameaça desse louco.

Viktor veio correndo quando lhe disseram que a luta tinha terminado com a derrota de Voldemort, seu estado era lamentável, tinha o rosto surcado de lágrimas, o olhar contorcido, quando tinham ferido a Vlad seu companheiro lhe lançou um feitiço para que se fosse diretamente às masmorras com os pequenos e lhe impedia se mover dali. Quando notou que o feitiço cedia e que podia sair do lugar pensou no pior achava que Vlad tinha morrido.

Quando chegou a seu lado o primeiro que fez foi lhe dar uma bofetada dos nervos que tinha. Chorava muito forte, e começou a golpear com os punhos o peito de Vlad.

-Por que me fez isso? Por que não me deixou me mover dali e estar a seu lado? Quando o feitiço se acabou pensei no pior, nunca volte a me fazer isso.

-Sinto muito, mas não podia me permitir o luxo de lutar e te proteger.

-É muito injusto comigo, eu sei me defender só perfeitamente. Não sou nenhuma dama em apuros.

-Claro que não é, mas te recordo que leva uma vida dentro e ainda que seja o suficientemente hábil para te proteger, o mais mínimo descuido podia ter acabado com a vida de nosso filho. Não suportaria que vos passasse nada nem a ti nem a ele. Sinto que te tenha podido sentir molesto, mas às vezes temos que tomar decisões que não nos agradam.

-Se vai seguir molesto, se não vai perdoar que te queira tanto e que por isso não tenha permitido que estivesse em primeira linha de fogo, eu sinto deveras, mas já não pode ser mudado o que está feito.

-Não consinto que te ponha em plano vítima comigo, claro que estou molesto, mas não por não sei que causas pensa. Estou molesto porque não pude estar a seu lado quando lutava, estou molesto porque não sabia que podia te ocorrer, estou molesto porque me fez passar uma grande angústia até que tenho estado aqui e tenho comprovado que o feitiço se tinha rompido por sua vontade e não porque tivesse morrido.

Viktor tinha a voz a cada vez mais avariada pelo pranto, as palavras saíam-lhe a rodo ao igual que as lágrimas. Não suportava a ideia de perder a Vlad. Quando este lhe levantou o rosto, Viktor desviou a mirada para o braço do russo e se deu conta de que estava ferido.

-Oh Vlad! Que egoísta tenho sido eu recriminando-te e está ferido, tem uma queimadura muito feia em seu braço, agora recordo que te fizeram por me proteger. Perdoa-me, deve ir à enfermaria e que te curem.

-Não é nada Viktor tenho tido feridas piores que estas, ainda ficam muitas coisas por fazer devo sair a ver que tem sucedido com os vampiros, mas antes devemos ajudar a que tanto Harry como Draco saiam dessa cúpula de energia que lhes envolve, se não o fazem cedo vão ficar muito debilitados e sua vida pode correr um sério perigo.

Severus posicionou-se ao lado de Dumbledore que junto com seu filho e os amigos do casal encerrados na cúpula e outros membros da ordem tentavam penetrar nas defesas da mesma enquanto lhes falavam.

Draco foi o primeiro em sentir o chamado de seu padrinho, Severus estava-lhes dizendo que tinham que deixar de emitir essa magia, lhe estava debilitando e corriam um sério perigo. Voldemort tinha morrido e não tinham nada que temer.

-Harry temos que romper a conexão ou daqui a pouco morreremos, fala com o bebê diga que afrouxe sua magia eu também o tentarei.

Ambos se concentraram em tentar separar suas magias enquanto tentavam penetrar na mente de seu pequeno para que fizesse o mesmo. Ao final depois de um grande esforço puderam separar suas magias e a cúpula deixou de evolver-lhes, os dois caíram desmaiados no chão. O esforço tinha sido muito grande e estavam muito esgotados.

O casal foi transladado rapidamente a St Mungo para poder avaliar com maior precisão os danos sofridos, estavam muito débeis, não sabiam se iam poder sair com bem desta. Temiam também pela vida do bebê, ainda que eles não se tinham dado conta se tinham debilitado tanto que sua vida pendia de um fio.

Vlad após ajudar a transladar aos garotos ao hospital voltou a Hogwarts com seu pai e com Severus. Saiu do castelo para encontrar-se com os vampiros, não sabia que sorte tinham corrido. Ainda não tinham recuperado sua forma humana do todo e umas asas semelhante a couro de morcego saíam de suas costas, estavam cheios de sangue por sua cara, roupas e as presas assomavam de sua boca como sabres afiados, os olhos vermelhos como o fogo demonstravam uma ferocidade que dava medo, estavam fartos de sangue e desde depois não ofereciam um aspecto muito tranquilizador. Se não tivesse sido pelo tempere de Vlad e porque tinham convivido com eles tivesse saído fugindo.

Dasha pôs-se alerta quando sentiu um coração que batia e se aproximava a eles, voltou seus olhos injetados em sangue e quando reconheceu a Vlad rapidamente mudou sua expressão, suas presas se retraíram, seus olhos recobraram sua formosa cor azul e suas asas desapareceram. Os outros vampiros ao notar a presença do humano voltaram seus rostos para ele. Sergei pressentiu o perigo que podia correr e rapidamente se pôs a seu lado, essa foi o sinal para que o resto baixasse a guarda e recobrassem seu aspecto humano.

\- A guerra tem terminado, Voldemort tem morrido.

-Alegramo-nos muito deste triunfo, nossa missão tem sido cumprida, não ficam restos de licantropos, têm sucumbido baixo nossas garras, Greyback não voltará a infectar a ninguém mais, sua cabeça jaz ao lado dessas rochas, os outros ou bem têm morrido ou têm ficado mau feridos e não poderão ser recuperados.

-Obrigado Dasha, Sergei e a todos vocês com vossa ajuda temos conseguido que este mundo volte a converter em um lugar mais seguro. Não só temos acabado com Voldemort e seus comensais senão também com estes homens lobo sedentos de sangue e de vingança. Mas peço-vos que não os julgueis a todos por igual. Alguns foram infectados, não nasceram com essa condição e têm sido criados como magos, socialmente estão adaptados e não atacam a ninguém.

-Dize-lo por esse licantropo que trabalha em o colégio como colega seu, não é assim Vlad?

-Por suposto Yuri, mas também por muitos outros que são tidos como parias por esta sociedade mágica, acho que tem chegado o momento de reivindicar seus direitos e de todas as outras criaturas mágicas e escuras que povoam este mundo. Todos são necessários para manter o equilíbrio e com isso quero que vocês também os sintais incluídos.

-Já conhecem a relação que me une com os Ivanov, os conheço de sobra e sei que são muito perigosos, mas que também são fiéis com os de vossa espécie e com aqueles aos que considera família, nunca me senti mais seguro que quando vivi com Vasya.

-Essas palavras suas são muito formosas irmão, mas ainda ficam muitos magos que nos seguem vendo como monstros, alguns nascemos como magos, outros como muggles, nós fomos convertidos, voluntariamente nunca. Não pudemos eleger, somos conscientes do que somos e por esse motivo não temos voltado a converter a ninguém, nem sequer a ti Vlad que realmente queria a meu irmão Vasya, sei que lhe pediu, ele também te queria e por esse motivo nunca te converteu. É triste, mas nós mesmos pretendemos que nossa maldição se acabe, não convertemos a ninguém quando um morre não o substituímos com outro. Desapareceremos para não voltar nunca mais.

-São uma fonte de surpresas não sabia nada de tudo isso, mas são tão necessários nesse mundo como outros seres. Não é justo o que está fazendo, mas é sua decisão e a respeito.

-Nós temos cumprido já com nosso cometido, nós iremos em seguida, não nos vamos ficar mais que o tempo necessário em fazer desaparecer estes restos.

Vlad aproximou-se a Sergei e deu-lhe um abraço –Obrigado irmão, fez muito de menos e ainda que não compartilho sua opinião, a respeito. Gostaria, quando de tudo isso volte a seu canal, os visitar com Viktor, quero que ele conheça o lugar onde fui tão feliz.

-Quando queira, sempre será bem recebido, é seu lar também.

Vlad afastou-se de volta ao castelo, era hora de pôr em ordem o lugar, tinha que ir a que lhe curassem a queimadura que a cada vez lhe doía mais depois iria com Viktor e se prometeu que lhe faria o amor até lhe cansar para compensar todo o sofrimento involuntário que lhe tinha causado.

_oOo_

No castelo não todo era alegria, tinham caído não só comensal, senão também aurores, algum membro da Ordem e por suposto alunos. Fred Weasley tinha morrido tentando proteger a uma Pansy que já estava ferida mortalmente, morreu em braços de Fred ao mesmo tempo que esse. Ron e Blaise choravam amargamente ao lado do casal, uma Hermione e um Theo muito desconsolados abraçavam a seus amigos tentando dar-se consolo mútuo.

Os pais de Ron e o resto de seus irmãos chegaram rápido a onde estavam seus filhos, Molly abraçou a Fred com um gesto de dor e desconsolo total, não tinha pior perda que a de um filho. Arthur chorava e abraçava a sua mulher e a seu filho. Remus acercou-se ao casal e ajoelhou-se ao lado destes oferecendo consolo a uns pais totalmente desolados.

Severus uniu-se ao grupo e esteve um momento com eles, quando considerou que já era hora de marchar para St Mungo, agarrou a Remus do braço e se despedindo dos Weasley se transladaram ao hospital através de uma das lareiras habilitadas ao efeito.

Dumbledore acompanhou-lhes queria saber como se encontravam Harry e Draco, tinha muito medo de pensar que estas podiam ser as últimas horas dos jovens, o feitiço lançado contra Voldemort e a cúpula de energia que tinha salvado a Draco de uma morte segura lhes tinha deixado muito debilitados.

Um medimago com sua equipe saiu da habitação do casal para informar sobre seu estado. O semblante que oferecia o médico não se sabia muito bem se era de poucas esperanças ou de assombro.

-Senhores tenho que lhes informar de algo insólito que está ocorrendo nessa habitação, os garotos estavam muito débeis quando foram transladados até aqui, os pusemos em camas separadas para poder os atender melhor, de repente saiu uma luz de ambos corpos, ainda que em o caso de Harry outra pequena luzinha saía também de seu ventre e se uniu à outra maior e se enlaçou com a que saía de Draco, se uniram formando um arco e pouco a pouco suas forças vitais começaram a se fazer a cada vez mais fortes. Juntaram-se as camas e não teve possibilidade de fazer nada para separar. Se tentávamos acercar-nos a magia nos repelia.

-Faz mal uma hora que não tínhamos nenhuma esperança de que se salvassem e no entanto agora segundo vão passando os minutos a cada vez se fazem mais fortes. Não acho que seja só a magia destes jovens o que lhes está devolvendo a vida, senão acho que é o amor que sentem o um pelo outro e se minhas pesquisas não estão equivocadas acho que Harry alberga uma nova vida em seu interior.

-Assim é, este jovem casal está esperando um bebê, Harry tem aproximadamente 11 semanas de gravidez e nós temos presenciado como essa magia foi capaz de expulsar do corpo do Senhor Malfoy um Avada Kedavra lançado pelo mesmíssimo Voldemort e como a magia dos três acabou com a vida do mesmo.

-Dumbledore deixa-me assombrado, não tinha conhecido a ninguém, exceto a Harry que sobrevivesse a essa maldição, e agora me diz que o jovem Malfoy também o fez e também por amor como o que recebeu Harry de sua mãe. Vejo que o amor pode ser ditoso em todos os sentidos, um amor que segundo tenho entendido não era assim, senão que o que sentiam era ódio e este pelo que vejo se converteu em amor para valer.

-Diz bem, meu afilhado e o senhor Potter durante anos se tinham odiado ou pelo menos isso é o que demonstravam ao resto ou o que eles mesmos queriam pensar, mas nunca tenho conhecido um amor tão intenso capaz de arrebatar das mesmas garras da morte a duas pessoas.

-Gostaria de poder vê-los, Harry é o mais parecido ao que vou poder ter como filho e gostaria de me certificar de que para valer se estão recuperando.

-Senhor Lupin entendo sua inquietude e por suposto que vou permitir que os vejam, mas por favor não tentem se acercar a eles, a magia é tão poderosa que temo que possam sair feridos.

Os três magos adultos penetraram na habitação e a visão que tiveram lhes deixou perplexos, tinham presenciado muitas coisas insólitas, mas nenhuma da magnitude da que tinham diante. Três fases de luz, de pura magia uniam-se formando um torque que lançava pequenos fios que se entrecruzavam ao redor dos jovens, era como um tecido suave de destelo irisados que lhes envolvia e embalava, as respirações eram tranquilas como se estivessem em um sonho reparador, seus rostos mostravam paz, as mãos as tinham unidas se lhes via tão formosos, suas peles brilhavam com a mesma intensidade que o tecido protetor. Era algo tão íntimo que se sentiram como espiões decidiram abandonar a habitação, não sem antes lhe ter comunicado ao medimago que no momento que acordassem ou dessem sinais de começar a se acordar que lhes avisassem.

Os três magos voltaram a Hogwarts, ainda ficava muito por fazer e muita gente há que consolar. Durante uma semana estiveram tentando que o colégio voltasse à normalidade, se fizeram as exéquias pelos caídos e se levantou um monumento ao lado do lago para que sempre fossem recordados. Enquanto em St Mungo o casal de heróis seguia envolvida nessa rede de magia pura, a cada dia que passava os médicos podia observar como se iam recuperando. A volta à consciência estava próxima.

**Continuará…**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa... Que capítulo foda... nunca que imaginei traduzir algo como isso, ainda mas escrever algo assim... mas olha foi muito bom conhecer esse penúltimo capítulo.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Vamos embora para o último capítulo?**


	24. Uma nova vida para todos

**Capítulo 24 Uma nova vida para todos**

Tinha passado em um mês desde a batalha final e as coisas começavam a encapuzar-se, os aurores tinham conseguido reduzir aos últimos comensais, os julgamentos tinham sido rápidos e justos, os culpados foram a Azkaban, se limpou o nome de todos aqueles que tinham lutado como espiões da Ordem e se lhes ofereceu uma distinção de honra pelos serviços prestados. Também se conseguiu que as leis fossem mais justas para todas as criaturas mágicas e que deixasse de se discriminar a magos que tinham sofrido o ataque dos homens lobo e se tinham infectado de licantropia, a partir deste momento se lhes permitia levar uma vida normal, com todos os direitos e deveres que podia ter qualquer mago. Desde depois que o apoio de Dumbledore foi definitivo essa questão, ao igual que o respeito que se teve para os vampiros, mais quando Vlad comunicou ante o Wizengamont as intenções dos vampiros de não querer converter a ninguém mais em um deles e de como tinham brigando a favor do bando da luz e tinham exterminado a Greyback e a todos seus seguidores.

Nessa sessão extraordinária do tribunal de magos honrou-se aos caídos e deram-se as distinções de honra às famílias dos caídos e ficou adiada uma nova reunião até que os jovens heróis estivessem em condições de ir ali e receber em própria mão sua Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe.

Todo mundo mágico era uma festa, a gente voltava a abarrotar as ruas e loja do Beco Diagonal em todas as cidades que tivesse magos e bruxas as celebrações duraram mais de um mês. Por fim Harry e Draco tinham saído de sua rede mágica e totalmente repostos uniram-se à celebração, ainda que se sentiam muito apenados pela morte de seus amigos.

_oOo_

Após receber o galardão Draco e Harry dirigiram-se à mansão Malfoy para descansar o fim de semana. Enquanto eles estavam no hospital um grupo de aurores e membros da Ordem tinham revisado a casa e destruído todos aqueles de magia escura que o patriarca dos Malfoy tinha. Narcisa Malfoy tinha tentado tomar posse da casa, mas uma cláusula no testamento de Malfoy fazia herdeiro universal de todos seus bens a seu filho, Narcisa não teve mais remédio que conformar com a parte que Lucius a tinha deixado e sem lhe importar o estado de seu filho se foi seguir com sua vida a França, ali teve um desafortunado acidente após uma embriaguez e uma noite de orgia desenfreada que acabou com sua vida, afogada na piscina da mansão.

Draco quando acordou de seu coma mágico foi posto ao dia da sorte de sua mãe e ao igual que com seu pai ficou um pouco frio, nunca lhe tinham querido e ele a verdade que também não sentia muito por eles. Agora tinha uma vida por diante com seu companheiro e com seu filho e isso era o único que se importava.

-Harry a partir de agora este será nosso lar, não te vou negar que nunca o foi para mim, mas sei que estando juntos e com nosso filho o converteremos no lugar mais maravilhoso no que uma família pode viver.

-Mas Draco essa mansão é demasiado grande para nós três, gostaria de algo mais acolhedor.

\- Eu sei meu amor, que é muito grande, mas sempre sonhei que em algum dia poderia ser muito feliz com meu companheiro e com os filhos que tivéssemos e também me prometi que nunca nenhum de meus seres queridos se iam sentir mal aqui.

-Ademais gostaria de pedir-te que já que a casa é tão grande e que nunca temos tido nenhum dos dois uma família para valer me encantaria que Severus e Remus viessem a viver conosco. Acho que têm merecido um descanso e que podiam pedir a Dumbledore que lhes deixasse pelo menos em um ano sabático.

-Oh Draco, isso seria muito bonito, ademais tendo a Severus e a Remus para perto de nós sinto que nada mau nos pode ocorrer. Ademais a casa já não pareceria tão grande se está com mais gente.

-Obrigado Harry significa muito para mim o poder viver aqui, tenho que encarar meus medos e quero um futuro feliz e ditoso junto a ti.

Draco beijou ternamente a Harry e agarrando-lhe pela cintura levou-lhe até o dormitório principal da mansão que a partir desse momento seria o seu. A decoração da casa tinha sido totalmente mudada, Draco tinha dado instruções a seu padrinho para que quando pudessem abandonar St Mungo chegassem a uma casa onde não lhe recordará a seus pais e suas más artes. As habitações secretas de Lucius tinham sido eliminadas, bem como as salas que utilizava de masmorras e praticava sua magia escura.

Quando estiveram no dormitório Draco beijando a Harry lhe levou até a grande cama de casal que presidia a estância. A barriguinha de Harry já começava a ser proeminente, Draco com muito cuidado, beijou seu umbigo e lhe levantou devagar a camisola e desabrochou sua camisa. Harry sentia-se muito excitado, não tinham feito o amor desde antes da última batalha e precisava sentir a seu amor dentro dele.

Os mamilos de Harry foram chupados e beijados pelo loiro, beijou seu ventre, seu rosto, seu pescoço enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras de amor. Harry se derretia baixo seu amado, sua ereção apertava dolorosamente sua roupa, precisava libertá-la. Lançou um feitiço não verbal e ficou nu, gesto que compraze enormemente a Draco, Harry nunca tinha sido tão lançado isso significava que aparte do período de abstinência forçada que tinham vivido, seu garoto tinha os hormônios muito alborotadas pela gravidez e isso lhe punha bastante.

Harry abriu-se de pernas tudo o que pôde para oferecer sua entrada ao loiro. Draco lançou um sorriso ladeada marca Malfoy, ia fazer-lhe sofrer ainda um pouco mais. Tirou-se a roupa também com outro feitiço e pôs sua ereção bem perto da boca do moreno. Este guloso a engoliu inteira e começou a sacar e meter de sua boca ao mesmo tempo que lhe sugava a glande. O líquido pré-seminal inundou sua boca e um sabor salgado fez-lhe relamber-se de prazer. Seu garoto sabia também que não se cansava de lhe fazer felações. Draco não queria ser vindo na boca de Harry queria o penetrar, estava muito excitado e não aguentaria muito se o moreno continuava com a lambida.

-Dá-te a volta Harry vou preparar-te, encanta-me lamber teu buraco - Harry pôs-se a quatro e Draco deu-lhe um tapa que excitou ainda mais se cabe ao moreno.

-Move-te, quero que se toque teu pene, gosto de ver como tu só te comprazes.

A Harry as palavras subidas de tom excitavam-lhe muitíssimo, era um jogo que se faziam de vez em quando, sobretudo quando estavam muito excitados como era esse momento. Gostavam de jogar, Harry voltou-se de costas à cama e abriu tudo o que pôde suas pernas, começou a masturbar-se com uma mão e com a outra se beliscava seus mamilos ou a entreperna apertando suavemente seus testículos. Um rubor começou a colorir suas bochechas, gotinhas de suor caíam de sua frente. Seu orgasmo estava próximo e o de Draco também não estava bem longe.

O loiro posicionou-se entre as pernas do moreno e com uma sozinha estocada penetrou-lhe. Harry deu um respingo ao sentir-se cheio e rapidamente começou a mover seus quadris. Draco de pé empurrava forte em seu interior agarrando-lhe com força os quadris para acelerar os movimentos, Harry se masturbava com mais força, uma sacudida percorreu lhe as costas e com um grande grito de prazer e olhando aos olhos de Draco veio-se em um grande jato de sêmen que quase atinge o peito do loiro. Draco ao sentir as contrações de Harry que aprisionavam seus pênis se veio ao mesmo tempo que o moreno seus olhos se perderam em um mar de esmeralda e soltando um te amo deixou seu interior vazio.

Saiu do interior de Harry e lhe aconchegou a seu lado dando-lhe muitos beijos no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dizia, te quero, te quero, te amo. Lançou um feitiço de limpeza e dormiram-se um em braços do outro.

Ao cabo de umas horas Harry acordou e observou a Draco como dormia, seu rosto era tudo paz e sua pele era suave e branca como a porcelana, suas costas aparecia marcada por um pequeno raio (_a ideia do raio má deu silhar em um comentário seu do capítulo anterior, obrigado wapa_), como o que ele tinha em sua testa por onde tinha impactado a imperdoável. Contornou a marca com seu dedo e notou como Draco acordava.

-Olá meu amor, já acordou, me faz cócegas com seu dedo em minhas costas, nunca pensei que fosse a ter uma marca como a sua em minhas costas, é um motivo mais para me sentir unido a ti. Quero-te tanto que às vezes me parece impossível que possa ser verdadeiro.

-Draco eu também te quero e nosso pequeno bebê também, sempre que estamos tão perto e fazemos o amor noto como se sente satisfeito e sua magia flutua feliz por meu interior. Tenho tantas vontades de vê-lo que se me vai a fazer muito longa a espera.

\- Eu também tenho vontade de ver, gostaria que sacasse de seus preciosos olhos verdes e seu sorriso.

\- A mim que tivesse os seus e seu formoso cabelo. Mas o que para valer importa-me é que nasça são e que seja muito feliz rodeado de muito amor que estou seguro que sempre vai ter.

\- Meu amor é melhor que nos duchemos e vistamos daqui a pouco virão Severus e Remus a jantar conosco, lhes proporemos que se venham a viver conosco.

Ato seguido levantaram-se da cama e após uma ducha rápida de tom baixaram até o salão a esperar a seus convidados que estavam seguros que aceitariam sua proposta.

_oOo_

No castelo Vlad e Viktor despediam-se do pai do primeiro, iam ir-se a Bulgária a esperar o nascimento de seu pequeno, seu casamento tinha-se celebrado na intimidem e agora como esposos esperavam ter uma vida mais tranquila já fora de todo perigo. Vlad tinha aceitado um trabalho de professor em Durmstrang e Viktor por enquanto pensava retirar-se do Quidditch até que seu pequeno fosse um pouco mais maior, não tinham problemas econômicos, Vlad dispunha de uma pequena fortuna herança de seus pais adotivos e do que os Ivanov lhe tinham dado como presente de casamento e Viktor tinha ganhado muito dinheiro como jogador profissional. Se Vlad tinha aceitado o emprego é porque odiava a inatividade, precisava fazer algo, era uma pessoa muito inquieta.

Hermione e Theodore Nott decidiram continuar estudos, a garota queria ser ocupada da defesa de todas as criaturas mágicas e Theodore queria ser medimago, precisava salvar e cuidem vidas, bastante mortes tinha presenciado já. Como o garoto tinha lutado em o bando da luz não lhe tiraram sua fortuna que passou a suas mãos diretamente no momento em que seus pais como comensais foram conduzidos a Azkaban a cumprir sua condenação de corrente perpétua. Antes da Universidade Mágica enlaçaram-se em uma cerimônia muito bonita à que assistiram todos seus amigos e os pais de Hermione, por suposto que as testemunhas principais foram Ron, Blaise, Harry e Draco, jogaram muito de menos a Pansy e Fred, mas os levaram sempre em seu coração os seis.

Blaise e Ron antes de seguir com seus estudos também se enlaçaram em uns dias após que o fizessem Theo e Hermione. Suas testemunhas também foram seus quatro amigos. Ron quis ser auror e Blaise estava mais interessado em ajudar a magos e criaturas mágicas e como sua amiga Hermione se preparou para ser advogado.

Harry e Draco também quiseram seguir estudando, Draco se matriculou em empresas para poder continuar com os negócios familiares e Harry esperou a que nascesse seu pequeno para fazer possível o sonho de sua vida, estudar ao igual que Theo para medimago.

Severus e Remus aceitaram o convite dos garotos e foram viver-se com eles à mansão. Ali o professor de poções estudou com afinco para criar uma cura contra a mordida dos homens lobo. Com muito esforço e dedicação melhorou a poção mata-lobo e conseguiu que nunca mais Remus voltasse a se transformar, por fim existia uma esperança para todos os que tinham sido infectados.

_oOo_

Tinham passado uns quantos anos desde que tinha sido derrotado Voldemort, os amigos seguiam reunindo-se todos os anos em torno da tumba de Pansy e Fred, como sempre lhes depositavam flores e falavam com eles no aniversário de sua morte. Depois reuniam-se em casa de alguma dos casais e recordavam velhos tempos.

Harry e Draco tinham tido uma formosa menina com o cabelo loiro platino como seu pai e uns formosos olhos verdes como os do outro pai, a chamaram Lily em lembrança da mãe de Harry, em este ano já tinha ido a Hogwarts e era uma autêntica Slytherin, fato que enchia de secreto orgulho a Draco. Após Lily Harry voltou aos dois anos a ficar grávido e desta vez veio um formoso menino com os olhos de cor prata como Draco e o cabelo negro como o de Harry, lhe puseram de nome Edward todas suas maneiras apontavam a que ia ser um autêntico Griffyndor. Ambos tinham acabado seus estudos, Harry exercia como medimago em St Mungo com seu amigo Theo e Draco se ocupa dos negócios familiares.

Hermione e Blaise montaram um bufete e ia-lhes muito bem o negócio, defendiam os direitos de todas as criaturas mágicas e tinham criado uma plataforma a nível mundial para estender as leis a todos os países. Hermione tinha sido mãe de dois formosos meninos, Evan e Andrea que ao ano seguinte ingressariam em Hogwarts. Blaise e Ron cumpriram seu sonho e tiveram três formosos trigêmeos, Mark, Craig e Brad com uma tez morena e uns incríveis olhos azuis como os de Ron. O ruivo tinha-se convertido em chefe de aurores e era respeitado e querido por todo mundo. Seus pequenos ao igual que os de Theo e Hermione ingressariam em Hogwarts ao ano seguinte.

-Harry por favor pode sentar já, está tudo perfeito e não quero que te canse mais do devido, te fica muito pouco para dar à luz e não quero que tenha aos gêmeos antes de tempo.

-Draco é impossível, o médico sou eu e estou perfeitamente, não me passa nada porque me mova um pouco simplesmente estou preparando as coisas para quando nos ponhamos a jantar, de modo que deixa de rosnar e vá com os convidados, agora mesmo termino de dar instruções aos elfos e me uno a vocês.

Draco rodou os olhos e dirigiu-se ao Salão, após 12 anos estava imponente, já não era um adolescente era todo um homem de 29 anos, seu cabelo o tinha deixado crescer até os ombros e lhe sujeitava em uma varonil coleta, não podia o evitar, mas era a viva imagem de seu pai, mas com uma grande diferença seu rosto refletia amor e felicidade e não ódio e rancor como o de seu pai e isso lhe fazia mais formoso ainda, sua elegância natural foi ganhando com os anos e acordava paixões ali por onde fosse, mas o só tinha olhos para Harry e seus filhos.

Seu Harry, tão formoso, era imponente seus incríveis olhos verdes acordavam paixões, seu cabelo negro um pouco mais domável também caía sobre os ombros, mas sempre o levava solto, seu físico era impressionante e apesar de estar grávido de oito meses e gêmeos seguia sendo tão apetecível como fazia 12 anos atrás.

Só do pensar suas calças começaram a notar a falta de espaço para seu pênis, tinha que tentar pensar em outra coisa ou daria um senhor espetáculo quando entrasse em a sala com seus amigos, mas teve má sorte, Severus baixava pelas escadas e viu o problema que tinha entre as pernas.

-Vá Draco, é insaciável, de novo pensando em Harry pelo que vejo está disposto a reabastecer mágico você sozinho.

-Padrinho, deixa de incardinar, como se a ti não te passasse o mesmo quando pensa em seu marido.

-É verdadeiro, Draco, que terão estes Griffyndor que nos engancham tanto, nunca me cansarei de te o dizer, verdade filho.

Draco sorriu a seu padrinho, isso mesmo já o tinham falado infinidade de vezes, eram como uma droga, da que nunca, nunca se iam a desenganchar. As palavras de Severus e o momento que estiveram conversando fizeram que a ereção de Draco baixasse e pudesse entrar na sala com toda a dignidade que corresponde a um Malfoy.

Sorridente entrou na sala e viu a seus amigos que conversavam animadamente, Remus estava com eles e recordavam sua estância em o colégio, os filhos dos casais jogavam em um rincão alheios às conversas dos maiores. Severus olhou aos meninos e alegrou-se de não estar já dando classe em o colégio, esses meninos tinham amolecido seu coração e sobretudo o amor que sentia e recebia de Remus tinha acabado com sua fama de tímido e de resmungão e já não seria tão temido como antes.

Ao vê-lo entrar os pequenos correram para o moreno e abraçaram-lhe provocando que Severus caísse ao chão e começaram uma guerra de cócegas que provocou os risos de todos. Quem ia pensar em seus anos de colégio que Severus Snape pudesse ser tão carinhoso e atento que os meninos.

Quando melhor lhe estavam passando Dobby chegou correndo, -Draco, Draco Harry está muito pálido e acho que não se sente muito bem, diz que os pequenos já estão em caminho.

Dobby era um membro mais da família, tinha-lhe custado muitíssimo chamar por seu nome de batismo ao jovem Malfoy e a Harry, mas após muitos anos e tentativas por ambos o tinham conseguido, era um mais e se sentava com eles à mesa, sua ajuda era inestimável para manter em ordem os assuntos domésticos.

Draco saiu como uma exalação para onde se encontrava Harry, a visão lhe fez compreender que não lhe daria tempo a chegar ao hospital, os gêmeos vinham já. Ainda bem que tinha a Theo ali. O Medimago chegou correndo por trás de Draco, com seu sentido prático como sempre. Apartou ao loiro que estava muito nervoso e como sempre que se tratava de Harry perdia toda a serenidade própria de um Malfoy.

-Vamos Harry, só te peço um pequeno esforço, te vou levantar com um feitiço e te vou levar até teu dormitório, ali terá aos bebês, por favor não empurre agora ou virão nessa habitação.

-De acordo Theo, mas dá-te pressa não aguento bem mais.

Em menos em meia hora Harry tinha trazido ao mundo aos dois pequenos, eram dois meninos muito formosos, com o cabelo loiro platino e uns incríveis olhos verdes, colocaram-lhes de nome James e Sirius em lembrança de seu pai e de seu padrinho e quando tudo parecia indicar que já tinha acabado Harry voltou a sentir uma dor forte e umas vontade enormes de puxar, Theo alarmado correu até onde estava Harry e observou como pelo canal do parto aparecia a cabecinha morena de um terceiro bebê, quando o sacaram não lhe podiam crer tinha os olhos prata como seu outro papai e era uma formosa menina toda coradinha à que puseram de nome Rosalyn.

Ambos papais não cabiam da emoção tão grande que sentiam, em nenhum momento tinham sabido que eram três os bebês que Harry esperava, essa pequena florescia se tinha ocultado entre seus dois irmãos. Não cabiam de felicidade, tinham uma família numerosa e perfeita com duas meninas e três meninos muito formosos. Agora mais que nunca sabiam que esse ódio que sentiram quando eram uns adolescentes não era mais que amor disfarçado, por não querer dar seu braço a torcer, por esses maus entendidos que lhes tinham levado, em aparência a se odiar, mas que depois esse ódio deu passo à dita.

_Dizem que do ódio ao amor há um passo muito pequeno e eles o tinham demonstrado com cresces, do amor odioso ao amor ditoso. Juntos para sempre e para além desta vida estariam se amando._

**FIM**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Finalmente cheguei ao fim!**

**Espero seus reviews!**


End file.
